Unfaithful
by nona fergie kennedy
Summary: Setelah kedua orang tua mereka sembuh, Naruto mengajak Sakura ke perancis, namun ada hadiah kecil menanti di tokyo/"Aku ingin kau berkencan dengan dia, lalu putuskan perasaanmu sekali lagi."/Lime/Omake He Can't Tame Me!/Bonus Chapter UP!/Complete!/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Setelah kedua orang tua mereka sembuh, Naruto mengajak Sakura ke perancis, namun ada hadiah kecil menanti di tokyo/"Aku ingin kau berkencan dengan dia, lalu putuskan perasaanmu sekali lagi."/

Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: Mainstream, Typo, OOC

Note: Saya saranin kalian baca fic saya yang berjudul He Can't Tame Me dulu karena ini omake dari fic tersebut

Blam.

Sakura menghela napasnya; berada di ruang psikolog selama tiga jam membuat tubuhnya letih, ia melirikan matanya ke jam tangannya—sudah malam rupanya; ia tak mengetahuinya sebab area parkir mobil berada di bawah gedung.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Sakura terkesikap pelan.

'Suara itu—!?'

Sakura menaikan wajahnya dan melihat Naruto sedang bersandar di mobil ferrari dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Ia terkejut sesaat sebelum buru-buru mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya erat.

Naruto membalas dengan iringan tawa kecil. "Aku juga kangen padamu, chérie." katanya lembut.

Sakura tersadar reaksinya sedikit berlebihan, ia pun segera melepas pelukannya juga ingin menjauh tapi Naruto tak mengijinkan dengan tetap memeluk erat pinggangnya jadi ia tak memiliki pilihan selain harus menatap kekasihnya dari jarak yang dekat—membuat jantungnya berdegub lebih cepat.

Dua bulan.

Dua bulan ia tidak bertemu dengan Naruto, hanya bisa berkomunikasi lewat video call—dan... setelah akhirnya bertemu juga, ia justru gugup, tidak bisa menatap mata biru Naruto—menatap sepasang mata biru kesukaannya yang mengembalikan perasaan rindu akan kekasihnya—rindu sentuhan Naruto yang penuh lembut cinta kepada dirinya.

Sakura memainkan jemarinya main-main di dada bidang Naruto—mengalihkan segala keinginannya yang sedang terbayang di kepalanya. "Kau menepati janjimu Naruto..." katanya.

"Tentu saja," sahut Naruto. "Aku lelaki yang memegang teguh perkataanku."

Sakura tersenyum kecil mendengarnya; ia sungguh senang, dan juga berharap Naruto takkan berubah. "Kemajuan, aku mengalami kemajuan yang bagus, bahkan aku hanya meminum obat penenang sekali dalam sebulan ini."

"Bagus sekali," kata Naruto senang. "Aku tahu kau bisa, chérie."

Sakura sendiri juga tidak bisa menyangka ini, ia senang sekali mengetahui dirinya mengalami kemajuan ketika mendengarnya, ia selalu berpikir bahwa ia takkan bisa sembuh dari PTSD yang dideritanya, sebab ia menilai PTSD-nya sudah terlalu parah, tetapi sekarang ia bisa perlahan melihat cahaya harapan di kegelapan setelah bertahun-tahun.

"Aku senang kau mengalami kemajuan," kata Naruto. "Aku sungguh berharap bisa ada di sampingmu ketika kau menghadapi ini, tetapi karena aku mengambil alih bisnis ayahku lagi dan membuat perusahaan baru, aku hanya bisa meneleponmu saat kau ke psikolog."

"Naruto," melihat mata biru kekasihnya meredup sedih membuatnya ikut sedih. "Apa yang kau lakukan cukup bagiku. Kau tidak ingat? Tanpamu, hubunganku dengan ayahku takkan pernah selesai, aku tetap terus melarikan diri dari kenyataan."

"Wow, aku tidak pernah berpikir kau menilaiku begitu tentangku." kata Naruto malu dengan pipi rona merah yang samar-samar.

"Apa?" kata Sakura dengan nada tersinggung. "Apa kau tidak ingat itu kata-kataku saat di pantai? Atau kau tidak mendengarkan?"

Naruto menggaruk belakang lehernya gugup. "Aku mendengar kok," sahutnya. "Aku hanya berpikir kata-katamu waktu itu terlalu—"

"Melebih-lebihkan?" Sakura menebak, sedikit kesal. "Apa aku harus mengingatkanmu lagi kalau kau yang mintaku untuk jujur saat itu? Well?"

Wajah Naruto tertunduk sedih.

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya.

Sial.

Ia membuat kekasihnya bersedih lagi, mereka berdua sudah dua bulan tidak bertemu jadi seharusnya pertemuan ini penuh kebahagiaan bukanlah kesedihan.

Ia tahu Naruto hanya begitu cemas dengan kondisi mentalnya dan selalu ingin mendukungnya.

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya lagi.

Ia rasa kali ini, ialah yang salah, jadi ia harus meminta maaf.

"Naruto/Sakura..." kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

Mereka berdua terkejut.

"Kau dulu..." kata mereka berdua bersamaan lagi.

Lagi. Mereka berdua terkejut.

Hening...

Sakura tertawa kecil, diikuti Naruto.

Untuk sesaat mereka tertawa bersama-sama, menghilangkan ketegangan di antara mereka.

Sakura berhenti tertawa. "Kau mau duluan?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau duluan,"

"Ok," sahut Sakura. "Maafkan aku, ya?"

Mata biru Naruto melebar. "Untuk apa, dattebayo!?" tanyanya heran.

"Untuk terlalu keras padamu," kata Sakura. "Aku sedikit terbawa perasaan, kau tahu? Sebab jika benar kau tak percaya atau pun lupa dengan kata-kataku, berarti ada sesuatu yang salah dariku. Maksudku, aku selalu ingin kau ingat bahwa kau masuk ke dalam kehidupanku itu adalah yang terbaik setelah kepergian ibuku."

"Aku takkan lupa," kata Naruto serius. "Aku janji," lanjutnya.

Sakura terkesikap pelan akan sentuhan Naruto di pipinya—keinginannya yang berhasil dihilangkannya pun kembali memenuhi kepalanya lagi, ia mengambil napas dalam untuk menghapus itu namun tidak berhasil ketika merasakan jemari kekasihnya menelusuri pipinya hingga berhenti di dagunya—membuatnya gugup.

"Kau tahu kan aturan yang kita buat? Soal bertengkar?" tanya Naruto.

Tentu saja ia tahu.

"Tetapi kita kan tidak bertengkar," Sakura memprotes namun nadanya terdsngar ragu.

"Kau tahu seratus persen jika kita tadi bertengkar, dokter Sakura." kata Naruto sedikit menyindir menekankan kata dokter.

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya, terkadang ia ingin menampar dirinya yang dulu karena memilih Naruto, seharusnya ia tidak memilih lelaki yang kepintarannya hampir setara Shikamaru.

Tetapi...

Sakura menatap Naruto yang menunggu respon darinya, ia tersenyum kecil kemudian berjinjit memberi kecupan singkat di bibir kekasihnya.

Jika ia tak memilih Naruto, ia takkan merasakan seperti apa dibutuhkan, dicintai, dan yang terpenting merasakan menjadi dirinya sendiri lagi.

Naruto tersenyum, kali ini ia yang bergerak dan mengecup bibir Sakura, bukan sekali melainkan beberapa kali.

Sakura mengerti dari setiap kecupan singkat dari Naruto menandakan betapa kekasihnya merindukannya, jadi ia membiarkannya Naruto berbuat sesukanya sebab ia pun memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"Get a room, you two!"

Sakura terkejut akan teriakan yang—familiar tersebut, ia melirikan matanya di celah bahu Naruto, dan membeku melihat Ino di dalam mobil menyeringai kecil padanya.

Habislah ia digoda habis-habisan oleh sahabatnya.

Naruto membalikan tubuhnya. "Ino!? What the fu—!?" serunya syok. "Bukankah kau sudah pulang naik taksi, dattebayo!?"

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Sakura menimpali, sama syoknya sebab Ino mengirim email padanya memberitahu kalau pulang terlebih dahulu karena ada urusan penting.

"Pulang? Dan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan melihat ini?" tanya Ino. "Mana mungkin," lanjutnya. "Aww... aku ngerti sekarang, kalian berdua sungguhan jatuh cinta," katanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ino kau membuatku takut," kata Sakura melihat sahabatnya begitu bahagia

"Karena aku nge-ship kalian garis keras!" kata Ino mendeklarasikan dirinya

Naruto dan Sakura sweatdrop.

Ino tertawa kecil melihat reaksi mereka. "Sorry, fergie yang meng-setting diriku seperti ini..."

Hening...

"Lagi pula," Ino membuka suara lagi karena kedua sejoli di depannya menatapnya seperti dirinya 'crazy women'. "Aku pikir kau bohong soal perasaanmu ke Naruto."

"Aku tidak berbohong!" seru Sakura tidak terima.

"Semua orang akan berpikir seperti itu," sahut Ino enteng. "Saat kau berpisah dengan Naruto karena bisnis selama dua bulan, kau ini sama sekali tidak menunjukan frustasi... ? Siapapun curiga." jelasnya. "Dasar ice queen."

"Ice queen? Apa?" tanya Naruto syok.

"Ice queen yang kau sebut itu dinamakan mengontrol diri Ino..." kata Sakura frustasi; ia bukanlah tipe wanita yang membiarkan hati menguasai dirinya, tentu ia tak memungkiri terkadang ia merasa kesepian dan rindu Naruto berada di sampingnya ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat sepasang kekasih berpapasan dengannya tapi ini sudah biasa baginya.

Kesepian sudah menjadi temannya selama bertahun-tahun jadi perasaan itu bukanlah hal yang spesial.

Jika dulu ia tidak memiliki penyembuh untuk mengusir perasaan tersebut, sekarang ia punya, dan itu Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah," sahut Ino malas, ia takkan menang jika Sakura memakai ilmu 'logisnya' jadi ia mengeluarkan satu buket bunga lily berwarna merah yang sejak tadi berada di pangkuannya. "Romeo, kau melupakan ini."

"Romeo si—" Naruto kebingungan, dan baru menyadari rencananya setelah Ino mengulurkan buket bunga dari dalam mobilnya. "Sial—" umpatnya pelan, dengan rona merah malu ia pun mengambilnya dan menyodorkannya ke Sakura. "Untukmu,"

Sakura terkejut, "Untuk aku?" tanyanya, ia mengamati buket bunga tersebut, isinya adalah bunga favoritnya yaitu lily merah. "Naruto, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, kau tahu?" keluhnya, meski begitu ia menerimanya dan menghirup aroma bunga lily pemberian Naruto. "Terima kasih,"

Naruto terdiam sesaat, melihat Sakura senang dengan hadiahnya membuatnya senang namun hatinya—"Sial," umpatnya frustasi. "Kenapa aku malah merasa seperti pecundang?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Ini seharusnya romantis, dattebayo." keluhnya.

Sakura tertawa kecil; mungkin karena Ino mengetahui buket bunga buatnya jadi Naruto merasa dipermalukan? "Aku mengapresiasikan kau melakukan ini, tapi kau tahu aku bukanlah tipe wanita yang suka hal romantis."

"Tidak menyukainya sampai-sampai lelaki yang mengejarmu mengira hatimu terbuat dari es," Ino menimpali dengan santai.

"Ino cukup." Sakura memutar bola matanya; ia tidak memprotes hanya meminta sahabatnya untuk tidak menceritakan sesuatu yang harusnya ia ceritakan.

"Sorry," kata Ino. "Aku cuma mengeluarkan fakta kecil tentangmu,"

Sakura menghela napasnya, dengan ragu-ragu ia kembali menatap mata biru Naruto yang sejak tadi mengawasinya—mengamatinya dengan intens. "Ya, memang benar, aku sendiri tidak mengerti." katanya mengakui.

Mungkin hatinya berubah dingin karena efek PTSD juga, ia dulu kan trauma menjalin cinta lagi dan semenjak itu setiap kali ia menonton atau pun bermain game jika ada yang romantis seperti kata-kata puitis atau memberikan hadiah untuk orang yang disukai, hatinya sama sekali tak tersentuh.

Sakura justru tersentuh bahkan menangis dengan pasangan yang berakhir tragis—mungkin karena ia seperti melihat dirinya sendiri yang selalu gagal di masalah cinta.

"Well, aku tidak kaget sih," sahut Naruto enteng.

"Kau? Tidak?" tanya Sakura syok.

"Nah," sahut Naruto sekenanya. "Saat kita double date di taman bermain, kau satu-satunya yang tidak teriak ketika naik roller coaster, aku menyimpulkannya dari situ."

"Oh," Sakura tak mengerti apa persamaan dari adrenalin dengan hatinya namun mengetahui Naruto oke dengan itu, ia merasa lega—?

"Dari pada membicarakan soal ini," Naruto membuka percakapan, mata birunya menatap malas mata aqua Ino. "Bukankah lebih menarik membicarakanmu? Hm?" tanyanya. "Dimulai dari pertanyaan dariku: mau sampai kapan kau disitu, Ino? Kau tahu aku dan Sakura sedang tidak ingin diganggu."

Sakura syok mendengarnya, kemudian terbatuk; tidak ingin diganggu? Berarti Naruto merencanakan kencan bersamanya—?

Di luar?

Di apartemennya?

Dimana pun itu berhasil membuat Sakura bersemangat sekaligus gugup. Ia selalu suka apa pun itu jika bersama Naruto namun yang membuatnya gugup adalah setelah berkencan yaitu melakukan 'sexy time'.

—sudah dua bulan mereka tidak melakukannya itulah membuat Sakura gugup sekali, terakhir kali mereka melakukannya semalam sebelum Naruto berangkat ke kamakura.

Sakura masih ingat betul ketika Naruto membisikan kata-kata penuh menggoda padanya.

'Pesawatku berangkat dua jam lagi jadi selama itu kau milikku. Aku akan mengeluarkan semua karismaku ketika menyentuhmu sehingga kau hanya memikirkan diriku, merindukanku.'

Naruto benar-benar menepati apa yang dikatakannya, mereka melakukannya selama dua jam—dan sukses membuatnya merindukan pria berambut pirang itu satu jam setelah mereka berpisah.

'Kami-sama.' kata Sakura dalam hati.

Hanya memikirkannya membuat tubuhnya memanas, dan sukses membuatnya semakin gugup.

"Kalian tidak membutuhkanku lagi?" tanya Ino dengan akting sedih andalannya. "Kalau begitu pergilah kalian, aku akan naik taxi." lanjutnya sambil keluar dari mobil Naruto lalu melangkah menjauh.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya dan berusaha menghentikan sahabatnya. "Ino!"

"Tunggu!" Naruto yang berada lebih dekat dengan Ino menghentikan langkah kaki wanita muda tersebut, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mengijinkanmu naik taksi lebih baik Shikamaru menjemputmu dan juga kami berdua akan menunggu sampai dia datang."

"Eh?" Ino dan Sakura syok.

"Apa... ?" kata Naruto polos. "Kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian malam-malam begini? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura? Tidak."

"Naruto," memang benar selama Naruto tidak berada di sampingnya, Ino-lah yang menemaninya, mendukungnya di level terendahnya. Ia mengerti kenapa kekasihnya itu melindungi sahabatnya; mata hijaunya menatap Ino kali ini lalu menggelengkan kepalanya; meskipun ia tahu ini hanyalah sandiwara Ino belaka, ia justru terkaget Naruto tidak paham Ino sedang berakting.

"Naruto, kau sungguh teman yang baik, tidak sia-sia aku memperjuangkanmu dengan Sakura," kata Ino terharu. "Akan lebih baik lagi jika kau yang memberitahu Shika."

Mata biru Naruto melebar. "Apa!? Kenapa harus aku?" tanyanya heran.

Sakura hanya mengembuskan napasnya.

"Itu karena um..." Ino kebingungan mencari kata-kata yang pas. "Um... aku dan Shika sedang bertengkar—?"

"Apa!?" seru Naruto syok. "Kalian bertengkar, dattebayo!?"

Ino mengangguk sementara Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto menepuk keningnya. "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Shikamaru seharian hanya memandang awan bersama Chouji dan seperti orang cemburu buta saat mengetahui aku email-an denganmu."

Mata aqua Ino melebar syok. "Benarkah!?" setelah mengatakannya bibirnya mengukir senyum lebar, membayangkan Shikamaru cemburu pada Naruto.

"Wow, aku tersanjung kau menyukai aku tersiksa," sindir Naruto.

"Maaf deh," kata Ino malu; perasaannya mudah sekali ditebak, kemudian ia memasang puppy eyes. "Please, Naruto?"

"Tidak," sahut Naruto cepat; ia benci masuk ke urusan percintaan orang lain apalagi sahabat-sahabatnya; ia takkan masuk kecuali mereka minta bantuan padanya; semua menghargai privasi masing-masing jadi ia pun juga.

"Please?" kata Ino masih dengan puppy eyes andalannya. "Dengan cherry di atasnya."

Hening...

Naruto mengembuskan napas gusar; ia lemah ketika seseorang memandangnya dengan wajah seperti itu. "Women," keluhnya. "Oke, tapi aku cuma memintanya kemari, sisanya urusanmu, dattebayo!"

"Yeay!" kata Ino sambil bertepuk tangan ria.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Aku menelepon dia sekarang." katanya kemudian ia mencari tempat yang sepi untuk menelepon.

Setelah merasa benar-benar hanya berdua, Sakura membuka suaranya. "Baiklah! Katakan padaku apa alasanmu kali ini."

"Apa? Alasan apa?" tanya Ino balik sepolos mungkin.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Skenario 'bertengkarmu dengan Shika' tadi terlalu bagus hanya untuk candaan."

"Jahat," sindir Ino.

"Kau lupa ya, aku ini bisa mengerti dirimu seperti membaca buku," keluh Sakura. "Apa pun itu pasti sesuatu yang besar."

"Oh ya? Aku lupa," sahut Ino menjulurkan lidahnya jahil. "Sejujurnya aku menemukan ini di dalam mobil Naruto." katanya sambil mengeluarkan dua lembar kecil persegi panjang di tasnya.

Sakura menerimanya dan membacanya. "Tiket ke paris?"

Ino mengangguk. "Sebelum menemanimu ke psikolog, aku bertemu Shika terlebih dahulu dan tanpa sengaja dia membocorkan rahasia rencana Naruto padaku."

"Sungguh?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya, mengenal Ino sudah sejak lama dan Shikamaru yang tipe menghindari masalah karena 'menyusahkan', ia yakin sahabatnya itu memaksa pria berambut hitam tersebut.

"Kau mau bocoran atau tidak?" tanya Ino balik, tersinggung Sakura mengetahui kebohongannya.

Sakura menepuk keningnya, dan mengangguk kecil; ia penasaran bagaimana pun juga.

"Shika bilang padaku bahwa Naruto memiliki rencana mengajakmu liburan ke paris hanya berdua." kata Ino.

"Apa!?" seru Sakura syok.

Liburan ke paris berdua?

Bila memang benar, berarti Naruto sungguh menepati janji padanya padahal dulu ia hanya bergurau, ia tidak menyangka kekasihnya menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Aku rasa di sana dia juga berniat melamarmu, Sakura!" kata Ino bersemangat.

Sakura terbatuk, terkejut akan pernyataan Ino yang tiba-tiba. "Apa... ?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Mana mungkin, kan? Naruto—? Kan—?

"Shika juga bilang padaku betapa frustasinya Naruto merasa jauh darimu." kata Ino semangat.

Sakura tertunduk diam.

Naruto bilang padanya juga dulu, karena pernah berhubungan jarak jauh dan gagal membuat rasa kepercayaan dibangun lebih sulit. Meski begitu ia menyelesaikan ini dengan menelepon jika sedang senggang, Naruto awalnya oke namun jadi ragu lagi ketika salah satu rekan dokternya jatuh cinta padanya.

Flashback ON

Blam.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi, melilitkan handuk ke rambut pink-nya yang basah sehabis mandi barulah ia berjalan menuju lemari sambil bersenandung—di saat itulah ia melihat Naruto dan berhenti.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya.

Naruto melirik melalui celah bahunya. "Nah," jawabnya sekenanya dan kembali menatap keluar jendela. "Mau bergabung denganku dan Pink-chan?" tanyanya sambil membelai lembut kucing yang berada dipangkuannya.

"Bergabung... ya... ?" kata Sakura ragu-ragu; memandang matahari pagi bersama? Pikirannya otomatis mengingat kenangannya bersama ibunya, yang membuat mood-nya perlahan turun. "Naruto, aku masih belum bisa, maaf,"

Naruto menurunkan Pink dari pangkuannya lalu bangkit dari duduknya mendekati Sakura. "Kupikir membawamu ke pantai bisa merubahmu, kurasa tidak semudah itu ya, aku mengerti." katanya.

Sakura merasa bersalah, Naruto melakukan segala cara untuknya agar tidak takut memandang matahari namun belum berhasil. "Kau tahu aku akan ke psikolog, kan?"

"Aku tahu," kata Naruto.

Kenapa ucapan kekasihnya terdengar seperti ketidakpuasaan di telinganya?

"Ada masalah?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku frustasi Sakura," sahut Naruto. "Kau melakukan langkah besar tetapi aku hanya bisa meneleponmu," keluhnya. "Semua ini jauh lebih mudah kalau kau ikut denganku."

Ikut dengan Naruto? Berbisnis? Berpindah-pindah? Mana mungkin dilakukannya, langkah hubungan mereka terlalu cepat. "Kau tahu kan itu juga membantuku?" kata Sakura lembut. "Sesuatu yang kecil pun berarti bagiku,"

Kata-kata tadi membuat sudut bibir Naruto tertarik ke atas. "Aku tahu, kau ini kan tipe wanita sentimental, hal-hal kecil berarti bagimu."

"Huh?" Sakura tidak tahu Naruto menilainya seperti, ia terkejut. "Aku tidak seperti itu,"

Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. "Sakura... kau kesulitan melupakan seseorang, kau tidak suka hal-hal yang disukai wanita pada umumnya, kau mudah juga memaafkan tapi tidak bisa melupakannya contohnya itu Hanare dan ayahmu. Ngomong-ngomong aku masih tak menerima soal keputusanmu tentang Hanare. Semua ini jelas merujuk seseorang yang sentimental," jelasnya.

"Aku tidak pernah menilai diriku sendiri," kata Sakura.

"Menjadi orang yang sentimental bukanlah hal yang buruk, kau tahu?" kata Naruto serius. "Karena itu aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya; mendengar sekali lagi Naruto mengungkapkan perasaan padanya bikin dirinya sedikit tidak nyaman sebab ia belum terbiasa dengan ini namun ia juga tidak memungkiri bahwa ia merasa bahagia mendengarnya.

"Meskipun kurasa awalnya aku jatuh cinta sama sisi 'perfect'-mu sih," Naruto menambahkan.

Sakura tidak menjawab.

Tentu saja Naruto akan menyukai sisi palsunya, siapa yang tidak? Ia membuat dirinya sesempurna mungkin supaya ia tidak memiliki masalah dengan orang-orang.

"Itai!" Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya merasakan kedua pipinya dicubit oleh Naruto, tak sampai situ, pria itu juga menarik pipinya ke atas ke bawah. "Lefaskhan..."

Naruto berhenti bermain tetapi ia tidak menyingkirkan tangannya dari pipi Sakura, ia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menatap lekat-lekat mata hijau di depannya serius. "Berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak,"

"Aku tidak," kata Sakura. "Aku hanya tidak terkejut kau suka pada sifat palsuku."

"Sungguh?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya, mendekatkan wajahnya lagi—mencari kebenaran di mata hijau itu.

Terlalu dekat!

Sakura dapat merasakan pipinya memanas—ia dapat memastikan bahwa ia sedang merona. "Benar kok," ia menjawab sekalem mungkin, memandang serius balik kekasihnya namun kontrolnya hilang saat ia merasakan jari Naruto membelai bibir bawahnya.

"Kau tampaknya suka sekali dihukum ya, chérie," kata Naruto dengan seringai kecil dibibirnya. "Apa servisku terlalu baik hingga kau terus berbohong padaku untuk mendapatkan hukuman?"

"Naruto, aku serius." kata Sakura, "Maksudku, aku selalu menduganya sejak dulu, lagipula memang aku ini palsu ketika pertama bertemu denganmu."

Naruto lantas melepas segala kontak fisiknya di tubuh Sakura membuat wanita muda berambut merah muda itu menghela napas lega—ia tidak yakin akan sanggup menahan perasaannya jika Naruto terus menyentuhnya, untunglah kekasihnya percaya padanya dan berhenti.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu selama satu bulan, kurasa sifatmu tidak berubah drastis." kata Naruto.

"Aku sudah melakukannya selama bertahun-tahun jadi kurasa itu menjadi kebiasaan," kata Sakura. "Aku selalu takut orang-orang berpendapat jelek tentang aku sejak dulu, jadi sisi 'sempurna' itu sudah mendarah daging."

"Tetapi kau sudah berbaikan dengan ayahmu jadi kau bisa jadi dirimu sendiri lagi," kata Naruto.

"Aku tahu," kata Sakura lembut. "Kaulah yang mengeluarkan diriku yang terbaik."

"Sungguh?" tanya Naruto senang, ia melangkahkan kaki mendekati Sakura. "Kalau begitu mana hadiah atas jerih payahku?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kau hanya ingin 'itu', kan?" tanyanya.

"Jangan salahkan pria yang berusaha, dattebayo." kata Naruto tidak terima.

Sakura tertawa lagi, sebelum kemudian memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir Naruto; kekasihnya mengambil kesempatan ini dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sakura terkejut awalnya sebelum akhirnya menutup mata hijaunya dan perlahan menikmatinya. "Uhm—"

Naruto mengakhiri ciuman mereka, ia mengambil napas panjang. "Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu." katanya.

"Hm... ?" Sakura bergumam sekenanya, masih sibuk mengambil napas.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, memilih-milih kata-kata yang tepat dikatakan tanpa melukai perasaan Sakura. "Selama dua bulan ke depan kita tidak bisa bertemu,"

Sakura terkejut sekali mendengarnya. "Apa!?" serunya panik, kemudian berubah sedih. "Kenapa memangnya?" tanyanya pelan.

"Kau tahu aku kembali berbisnis, aku harus mengetahui banyak hal selama aku keluar setahun ini karena banyak yang berusaha menyingkirkan kepemimpinan ayahku..." sahut Naruto sedih. "Ditambah juga aku akan membuka perusahaan sesuai saranmu dengan uangku sendiri, jadi aku akan sibuk sekali. Aku beruntung jika dua bulan bisa selesai tapi mustahil sepertinya, aku berusaha agar bisa jadi aku bisa bertemu denganmu di akhir pekan lagi."

"Oh," gumam Sakura kecewa; ia memang tidak tahu banyak tentang bisnis namun ia mengerti ketika hendak membangun perusahaan baru akan benar-benar sibuk, ia melihat itu saat ayahnya membuat perusahaan di kyoto, ayahnya sama sekali tidak pulang ke rumah selama tiga bulan.

"Kau bisa ikut denganku kalau mau," Naruto memberi saran. "Lagi pula aku tidak suka ide meninggalkanmu bersama dokter lelaki itu," lanjutnya sedikit kesal ingat rekan kerja Sakura yang beberapa hari lalu menyatakan cinta pada kekasihnya.

"Naruto, kau tahu aku tidak bisa," sahut Sakura cepat, menolak. "Kau ingat kan kata-kataku di pantai dulu?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat," sahut Naruto kecewa. "Aku hanya memberimu pilihan terbaik untukmu." lanjutnya. "Kita," ia menambahkannya lembut.

Sakura tidak menjawab.

Mendengar Naruto berkata seperti itu membuatnya kembali tersadar betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki kekasih seperti Naruto yang begitu mengerti dirinya, memilih kepentingannya lebih dahulu.

Terkadang Sakura bahkan sampai berpikir Naruto terlalu baik untuknya, tetapi meski dari semua sisi positif itu, ia tetap harus mematahkan harapan kekasihnya. "Aku tidak bisa Naruto, kau tahu kan, maaf." sesalnya.

Hening...

Sakura memberanikan melirikan mata hijaunya melalui bulu matanya, dan melihat Naruto seperti berada dalam pemikiran serius—mencerna penolakan darinya, ekspresi wajah kekasihnya yang berubah marah, kalem, kemudian yang membuatnya menurunkan matanya ke bawah lagi ketika melihat ekpresi Naruto berubah seperti terluka.

'Aku menyakitinya,' kata Sakura dalam hati.

Siapa yang harus disalahkan? Ia—? Ataukah Naruto—? Sebelum memulai ini semua, ia sudah memberitahu bahwa ia tak bisa berjanji apapun mengenai hubungan mereka namun Naruto tetap menyetujui ini.

Jadi harusnya ia tidak merasa bersalah—kan—?

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Tentu saja ia merasa bersalah sebab ia mencintai Naruto. Sangat.

Naruto mengambil napas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya "Aku mengerti," katanya pelan.

Sakura menatap Naruto lagi, ragu-ragu. "Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Naruto.

"Kalau memang itu maumu," kata Sakura sekenanya, lalu berbalik dan menggendong kucing peliharaannya yang dari tadi bergelayut manja di kakinya meminta perhatian, ia membelai lembut kepala kucingnya Pink, menikmati suara dengkuran imut dari peliharaannya—namun hanya sebentar saja ia dapat melakukannya sebab setelahnya ia merasakan kedua tangan memeluknya dari belakang, membuatnya otomatis mundur ke belakang dan berhenti di dada bidang pemilik tangan tersebut yang tak lain itu adalah Naruto; kucingnya secara otomatis jatuh ke lantai membuatnya sedikit kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan sih?"

"Aku pergi hari ini." kata Naruto.

Berita tersebut seperti sebuah hantaman keras baginya, "Begitukah?" katanya. "Kyaa—!?" ia menjerit histeris tiba-tiba tubuhnya diangkat oleh Naruto, tangannya otomatis melingkar di leher kekasihnya agar ia tidak terjatuh. Saat ia menengadahkan kepala mau bertanya, bibirnya sudah dikunci oleh bibir Naruto penuh gairah yang membuat ia melupakan pertanyaannya, dan membalasnya.

Mereka takkan bertemu selama dua bulan atau mungkin lebih jadi Sakura membiarkan Naruto berbuat sesukanya lagi pula ia yakin kekasihnya takkan melakukan apa pun yang tidak disukainya.

Sakura membuka mata hijaunya perlahan ketika Naruto mengakhiri ciuman panjang mereka, dan di saat itulah ia menyadari tubuhnya tengah berbaring di ranjang dengan kekasihnya berada di atasnya; ia memperhatikan tangan Naruto perlahan membuka kancing kemeja bajunya, itu dilakukan secara seksi sekali di mata hijaunya, membuat ia melirikan matanya ke lain arah—hanya sesaat sebab ia kembali menatap Naruto karena satu kecupan singkat di sudut bibirnya.

"Aku ingin kau melihatku, jika tidak, aku akan memberimu ciuman," kata Naruto serius, lalu wajahnya berubah menggoda. "Meski... aku tahu kau akan dengan senang hati melanggarnya."

"Aku tidak," sahut Sakura, ragu.

Naruto tertawa, dan wajahnya berubah serius lagi dengan seringai kecil seksi dibibirnya. "Pesawatku berangkat dua jam lagi jadi selama itu kau milikku. Aku akan mengeluarkan semua karismaku ketika menyentuhmu sehingga kau hanya memikirkan diriku, merindukanku."

Sakura speechless.

"Kau akan menikmatinya, chèrie. Di setiap detiknya..."

Flashback OFF

"Halooo..."

Sakura terbangun dari lamunan panjangnya. "Maaf,"

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Kita sedang berdiskusi serius, dan kau malah melamun." keluhnya. "Pastilah imajinasimu itu jauh lebih bagus dari percakapan kita huh?"

Sakura terbatuk gugup; imajinasi yang bagus? Lebih dari itu. Luar biasa. Ia terbatuk lagi. "Itu... tidaklah penting..."

"Benarkah?" Ino jelas tidak mempercayainya, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Sakura gugup ketika menjawab.

Sakura mengangguk. Ganti topik. Ganti topik. "Apa yang mau aku katakan, Naruto takkan mungkin melamarku."

"Duh," Ino memutar bola matanya. "Kau bukanlah pembaca pikiran orang. Naruto pasti melamarmu."

"Kau pun bukan orang yang bisa membaca pikiran," Sakura membalik kata-kata sahabatnya. "Dan Naruto takkan melamar, diskusi ini selesai."

Ino menepuk keningnya. "Baiklah aku menyerah," katanya. "Tapi Sakura, aku ingin bertanya serius padamu, apa kau pernah memikirkan hubungan kalian?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Sakura cepat.

"Bukan itu, maksudku memikirkan hubungan kalian akan mengarah ke mana," kata Ino serius.

"Oh!" Sakura mengerti sekarang; hubungan mereka—ya? Sayangnya, ia sama sekali tidak memikirkannya.

Menyedihkan?

Sakura hanya menikmati apa yang ada sekarang, jadi ia sama sekali tak memikirkannya ditambah ia pun sudah mengatakan hal tersebut pada Naruto bahwa ia belum siap ke tahap serius—ia tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa jika mau menjalin cinta dengannya.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti tidak," kata Ino.

"Huh?" bagaimana Ino bisa mengetahuinya? Ia kan belum mengatakan apa pun.

Seperti mengerti pikiran sahabatnya, Ino berkata santai. "Wajahmu mengatakan segalanya, duh."

Sakura terdiam.

"Aku tidak percaya ini." kata Ino sedikit kesal. "Disinilah aku, berpikir kalau kau bisa melakukan lebih buruk lagi dari ini."

Sakura tersinggung mendengarnya. "Ino, aku katakan padamu, ini bukan urusanmu."

Mata biru Ino melebar. "Apa?"

"Ini bukan urusanmu," Sakura mengulanginya dengan senang hati, "Kau tahu tidak? Kau sahabatku, jadi aku berharap lebih padamu yang mengetahui semua masa laluku, tapi kau justru menekanku. Seberapa sedih aku, kau pikir?"

"Aku..." Ino tidak dapat berkata-kata, apalagi setelah melihat ekpresi kesedihan terpancar di wajah Sakura. "Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, tapi kurasa kali ini aku kelewatan, maaf. Aku begitu semangat saat akhirnya kau bilang kau mencintai Naruto,"

"Ino tidak apa-apa," kata Sakura lembut. "Naruto lelaki yang baik tapi hubungan kami belum lama, aku belum tahu dia sepenuhnya juga, kalau Naruto melakukan itu seperti yang kau kira, aku akan menolaknya." jelasnya.

"Hm," Ino bergumam kecewa.

Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan; tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahat muncul di kepalanya. "Ino, kalau aku menikah bukankah kau harusnya marah? Sebab aku dan Naruto hanya membutuhkan tiga bulan bukan bertahun-tahun sepertimu dan Shikamaru."

"Ah!" Ino berseru syok; benar juga apa yang dikatakan Sakura, itu akan jadi penghinaan baginya.

"Maaf, menunggu lama."

Sakura menoleh, di belakangnya ada Naruto bersama Shikamaru—? Sejak kapan?

Wajah Ino sumringah seketika melihat kekasihnya. "Kurasa obrolan kita sampai sini dulu, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk. "Hati-hati," katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Ino balas melambaikan tangannya, kemudian mengikuti Shikamaru menuju mobil yang terparkir tak jauh darinya.

"Akhirnya dia pergi juga." kata Naruto menghela napas lega.

"Kau tahu aku ini sahabatnya kan?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dada, memandang kekasihnya tidak tertarik. "Ya, dan sampai kini aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa tahan dengannya,"

"Jangan berpikir begitu, Ino selalu menemaniku sebelum aku bertemu denganmu." kata Sakura menasehati, meski ia tak menyangkal jika Ino terkadang terlalu ikut campur.

Naruto tertawa. "Dan begitulah caraku memaafkan Ino," sahutnya.

Sakura tersenyum samar. "Ngomong-ngomong karena kau di sini, bagaimana jika kita ke pet shop? Kau janji mau menemaniku membeli pasangan untuk Pink-chan."

Mood Naruto turun seketika. "Tidak, dattebayo," sahutnya malas.

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji!" seru Sakura marah.

"Aku tidak berjanji apa pun soal membeli peliharaan baru. Kaulah yang memaksaku di saat-saat pesawat yang kutumpangi mau berangkat." kata Naruto malas.

Sakura tertunduk sedih; memang benar ia memaksa Naruto kala itu sebab setelah ia berpacaran, kucingnya menjadi kesepian karena ia tidak pernah punya waktu bersama jadi ia mendapat ide mungkin akan lebih baik membeli satu lagi sebagai teman bermain.

Naruto benci sekali melihat kekasihnya sedih apalagi karena dirinya. "Dengar Sakura, kau sudah biasa nitip Pink-chan ke Shizune-neesan jadi aku tak melihat ada masalah." jelasnya selembut mungkin. "Lagi pula aku rasa cukup satu saja, dia itu nakal sekali... Pink-chan selalu mengganggu 'sexy time' kita! Bahkan di kamar mandi, dattebayo!" serunya frustasi. "Aku sama sekali belum pernah menemukan kucing yang suka dengan air!"—semua gangguan itu membuat mood-nya untuk menyentuh Sakura menjadi turun bahkan pernah ia tak menyentuh kekasihnya lagi karena terlalu kesal.

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya—ia tentu teringat ketika Naruto diam-diam mendekatinya yang lagi shower-an, lalu memeluknya dari belakang dan berbisik menggoda memberi saran untuk mandi bersama, namun semua itu musnah saat kucingnya meraung minta masuk buat ikut mandi bersama juga.

"Ras bengal memang suka air bahkan suka bermain air di westafel dapur, Pink-chan selalu mandi bersamaku," kata Sakura.

Naruto membatu syok setelah mendengarnya. "Kita takkan membeli kucing lagi, dan ini keputusan final."

"Tapi—" Sakura mau memprotes.

"Tidak, Sakura." potong Naruto serius.

Sakura tertunduk sedih; sepertinya Pink takkan memiliki teman baru—kecuali ia membelinya tanpa ijin Naruto—?

"Baiklah chérie, aku akan memikirkan ulang ini," kata Naruto mengalah, ia sungguh tidak tahan melihat raut sedih di wajah kekasihnya.

Wajah Sakura kembali berseri. "Thanks,"—ia tahu Naruto takkan mengecewakannya.

"Aku akan menyesali ini..." gumam Naruto pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah makan, chérie?"

Mendengar kata makan, Sakura baru menyadari jika ia belum makan sejak siang—ia terpaksa melewatkannya karena ada operasi mendadak.

Kruuuyuuukkk...

Sakura dan Naruto membatu; mencoba memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Hening...

Naruto tertawa keras setelah mengetahui suara keras tersebut ada suara perut kekasihnya yang kelaparan.

Pipi Sakura merona merah malu, ia sesungguhnya sudah terbiasa akan suara perutnya, ia suka melewati jam makan siang akan tetapi ada Naruto sekarang ini ia jadi merasa malu sekali; ia merasa seperti bukan wanita berkelas.

"Kalau kau selapar itu kita makan di luar," kata Naruto. "Atau kau ingin aku yang masak?" ia menyarankan.

Wajah Sakura berubah cerah; ia sudah lama tidak makan masakan buatan Naruto jelas ia ingin mencicipinya lagi, tetapi bila kekasihnya yang memasak itu berarti mereka akan makan di apartemennya, dan ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya—jadi opsi terbaik berada di luar. "Aku ingin mencoba menu baru di artnia. Kali ini tema menu makanannya kingdom hearts tiga,"

Naruto tertawa. "Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak menahan dirimu ya?"—ia bukanlah fans game tersebut jadi ia tak terlalu gembira.

"Well um..." ia bukanlah tipe wanita yang suka hal-hal romantis, ditambah Naruto adalah hubungan cinta pertamanya setelah tujuh tahun lamanya sendiri; ia tak tahu tempat-tempat romantis. "Di sana ada bar,"

"Kau berhasil merayuku kalau begitu chérie," kata Naruto, lalu berpikir sesaat. "Walaupun ada kemungkinan mereka tidak menyajikan martini."—itu kan bar bertema game bukanlah bar biasa.

"Aku sudah lama tidak ke sana Naruto jadi aku sudah lupa apakah mereka menyajikan martini." kata Sakura menggaruk lengannya malu.

"Apa yang kita tunggu? Ayo pergi," kata Naruto sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk kekasihnya.

Sakura mengangguk sekali sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil dan memakai sabuk pengaman lalu menunggu Naruto yang masih berjalan ke bagian di sebelahnya.

Cklek.

Naruto masuk ke bagian mengemudi dan memakai sabuk pengamannya, "Kau tahu kan restoran artnia di shinjuku?" tanyanya memastikan.

Sakura mengangguk. "Tidak terlalu jauh kok dari sini, hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit," jelasnya lalu ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Cukup buat aku memesan meja untuk kita lewat website."

Naruto menutup pintu mobilnya. "Apa? Apa sepopuler itu?" tanyanya sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Tanpa mengalihkan mata hijaunya dari ponselnya, Sakura menjawab. "Ya kau tahu sendiri kan restoran khusus penggemar game."

"Well," Naruto menjalankan mobilnya menembus kota shibuya. "Aku pernah makan di bar capcom di shinjuku dan ramai sekali." keluhnya mengingat pengalamannya.

Sakura tertawa. "Aku juga pernah ke sana. Kue otak mereka enak sekali,"

"Hm," Naruto bergumam.

Sakura memperhatikan Naruto dalam diam; nampaknya kekasihnya tak tertarik, ia bisa lihat dengan jelas pikiran Naruto berada di tempat yang lain. "Ada masalah?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, fokus mengendari mobilnya, kemudian ketika mereka berhenti di lampu merah, ia membuka suaranya. "Ada yang mau aku tanyakan,"

Sakura terkesikap pelan. "Apa?" tanyanya cemas; ia berharap itu bukanlah soal paris yang Ino bicarakan tadi, ia belum memikirkan kata-kata halus untuk menolaknya; ia terkesikap lagi saat Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahnya.

'Apa? Dia mau melakukannya di sini?' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

Mengikuti nalurinya—kemungkinan Naruto akan menciumnya, ia pun menutup kedua matanya.

Hening...

"Kenapa kau menutup matamu?" tanya Naruto tanpa dosa.

Sakura lantas membuka matanya, syok, malu, dan yang terpenting kecewa. "Aku pikir kau akan m—"

"Menciummu?" Naruto menebak, menggoda. "Seberapa pun menggiurkannya idemu. Mana mungkin kan, chérie? Aku sedang mengemudi dan kita kan di tempat umum."

Sakura menepuk keningnya; mendengar penjelasan Naruto membuatnya semakin malu; tidak bertemu selama dua bulan membuat pikiran logisnya kalah dengan perasaannya.

Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya. "Maaf, chérie. Begitu menyenangkan sekali menggodamu."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya yang masih merona, kesal; ini salahnya juga memang, tidak seharusnya tadi ia menutup mata hijaunya sebab ia tahu Naruto senang sekali mengerjainya—menggodanya.

Naruto mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Sakura, lalu ia mencari-cari sesuatu di dashboard lacinya, namun hasilnya nihil. "Aku ingat menaruhnya di sini. Kemana perginya?" keluhnya.

Sakura mengeratkan kepalan tangannya di pangkuan pahanya gugup; apakah yang dicari-cari Naruto tiket pesawat? Sebab bila benar, tiket tersebut masih ada padanya, ia belum sempat menaruhnya kembali, Ino juga tidak memberitahunya mengambilnya di mana.

'Apa yang harus aku katakan? Naruto pasti marah besar.' kata Sakura dalam hatinya.

Tetapi Sakura benci menyembunyikan sesuatu atau pun berbohong pada kekasihnya—hubungan yang transparan adalah pegangannya sejak dulu.

"Kau mencari tiket?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

Mata biru Naruto melebar syok.

Hening...

Untuk sesaat mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dalam diam.

Naruto akhirnya mengerti situasi yang dialaminya dan menghela napas gusar. "Ino..." keluhnya tak habis pikir. "Dia sungguh-sungguh tahu cara mengetes diriku."

Sakura tahu itu bukanlah hal yang lucu namun ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya sebelum kemudian ia kembali gugup. "Kau mau ke paris?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku berencana mengajakmu,"

"Aku cuma bergurau dulu, kau tahu," sahut Sakura.

"Sungguh?" Naruto tidak percaya. "Matamu berkata tidak dulu,"

Sakura tidak menjawab.

Naruto sungguh-sungguh bisa membaca pikirannya hanya dengan tatapan mata?

Penyair favoritnya William Shakespare pernah mengatakan: the eyes are the window to your soul.

Sakura bukanlah fans untuk hal-hal yang masih ditahap logis atau tidak, ia juga tidak mempelajari psikologi tapi ia memberi pengecualian kali ini.

"Aku akan memikirkannya, Naruto," kata Sakura.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin memaksamu, tapi jadwal penerbanganku satu jam lagi." kata Naruto.

"Apa?" Sakura syok berat. "Kalau begitu kita tidak bisa bersiap-siap!"—waktunya terlalu cepat dan lagi mereka kan mau makan bersama, tidak ada waktu mengemas pakaian dan keperluan yang lain.

Naruto menjalankan mobilnya lagi melihat lampu berubah hijau. "Kita di sana hanya dua hari jadi kita akan membeli baju di paris saja. Aku hanya menghadiri rapat dengan CEO dan para investor."

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura; itu akan jadi canggung sekali, setelah ia mengetahui Sasuke menaruh hati padanya, pandangannya pada sahabat Naruto menjadi berbeda; pada dasarnya ia tidak pernah berniat mem-friendzone Sasuke.

"Ya, Sasuke kan CEO di hotel milikku sekarang," kata Naruto.

"Oh,"

"Chérie, kau tidak usah cemas, kau bisa tetap di hotel jika mau, kau tidak perlu selalu ikut denganku." Naruto memberi saran.

Mendengarnya membuat senyum terukir di bibir Sakura. "Baiklah,"—ia belum siap berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku masih memikirkannya,"—semua yang Naruto tawarkan menggiurkan hanya saja ia masih ragu.

Apalagi ia juga belum memberitahu mengenai lelang kencan yang akan diadakan beberapa hari lagi.

"Baiklah," sahut Naruto. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan juga, ya? Nikmati saja kencan kita malam ini."

Sakura mengangguk kecil mengerti; merasa tidak ada lagi yang ditanyakan, mata hijaunya memandang keluar kaca mobil, berpikir mau ikut ataukah tidak.

"Whoa..."

"Meskipun sudah malam, tetap ramai," keluh Naruto melihat orang-orang memasuki kafe artnia. "Jangan lupakan juga tidak ada parkir mobil, seharusnya naik kereta saja kita, dattebayo."

Sakura memutar bola matanya; ia sudah lama tidak ke sini jadi tidak ingat jika artnia tidak menyediakan lahan parkir, dan karena ini Naruto menggerutu di sepanjang jalan.

Mereka berdua memang menyukai game tetapi selera mereka jauh berbeda.

'Karena ini kencan.'

Sakura berusaha berpikir positif lagi; mereka kan tidak bertemu selama dua bulan jadi takkan ia biarkan kencan ini menjadi buruk, jadi ia pun mengaitkan lengannya ke lengan Naruto penuh semangat. "Ayo kita ke dalam, aku sudah lapar."

"Oke," Naruto meresponnya dengan singkat namun melihat kekasihnya begitu mengantisipasi kencan ini membuat senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya.

Sakura memasuki kafe, memperhatikan sekelilingnya setiap kali melangkah ke dalam lalu tertawa kecil.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku hanya teringat soal Choco," kata Sakura masih tertawa. "Sehabis makan, kita ke tokonya ok? Aku ingin membeli Moogle untuk teman Choco..."

"Oh," itu membuat rasa percaya diri pada Naruto muncul. "Aku memang sempurna,"

"Kau menghancurkan mood," kata Sakura sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Aku bisa mengembalikannya kok, chérie." kata Naruto mengedipkannya mata birunya, merasa itu tidak cukup untuk membuktikannya, ia menggerakan tangannya ke punggung Sakura secara perlahan dan menggoda.

Sakura terkesikap pelan, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa; sentuhan Naruto di punggungnya mengingatkannya akan sesuatu yang dihilangkannya sekuat tenaganya. Ia terbatuk. "Sini," katanya menunjukan arah meja yang tadi dipesannya lewat online.

Naruto mengikuti, dan duduk di seberang kekasihnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dadanya, tidak tertarik.

Sakura memanggil pelayan, dan membuka daftar menu yang diberikan oleh pelayan tersebut. "Hm, ohh.. begitu banyak menunya."

"Sakura kau fangirl berat, ya?" tanya Naruto tertawa melihat sikap kekasihnya seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan permen.

"Menunggu enam tahun itu tidak cepat," kata Sakura. "Bahkan kesabaran author pun ada batasnya."

Naruto membatu; what the f—? Meninggalkan Sakura bersama Ino hanya beberapa menit adalah ide yang buruk. Catat itu. "Sakura, kau sekarang ini seperti Ino,"

"Maaf," sahut Sakura, lalu melanjutkan lagi membaca menu, dan mata hijaunya berbinar-binar menemukan ada menu sandwich berbentuk buah paopu, ia melirikan matanya diam-diam lewat buku menu; mata biru Naruto sedang mengamati dengan tertarik deretan botol-botol di bar.

'Apa dia tahu?' Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

Naruto bilang padanya bukanlah fans game kingdom hearts, bukan fans, bukan berarti tidak pernah memainkan game tersebut, kan? Lagipula Naruto kan seorang gamer kelas berat.

"Aku mau pesan the promised sandwich," kata Sakura. "Minumannya jelly of the night sky dan sea salt frozen yogurt!"

Naruto speechless; itu nafsu makan yang besar. "Wow, kau benar-benar tidak menahan diri, ya?" tanyanya, lalu mengambil buku menu yang diberikan oleh Sakura dan mulai memilih-milih.

Sakura menanti was-was Naruto yang dalam diam perlahan-lahan membalik buku menu, dan bibirnya mengulas senyum samar ketika melihat mata biru kekasihnya melebar syok selama sedetik kemudian memandang balik dirinya.

Pertanda Naruto mengerti maksudnya.

Naruto perlahan tersenyum. "Aku memesan the promised sandwich juga," katanya. "Apa kalian menyajikan martini?"

Pelayan wanita tersebut mencatat pesanan Naruto. "Maaf, di sini kami tidak menyajikan itu,"

Naruto menepuk keningnya; sudah diduga takkan ada minuman favoritnya.

"Tetapi tuan bisa mencoba Shiva cocktail yang memiliki kadar alkohol tertinggi di sini." pelayan tadi memberikan saran.

Naruto membaca kembali menunya. "Shiva, hm... ?" di menu tertulis rum putih. "Baiklah, aku memesan Shiva, kuharap ketika aku meminumnya aku tidak membeku." candanya, mengingat Shiva adalah eidolon bermagis es.

Pelayan tersebut tidak tertawa hanya tersenyum sambil mencatat pesanan Naruto. "Ada lagi?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Satu botol air putih," kata Sakura.

"Oke," kata pelayan tersebut lalu berjalan pergi.

"Kenapa kau memesan air putih?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Kau harus tersadar," kata Sakura. "Aku bisa mengendarai mobil tapi tidak bisa jika mobilnya sepertimu."

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Sakura, aku hanya memesan satu gelas dan ukurannya kecil, itu tidak cukup membuatku mabuk. Aku tidak sepayah itu."

"Aku hanya berjaga-jaga, aku tidak mau menyeret tubuhmu nanti," kata Sakura tidak mau mengalah.

Menyeret? Romantis sekali. "Terserah," sahut Naruto mengalah.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku mau ke bagian musik sebentar ya?"

"Hm," sahut Naruto sekenanya.

Sakura berjalan menuju bagian musik, mengecek deretan kaset-kaset soundtrack game, dan mata hijaunya tertarik pada tulisan kingdom hearts, ia mengecek monitor, dan tersenyum lebar ternyata memang benar ada lagu dearly beloved, ia pun memasang headphone dan memutar lagu tersebut.

Sakura menutup matanya, terhanyut akan instrumen pianonya; ia merasa bernostalgia, dulu di saat masih bekerja di bar sebagai seorang pianis, ia memainkan lagu ini setiap bekerja, namun setelah lulus kuliah ia sudah jarang bermain piano, apalagi sekarang tugas sebagai dokter menyita waktunya, ia tak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia bermain piano.

Memutuskan kursus piano awalnya Sakura hanya ingin ayahnya melihat dan bangga padanya, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, ia jadi menyukai bermain piano dan piano juga yang bisa membuatnya mendapatkan uang dulu di saat umurnya masih tidak diperbolehkan bekerja.

Meskipun itu atas bantuan diam-diam ayahnya sih...

Sakura mencari lagi list soundtrack yang lain di layar monitor, di saat itulah ia mendengar suara yang begitu familiar.

"Bisa kita ke tempat lain? Aku tidak suka game, kan?"

Sakura berhenti memainkan jarinya di layar, "Terdengar seperti suara Shion," gumamnya, penasaran ia menoleh ke sumber suara Shion yang ternyata berasal dari ruang play arts figure; tak jauh darinya ada Shion yang tengah merungut kesal ke seseorang yang berada di samping wanita muda berambut pirang itu; mata hijaunya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang bersama Shion karena sosok tersebut memakai tudung sweater yang menutupi wajahnya dan mereka berdua membelakangi dirinya sehingga ia tidak bisa mengenali sosok tersebut.

'Mungkin aku harus sapa?' Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Sakura sedikit ragu dengan ide itu sebab hubungannya dengan Shion buruk, bagi versi Shion tentunya, baginya hubungan mereka biasa saja.

'Ini takkan menyakitiku, kan? Oh, well,' kata Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura melirikan mata hijaunya ke arah Naruto—yang ternyata sedang meminum-minuman pesanannya; ia merungut kesal; kenapa kekasihnya tidak memberitahu jika sudah sampai? Hanya minuman sih. Ia memutar bola matanya—jangan sensitif. Ia mengambil napasnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan play arts figure—akan tetapi langkah kakinya terhenti saat sosok yang menjadi bahan penasarannya menolehkan kepala ke arah Shion—menjawab komplain wanita muda itu.

"Sebentar lagi," kata sosok tersebut.

Tubuh Sakura membeku seketika, dengan mata melebar ketakutan.

Tidak beberapa jauh darinya ada sosok yang sangat dirindukannya sejak kuliah—sosok yang membuat ia terus merasa bersalah dan pembawa mimpi buruk di setiap tidurnya, dan yang terpenting yang membuat ia merasakan seperti apa itu cinta dan kehancuran.

'Shi-senpai... ?'

Sakura tertunduk dan mengerjapkan mata hijaunya—mungkin ini hanya halusinasi saja—sama seperti dulu, tak mungkin Shi berada di sini, seniornya itu tinggal di kyoto! Jadi pasti ia salah! Ia menaikan kepalanya lagi untuk mengecek ulang—dan terkesikap syok ini bukan halusinasinya semata—itu benar-benar Shi.

What—!? Bagaimana bisa—!?

Sakura mulai panik ketika Shion dan Shi mulai bergerak, ia ingin kabur tetapi tubuhnya—!

'Mereka semakin mendekat!'

Sakura memaksa tubuhnya bekerja dengan cara sekuat tenaga mencubit punggung tangannya, dan keluar dari ruang play arts menuju tempat Naruto berada. "Naruto... bisa kita pulang?" tanyanya lemah.

Naruto menaikan alisnya heran. "Bukankah kau ingin mencoba menu baru?" tanyanya.

"Aku sudah tidak tertarik," sahut Sakura sedih; melihat lagi Shi setelah tujuh tahun membuat nafsu makannya hilang. "Please?" pintanya memelas.

Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Sakura tetapi ia menurut dan membayar menu yang mereka pesan, barulah keluar dari kafe dalam keheningan.

Sakura memberi saran untuk membeli makanan di mesin penjual makanan otomatis di seberang gedung apartemennya, ia memesan udon sementara Naruto ramen—tentu saja. Ia terlalu depresi untuk mengomel masalah makanan tidak sehat.

Sepanjang jalan menuju kamar apartemennya, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membuka topik pembicaraan bahkan ketika mereka makan bersama di dapur. Hening.

Mood Sakura berubah drastis, ia merasa tidak enak dengan Naruto sebab ia tahu betul kekasihnya memilih diam juga karena ingin ia berbicara terlebih dahulu.

Naruto membuang mangkuk ramennya ke tong sampah plastik dan sumpit ke tong sampah yang mudah dibakar. "Apa ada sesuatu, chérie?" tanyanya cemas.

Sakura meletakan mangkuk udonnya di meja makan dan menghela napas berat.

Apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Naruto? Ia ingin sekali jujur namun ia yakin ini akan menghancurkan mood Naruto juga.

"Aku hanya teringat akan mimpi burukku," kata Sakura sedih; ia tak sepenuhnya berbohong, hanya kurang detail saja. "Maaf ya." sesalnya.

Naruto memperhatikan Sakura secara intens, yang membuat wanita muda itu menghela napas gugup.

"Kau tahu kan kau bisa membicarakan apa pun padaku, chérie?" kata Naruto membelai lembut rambut panjang pink Sakura. "Jangan memikul beban sendirian, ya?"

Sakura semakin berasa bersalah. "Aku tahu, aku hanya berharap ini akan berbeda,"—berharap ia tidak bertemu Shi di kafe artnia.

"Itu hanya mimpi buruk jadi tidak usah dipikirkan," kata Naruto menenangkan.

Sakura akan mencobanya. "Hm," gumamnya murung, ia bangkit dari kursinya, melangkah mendekati Naruto dan berhenti tepat di belakang kekasihnya. "Aku sudah tahu keputusanku soal ajakanmu ke paris." katanya pelan.

Naruto langsung bangkit dari duduknya. "Ya?" gumamnya tertarik.

Sakura membuang mukanya, tidak tahan melihat pancaran iris biru Naruto yang menatapnya penuh harapan. "Aku menolak ikut, maaf." sesalnya. "Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf," katanya lagi.

Dua hari—waktunya terlalu dekat dengan lelang kencan, kalau ia ikut, begitu sampai di tokyo, tanpa beristirahat ia langsung mengikuti lelang kencang, itu melelahkan. Ia tahu Naruto selalu mencemaskan kesehatannya.

Hening...

Sakura masih menolak untuk beradu pandang dengan Naruto, hingga akhirnya iya ketika mendengar helaan napas yang panjang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya.

"Aku mengerti," kata Naruto murung. "Mengetahui yang kuajak itu kau, seharusnya aku tidak banyak berharap,"

Sakura menutup mata hijaunya melihat ekspresi Naruto yang terluka ketika mengatakan 'banyak berharap'. Ingin sekali ia berteriak jika melihat Naruto bersedih membuat ia terluka juga.

'Aku menderita juga, kau tahu.' kata Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, diikuti oleh Naruto. "Kau akan pergi ke bandara kan?" tanyanya.

Naruto mengecek jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Ya, lima belas menit lagi."

Sakura syok sesaat. "Terkadang aku kagum dengan keahlian mengemudimu,"—pulang-pergi shinjuku ke shibuya hanya tiga puluh menit dan ia selama itu tak menyadari kalau Naruto mengebut, pikirannya benar-benar menandakan kacau malam ini.

"My pleasure," kata Naruto membungkuk hormat. "Kau tahu, meskipun aku mengebut itu takkan cukup, sebab dari apartemenmu ke bandara bisa sepuluh menit atau lebih karena macet,"

"Memang benar sih," kata Sakura setelah dipikir-pikir. "Kau akan membeli tiket penerbangan berikutnya?"

"Paman Yamato sudah mengurusnya," sahut Naruto, ia melangkahkan kakinya dua langkah mendekati kekasihnya. "Dua jam lagi sebetulnya," katanya disertai sentuhan lembut di rambut pink Sakura. "Jadi... selama itu aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu."

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya ketika Naruto memberikan kecupan di keningnya memberikan 'undangan' padanya, karena mood-nya buruk jadi kekasihnya itu meminta 'ijin' terlebih dahulu.

Sakura bisa menolak ajakan ini, mood-nya sedang buruk kan? Namun membayangkan tidak bertemu Naruto dua hari ke depan atau mungkin lebih membuat ia sedih dan mungkin kekasihnya pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Sakura tidak mau merasakan itu atau pun Naruto, jadi ia mencondongkan wajahnya dengan mata hijau tertutup.

Awalnya Sakura merasakan tangan Naruto berada di pipinya—menyentuhnya dengan lembut lalu bergerak menyingkirkan rambut pink-nya yang menutupi wajahnya, menyisipkannya ke belakang telinganya, dan berhenti—yang membuat wajahnya mulai memanas sebab ia tahu Naruto sedang memperhatikan wajahnya sekarang.

Hening...

Merasakan Naruto tidak melakukan apa-apa, Sakura perlahan membuka mata hijaunya, ia hendak protes karena menggodanya lagi namun ditelannya kembali olehnya setelah akhirnya Naruto maju dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

Sakura menutup mata hijaunya lagi dan perlahan membalas, terhanyut dalam ciuman panjang mereka; ia mencoba mendominasi namun berujung kegagalan.

'Kenapa dia begitu ahli... ?'

Ketika berbicara soal ini, Sakura merasa ia amatiran meskipun mereka sudah tiga bulan menjalin cinta, ia tak memiliki pilihan selain mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Naruto padanya.

"Mm..." Sakura mendesah pelan merasakan Naruto menjilat bibir bawahnya, meminta ijin memperdalam ciuman mereka—ia pun tanpa pikir panjang membuka bibirnya membiarkan kekasihnya menjelajahi mulutnya.

'Tubuhku...'

Setiap sentuhan Naruto membuat tubuhnya semakin panas—keinginan disentuh lebih semakin meningkat; Sakura tidak bisa berpikir jernih, tubuhnya tidak mau mendengarkan dirinya.

Naruto menyudahi ciuman mereka, membuat Sakura menghela napas lega; sentuhan kekasihnya tadi jauh lebih baik dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu, luar biasa faktanya—atau mungkin karena tidak lama bertemu ia menjadi jauh lebih sensitif akan sentuhan Naruto?

Sakura tidak tahu, ia hanya senang bisa bersama pria yang dicintainya.

"Oh!" Sakura terkesikap saat tiba-tiba Naruto mendorong tubuhnya hingga mengenai dinding apartemennya; ia tak merasakan sakit sebab tangan kekasihnya melingkar di punggungnya sehingga Naruto yang merasakan sakit itu, ia ingin bertanya mengenai kondisi tangan Naruto tetapi bibir kekasihnya mengunci semua itu.

Lagi.

Sakura mencengkeram erat punggung Naruto.

Ciuman kali ini Sakura merasa berbeda dari sebelumnya, jauh dari kata lembut, Naruto nenciumnya dengan penuh gairah dan sedikit—kasar? Seperti memberitahu sesuatu padanya.

Sakura sendiri tidak begitu paham, ia menyimpulkan ini ungkapan perasaan rindu Naruto padanya dan juga rasa kecewa karena menolak ajakan ke paris.

Sakura tidak memiliki masalah dengan itu—ia merasa pantas mendapatkannya, ia membuat Naruto kecewa memang. "Uhm..."—desahnya ketika Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

Meskipun sentuhan Naruto sedikit kasar, anehnya Sakura menemukan dirinya menyukainya.

Ia suka Naruto sedikit kasar. Selama ini Naruto selalu memperlakukannya seperti gelas yang rapuh jika hanya tersentuh akan pecah, makanya terkadang ketika mereka di situasi seperti ini, Naruto seperti menahan diri untuk menyentuhnya lebih liar lagi.

Sakura merasakan kakinya melemas, beruntung Naruto memeluknya dengan erat serta dinding apartemennya membantunya tetap berdiri.

'Aku tidak.'

Dengan sisa kesadaran dan kekuatan yang ada, Sakura mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka, ia bahkan menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya agar Naruto tidak lagi menyerangnya.

Sakura butuh istirahat sebentar mengambil oksigen serta menetralkan jantungnya yang berdegub cepat sekali.

Sayangnya ketenangan ini hanya sementara, karena Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, Naruto mengambil kesempatan dengan mulai mencium lehernya yang terbuka.

"Uhm—!?" Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan desahannya disentuh tiba-tiba begitu, refleks ia mencengkeram bahu Naruto erat agar bisa meredam suaranya; tubuhnya yang tadi normal kembali panas akan sentuhan menggoda di lehernya.

'Kapan dia... ?'

Sakura tidak menyadari jika tesleting jaketnya sudah terbuka—memperlihatkan halter top yang dipakainya; ciuman panas tadi mendapat perhatiannya seutuhnya hingga ia tidak memperhatikan tangan Naruto.

'Naruto benar-benar tidak menahan dirinya...'

"Oh!" Sakura terkesikap merasakan tubuhnya terangkat dari lantai—ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke kekasihnya akan tetapi Naruto tidak sedang menatapnya—fokus ke depan.

Sakura menyadari arah mereka ke mana—pipinya merona mengetahuinya—tentu saja ke kamar tidur.

Ketika Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, Sakura berharap kekasihnya itu langsung mencium bibirnya lagi agar ia tidak merasa malu akan tetapi Naruto justru memilih diam memandanginya dari atas tubuhnya.

Sakura mengaitkan jemari Naruto yang menahan tangannya di samping kepalanya—menggenggam erat untuk menetralkan degub jantungnya, ia yakin sekarang pipinya merona hebat.

Untunglah lampu kamarnya tidak menyala, hanya cahaya rembulan yang menerangi kamarnya, jadi rona di pipinya tidak terlalu kentara—itu spekulasinya.

Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sakura, Naruto berkata. "Aku bisa melihatmu dengan jelas, chérie."

Sakura terkejut, dan semakin malu hingga ia memalingkan wajahnya. "Kalau begitu jangan terus menatapku," ia ingin suaranya terdengar marah tapi ketika diutarakan justru lemah.

"Kau benar chérie," Naruto menyetujuinya santai, lalu bibirnya menyeringai menggoda. "Lebih baik langsung ke menu utama, itu kan maksudmu? Aku setuju."

Apa?

Maksud dari kata-katanya bukan itu—! Oh! Tentu saja, Naruto kan memang senang sekali menggodanya!

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

'Naruto selalu bilang dia suka dengan rona merah di pipiku karena membuatku semakin imut makanya dia jadi senang menggodaku.' keluh Sakura di dalam hati.

Perhatian mata Sakura kembali lagi pada Naruto yang membebaskan tangannya dan beralih melepas sweater v neck merah gelap dari tubuh kekarnya.

Sakura membeku di tempatnya.

Ia tidak ingin melihat ini tetapi tubuhnya tidak mau menurut. Jadi ia melihat perlahan Naruto melepas kancing-kancing kemeja hitamnya—membuatnya meneguk air liurnya gugup.

Kenapa—?

Setiap gerakan yang Naruto lakukan terlihat seksi di mata hijaunya? Padahal kekasihnya saat ini sedang menggodanya, dan ini juga bukanlah pertama kalinya tetapi kenapa ia tetap menemukan itu sesuatu yang seksi—?

Perasaan aneh ini.

Sakura refleks membuang mukanya ke samping tepat sebelum Naruto membuka kemejanya.

Tubuhnya sudah bisa dikontrolnya. Syukurlah.

Mata hijaunya melebar ketika merasakan kecupan di sudut bibirnya.

Déjà vu—?

"Aku pernah bilang padamu, kan? Kalau kau tidak mau menatapku, aku akan memberimu ciuman." kata Naruto.

Sakura mengambil napas yang dalam, sebelum akhirnya memandang sepasang mata biru yang berada di atasnya tengah menyeringai lebar padanya.

"Kau mau play-hard-to-get, chérie?" tanya Naruto, tertarik.

Sakura terkejut ketika merasakan tangan Naruto menyentuh pahanya lalu merangkak naik perlahan diiringi sentuhan menggoda yang membuat bibirnya mengeluarkan desahan pelan. "Um! Berhenti Naru—"

Naruto berhenti tepat di ujung rok micronya. "Kau ingin aku berhenti? Sungguh? Aku kira, kau berpakaian seperti ini demi aku?" tanyanya menggoda.

Sakura speechless.

Bagaimana bisa Naruto tahu—?

Dan jujur saja ini bukanlah idenya...

.x.

Flashback ON

.x.

Sakura keluar dari kamar tidurnya dengan perasaan yang tidak nyaman. "Ino, aku tidak yakin dengan ide ini."

Ino yang sedang asyik mengecat kuku tangannya, berhenti, dan berdiri untuk melihat sahabatnya, ia tersenyum sumringah melihat 'karya' cemerlangnya. "Jangan begitu, ini ide sempurna! Sempurna!" katanya serius.

"Rok ini terlalu pendek, Ino!" seru Sakura marah. "Aku bisa pastikan saat mengambil sesuatu yang terjatuh, bokongku kelihatan!"

Sakura sudah sering memakai rok mini namun ia belum pernah satu kali pun memakai rok micro karena baginya terlalu pendek di matanya.

"Itulah tujuannya!" sahut Ino tidak mengalah. "Tunjukan tubuh seksimu! Buat Naruto menyesal meninggalkanmu selama dua bulan! Buat dia menginginkanmu hingga dia tidak mau pergi jauh darimu lagi Sakura!"

Kedengarannya manis dan mudah sekali tapi kenyataannya—?

"Kau tahu ini bulan januari, kan?" keluh Sakura sambil menepuk keningnya. "Dan Naruto akan menjemputku setelah aku selesai ke psikolog. Gedung itu ada di luar yang berarti aku akan menggigil kedinginan!" serunya emosi. "Kalau aku sakit, kau mau tanggung jawab?"

"Tenang saja kau takkan sakit." kata Ino penuh percaya diri.

Sakura speechless.

Memakai halter top yang bagian belakang punggungnya terbuka dan rok micro yang memperlihatkan bokongnya kapan saja jika ia membungkuk atau pun ketika berjinjit, tidak membuatnya jatuh sakit? Oke. Catat itu.

Ino mengembuskan napas gusar. "Maksudku... kau bisa memakai jaket panjangmu buat menutupi bagian belakang pahamu serta juga membuatmu tetap hangat."

Sakura berpikir; itu bukanlah ide yang buruk.

"Terus kakimu pakai high boots," Ino menambahkannya dengan berapi-api. "Sekarang aku tidak mau mendengar kau mengeluh lagi! Cepat ambil!" perintahnya galak.

Sakura menepuk keningnya, "Aku akan menyesali ini," keluhnya lalu berjalan pasrah kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kalau ini ideku takkan mungkin kau menyesal," kata Ino mengibaskan rambut pirangnya penuh percaya diri. "Kau akan berterima kasih padaku, Sakura."

Flashback OFF

"Earth to Sakura!"

"Hah!?" Sakura kembali dari lamunan panjangnya, ia menepuk keningnya mengetahui Naruto kesal karena dicuekin. "Ini ide Ino, sungguh,"

"Aku tahu," sahut Naruto tanpa dosa.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja, aku tidak pernah melihatmu memakai rok sependek ini dan juga atasan terbuka tanpa sebab, ini juga musim dingin, jadi aku menyimpulkan kalau kau ingin membuat seseorang terkesan dengan tubuh indahmu. Seseorang itu bukanlah dari keluargamu karena kau akan tampil feminim bukan seksi jadi seseorang itu pasti lelaki yang kau cintai atau kekasihmu. Simple."

Entah kenapa penjelasan Naruto tadi membuat Sakura tersenyum lebar bahagia—ia senang kekasihnya itu mengetahui apa yang membuatnya nyaman dan tidak nyaman. Namun senyumnya hilang ketika ia merasakan tangan Naruto yang berada di ujung roknya bergerak lagi ke atas. "Naruto!"

"Heh," Naruto terkekeh. "Aku akan menikmati ini,"

Sakura memegang tangan Naruto yang berada di pahanya, berupaya menyingkirkannya, yang sayangnya gagal karena tangan kekasihnya yang menganggur langsung menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya.

Sakura tidak bisa berkutik kali ini, yang membuat Naruto semakin berani menyentuhnya, ia mencengkeram erat tangan Naruto agar tidak mendesah ketika merasakan celana dalamnya terlepas dari tubuhnya, di saat itu juga kuku panjangnya melukai pergelangan tangan Naruto tanpa sengaja.

"Aw!" Naruto meringis kesakitan. "Sial, seharusnya aku melepas ini,"

Sakura menghela napas lega, untunglah sentuhan Naruto berhenti meski hanya sesaat, cukup baginya untuk mengontrol dirinya, detik berikutnya ia tersadar jika itu adalah salahnya.

Sakura membuka mata hijaunya yang tertutup, untuk melihat keadaan Naruto apakah baik-baik saja—ia menengadah dan matanya melebar melihat sosok di atasnya bukan kekasihnya melainkan—Shi!?

Déjà vu?

Di atasnya Shi sedang berusaha melepas jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, setelah ia berhasil melepasnya, ia pun menatap Sakura disertai senyuman yang amat dikenal oleh wanita muda itu.

'Tidak mungkin!?'

Napas Sakura menjadi tidak teratur.

'Ini halusinasi!'

Sakura mengerjapkan mata hijaunya, namun sosok Shi tidak menghilang melainkan sekarang Shi menurunkan wajahnya ke arahnya dengan mata tertutup dan pria itu juga memajukan bibirnya—bersiap memberikan ciuman padanya.

'Tidak!'

Sakura refleks mendorong kuat-kuat wajah Shi—menolak dicium.

"Ittai,"

"Huh?" suara erangan kesakitan tadi terdengar seperti Naruto? Sakura membuka mata hijaunya perlahan—ia dapat melihat Naruto memegangi wajahnya yang baru saja kena 'dorongan cinta' darinya—di atasnya sekarang adalah kekasihnya bukanlah Shi.

Bukan. Itu adalah Naruto.

Sakura langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan memeluk erat Naruto.

Syukurlah. Halusinasinya sudah berakhir.

Naruto tentu saja terkejut akan pelukan tiba-tiba oleh kekasihnya namun ia tidak memprotes, melingkarkan satu tangannya ke tubuh Sakura. "Chérie, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja," sahut Sakura sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "Maaf ya, aku sudah mendorong wajahmu." sesalnya.

"Um... iya?" sahut Naruto sekenanya masih mengelus wajahnya yang sakit. "Pukulanmu membuatku teringat lagi kau bisa karate," candanya.

Sakura melonggarkan pelukannya agar bisa memandang mata biru kekasihnya. "Kau di saat begini masih saja bisa bergurau." katanya disertai tawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu kita bicara serius." Naruto menyarankan. "Ada apa denganmu, Sakura?"

Sakura terdiam.

'Ada apa denganku—?'

Sakura sendiri tidak tahu ada apa dengan dirinya; Shi sudah menjadi bagian masa lalunya dan sekarang ia mencintai Naruto, tapi kenapa pikirannya mengingat kembali kenangan Shi ketika bersamanya?

Ketika Naruto membuka jam tangannya, ia pernah melihatnya sebelumnya—dan itu ketika ia bersama dengan Shi, mungkin itulah yang menjadi pemicu halusinasi tadi.

Yang Sakura tidak mengerti, kenapa bisa memicu hal tersebut, apakah karena melihat di kafe artnia memicu kenangan Shi bersamanya—?

Ia mencintai Naruto, tidak ada alasan lain untuk memikirkan pria lain, kan—?

Hubungannya dengan Shi sudah selesai tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Sudah selesai—kan—?

"Aku teringat mimpi buruk itu lagi," sahut Sakura sedih.

"Mimpi buruk soal apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku—" Sakura mau menjawab jika mimpi buruknya adalah Shi akan tetapi lidahnya terasa lumpuh saat hendak meneruskan kata-katanya. "Aku—"

"Sakura, sudah cukup, kalau kau belum siap, tidak apa-apa," kata Naruto lembut. "Cuma ingat, jangan pernah nemikul beban itu sendirian, ok? Aku di sini."

"Naruto," Sakura tersentuh sekaligus merasa bersalah. "Terima kasih," lanjutnya disertai senyuman kecil.

Naruto bangkit dari ranjang, dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya. "Lebih baik aku harus bersiap-siap ke paris."

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut. "Tapi bukankah masih dua jam lagi?" tanyanya.

Naruto menangguk. "Memang, tapi dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini, lebih baik kita berhenti." katanya.

"Oh," gumam Sakura kecewa.

Naruto mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura lembut. "Beristirahatlah, chérie. Aku akan meminta Ino atau Shizune-neesan untuk menemanimu."

Sakura tidak menjawab, masih kecewa karena sikapnya tadi membuat mood Naruto turun. Ini salahnya.

Naruto keluar dari kamar untuk menelepon Ino.

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya.

Seharusnya ini hari yang menyenangkan bukan kacau.

Apa maksud dari halusinasi ini?

Shi berada di shinjuku bukan di shibuya.

Terakhir kali kabar yang ia dengar juga, Shi memutuskan menetap secara permanen di kyoto.

Lalu kenapa bisa ada di shinjuku? Dan lagi bersama Shion?

Jika diingat, Shi dan Shion tidak bergandengan tangan atau melakukan kontak fisik lainnya, tapi itu kan saat ia melihatnya, ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama mereka di sana berdua sebelum ia dan Naruto tiba di artnia.

Sakura menemukan ini tidaklah aneh, lagi pula dulu Shion-lah yang pertama dekat dengan Shi, bukan dirinya. Tentu kedekatan itu dengan alasan ingin menjadi 'cupid' demi dirinya, padahal sesungguhnya Shion naksir teman Shi.

Sakura tertunduk.

Mengingat itu, membuatnya sedih, ia masih tidak percaya apa yang terjadi antara ia dan Shion.

Sakura tidak percaya, seseorang bisa memilih lelaki yang disuka dari pada sahabatnya sendiri. Untunglah saat itu Shi dan Ino ada untuknya di titik terendahnya.

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya.

'Apa yang kulakukan sih? Mengenang masa lalu dengan lelaki lain, sementara kekasihmu mencemaskan dirimu di ruangan sebelah?'

Sakura merasa jijik dengan dirinya; merasa jijik akan masa lalu yang melintas di pikirannya.

Sebelum bertemu dengan Naruto, ia sudah berjanji akan akan mencintai diri sendiri bukan melukainya, tidak akan lagi terjebak di masa lalu meski setiap hari memimpikan itu—penyesalan terbesarnya dulu.

Tapi sekarang? Hanya bertemu lagi, dinding kuat yang dibangunnya dengan mudahnya runtuh—?

'Aku begitu menyedihkan.'

Sakura tersadar dirinya memikirkan pria lain, dan ia membenci ini; meski hanya memikirkan ia merasa ia sudah selingkuh dari Naruto. Ia selalu benci dengan orang yang selingkuh, tapi di sinilah ia menjadi pelaku itu sendiri.

'Apa aku ini tidak setia?'

Tidak mungkin—kan—?

Di saat Sakura tidak bisa menemukan jawaban dari masalahnya, ia merindukan sosok ibunya yang selalu memberikannya saran serta semangat.

Mebuki pernah berkata padanya: cari lelaki yang memperlakukan ibunya dengan baik sebab itu mencerminkan cara mereka mencintai seseorang.

Sakura menemukan itu dalam diri Naruto, dan hingga kini ia sama sekali tak menyesal sudah keluar dari zona nyamannya untuk mencintai Naruto.

Sakura bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya lalu membuka tirai yang menutupi.

Langit malam ini indah, ditemani cahaya bulan serta bintang-bintang.

Langit malam ini mengingatkannya akan malam di saat ia menceritakan masa lalunya pada Naruto, di saat itu juga ia perlahan mencintai pria itu, meskipun ia tidak menyangkal jika ia menaruh rasa suka ketika mereka pertama bertemu, sebab Naruto adalah tipenya ketika masih sekolah.

Naruto menemaninya di titik terendahnya, mendengarkannya bahkan tidak segan memberikannya kritik keras atas setiap keputusannya, Naruto jatuh cinta padanya tapi tidak membiarkan perasaan cinta tersebut menguasainya, seseorang yang selalu dicarinya selama ini.

Ino juga sama seperti Naruto, yang membedakan, sahabatnya itu tidak bisa bersikap keras jika sudah berhubungan dengan masalah keluarganya.

Ino tempatnya bersandar, ia selalu bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti itu meskipun ia memperlakukan tidak baik sahabatnya itu ketika masih di sekolah.

Sementara Naruto? Kekasihnya memiliki segalanya meskipun ia selalu bosan mendengar sifat narsis yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya itu ketika ia memujinya.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

'Hanya bertemu satu kali, takkan membuatku goyah!'

Sakura berbalik, lalu melangkah keluar ruangan dengan senyum di bibirnya, senyumnya semakin lebar ketika ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya, tanpa berpikir panjang, ia memeluk erat Naruto dari belakang.

"Wakh!" Naruto terkejut bukan main tiba-tiba dipeluk seperti itu hingga ia hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya. "What the—!? Chérie!?" wajahnya dihiasi kebingungan mengetahui penyerangnya tak lain kekasihnya; mood Sakura seingatnya tadi sedang turun tapi ini—?

"Aku ikut," kata Sakura semangat.

"Apa... ?" Naruto masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Sakura menatap kekasihnya lembut. "Aku ikut ke paris bersamamu," katanya. "Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu,"

Naruto speechless.

Hening...

"Aww, romantis sekali,"

"Apa... ?" Sakura bersumpah ia mendengar suara Ino.

Naruto tersadar dari syoknya, terbatuk gugup. "Aku sedang menelepon Ino," katanya sekalem mungkin.

Tubuh Sakura membatu seketika.

Fix.

Selama beberapa minggu ke depan, ia akan jadi bahan godaan sahabatnya. Check.

Tidak ingin membuat Sakura lebih malu lagi, Naruto mengakhiri teleponnya dengan Ino. "Kau ingin ikut ke paris?" tanyanya memastikan lagi.

Sakura mengangguk semangat. "Kuharap kau memesan dua tiket?" tanyanya cemas.

Ekspresi Naruto langsung berubah sedih; seberapapun ia ingin menjawab iya namun ia tidak bisa. "Sayangnya aku hanya memesan satu, kau sudah menolak tadi." jelasnya.

"Begitukah?" gumam Sakura kecewa.

"Kau bisa naik ke penerbangan berikutnya tapi besok pagi," kata Naruto.

Besok pagi? Naik pesawat sendiri ke paris?

Mana mau Sakura melakukannya, ia harus memikirkan cara lain agar bisa berangkat bersama ke paris malam ini.

Ada satu cara tapi Sakura tidak yakin sepenuhnya namun jika tidak mencoba mana kita tahu kan?

"Sejujurnya, ayahku punya pesawat pribadi, aku bisa meminta ke ayah untu mengantarkan kita ke paris," Sakura memberikan saran, ragu.

Mata Naruto melebar syok.

"Ini satu-satunya cara." Sakura menambahkan.

Naruto tersadar dari syoknya. "Jadi seperti ini cara seorang milyader membakar uangnya? Aku terkejut."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Aku tersanjung dipuji oleh orang yang menghabiskan uangnya membeli mobil sport."

"Sakura, aku mungkin kaya tapi aku tidak sekaya itu." kata Naruto kalem. "Perawatan mobil dan pesawat itu jauh berbeda, chérie."

"Haruskah aku mengingatkanmu bahwa yang memiliki uang sebanyak itu ayahku?" tanya Sakura malas.

Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. "Apa bedanya? Kau punya kartu kredit infinite."

Sakura syok; ia memang mempunyainya namun ia baru mendapatkan setelah berbaikan dengan ayahnya, itu pun bukan permintaannya, ayahnya yang memberikannya.

"Apa kita serius bertengkar soal ini?" tanya Sakura gusar. "Jika ayahku tidak menyetujuinya, aku akan menyewa jet pribadi."

Mata Naruto melebar lagi. "Obrolan kita ini kembali mengingatkanku betapa jauhnya aku dengan kau soal masalah uang," katanya sekalem mungkin. Mungkin. "Aku tidak heran rumor menyebutkan kau dan Sasuke akan menjadi pasangan paling kaya."

Sakura memutar bola matanya; mulai lagi Naruto membandingkan ini. Tentu ayahnya berada di peringkat satu setiap tahun di majalah bisnis jepang, dan Sasuke berada di urutan dua. Tetapi yang memiliki semua uang itu ayahnya, ia hanyalah dokter biasa, dengan gaji biasa, dan kehidupan biasa.

'Ayahku dan Sasuke bakal jadi pasangan terbaik lebih tepatnya.' keluh Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura mengambil ponselnya di saku roknya, kemudian menekan panggilan telepon ke ayahnya.

Selama beberapa saat hanya terdengar nada sambung di telinganya.

"Sakura?"

"Ayah?" mendengar suara ayahnya lewat telepon membuat sensasi aneh padanya; ia tidak pernah menelepon Kizashi hanya mengirim email atau ia meminta bertemu untuk 'family time'.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Kizashi kalem. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ayah sendiri bagaimana? Jangan sampai lupa minum obatnya ya? ayah memang sudah dinyatakan sembuh, tetapi pemulihannya masih belum selesai." kata Sakura.

"Ayah tahu," sahut Kizashi. "Lalu ada hal lain kenapa kau menelepon?"

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya. "Sejujurnya ada." katanya cemas. "Aku dan Naruto ingin ke paris tetapi tidak dapat tiketnya, sementara bisnis Naruto dimulai besok. Jadi boleh kami meminjam pesawat jet ayah?"

"Bisnis? Atau liburan?" tanya Kizashi.

Pipi Sakura merona. "Keduanya, ayah," sahutnya malu. "Hanya dua hari, ayah. Jadi apa bisa?" tanyanya penuh harapan.

Hening...

Sakura menanti-nanti dengan was-was, ia tahu ayahnya sedang mempertimbangkan ini apalagi selama dua hari, mungkin ayahnya juga mengecek jadwal bisnisnya apa ada yang menggunakan pesawat pribadi.

Sakura berharap ayahnya tidak keluar negeri sebab ayahnya masih harus rutin check up ke rumah sakit.

"Kalian beruntung," Kizashi membuka suara akhirnya. "Dokter Tsunade masih belum mengijinkanku keluar negeri atau luar kota jadi kalian boleh memakainya."

Wajah Sakura berseri-seri. "Oh, terima kasih, ayah!"

"Hm..." Kizashi bergumam. "Aku akan memberitahu pilot serta kru untuk berangkat malam ini. Mungkin agak lama persiapannya karena harus mengontak pihak bandara di paris terlebih dahulu."

Sakura mengangguk paham. "Baiklah,"

"Dan Sakura," kata Kizashi pelan. "Hati-hati,"

Sakura merasa tersentuh mendengarnya; sejujurnya ia masih tidak percaya hubungan mereka bisa sebaik ini. "Thanks," katanya lembut. "Dan ayah..."

"Hm?"

Sakura mengambil napasnya; ia bisa mengatakannya. Bisa. "Aku mencintaimu," katanya pelan.

Hening...

Sakura menunggu dengan cemas; mungkin ini terlalu cepat—? Ia dan ayahnya baru mencoba memperbaiki hubungan selama tiga bulan. Selama ini ia tak pernah membenci ayahnya hanya kecewa dan terluka, tak ada rasa benci.

Mungkin ini salah—

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura." Kizashi membuka suara akhirnya. "Ibumu juga, selalu."

Sakura menahan napasnya; mendengar itu membuat air matanya tidak terbendung. Kali ini ia merasa dicintai.

Seandainya ibunya masih ada bersamanya menyaksikan ayahnya kembali seperti dulu, mungkin mereka akan jadi keluarga yang sempurna.

"Jangan lupa ke rumah sakit dan minum obat, ayah." Sakura memberi peringatan lagi.

"Ya," sahut Kizashi.

"Bye," kata Sakura, lalu mengakhiri teleponnya.

Naruto memandang Sakura sesaat, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata yang berkumpul di sudut mata kekasihnya. "Kau menangis? Apa ditolak?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak kok, ayahku mengijinkan kita," sahutnya. "Aku menangis karena terbawa suasana, maksudku, aku masih tidak percaya aku dan ayahku bisa mengobrol seperti anak dan ayah pada umumnya."

Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Aku senang kau berusaha memperbaiki ini. Kau tahu tidak? Mungkin ada banyak anak yang lebih memilih membenci orang tua mereka jika berada di posisimu," jelasnya. "Dan aku bangga kau tidak menjadi bagian dari mereka, chérie." lanjutnya.

"Thanks," kata Sakura tersentuh.

"Oke cukup bersedihnya," Naruto menepuk tangannya. "Kita harus segera menuju tempat pesawatmu berada, kau tahu kan?"

Sakura mengangguk; tentu saja ia mengetahuinya, ia pernah naik pesawat jet pribadi ayahnya dulu. "Bandara haneda,"

"Kalau begitu kita naik mobilku lagi," Naruto memberi saran.

"Bukankah lebih bagus naik kereta? Mobilmu nantinya bagaimana, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan memberitahu paman Yamato untuk ke sana," kata Naruto. "Meski aku rasa dia masih di sana sih, dia kan memegang tiketku."

"Baiklah,"

Bruk.

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya merasakan tubuhnya terhempas ke depan, "Ittai," keluhnya sambil memijit pelipisnya, lalu duduk lagi di kursi, ia menyadari bila dirinya berada di dalam taksi. Ia pasti tertidur sesaat setelah duduk, di dalam pesawat ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur karena belum terbiasa.

"Kuso," sepertinya bukan ia saja yang jatuh ke depan karena sopir mengerem mendadak.

"Maaf, ada orang yang melanggar lampu merah, jadi aku terpaksa mengerem mendadak," sesal sopir sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Sakura.

"Baiklah aku akan lebih berhati-hati lagi," kata sopir itu lagi.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Ouch," rintih Naruto lagi.

Sakura melirikan matanya ke sampingnya dan melihat Naruto lagi mengelus-elus hidungnya yang memerah akibat benturan kursi di depannya. Ia mendekatkan diri sedikit ke kekasihnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Hm," gumamnya masih memegangi hidungnya; kedua kalinya hidung mancungnya menjadi korban, ia berharap tulang hidungnya tidak retak. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," sahut Sakura; benturannya tadi tidak terlalu parah sebab ia memakai sabuk pengaman beda dengan Naruto yang tidak. Padahal sudah diperingatkan olehnya tetapi tetap bandel. "Aku masih belum mengerti kenapa kita menginap di hotelmu dibanding rumahmu."

"Karena aku tidak mau bertemu Karin," keluh Naruto. "Dia membuat kepalaku seperti ingin meledak, aku tidak mau kau mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku."

"Apa sepupumu seburuk itu?" tanya Sakura. "Apakah aku aneh jika aku justru semakin ingin bertemu Karin setelah kau menjelekan dia?"—ia semakin penasaran, ia tahu jika terkadang Naruto mengeluh soal sifat Ino yang cerewet; tapi mendengar kekasihnya mengeluh soal wanita yang mampu membuat Naruto pusing tujuh keliling membuat ia semakin ingin bertemu.

"Aku berbicara fakta bukan menjelekan dia, terakhir kali aku ke sini, tubuhku sampai kesakitan karenanya." kata Naruto. "Aku tidak mau tubuhku ini mengalami hal yang sama, ada banyak event besar yang mesti kuhadiri."

Sakura sedikit tertunduk.

Banyak event eh? Itu berarti Naruto akan sibuk sekali, yang kemungkinan tidak ada waktu bersama; ia tidak bisa mengeluh, berkencan dengan pebisnis memang seperti ini, ia sudah melihat ini di hubungan ayah dan ibunya.

Sakura selalu mendukung apa pun yang Naruto putuskan selama itu hal baik namun sekuat apa pun dirinya, rasa kesepiannya terkadang mengganggunya.

Menjalin cinta dengan Naruto membuatnya mengerti bagaimana perasaan ibunya terhadap ayahnya, yang terus menunggu.

Sakura melirikan mata hijaunya ke luar jendela mobil, dan terkesikap takjub melihat pemandangan menara eiffel di luar. "Cantiknya,"

Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura. "Ini belum seberapa, nanti saat di hotel, kau akan lebih terkejut lagi."

Semangat Sakura naik seratus persen; ia tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat sampai di hotel milik Naruto. Pasti pemandangan di sana jauh lebih bagus. Mata hijaunya kembali memandang keluar; kali ini mereka melewati jembatan, lalu mereka belok kanan, menelusuri sungai. "Hm?" sepertinya ia tidak asing dengan sungai ini—"Ah!" ia tahu, sungai ini bernama seine, yang berarti jembatan yang mereka lewati tadi adalah pont d'léna.

Melihat foto-foto liburan Gaara bersama Matsuri di paris satu bulan yang lalu tidaklah sia-sia.

Sakura sedikit cemburu ketika melihat foto-foto Gaara dengan tunangannya kala itu, namun sekarang ia tidak menyangka sedang bersama Naruto di paris.

"Hm?" Sakura merasakan laju taksi yang mereka tumpangi melambat, ia mengecek keluar, melihat mereka memasuki area parkir gedung tinggi.

Tunggu dulu!

"Kita sudah sampai chérie," kata Naruto.

Cklek.

Sakura keluar dari taksi, lalu menengadahkan kepalanya, "Whoa..."—hotel milik Naruto terbilang tinggi dengan cat putih klasik yang cocok berbaur dengan gedung-gedung di sekelilingnya; ia terkesikap merasakan tangan Naruto melingkari pinggangnya.

"Apa kau mau menganga memandangi hotel dari luar atau mau masuk ke dalam?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura otomatis menutup bibirnya. "Biarkan diriku takjub sebentar, Naruto."—ia kan berada di paris.

"Kau mau langsung keluar? Tidak istirahat sebentar di kamar?" tanya Naruto.

Mendengar kata 'istirahat' membuat Sakura kembali merasakan pusing di kepalanya. "Terdengar bagus," sahutnya memijit pelipisnya; keliling parisnya nanti setelah jet lag ini hilang.

Naruto mengangguk, dengan Sakura berada di pelukannya, ia berjalan memasuki hotel.

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya gugup; ia tahu Naruto pemilik hotel namun ia syok mengetahui sambutan akan kedatangan kekasihnya meriah; semua staff berbaris di depannya, membungkuk penuh hormat. "Hm," mungkin Naruto atau Sasuke mengajarkan para staff tradisi dari jepang.

"Selamat datang, tuan Namikaze."

"Thanks," kata Naruto. "Aku tidak mengharapkan akan seperti ini sambutannya. Sasuke yang meminta kalian?"

"Ya," kata mereka bersamaan.

"Tentu saja dia akan melakukan hal seperti ini, dasar." kata Naruto. "Sudahlah, aku mau beristirahat di tempat biasa, aku harap Sasuke tidak memakainya? Konan!"

Sakura melihat wanita berambut ungu yang berada di tengah-tengah staff, maju ke depan hingga berhenti di depannya dan Naruto; ia rasa wanita muda ini bernama Konan?

"Tuan Sasuke sudah mengosongkannya setelah tahu anda akan kemari," kata Konan.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Naruto.

"Tuan Sasuke sudah kembali ke apartemennya, dia bilang ada teman bisnisnya mengunjunginya hari ini," jelas Konan sopan. "Dia baru bisa ditemui besok,"

Sakura menghela napas lega; syukurlah Sasuke tidak ada, jika pria itu berada di sini, ikut menyambutnya, itu akan menjadi reuni yang canggung.

"Ini kunci kamar anda tuan," Konan mengulurkan tangannya yang berisi kunci putih dengan tulisan bernomor 200 VIP.

Naruto menerimanya, "Thanks," katanya. "Kalian bisa kembali bekerja seperti biasa,"

Konan mengangguk paham. "Selamat datang kembali sekali lagi Naruto, semoga anda menikmati kunjungan kali ini,"

Naruto mengangguk. "Thanks Konan," katanya. "Bye,"

Sakura kembali berjalan, kali ini menuju lift, ia melirikan matanya ketika Naruto memencet tombol. "Hm?" kamar yang dipesan oleh kekasihnya bukanlah bagian teratas? Kenapa? Bukankah view terbaik adalah kamar tertinggi?

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan?" kata Naruto.

"Aku hanya berpikir kenapa kau tidak memilih kamar paling... atas?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu karena akan menyusahkan, ruang kerjaku berada di lantai bawah, jika aku memilih paling atas, akan banyak sekali pemberhentian lift, itu memakan waktu, jadi aku memilih bagian sedikit ke atas agar menghemat serta memiliki pemandangan yang bagus juga," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Oh! Sakura tidak berpikir ke situ. "Kau sungguh-sungguh memperhitungkan ini, ya?" tanyanya kagum.

"Well, hotel ini adalah hotel terakhir sebelum aku keluar berbisnis di luar negeri jadi aku yang merancangnya sendiri dan aku juga yang memiliki saham terbesar, tapi semenjak aku keluar, sahamku di sini turun karena ayahku berfokus di jepang jadi Sasuka menggantikan ayahku karena dia pemilik saham terbesar sekarang," jelas Naruto.

"Oh," jadi hotel ini bukanlah milik Naruto seorang? Ia sedikit mengerti bisnis, untuk memilih CEO mereka harus rapat dengan investor lain karena mereka juga termasuk pemilik hotel, dan tampaknya kekasihnya ini kalah karena selain sahamnya bukan terbesar tapi juga karena waktu itu ayah Naruto berfokus di jepang jadi sulit untuk memimpin perusahaan di luar perancis.

Atau ada hal yang lain yang Sakura belum mengerti. Itu hanya pemikiran simplenya.

"Aku ingin memimpin di sini lagi, hotel ini sudah seperti bayiku karena semuanya hampir ideku," kata Naruto. "Tetapi setelah aku tahu bahwa Sasuke-lah yang akan menggantikan aku, saat itu juga aku tahu hotel ini akan baik-baik saja," lanjutnya dengan senyum kecilnya.

Sakura terbatuk setelah mendengar kalimat 'bayi' yang membuatnya otomatis mengingat perkataan Ino tadi di parkiran; melamar. "Dan kau benar, eh?" tanyanya ragu.

"Aku belum melihat laporan bulan ini jadi tidak tahu," kata Naruto kalem. "Tapi setelah melihat karyawan yang menyambutku ada yang baru, kurasa hotel ini baik-baik saja. Memang menilai satu hal tidak signifikan tetapi itu bisa jadi acuan awal, sebab pengurangan karyawan itu awal ada sesuatu yang salah dengan hotel, ini berlaku di perusahaan seperti ayahmu juga."

Sakura tersenyum.

Wow.

Ia baru pertama kalinya melihat Naruto di mode 'bisnis' dan sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Kushina bilang kalau kekasihnya lebih cocok berbisnis; semua penjelasan dari Naruto tadi mengubah pikirannya dan setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh ibu Naruto, kekasihnya itu memang terlahir menjadi leader, dan ia kagum akan hal tersebut.

Meskipun ia belum melihat sepenuhnya Naruto di mode 'programmer', terakhir kali melihat ketika memperbaiki roomba, dan ia sungguh-sungguh kagum; ketika itu juga ia jujur saat mengatakan Naruto terlihat keren.

Ting.

Sakura melangkah keluar lift ketika sampai, mata hijaunya tidak henti-hentinya memandang di sekelilingnya sekaligus mengecek nomor kamar.

Naruto berhenti melangkah ketika sampai di kamar bertuliskan nomor 200 dan memasukan kunci yang diberikan oleh Konan tadi lalu memutarnya.

Sakura memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, bingung tidak ada tulisan VIP melainkan private.

Cklek.

"Selamat datang di ruanganku," kata Naruto.

Sakura memasuki kamar tersebut, pertama kali yang dilihatnya adalah jendela besar yang membuat bibirnya ternganga, bukan karena besar jendela tersebut tetapi karena ia bisa melihat pemandangan menara eiffel, ia bergegas menuju ke sana, "Wah," ia berdecak kagum.

Sakura belum melihat menara eiffel sebelumnya, tentu ia pernah melihat lewat Gaara atau internet tapi ketika melihat langsung seperti ini, ia tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan kagumnya apalagi ia melihatnya di malam hari sebab ada aturan dilarang mengambil foto atau video menara eiffel di malam hari; sekarang ia tahu kenapa Naruto memilih kamar ini.

Pemandangannya sempurna.

"Hm?" Sakura merasa mendengar suara air mengalir, ia berbalik dan tidak mendapati Naruto; mungkin di kamar mandi? Ia pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi, mengetuk pintunya satu kali namun tak ada jawaban, ia agak ragu untuk masuk sebab ada kemungkinan kekasihnya mandi kan? Tetapi air mengalir tersebut tidak terdengar keras dari dalam kamar mandi—? Ia akhirnya memberanikan diri memutar kenop pintu—terkejut itu tidak terkunci. Ia berhenti, ragu lagi.

Apa Naruto sengaja tidak menguncinya? Agar ia masuk?

Tetapi jika benar, Naruto pasti langsung memanggilnya ketika ia membuka pintu kan? Ini kan tidak.

Sakura mengambil napas panjang, lalu mulai melangkah ke dalam.

Sepi...

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Bukan di sini sumber air mengalir tersebut.

Apa mungkin dari kamar sebelah?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

Suaranya terdengar jelas untuk suara air dari kamar sebelah.

"Ah!" Sakura terkesikap pelan melihat tempat shower, yang membuatnya terkejut adalah, ruangan itu hanya dilindungi oleh kaca transparan, iya transparan, siapa pun yang mandi di situ, tubuhnya akan terlihat dari luar!

What the—!?

Kemudian Sakura teringat Naruto dan memutar bola matanya malas. "Kenapa aku tidak terkejut? Oh iya... karena dia kan tukang pamer." katanya.

'Dasar narsis,'

Naruto selalu kagum dengan tubuh atletisnya, bahkan ia pernah sesekali memergoki kekasihnya mengagumi diri sendiri di depan cermin! Cermin!

Sakura tahu Naruto memiliki tubuh yang bagus, hanya saja ia terkadang tidak tahan dengan narsisnya itu, ia ingin memprotes tetapi ragu jika Naruto akan memutar balikan fakta bahwa ia mengagumi tubuh kekasihnya.

Sakura terbatuk.

'Pervert,'

"Chérie?"

Sakura terkesikap, ia lantas berbalik dan keluar dari kamar mandi, mendapati Naruto berdiri di depan jendela tempatnya tadi berdiri. "Aku di sini,"

Naruto berbalik ke arah sumber suara Sakura, baru berjalan mendekat, "Aku mencarimu," mata birunya melirik ke belakang Sakura. "Aku rasa kau sudah tahu kamar mandi,"

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau mesum," katanya sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Aku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri polos. "Kenapa bisa? Siapa pun yang melihat tubuh indahku beruntung."

"Itulah alasannya," sindir Sakura.

"Hm," Naruto bergumam. "Kau tidak pernah memprotes ketika melihatnya," godanya diiringi kedipan mata jahil.

Sakura merona merah; inilah yang dimaksud Naruto akan memutar balikan apa kata-katanya. Malu, ia lantas membalikan tubuhnya marah.

"Maaf chérie, Aku hanya bergurau saja." kata Naruto. "Kau pasti lelah, kan? Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk kita."

"Eh?" air hangat. Sakura menatap Naruto lagi. "Tapi tadi aku ke kamar mandi tidak ada air di bak mandi."

"Maksudku jacuzzi," kata Naruto.

"Jacuzzi?" Sakura juga tidak melihatnya di kamar mandi. "Dimana?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Di bawah," sahut Naruto santai.

"Di bawah!?" seru Sakura syok.

"Akan aku tunjukan," kata Naruto.

Sakura dengan raut wajah kebingungan mengikuti dari belakang—yang menuju ke sebuah pintu, ia yakin itu pintu menuju kamar tidur sebab sejauh ini ia belum melihat kamar tidur.

Cklek.

Sakura masuk dan lagi terkesima dengan desain kamar tidur tersebut, ia berspekulasi jika Naruto akan memberi cat oranye sebab ia tahu betapa sukanya kekasihnya itu akan warna tersebut namun pemikirannya salah, desain warna kamar tidur justru klasik, berwarna abu-abu muda, tua, dan sedikit sentuhan hitam, terdapat ranjang ukuran king size. "Oh!"—ketika mata hijaunya menjelajahi, tanpa disengaja ia melihat sebuah tangga—?

Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. "Iya, di bawah ada jacuzzi, chérie."

'Sungguh?'

Sakura lantas mendekati tangga tersebut untuk memastikan, dan benar saja ketika ia memeriksa ke bawah terdapat jacuzzi yang sudah terisi air.

Naruto menuruni anak tangga, lalu menengadahkan kepalanya. "Kau mau ikut?" tanyanya.

"Eh?" ikut? Maksudnya mandi bersama? Pemikirannya sukses membuat rona di pipinya. "Tapi aku tidak bawa baju renang," bahkan baju ganti, Naruto kan berinisiatif membeli baju di paris, kan?

"Apakah itu penting?" tanya Naruto tanpa dosa. "Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya aku melihatmu telanjang," setelah mengatakannya, ia turun sambil membuka pakaiannya. "Aku tunggu,"

Sakura terdiam di tempat.

Tentu saja ini bukanlah pertama kalinya ia melihat Naruto tanpa pakaian atau pun sebaliknya, namun ini pertama kalinya mereka bersama setelah dua bulan, makanya ia gugup; saat mereka bersama di apartemen pun ia menyadari jika ia sensitif, padahal Naruto hanya menyentuhnya sedikit.

Kali ini tidak ada yang menghalangi mereka.

Sakura menepuk keningnya.

Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya ia akan mengalami dilema konyol seperti ini.

'Cukup.'

Sakura melepas pakaiannya satu per satu, ia merasa tidak nyaman jika turun ke bawah dengan keadaan seperti ini, jadi ia pun kembali menuju kamar mandi untuk mengambil jubah handuk sebab tadi ketika ia memeriksa, ia yakin melihatnya.

"Aha," Sakura berhasil menemukannya, senang, ia pun membentangkannya dan menemukan suatu keanehan.

Tunggu!

Ini bukanlah jubah mandi, cuma handuk biasa, dan—Sakura melilitkan handuk putih tersebut ke tubuhnya kemudian menghela napas pasrah mengetahui handuk itu pendek.

'Ini hampir sama seperti rok yang tadi kupakai,' keluh Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura kembali ke kamar mandi, dan berhenti di depan anak tangga, ia semakin gugup.

Inilah dia.

Naruto takkan kasar padanya kan—? Takkan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disukainya kan—?

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya.

Kenapa ia jadi meragukan Naruto? Ia tahu betul, kekasihnya itu takkan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Sakura berjalan menuruni tangga, ia berhenti ketika sampai di bawah, mengamati sekeliling ruangan itu; ia terkejut ruang bagian bawah sama besarnya seperti di atas bahkan di sini ada alat olah raga—dan ada pintu terbuat dari kaca—?

'Ini bukan kamar hotel tapi penthouse,' kata Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura melihat Naruto sedang membelakanginya, memandang kota paris lewat jendela yang sama besarnya seperti di atas.

Naruto sungguh-sungguh menunggunya; apa yang akan terjadi jika ia lebih memilih tidur?

Ia sedikit senang mengetahui ini, dan juga Naruto tidak telanjang, terdapat handuk melingkar di pinggangnya, karena mungkin tahu itu akan membuat ia tak nyaman.

Sakura berjalan perlahan mendekati Naruto, setelah cukup dekat, ia memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang; ia dapat merasakan tubuh Naruto menegang, sebelum rileks kembali di pelukannya.

"Kau mengagetkanku," kata Naruto.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. "Sekali-sekali aku ingin berbuat jahil bukan korban."

Naruto berbalik. "Kau berhasil," katanya disertai senyum kecil.

Sakura membalas tersenyum juga. "Sejujurnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan,"

"Apa itu?"

Sakura mengambil napas. "Aku dan yang lain sepakat mengadakan lelang kencan lagi,"

Naruto membeku, memproses apa yang terjadi.

Sakura menggaruk lengannya cemas.

Hening...

"Apa... ?" Naruto akhirnya mengerti apa dikatakan Sakura, ekspresi wajahnya kini berubah menjadi kesal. "Bukannya kau bilang hanya setahun sekali?" tanyanya.

"Well... kan ini sudah pergantian tahun," sahut Sakura. "Kurasa maksudmu lelang ini lebih cepat, benar kan? Sejujurnya, setelah sumbangan terbesarmu, tim peneliti mendapat kemajuan untuk menghambat sel kanker. Tetapi karena kabar gembira itu juga, kami butuh uang yang lebih besar jadi—"

"Aku akan membayar kekurangannya, dattebayo." Naruto memotong berapi-api. "Masalah selesai."

"Aku tidak mengijinkanmu," kata Sakura.

"Apa... ?" Naruto sama sekali tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Naruto, aku hanya memberitahumu bukan meminta uang padamu," kata Sakura. "Kau tidak usah cemas,"

"Tidak usah cemas?" Naruto mengulangi diiringi tawa mengejek. "Tidak usah cemas kau bilang? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak cemas jika kau akan berkencan dengan lelaki lain, hah?" lanjutnya sedikit emosi.

"Oh!" Sakura teringat soal itu; tentu saja, ia akan menjadi peserta seperti biasa dan akan ada yang menawar. "Kau bisa ikut seperti dulu," ia memberikan saran.

"Tentu saja," sahut Naruto cepat. "Aku akan mengatur jadwalku, mana mungkin aku membiarkan kekasihku disentuh lelaki lain."

Kata-kata Naruto terdengar posesif, namun lagi, Sakura menemukan itu hal yang manis, membuktikan perasaan Naruto kepadanya kuat.

Meski semanis apa pun itu, ia tetap berharap Naruto akan bersikap dewasa seperti dulu soal ia dekat dengan pria lain, mungkin pemicu ini karena rekan kerjanya jatuh hati padanya.

"Sesungguhnya... acara lelang itu akan dimulai tiga hari lagi," kata Sakura cemas.

Naruto speechless dengan mulut terbuka.

"Maaf ya aku tidak memberitahumu sejak awal, sebab aku tidak mau mengganggu bisnismu, kau kembali ke tokyo juga tiba-tiba," kata Sakura sekalem mungkin.

Naruto menepuk keningnya pasrah. "Chérie, kau selalu mengejutkanku setiap kali kita bertemu," keluhnya. "Ini mulai membosankan, kau tahu?"

"Sama seperti godaanmu," Sakura membalasnya malas.

"Kalau itu tidak akan pernah membosankan, melihat wajahmu merona menjadi kepuasan tersendiri bagiku." Naruto membalas tanpa dosa.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Mempermalukanku menjadi kepuasanmu? Itu maksudmu?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Melihatmu semakin cantik dengan rona merah di pipimu menjadi kepuasan tersendiri bagiku,"

Sakura syok, lalu ia merasakan pipinya memanas, dan menghela napas gusar; selama ini rayuan macam itu tidak pernah membuatnya tersanjung, kenapa Naruto yang mengatakannya berhasil membuatnya percaya? Merasa dirinya spesial?

Mungkin inilah perasaan wanita yang jatuh cinta; apa pun yang dikatakan pria yang dicintai mereka terdengar manis meskipun rayuan itu sederhana.

Sakura belum pernah berkencan dengan tipe pria seperti Naruto, ia selalu kencan dengan pria lebih pendiam, seperti Neji, berkencan dengan Naruto menjadi hal yang baru baginya.

"Kau mau berendam sekarang, dattebayo?" tanya Naruto, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan; semua berita ini membuat kepalanya tambah pusing.

Sakura terdiam.

Berendam sekarang?

Bagaimana dengan tidak?

Sakura terbatuk.

"Kau mau tetap berdiri?" tanya Naruto lagi setelah cukup lama tidak mendapat jawaban. "Aku duluan deh, chérie." lanjutnya, lalu berjalan menuju tempat jacuzzi berada, ia melepas handuknya.

Sakura yang melihatnya tidak bisa menghentikan otaknya untuk mengagumi tubuh Naruto; ia dapat melihat perubahan yang signifikan di tubuh kekasihnya, lengannya serta pahanya menjadi lebih kencang dan berotot; ia selalu tidak percaya Naruto selalu push up seribu kali sebab selama tinggal bersama seminggu, ia hanya melihat kekasihnya mencari pekerjaan, minum dan mengejar hatinya, tidak pernah melihat melakukan push up yang dibicarakan.

Mungkin setelah masalah selesai, Naruto kembali menjalani rutinitas sehatnya, menyewa personal trainer yang pernah disewanya sewaktu masih berbisnis dulu. Naruto harus berhenti menyewa karena memutuskan ke tokyo dengan uangnya sendiri.

Naruto pernah bilang padanya, motonya yaitu work hard, play hard, chérie.

Dan Sakura paham sekarang, mata hijaunya kini melihat perut six pack kekasihnya, terkagum lagi.

'Aku memanggil Naruto mesum, tapi sekarang ini aku mengagumi tubuh dia seperti orang mesum,' keluhnya dalam hati.

Perasaan cintanya ini membuatnya terkadang mual namun disaat bersamaan membuatnya juga senang.

Sakura memegang kepalanya yang pusing akan pikiran kacaunya.

"Kau masih berdiri?" tanya Naruto yang bersandar di jacuzzi sambil membentangkan tangannya, mengembalikan Sakura ke dunia nyata. "Berendam di jacuzzi tidaklah buruk, chérie."

Bukan jacuzzi yang membuatnya enggan berendam tapi kekasihnya.

"Aku akan jika kau tutup matamu," kata Sakura.

"Apa?" Naruto tidak mengerti. "Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Sudah lakukan saja!" perintah Sakura galak.

Naruto terhenyak sesaat, takut, untuk beberapa detik ia mengira tadi ibunya bukanlah Sakura. Ekspresi mereka mirip tadi. "Baiklah..." sahutnya pasrah, kemudian ia pun menutup kedua mata birunya.

Sakura memperhatikan sesaat apakah benar Naruto melaksanakan perintahnya, ketika ia mengetahui memang benar, ia pun berjalan menuju tempat Naruto berada, dan ia memeriksa kekasihnya lagi. "Kubilang tutup kan!?" serunya mengetahui Naruto mengintip.

"Gezzh," gerutu Naruto pelan.

Sakura melepas handuknya perlahan dan melilitkannya ke rambut panjangnya agar tidak basah barulah duduk di jacuzzi; untung Naruto memakai busa mandi jadi bagian bawah tubuhnya tidak kelihatan. "Buka matamu," katanya dengan senyuman.

Naruto membuka kedua matanya perlahan, dan mengembuskan napasnya kecewa mengetahui Sakura duduk di seberangnya. "Apa sih masalahmu?"

"Masalahku?" Sakura mengulanginya polos.

"Iya," Naruto mengangguk. "Aku tidak mengerti, ini bukan pertama kalinya, tapi kau bertingkah seperti kita belum," lanjutnya. "Kalau kau tidak nyaman, lebih baik shower-an saja, chérie. Aku takkan memaksamu,"

"Aku bukannya tidak nyaman," sahut Sakura.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Naruto malas. "Kau tidak suka aroma bunga iris?"

"Eh?" Sakura baru menyadari aroma tersebut bahkan ada kelopak bunga iris mengambang di antara busa-busa; ia terlalu fokus akan tubuh Naruto jadi tidak menyadarinya. "Aku suka kok,"

Naruto tidak menyahut. Menunggu.

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya. Satu. Dua. Tiga.

Ia akan menyesali ini.

"Aku gugup," kata Sakura pelan, terlalu pelan hingga ia bisa pastikan suaranya seperti bisikan.

"Apa... ?" Naruto tidak dapat mendengarnya, suara Sakura terlalu kecil. "Bisa kau ulangi?"

F—k it!

Peduli amat!

"Aku gugup!" seru Sakura.

Mata Naruto terbelalak, syok. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya polos.

Naruto benar-benar senang memancing perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

Sakura berbalik, "Aku gugup karena ini pertama kalinya setelah dua bulan kita bersama." jelasnya. "Gugup soal sudah lama kau tidak menyentuh aku..."

Tuh, ia mengatakannya.

Sakura dapat memastikan pipinya merona merah.

Hening...

'Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa?' Sakura terheran-heran.

Penasaran, Sakura melirikan mata hijaunya lewat bahunya, dan syok mengetahui pipi Naruto sama sepertinya merona merah.

Apa—?

Kenapa Naruto juga ikutan malu? Apa ia mengatakan hal salah?

"Hm?" pemikirannya terputus saat merasakan sesuatu melingkar di perutnya, detik berikutnya dengan gerakan cepat ia mendapati dirinya berada di depan Naruto.

Apa yang terjadi?

Ia masih sedikit melamun jadi ketika Naruto menariknya ke belakang, ia tidak melawan.

Sakura tidak bisa menjauh karena Naruto memeluknya. "Whaaa—?"

"Inilah yang membuatku tidak percaya jika kau bukan virgin," bisik Naruto di telinga kekasihnya, jahil.

Sakura speechless.

Apa—yang—dikatakan—Naruto—tadi—?

Satu kedutan muncul di kening Sakura. "Aku mengutarakan perasaanku sesuai permintaanmu tapi kau malah menganggapnya sebagai lelucon!?"

"Kau tahu bahwa ini fakta," kata Naruto tanpa dosa. "Kau bertingkah seperti wanita virgin." lanjutnya diiringi tawa.

Sakura naik darah sekarang, ia membalikan tubuhnya dan memukul dada Naruto secara brutal. "Kau baka!"

Naruto tetap tertawa.

Sakura syok. "Kau sungguh berpikir ini lucu?" tanyanya sambil menekankan di setiap kata-katanya.

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Naruto tanpa dosa.

"Apa?" Sakura syok—lalu kenapa tertawa?

"Merasa baikan?" tanya Naruto lembut.

"Apa... ?" Sakura terheran-heran.

"Kau bilang gugup denganku," kata Naruto. "Sudah tidak lagi kan?"

'Oh...'

Sakura mengerti sekarang maksud Naruto sesungguhnya, ingin membuatnya nyaman.

Memang berhasil, ia tidak gugup lagi meskipun degub jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, tetapi dipeluk dalam kondisi seperti ini tidak membuatnya gugup, ia merasa seperti mereka sedang kencan biasa.

Naruto selalu memakai cara unik untuk membuatnya lebih baik, meskipun kali ini ia tak terlalu setuju sebab tadi ia melukai dada kekasihnya, tapi ia tetap tersentuh.

Sakura yang tadinya selalu menolak beradu pandang, kini memandang Naruto dengan intens. Entah karena sebagai ucapan terima kasih atau terhanyut akan mata biru indah Naruto, ia memberikan satu kecupan singkat di bibir pria itu.

Naruto syok awalnya, sebelum kemudian tertawa lagi. "Sekarang kau menjadi dirimu sendiri lagi," candanya. "Heh... aku ini memang terhebat, dattebayo." godanya sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Sakura masih menatap Naruto serius, tidak tersinggung sama sekali akan gurauan kekasihnya. "Kau benar, koi."

Naruto kembali terkejut, ekpresinya yang tadi main-main berubah ikut serius. "Aku hampir lupa dengan sebutan itu karena kau hampir tidak pernah mengatakannya."

"Aku masih belum terbiasa," Sakura mengakuinya. "Aku akan tetap mencoba lebih sering,"

"Aku suka idemu," kata Naruto, lalu mengangkat tubuh Sakura ke pangkuannya. "Tapi sekarang, aku hanya ingin kau menyebut namaku." bisiknya sambil membelai naik-turun punggung halus kekasihnya.

Sakura memberikan senyum kecil, sebelum kemudian menyatukan kembali bibir mereka...

Malam itu, Naruto menunjukan seberapa rindunya bisa bersama denganya lagi...

.x.

**_Sakura membuka mata hijaunya perlahan, mendapati dirinya berada di depan gerbang universitas kyoto._**

**_"Kenapa aku di sini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri._**

**_Ingin mencari jawaban, Sakura berjalan memasuki universitas tersebut dengan ekspresi cemas sebab selama berjalan tidak ada siapa pun._**

**_"Oh!" mata hijau Sakura melihat dua orang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, penasaran, ia pun mendekati kedua orang tersebut, bermaksud ingin bertanya, akan tetapi langkah kakinya berhenti ketika mengetahui kedua orang yang sedang beradu argumen tersebut adalah dirinya sendiri dan Shi—!?_**

**_'Apa yang terjadi!?' seru Sakura panik._**

**_Di depannya adalah dirinya—? Apakah ini halusinasi—?_**

**_Sakura mengedipkan mata hijaunya berharap dirinya yang sedang berargumen dengan Shi lenyap, sayang usahanya gagal._**

**_'Aku yang asli mana? Yang sedang berargumen? Tidak! Dia palsu!' seru Sakura dalam hati._**

**_Mata hijaunya kembali memandang kedua insan tersebut._**

**_"Aku ke sini karena ingin bersamamu!" seru Sakura palsu tidak mau mengalah._**

**_Shi memandang tidak tertarik. "Kembalilah ke tokyo Sakura, selesaikan sekolahmu,"_**

**_Lalu Sakura palsu mulai menangis. "Kau berjanji padaku jika kita akan terus bersama, hiks."_**

**_"Dengan membawamu kabur, huh?" tanya Shi. "Sakura, aku ini hanya lelaki biasa dengan kehidupan biasa, sementara kau berbeda, kehidupan kita berbeda," lalu ia berbalik. "Tidak seharusnya kita bersama sejak awal."_**

**_"Apa!?" mata hijau Sakura palsu melebar syok. "Apa maksudmu? Kau mau bilang hubungan kita palsu!?"_**

**_Shi terdiam._**

**_"Jawab aku!" seru Sakura palsu penuh emosi._**

**_Shi berbalik, memandang Sakura palsu dengan tatapan mata yang dingin. "Kau benar, ini semua palsu..."_**

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya syok, bulir-bulir keringat mulai keluar dari kulitnya.

'Mimpi—?'

Sakura bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju jendela, memandang kosong keluar yang kini sedang hujan salju.

Tadi itu bukanlah mimpi—ia pernah mengalaminya, bahkan kata-kata pertengkarannya dengan Shi sama persis.

Wajahnya tertunduk.

Kenapa ia memimpikan masa lalunya—? Apa otaknya sedang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padanya—?

Jika benar—kenapa? Hubungannya dengan Shi sudah selesai ketika ia mengunjungi Shi di universitas kyoto.

Sudah berakhir—

—kan—?

Sakura punya Naruto sekarang, tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto.

Sakura melirikan mata hijaunya ke ranjang lewat bahunya, dan menaikan sebelah alisnya heran tidak menemukan Naruto sedang tertidur di sana, lalu ia mengecek ke sisi lain, dan menemukan kekasihnya tengah tertidur di meja kerja.

'Apa setelah aku tertidur, Naruto bekerja!?' kata Sakura dalam hati, syok.

Mana mungkin kan—? Mereka melakukan 'sexy time' hingga—ugh, Sakura tidak mau mengingatnya sebab membuat tubuhnya panas lagi teringat yang sudah di lakukan oleh Naruto padanya.

Tetapi mata hijaunya tidak berbohong, Naruto sungguh bekerja, bisa diketahui dari buku—dokumen di atas meja yang sedikit berantakan menandakan ada aktifitas di sana.

'Stamina dia sungguh luar biasa,'

Sakura berjalan menuju ranjang untuk mengambil selimut barulah mendekati Naruto dan meletakan selimut tersebut di tubuh kekasihnya agar hangat.

Hening...

Sakura mendapati Naruto yang tertidur dengan wajah tertempel kertas hal yang imut jadi ia memotretnya memakai ponsel miliknya, kemudian memberi simbol hati, kecupan, serta awan. "Hm..."—kalimat apa yang harus ditulisnya di dalam awan putih ya? Ramen? Atau konsol game?

"Ah!" ia tahu apa yang harus ditulisnya! Dengan segera ia mengetiknya, dan memasang foto tersebut menjadi foto layar depan ponselnya. "Lebih baik," gumamnya puas; ia kembali menatap Naruto lagi, dan tersenyum lembut.

Sakura tadi bermimpi buruk membuatnya tidak nyaman untuk tidur lagi, namun setelah melihat Naruto tertidur dengan polosnya menaikan perasaannya lagi anehnya.

Sama seperti ketika ia memutuskan memeluk Naruto ketika ia mengalami mimpi buruk.

Naruto seperti memiliki daya tarik yang membuatnya berpikir positif, ia tidak bohong ketika kekasihnya itu adalah obatnya—candunya.

Sakura menyingkirkan poni yang menghalangi wajah Naruto dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak terbangun.

Tetapi ia malah memimpikan pria lain setelah mereka bersama...

Sakura merasa dirinya seperti habis berselingkuh.

Menjijikan. Kesal. Dan yang terpenting dari itu semua, sedih.

Sakura kembali memandang keluar, menempelkan tangannya di jendela, menyaksikan salju yang turun perlahan ke bawah dalam diam.

'Aku tidak setia...'

Bersambung...

Note :

Artnia, Shiva and Moogle Square Enix

Capcom Bar Capcom

Kingdom Hearts 3 Square Enix dan Walt Disney

Kalian mau tau kenapa saya publish omake duluan?

Karena bulan januari-februari adalah masa mood terbaik saya, game yang saya tunggu bertahun-tahun, Kingdom Hearts 3 dan Resident Evil 2: Remake keluar di bulan itu

Makanya saya kesulitan nulis final chapter HCTM karna itu terlalu dark yang akhirnya bikin mood saya balik ke buruk makanya saya mutusin buat ini dulu

Meski banyak spoiler bertebaran dan mungkin kalian ga bakal kaget pas baca final chapter HCTM, bodo amat #plak

Kalian kaget dengan perubahan Sakura? Omake ini diambil tiga bulan setelah fic HCTM

Saya bingung sebenernya, fic ini dewasa atau engga, tetep rate M atau balik ke T? Saya minta pendapat kalian ya...

Klo kalian mau rating tetep M karena cuma minta lemon, nope, saya ga bakal buat, saya malu dan ga percaya diri bikinnya /

Buat yang penasaran sama NS di sini, saya pakai body Sakura di manga gaiden tapi rambutnya panjang, manga loh ya bukan anime, kalian tau seberapa f* design anime Sakura -_- klo body Naruto tetep yang di manga dewasanya bukan gaiden, pas Pain arc itu loh pas dia baca novel Jiraiya di gunung myoboku, ngebayangin jadi karakter novel Jiraiya, itu model Naruto yang saya bayangin, yang sebelah poninya rada panjang :3

Saya baca chapter itu tuh kirain spoiler Naru pas dewasa tapi ternyata... :')

Chapter ini bikin kepala saya pusing #cemburu*uhuk*

Saya mau tanya sama kalian, saya udah dipertengahan ngetik fic He Can't Tame Me, jadi kalian mau saya publish setengah itu atau nunggu selesai? Jawab ya

Thanks for reading...


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Setelah kedua orang tua mereka sembuh, Naruto mengajak Sakura ke perancis, namun ada hadiah kecil menanti di tokyo/"Aku ingin kau berkencan dengan dia, lalu putuskan perasaanmu sekali lagi."/

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: Mainstream, Typo, OOC, Mature

Note: Saya saranin kalian baca fic saya yang berjudul He Can't Tame Me dulu karena ini omake dari fic tersebut

Mungkin kalian bakalan sebel karena di sini banyak flashback hubungan Shi dan Sakura... Jadi saya ingetin di sini kalian bisa skip chapter ini...

Yang di bold itu mimpi ya...

.#.

Sakura mengembuskan napas berat.

'Satu pertemuan, dan dia berhasil membuat pikiranku berubah seratus persen,' keluh Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura melirikan mata hijaunya ke arah Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas, menatap lekat-lekat pria yang dicintainya itu, lalu tersenyum pahit sambil kembali memandang keluar jendela.

.#.

Flashback ON

.#.

Sakura masih terdiam memandang kosong lautan dihadapannya.

Ia akhirnya mengatakannya...

Mengatakan jika ia jatuh cinta pada Naruto...

Dan itu seakan seperti mimpi ketika Naruto menyetujui segala kekurangannya.

Memang siapa yang mau hanya menjadi kekasih? Tidak lebih?

Sakura awalnya hanya menginginkan melepas perasaan yang selalu ditahannya selama ini, ia hanya ingin Naruto mengetahuinya karena selama ini pria itu selalu berada di sisinya, ia merasa Naruto berhak tahu, ia sama sekali tidak meminta lebih.

Sakura selalu merasa dirinya tidak pantas dengan siapa pun, dengan segala masalahnya yang selama ini disimpannya rapat-rapat, dan ia juga selalu menilai takkan pernah bisa membahagiakan seseorang dengan penyakit yang dideritanya. Ia merasa dirinya tidak sempurna akan hal itu hingga selama tujuh tahun ini ia menutup rapat-rapat hatinya.

Salahkah dirinya? Hidupnya berantakan, termasuk mentalnya...

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya, menolehkan kepalanya ke sampingnya dimana Naruto berada—memandangnya dengan ekspresi penasaran.

Mana mungkin Sakura mengatakan ia memikirkan Naruto, itu akan membuatnya malu dan juga pasti Naruto akan narsis lagi.

Ia pun mencari alasan lain.

Sambil berpikir, Sakura memberanikan diri menatap Naruto setelah sebelumnya menolak karena malu akan pengakuan cintanya tadi; kedua mata biru yang indah dihadapannya memandangnya penuh kepolosan, sejak pertama kali ia selalu mengagumi mata Naruto namun entah kenapa kali ini mata biru pria itu jauh lebih indah dari sebelumnya—mungkin karena itu efek dari matahari senja atau karena ini untuk pertama kalinya ia menatap Naruto begitu lama... ? Ia tidak tahu, yang pasti degub jantungnya berdegub lebih kencang, yang membuatnya mengalihkan mata hijaunya ke sisinya.

Sakura masih belum terbiasa dengan perasaannya pada Naruto, sudah tujuh tahun ia tidak merasakan jatuh cinta hingga membuatnya tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Kau tahu Naruto..." Sakura membuka suaranya pelan. "Aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak pernah menyerah soalku," katanya. "Saat kau marah dan tidak pulang ke apartemen, aku berpikir 'ini sudah selesai', tapi ternyata tidak,"

"Itu... sulit juga..." Naruto mengakui. "Sesungguhnya aku menyerah tapi ibuku memintaku untuk tidak menyerah soalmu..." ia berhenti untuk memutar bola matanya. "Ibuku memberikan pilihan yang membuatku tidak bisa menolaknya jadi aku menghabiskan waktu bersamamu satu hari lagi, dan kau tahu sisanya..."

"Oh..." Sakura tidak terlalu puas dengan jawaban Naruto, bagaimana tidak? Alasan Naruto tetap mempertahankan hubungan mereka karena Kushina bukan dari diri Naruto sendiri. Ia mengembuskan napasnya; kenapa juga harus kecewa? Seharusnya ia merasa beruntung, hidupnya itu kacau sekali.

Naruto memejamkan mata birunya, berpikir jauh sesaat. "Tapi jika kau bertanya sebelum itu, ketika pertama kali kita bertemu, aku merasa kau butuh bantuanku."

"Huh?" Sakura tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Matamu Sakura," kata Naruto memandang Sakura serius. "Saat aku melihat matamu itu indah tetapi juga memancarkan kesedihan dan misterius di saat yang bersamaan, meskipun kau berperilaku senang dan ikut tertawa bersama teman-teman kita juga tetapi matamu berkata lain." jelasnya.

Sakura menggaruk lengannya; ia tidak menyangka Naruto akan mengetahui perasaannya hanya dengan melihat matanya. Memang kencan buta itu bukanlah keinginannya karena ia dijebak oleh Ino, jadi selama acara berlangsung, dalam hati kecilnya, ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari situ.

Meskipun Sakura tidak memungkiri ia juga menyimpan sedikit rasa suka pada Naruto karena pria itu memang tipenya, bahkan sesekali mengecek Naruto diam-diam dan berpura-pura menyelipkan helaian rambut pink-nya ke belakang telinganya ketika Naruto mengetahuinya.

"Dan sekarang matamu jauh lebih cantik..." kata Naruto serius.

Sakura seketika terpana setelah mendengarnya, ia dapat merasakan kedua pipinya memanas.

Katakan sesuatu!

"B-berapa banyak wanita yang kau puji seperti itu... hm?" Sakura berusaha mencairkan suasana yang panas serta degub jantungnya ini dengan mencoba membuat Naruto kesal.

Naruto kebingungan sesaat; bagaimana bisa Sakura di situasi serius seperti ini ingin membuat dirinya... kesal? Seperti ingin menghindar, bisa dilihat dari rona merah di pipi wanita muda—"Heh," ia terkekeh setelah mengerti maksud tersembunyi Sakura, bahkan bibirnya berusaha menahan tawa. "Kau bersikap keras kepala tapi kau ini sesungguhnya bahagia." pancingnya.

Satu kedutan muncul di dahi Sakura; ia tidak menyangka malah kata-kata—ejekan yang justru keluar. Ia membuka mulutnya bersiap membalas namun terhenti saat Naruto menarik tangannya yang membuat tubuhnya 'menabrak' dada pria itu, "H-hey..." protesnya, hendak melangkahkan kakinya mundur namun kembali terhenti lagi karena kali ini Naruto melingkarkan tangannya keseliling tubuhnya, memeluknya, yang membuat degub jantungnya kembali berdegub cepat hingga ia dapat mendengarnya—? "Hm." mana mungkin, kan? Mungkin degub jantung Naruto—? Ia berada dipelukan pria itu ditambah telinganya juga menempel di dada pria jadi tentu saja negatif bukanlah miliknya yang ia dengar sekarang ini.

Degub yang berdetak cepat ini milik Naruto—dan entah kenapa membuat tubuhnya rileks perlahan.

Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia menjadi lemah saat dipeluk oleh Naruto, ia tidak seperti ini sebelumnya bahkan pada Ino juga tidak bahkan cenderung menolak, tapi kenapa ketika Naruto yang melakukannya, tubuhnya bereaksi berbeda—?

Merasakan Sakura mulai tenang, Naruto berkata pelan serta hati-hati. "Jangan menolak aku lagi, ya?"

Mata hijau Sakura melebar, kebingungan dengan maksud dibalik kata-kata tersebut.

"Atau perasaanmu terhadapku," Naruto menambahkan.

"Naru..." sepertinya Naruto menyadari bahwa dirinya tadi berusaha menyingkirkan perasaannya.

Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakannya? Ini pertama kalinya setelah tujuh tahun ia jatuh cinta kembali dan ia merasa asing dengan perasaan tersebut sebab selama ia selalu sendirian, ia selalu merasa tak membutuhkan perasaan tersebut.

Ia selama ini baik-baik saja sendiri...

Meskipun memang terkadang terbisik untuk memiliki kekasih jika melihat hubungan asmara teman-temannya. Namun ia membuang jauh-jauh pemikirannya karena ia cemas percintaannya berakhir gagal seperti sebelumnya dengan Shi, dan lagi ia selalu menilai dirinya sendiri tak sempurna untuk orang lain.

Ia selalu membenci dirinya sendiri... ia selalu merasa tidak pantas dengan siapapun karena semua masalah pribadinya.

Tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi halangan seperti itu, ia mampu membuang sedikit beban di pundaknya setelah sekian lama ia pikul sendirian, dan ia mampu melakukannya karena bersama Naruto.

Itu terdengar aneh, ia tidak habis pikir bahwa bantuan yang dibutuhkannya adalah seorang lelaki—yang selama ini ia dorong jauh-jauh dari kehidupannya.

Bukan.

Ini bukanlah masalah gender, mungkin yang dibutuhkannya hanyalah seseorang yang terus bersamanya tanpa ada kata menyerah.

Terakhir kali ia bersandar pada seorang lelaki, ia mengecewakan lelaki tersebut, dan lelaki itu tidak memperjuangkan cinta mereka berdua.

Kini ia menemukannya dalam diri Naruto, dan karena itu pula ia perlahan jatuh hati.

Masalahnya sekarang apakah ia pantas untuk Naruto...?

Naruto selalu berkata jujur pada orang yang berkomunikasi dengannya, berbeda dengan dirinya yang memasang topeng bahagia agar terhindar dari masalah.

Apakah ia pantas dicintai oleh Naruto...?

Apakah ia pantas...?

Ia merasa putus asa.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan mereka, menatap lekat-lekat mata biru di seberangnya. "Aku serius padamu, Naruto. Apa yang membuatmu suka padaku, hm...?" tanyanya.

Naruto tidak menjawab.

Sakura dapat melihat ekspresi Naruto berubah sedikit jengkel—? Sebelum sedetik kemudian berubah datar—yang sulit ditebak olehnya; mata hijaunya turun kecewa tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

Tentu saja Naruto akan kesulitan kan? Pria itu sudah melihat banyak keburukannya.

"Dengar, Naru—"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu," Naruto menyela.

"Huh?" Sakura kebingungan.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya dengan polos. "Memang aku awalnya tertarik dengan sisi misteriusmu tapi kurasa tidak cukup."

"Kau tidak?" Sakura sedikit kecewa.

"Apakah itu penting?" Naruto bertanya datar; ia berpikir lagi. "Mungkin karena... kau wanita paling tidak penurut yang pernah kutemui...?"

Sekarang Sakura marah. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya ketus.

"Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk," kata Naruto. "Kebanyakan wanita yang aku kencani tipe seperti itu karena aku tidak senang wanita pemberontak,"

"Kau menilaiku wanita liar!?" seru Sakura naik pitam; ia berharap jawaban yang manis—bukan menyakitkan hati begini.

"Whoaa," Naruto panik sesaat, menahan tangan Sakura yang sepertinya bersiap untuk memukul dirinya. "Seperti yang aku bilang, aku tidak tahu," katanya. "Bagiku bukan hal yang penting,"

"Yah, yah," sahut Sakura acuh tak acuh.

"Bagiku yang terpenting, aku menyadari perasaanku dan memperjuangkannya tanpa lelah."

Kata-kata tadi sukses membuat kekesalan Sakura berubah tertarik. "Memperjuangkan?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Kau juga, kan?" tanyanya balik, serius.

"Aku..." tidak... ia tidak berpikir untuk memperjuangkan cintanya pada Naruto sejak menyadari perasaannya, ia justru semakin ingin menjauh dari pria itu karena takut gagal lagi seperti dulu...

"Kau berpikir kau ini tidak pantas untuk aku, ya?" Naruto menebak setelah dengan intens mengamati gerak-gerik Sakura.

Sakura jelas terkejut bukan main. "Bagaimana kau—!?"

"Sakura, Sakura," Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. "Tidak ada satu orang pun yang tidak pantas untuk siapa pun,"

"Kau tidak mengerti!" seru Sakura marah. "Aku punya banyak masalah! Dari keluargaku, pekerjaanku bahkan diriku sendiri!" lanjutnya berapi-api, satu detik kemudian wajahnya berubah sedih. "Bagaimana bisa aku pantas sementara aku sendiri 'hancur'?" tanyanya. "Aku selalu membuat sesuatu yang sempurna menjadi hancur jadi bukankah akan lebih baik tidak memperjuangkannya?" lanjutnya pelan nyaris berbisik.

Naruto mengembuskan napasnya. "Berhenti membenci dirimu sendiri, dattebayo!"

"Hah...?" Sakura kebingungan; bagaimana bisa Naruto berpikir seperti itu? Tidakkah pria itu tahu rutinitas yang dijalaninya sehat? Memang ia suka minum pil vitamin namun selain kebiasaan buruk itu, ia suka berjalan kaki dan hampir jarang meminum alkohol.

"Itu bukan soal kebiasaanmu," kata Naruto, ia melipat tangan di depan dadanya. "Tapi soal caramu menyikapi masa lalumu, Sakura." jelasnya. "Kau menyalahkan diri sendiri atas kejadian yang menimpamu, aku mengerti jika itu sulit, tetapi apakah kau tidak merasa terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri?"

Sakur tidak menjawab.

Terlalu keras pada diri sendiri...?

Benarkah ia seperti itu...?

Maksudnya ia hanya menutup hatinya sejenak agar tidak menyusahkan orang lain... apa bisa disebut keras...?

Ia selalu berpikir itulah jalan yang terbaik sebab selama beberapa tahun ini ia baik-baik saja tanpa lelaki spesial di hatinya.

Naruto pasti salah menilai dirinya...

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mendapat cubitan pelan di pipinya, mata hijaunya yang tadi kosong kembali fokus menatap mata biru Naruto. "Hm?"

"Aku memang tidak tahu situasimu seperti apa dulu, aku hanya bisa menilai dari sedikit ceritamu padaku," kata Naruto. "Tapi aku jujur padamu, situasimu hampir sama sepertiku," ia berhenti untuk mengambil napas dalam, "Aku juga kehilangan Sara, kami memang sudah putus tetapi perasaanku masih kuat dengannya, mungkin juga sepertimu dengan lelaki bernama Shi itu,"

"Oh..." jika dipikir-pikir ada benarnya juga, kan? Naruto hanya sedikit cerita soal Sara jadi ia belum bisa menilai sepenuhnya.

"Cara menyikapinya juga sama sepertimu," kata Naruto datar, lalu wajahnya berubah sedih. "Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri atas kepergiannya, aku terus berkata pada diriku sendiri 'seharusnya aku lebih bisa berpikir dengan otakku' atau 'aku satu-satunya harapan tapi aku...' atau yang lain."

"Uh..." itu mulai terdengar seperti dirinya sendiri; ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku selalu menyesalinya, aku juga belum lama kehilangan adikku karena kecerobohanku, lalu aku harus menghadapi soal kepergian Sara. 'Kenapa hidup begitu menentangku bahagia?', 'kenapa harus aku?' hanya itu yang ada di kepalaku," lanjutnya, ia mengambil napas dalam, dan menatap dalam Sakura. "Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri, iya, tapi aku tidak larut berlama-lama, aku move on tetapi tidak melupakannya, maksudku, semua itu masa lalu, menyalahkan diri sendiri, berpikir 'jika saja aku...' takkan merubahnya, jadi aku menjadikan masalah itu sebagai pelajaran agar tidak terjadi pada orang-orang yang berharga bagiku nanti."

"Naruto..." Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa; apa yang Naruto katakan persis seperti apa yang dilakukannya, menyalahkan diri sendiri, depersi tetapi ia melupakan satu hal yang Naruto lakukan yaitu ia lupa melihat selalu ada titik terang di kegelapan; ia memang melihatnya namun ia menolak untuk meraihnya sebab ia merasa tidak pantas, ia merasa dirinya ini lebih pantas di kegelapan akan masa lalu yang dihancurkan olehnya.

"Sekarang..." Naruto membuka suara lagi, "Aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi, aku akan mempertahankannya," lanjutnya, ia mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Jadi kau mau, kan?"

Sakura hanya memandang tangan besar yang terulur dihadapannya.

Haruskah... ia?

Bolehkah... ia?

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu akan keputusan yang harus diambilnya.

Ia memang menyatakan cinta pada Naruto, namun ia tidak berharap dibalas, ia hanya mau menyatakan saja...

"Sakura," panggil Naruto pelan. "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, ok? Sekarang, hanya pikirkan dirimu saja."

—memikirkan dirinya sendiri—?

Bolehkah... ia?

Sakura menatap Naruto, mencari jawaban.

Di wajah Naruto tidak ada keraguan sedikit pun, hanya sebuah senyum kecil di bibirnya.

Sedikit aneh kah ia jika berpikir senyuman Naruto saat ini terlihat manis sekali—? Mungkin karena itulah ia tak bisa tidak membalas dengan tersenyum kecil juga.

Sakura memejamkan matanya seraya mengambil napas dalam.

Jika ia berpikir hanya tentang keinginannya, jawabannya tentu saja ia ingin menyambut uluran tangan Naruto dan mulai melangkah bersama ke depan.

Mulai merasakan lagi mencintai dan dicintai seseorang...

Dicintai oleh Naruto... dan Naruto bukanlah seseorang yang asing baginya, Naruto sudah bersamanya di saat waktu tersulitnya, dan tidak ada satu keluhan keluar di bibir pria itu sampai detik ini.

Sakura yakin jika bersama Naruto, ia akan baik-baik saja.

Apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah masa depan yang cerah bersama Naruto.

Sakura membuka matanya setelah kebimbangannya terpecahkan; pikiran dengan hatinya sudah menyatu sekarang; ia tak mau lagi melepas kesempatan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Perlahan ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, dan meletakannya di atas tangan Naruto.

Senyum kecil Naruto pun berubah lebar, yang lagi membuat Sakura ikut tersenyum.

Ya...

Ia dan Naruto akan baik-baik saja...

.#.

Flashback OFF

.#.

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya dalam.

'Satu kali bertemu takkan mungkin membuat perasaanku goyah,' kata Sakura dalam hati

Setelah menyemangati dirinya sendiri, Sakura menutup tirai jendela rapat-rapat lalu mengambil kursi dari kamar mandi dan meletakannya tepat di samping Naruto, dan duduk.

'Polosnya,'

Sakura menyingkap lembut helaian rambut pirang yang menutupi pipi Naruto; memerhatikan lebih dekat secara diam-diam begini bukanlah hobinya, ia selalu merasa hal itu sesuatu yang aneh, memerhatikan orang lain tidur, ia selalu tidak mengerti apa kepuasan dari itu. Sekarang ia mengerti, atau mungkin ia hanya senang melihat wajah Naruto dari dekat tanpa harus digoda oleh pria tersebut.

Terakhir kali Naruto memergoki dirinya memperhatikan, kekasihnya itu lantas memberikannya ciuman singkat di bibirnya dan menggodanya kalau dirinya memperhatikan hanya memberikan sinyal minta dicium.

Sakura kali ini meletakan telapak tangannya di atas tangan Naruto, mengaitkan jari-jari mereka lembut—meyakinkan bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi.

Terkadang Sakura merasa ini seperti mimpi, bertemu lelaki seperti Naruto—yang mengerti dirinya luar atau dalam, ia selalu bersyukur akan hal tersebut.

Ia hampir tidak percaya akan ada lelaki yang mampu bertahan dengannya dalam waktu yang lama.

Dan hampir tidak percaya tiga bulan yang lalu penilaiannya berubah hanya karena Naruto.

Sakura masih ingat betul ditipu oleh Ino untuk kencan buta...

.x.

Flashback ON

.x.

Brak!

Sakura terkesikap mendengar suara benturan keras, ia berhenti membereskan buku-buku untuk sejenak melihat dari mana asal suara kasar tersebut—dan melanjutkan lagi setelah mengetahui itu hanyalah Ino yang membuka pintu.

"Kenapa kemari?" tanya Sakura malas.

"Wow," Ino tertawa mengejek. "Selamat malam juga, Sakura," sindirnya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Ada masalah lagi?"

"Ada masalah?" Ino mengulangi dengan nada mengejek. "Hahaha! Tentu saja ada masalah," sindirnya halus. "Kau itu masalahnya!" serunya emosi.

'Mulai lagi,'

Sakura tahu Ino akan memprotesnya namun ia tak menyangka akan secepat ini, ia menebak mungkin Gaara memberitahu Ino atau ada seseorang yang mendengar percakapannya dengan pria tersebut.

Sakura meletakan buku-buku ke dalam rak, lalu bersandar santai ke meja kerjanya sambil melipat tangannya. "Aku... ?" tanyanya sepolos mungkin.

"Ya kau, Haruno Sakura." kata Ino. "Aku tidak percaya kau menolak Gaara! Sabaku Gaara!" serunya berapi-api, tidak percaya sama sekali. "Kau kehilangan akal sehatmu ya?" tanyanya terheran-heran.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, tersinggung akan pertanyaan Ino, namun ia teringat persahabatan mereka jadi ia tetap bersikap sekalem mungkin; ia tahu Ino hanya cemas terhadapnya. "Haruskah aku mengingatkan jika Gaara memiliki tunangan?"

"Duh," Ino memutar bola matanya. "Semua orang tahu itu hanya paksaan," sahutnya santai. "Dan semua orang juga tahu Gaara jatuh cinta padamu,"

Sakura tidak menjawab.

Mengingat soal pertunangan Gaara membuat Sakura teringat Matsuri—yang terang-terangan mengaku pada dirinya jika wanita muda itu mencintai Gaara di pesta ulang tahunnya; ia tidaklah bodoh, ia tahu maksud dari Matsuri mengatakan hal itu padanya untuk meminta dukungan darinya sebab mungkin Matsuri mengetahui perasaan Gaara padanya lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Setidaknya itulah pikiran positifnya, jika negatif, Matsuri mendeklarasikan jika Gaara milik wanita muda berambut cokelat itu.

"Aku tidak berkencan dengan sahabatku sendiri," kata Sakura dingin. "Takkan pernah terjadi karena aku tidak percaya sahabat bisa menjadi cinta," jelasnya tegas, ia lantas menguap kecil agar Ino percaya ini bukanlah hal yang penting untuk dibicarakan. "Jelas? Kau ingat, kan kata-kataku itu?"

Ino memutar bola matanya; mana peduli ia akan hal tersebut. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu soalnya kata-katamu, banyak bohongnya sih,"

Kali ini Sakura yang memutar bola matanya; tidak mau berdebat lagi dengan Ino, ia mengambil jaketnya yang berada di meja, memakainya lalu ia keluar dari ruangan kerjanya.

Ino menggembungkan pipinya, ikut keluar dan mengejar Sakura hingga sampai di depan sahabatnya itu.

Sakura menepuk keningnya, lelah dengan sikap sahabatnya. "Kau mau apa lagi?" tanyanya dingin.

"Kau lupa ya sekarang hari apa?" tanya Ino.

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau lupa setiap akhir pekan kita menghabiskan waktu bersama?" tanya Ino.

Sekarang Sakura ingat, memang mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, terkadang Matsuri ikut namun jarang sebab pekerjaan sebagai model gravure dan tunangan Gaara menyita banyak waktu. "Malam ini giliranmu memilih tempat nongkrong kita, kan?"

Bibir Ino mengukir seringai kecil; sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di kepalanya. "Ya!" sahutnya semangat. "Dan aku tahu tempat bermanja ria buat kita."

Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, apalagi dengan seringai jahat Ino tadi; haruskah ia kabur saja... ?

Namun sebelum Sakura sempat mengeluarkan kata-kata, ia sudah ditarik keluar dengan erat oleh Ino.

"H-hey, hey, Ino..." Sakura berusaha memprotes.

"Tenang saja, kau akan menyukainya Sakura,"

Justru malah membuatnya semakin curiga!

.x.

Sakura yang sejak di rumah sakit merasa cemas akan apa yang direncanakan Ino, kini ia tidak henti-hentinya menggerutu ketika memasuki bar tempat Ino bekerja.

"Serius..." Sakura membuka pembicaraan, memandang sekelilingnya. "Bermabuk-mabukan yang kau maksud bermanja ria?" keluhnya kecewa. "Sisi kreatifmu hilang setelah bekerja jadi bartender?"

"Ugh! Kau selalu mengeluh!" seru Ino tidak terima. "Sudah duduk dan nikmati saja,"

"Yes ma'am," sahut Sakura acuh tak acuh, menurut, ia duduk di kursi dekat bartender; hari ini ia tak berselera minum alkohol, ia melirikan matanya ke Ino menunggu sahabatnya itu duduk di sampingnya namun bukannya duduk melainkan Ino masuk ke dalam untuk mengganti bajunya dengan seragam kerja dan masuk ke bagian bar. "Ino, aku tidak mau mengganggu jadi kita batalkan saja ini."

"Tidak!" Ino dengan tegas menolak, sadar nadanya kelewatan, ia tertawa gugup. "Ini sudah tradisi kita,"

Sakura tidak menjawab; penolakan ini kian membuat kecurigaannya meningkat, ia yakin Ino merencanakan sesuatu, tapi... apa? Mungkin ia perlu memprovokasi sedikit. "Aku ingin air putih saja, hari ini berat sekali," katanya.

"Ayolah Sakura..." Ino memutar bola matanya malas. "Bersemangatlah sedikit, malam ini kau dilayani oleh bartender terbaik, minumlah sedikit." rayunya. "Ini pun sebagai perayaan kau sukses memimpin operasi,"

Sakura menimbang-nimbang; memang benar operasi pertamanya sukses namun merayakan dengan minum-minum baginya bukanlah ide yang bagus meski besok memang libur namun ia tak bisa tenang sebab mungkin ada keadaan darurat yang membuatnya harus bekerja.

"Ayolah, tidak usah berpikir keras Sakura," kata Ino berusaha merayu lagi. "Minuman pertama aku yang traktir! Sakura bersenang-senanglah sedikit, kau itu membutuhkannya."

"Well," Sakura tidak bisa membalasnya sebab memang benar perkataan Ino apalagi kalimat yang terakhir, akhir-akhir ini ia sama sekali tidak bisa bersantai-santai selain karena pekerjaannya, PTSD yang dideritanya juga sering kambuh, efek Ino membuat peraturan buatnya hanya di perbolehkan bekerja selama seminggu dua kali.

Ia memang butuh kesenangan sedikit...

Namun di sisi lain, Sakura juga ragu karena Ino begitu keras kepala menginginkannya minum-minum; ia akui dirinya bukanlah 'peminum berat' tapi ia juga bukanlah wanita yang mudah mabuk juga.

"Ini," kata-kata Ino membangunkan Sakura dari lamunan panjangnya.

Sakura melihat gelas berbentuk segitiga dengan sisi panjang ke bawah disodorkan didepannya, isisnya berisikan cairan berwarna kuning kecokelatan dihiasi oleh satu buah zaitun di bibir gelas. "Apa ini?"

Ino tidak menjawab, berpikir sesaat. "Sampanye," sahutnya.

Sakura melirikan mata hijaunya lagi ke gelasnya lalu memandang Ino. "Tidak terlihat seperti sampanye," ia bukanlah ahli soal jenis minuman alkohol tapi ia tahu betul soal warna sampanye karena dulu ayahnya sering kali mengajaknya ke pesta rekan bisnisnya, warna di dalam gelas ini terlalu gelap untuk sampanye, apakah Ino memakai menu baru...?

Ino tidak menjawab lebih memilih memasang wajah kesal dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dadanya.

Sakura mengerti sinyal itu dan memutar bola matanya. "Kau tidak perlu marah begitu, aku kan hanya bertanya," keluhnya, ia akhirnya mengangkat gelas tersebut, tidak bisa menahan dirinya, ia memperhatikan gelas bening tersebut, menggoyangkannya beberapa kali, barulah ia meminum isinya dalam satu kali tegukan, kemudian ia mengernyit. "Rasanya... unik...?"—rasanya pun berbeda dari yang pernah dirasakannya dulu—lagi, ia tidak tahu ada berapa macam sampanye, mungkin ini jenis yang belum pernah dicobanya...?

Ino tersenyum puas. "Ini minuman kebanggaanku," katanya percaya diri.

"Hm..." meskipun rasanya terasa asing baginya, Sakura tidak memungkiri tubuhnya perlahan rileks, kepalanya yang tadi terasa berat sedikit membaik; sahabatnya itu memang hebat membuat minuman.

"Lagi?" tanya Ino.

Sakura berpikir sesaat; ia bukanlah wanita yang mudah mabuk jadi mungkin minum satu lagi tidaklah buruk? "Please," pintanya, menggeserkan gelasnya ke depan, memberi sinyal untuk diisi lagi.

Ino tertawa kecil, dan mulai membuat pesanan sahabatnya. "Kau tahu Sakura," ia membuka percakapan disela-sela kegiatannya. "Besok teman-teman Shikamaru dan aku akan makan malam bersama buat menyambut teman Shika dari kampung halamannya."

"Hm," Sakura menggumam tak tertarik sama sekali, ia tersenyum melebar mendapati pesanannya berada di depan matanya, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi ia segera meminumnya.

Ino tertawa geli melihat pipi Sakura mulai merona merah; sedikit lagi. "Teman Shikamaru yang mau kemari itu tipemu banget loh Sakura," katanya.

"Ini lagi," Sakura memutar bola matanya; seharusnya ia sudah tahu rencana Ino tidaklah jauh dari lelaki. "Aku ini baik-baik saja sendirian," katanya, lalu minum lagi. "Lagi pula seleraku itu kan sewaktu sekolah, sekarang aku ini wanita dewasa, seleraku sudah berubah."—minuman ini sungguh candu, pening kepalanya sudah hilang!

'Ino memang bartender terbaik!'

Ino meletakan satu lagi gelas sampanye untuk Sakura meskipun sahabatnya itu tidak memesan. "Ayolah, dia hot sekali loh, coba saja dahulu."

Brak!

Sakura memukul meja bar dengan kasar. "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau! Berapa kali harus bilang padamu, woman!" serunya galak, lalu meminum gelas yang tadi diberi oleh Ino penuh emosi. "Shit..." umpatnya; kenapa kepalanya berputar-putar seperti ini?

Kenapa?

Kenap—

Seketika itu juga pandangan matanya berubah gelap.

"SAKURA!"

.x.

Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh hidungnya, memberi ketukan-ketukan pelan di sana—yang sukses membuat kelopak matanya yang berat terbuka perlahan.

"Hm...?" erangnya sambil mengerjap-ngerjap untuk memfokuskan objek dihadapannya yang berbayang-bayang; ia melihat warna pirang pucat—? "Ino...?"

Ino tersenyum manis. "Selamat pagi, beautiful."

"Huh...?" Sakura terheran-heran dengan sapaan Ino tadi, tidak biasanya sahabatnya itu memakai kata 'pujian' se-pagi ini jika tidak ada maksud tersembunyi; lantas ia pun bangkit duduk, waspada. "Apalagi sekarang?" tanyanya sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Apa?" Ino bertanya balik polos.

Oh, Ino bermain polos-polosan padanya, eh?

"Sudahlah, apa rencanamu," kata Sakura.

Ino melempar pandangan ke arah lain. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa,"

Sakura tidak percaya. "Sungguh?"

Ino mengangguk.

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya lega.

"Jadi ayo bangun dari ranjang kesayanganmu," kata Ino menepuk punggung Sakura. "Dan bersiap untuk bekerja."

Mendengar kata 'kerja' membuat kepalanya berputar; seharusnya ia tidak minum semalam; salahnya juga mau jadi ia harus menanggung akibatnya.

Sakura bangun dari ranjang, merenggangkan otot-ototnya dan berjalan menuju tirai jendela, ragu-ragu untuk menyingkapnya.

'Haruskah aku?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya; ia belum bisa mengatasi ketakutannya jadi ia menurunkan lagi tangannya dari tirai pink miliknya.

'Aku wanita yang lemah,' katanya dalam hati.

"Tugasku selesai," kata Ino tersenyum lebar lalu berbaik berjalan menuju pintu—membukanya namun berhenti di sana. "Oh, aku lupa bilang kau ada kencan malam ini,"

"Hm..." Sakura menjawab sekenanya, masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya sehabis tidur.

Kencan di malam ini, eh? Kencan dengan siapa? Kencan dimana? Tidak terlalu buruk—!

"Apa maksudmu dengan KENCAN!?" seru Sakura panik setelah sukses memproses kata-kata Ino di otaknya.

Sahabatnya ini sudah kehilangan pikirannya apa!?

Ia baru menolak Gaara kemarin dan ia mendapat kencan malam ini? Wanita macam apa dirinya? Reaksi Gaara juga akan seperti apa?

'Well, aku tidak terlalu peduli karena aku bilang punya kekasih,' gumam Sakura dalam hati.

Tapi kencan? Kencan... Kencan!

Ino hanya melambaikan tangan acuh tak acuh. "Baca kertas di mejamu sayang, kau akan mengerti," setelah mengatakan itu ia pergi keluar.

Apa lagi kali ini?

Sakura menghentak-hentakan kakinya penuh amarah menuju meja kerjanya, di sana ada satu lembar kertas seperti apa yang dikatakan sahabat 'tersayangnya', ia pun mengambilnya dengan kasar dan membacanya. "Persetujuan kencan buta—INO!"

.#.

Flashback OFF

.#.

Sakura tersenyum kecil.

Siapa sangka kekesalan dan kebenciannya akan kencan buta yang Ino rencanakan tersebut berakhir manis.

Jauh lebih manis, sesuatu yang ditunggu-tunggunya selama ini.

Sakura kembali membelai lembut pipi kekasihnya.

Iya, sesuatu yang jauh lebih manis.

Ia dan Naruto sudah melewati banyak rintangan meskipun hanya tiga bulan, ia merasa lebih kuat, merasa lebih baik bersama Naruto...

Ini akan baik-baik saja...

'Kita berdua akan baik-baik saja,'

Setelah menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam hati, Sakura perlahan menutup mata hijaunya.

.x.

**Sakura mengembuskan napasnya dalam-dalam, menenangkan degub jantungnya yang berdebar kencang.**

**'Lari dari kelas ke ruang kesehatan? Luar biasa.'**

**Ia menengadahkan kepalanya memastikan ruangan yang berada di depannya itu benar ruang kesehatan, barulah mengetuk pintu setelah memang benar ruang kesehatan.**

**Tok tok tok.**

**"Permisi," kata Sakura sopan.**

**Cklek.**

**Seorang wanita berambut hitam membuka pintunya dari dalam, mata merahnya melebar sesaat melihat Sakura berpenampilan kurang rapih seperti habis berlari, ia pun tersenyum ramah. "Sakura...? Ada perlu apa kau kemari? Apakah kau sakit?" tanyanya.**

**Sakura tidak menjawab; pikirannya berkecamuk apakah ia harus menjawab jujur ataukah berbohong? Berbohong juga harus karena apa? Namun jika jujur pasti ia takkan diijinkan masuk ke dalam.**

**"Aku..." Sakura ragu; otaknya bekerja mencari alasan yang tepat atau tepatnya mencari kebohongan. "Itu, perutku sakit, dokter Kurenai, bisakah aku istirahat sebentar di sini?"**

**"Hm...?" Kurenai mengamati tubuh Sakura sesaat. "Perutmu sakit tapi kau bisa berlari ke sini? Luar biasa..."**

**Sakura terkesikap pelan; busted. "A-aku tidak lari, dokter! Sungguh! Aku berkeringat karena menahan rasa sakit di perutku," katanya panik.**

**Kurenai kembali berpikir, mempertimbangkan.**

**Sakura merasakan jika kata-katanya tadi tidak cukup meyakinkan jadi ia memutuskan untuk memakai cara terampuhnya. "Aku mohon, dokter, hanya lima belas menit ijinkan aku istirahat ya? Ini kan juga masih jam istirahat. Perutku sakit sekali." pintanya memelas.**

**Kurenai mengembuskan napasnya. "Baiklah, kau boleh istirahat, tapi jangan berisik sebab Shi sedang istirahat."**

**Jantung Sakura seakan terhenti sesaat mendengar 'Shi', ia mengembuskan napas kecil.**

**Ternyata rumornya memang benar padahal ia berharap jika itu salah.**

**'Kenapa dia melakukannya?' tanyanya dalam hati, kecewa.**

**Kurenai yang melihat wajah Sakura yang berubah drastis langsung mengerti ke arah mana tujuan gadis muda itu sesungguhnya. "Masuklah," katanya.**

**Sakura menurut, mata hijaunya menyapu ke seluruh ruangan; ini pertama kalinya ia ke ruang kesehatan sekolah, tidak terlalu buruk bahkan terbilang bersih sekali; sekolah sebelumnya kalah dibanding ini, ia memang tidak salah masuk ke sini.**

**Sakura duduk di ranjang panjang, ia melirik melalui celah bahunya saat Kurenai mengambilkan obat untuknya di lemari; ada tirai seputih susu yang menutupi sesuatu di belakangnya, tebakannya mungkin ada ranjang yang lain sebab sejauh ini ia tidak melihat Shi.**

**Sakura merasa sedikit kecewa.**

**Ia yakin Shi menyadari keberadaannya, ataukah memang pemuda itu tertidur seperti yang dikatakan Kurenai—?**

**"Ini Sakura,"**

**Sakura tersadar dan mengambil obat beserta gelas yang berada di tangan Kurenai. "Arigatou," katanya.**

**"Kau sudah makan, kan?" tanya Kurenai.**

**Sakura mengangguk pelan.**

**"Good," kata Kurenai. "Istirahatlah, aku mau keluar sebentar,"**

**"Ha'i," sahut Sakura sekenanya.**

**"Kau harus kembali ke kelasmu atau kau akan aku usir karena mengganggu Shi," kata Kurenai.**

**"Ba—"—apa?**

**Blam.**

**Tadi Kurenai bilang akan mengusirnya jika mengganggu Shi?**

**Sakura tertunduk lesu; ia memang tidak pintar berakting.**

**"Sakit perut? Kau serius?"**

**Sakura menegakan tubuhnya lagi mendengar suara yang amat dikenalnya itu, dengan semangat ia menoleh ke belakang—tirai putih yang tadinya tertutup kini menjadi terbuka, memperlihatkan pemuda berambut pirang tengah duduk di ranjang dengan senyum mengejek di bibirnya.**

**"Kau memang tidak pintar berbohong," kata Shi lagi, mengejek.**

**Sakura tidak tertarik akan ejekan Shi, mata hijaunya fokus menatap lekat-lekat pada hidung pemuda itu, sebelum kemudian tertunduk sambil mencengkeram obat yang berada di tangannya. "Jadi memang benar senpai berkelahi?"**

**Senyuman Shi seketika berubah. "Shion... yang memberitahumu?" tanyanya serius.**

**Sakura tersenyum pahit. "Shion orang terakhir yang aku butuhkan," katanya.**

**"Hah..." Shi mengembuskan napasnya, lalu turun dari ranjang tempatnya tadi tidur dan pindah ke ranjang yang diduduki Sakura. "Kurasa situasi kalian berdua belum berubah?"**

**Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. "Apakah itu penting...?" tanyanya balik; berusaha mengakhiri soal sahabatnya. Detik kemudian ia membalikan tubuhnya dan memukulkan tangan ke ranjang. "Sekarang ini itu soal senpai! Katakan padaku kau ini tidak bertengkar dengan Chojuro-senpai."**

**Sama sekali tidak merubah ekpresinya, Shi menjawab datar. "Aku memang,"**

**Sakura menggigit bibirnya menahan kekecewaannya. "Kenapa melakukan ini? Senpai marah karena kemarin aku bilang Shion lebih memilih Chojuro-senpai daripada aku...?" tanyanya sedih.**

**"Itu bukan karenamu juga," kata Shi tidak setuju. "Aku hanya memberi nasihat sebagai sahabatnya, menilaimu sebagai gadis nakal karena kau tidak pernah masuk di hari sabtu bukan hal yang tepat," jelasnya.**

**"Chojuro-senpai memang benar kok," Sakura membenarkan, mengakui. "Aku ini bukanlah gadis baik-baik, aku tidak pernah ikut kegiatan klub di hari sabtu, saat berdebat dengan Shion soal itu pun aku tidak bisa membela sebab memang apa yang dikatakannya benar,"**

**Ia gadis yang nakal—bahkan ayahnya pun muak akan kelakuannya... jadi mungkin hal yang wajar Shion lebih memilih Chojuro yang lebih positif ketimbang dirinya.**

**"Kau punya alasan absen di hari sabtu," kata Shi tidak terima akan pendapat Sakura. "Ayahmu, ingat?"**

**"Memang tapi itu hanya senpai yang tahu, jadi kurasa tidak masuk hitungan," kata Sakura.**

**"Dan seperti yang aku bilang, sebagai sahabat baiknya, aku menegurnya," kata Shi. "Dia bisa menilaimu sesuka hatinya tapi menyuruh Shion untuk menjauhimu karena penilaian bodohnya itu levelnya sudah lain." jelasnya. "Aku bertindak senetral mungkin sebagai sahabat juga kekasihmu,"**

**Sakura merasa hatinya menghangat mendengar kata 'kekasih' keluar dari bibir Shi; sampai sekarang ia masih tidak percaya menjadi berkencan dengan pemuda yang disukainya sejak kelas satu. "Tapi perlukah kalian baku hantam karena aku?" tanyanya dengan nada sejengkel mungkin, menetralkan degub jantungnya yang berdebar kencang.**

**"Itu..." Shi berpikir sejenak. "Kami... um, terbawa suasana... sedikit...?" jawabnya canggung.**

**"Aku tidak suka," kata Sakura ketus.**

**"Apa?"—membela Sakura sampai hidungnya hampir patah bukanlah hal yang bagus? Ia mengerti gadis itu marah tetapi ia butuh juga pujian sebab yang dilakukan olehnya tidaklah sepenuhnya salah.**

**"Aku akan membenci diriku jika persahabatan senpai bernasib sama sepertiku," kata Sakura sedih.**

**"Oh," Shi mengerti maksud Sakura, dan ini membuatnya senang sebab itu menunjukan kepedulian gadis itu pada dirinya; ia ingin mengetes sedikit lagi. "Eh, tidak apa toh Chojuro tidak 'cool' diajak nongkrongnya," katanya seraya berbaring santai di ranjang. "Kehilangan satu sahabat itu bukan kiamat," pancingnya lagi.**

**Begitukah? Kehilangan sahabat bukanlah sesuatu yang penting? Tapi kenapa ia merasakan sakit di hatinya saat berpapasan dengan Shion dan mencoba menyapa tetapi dicuekin?**

**"Sungguh?"**

**"Hm?" Shi bergumam santai, menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya.**

**"Kenapa senpai tidak melaporkan kejadian pemukulan ini?" tanya Sakura, memancing balik.**

**"Huh?" Shi sedikit terkejut akan pertanyaan Sakura; ia tidak berpikir hingga ke sana. "Hm..."—shit.**

**Sakura yang melihat Shi tidak berkutik akan pertanyaannya semakin percaya diri. "Aku dengar loh, Chojuro-senpai yang pertama memukul, kalau senpai memang tidak peduli kenapa tidak melapor sensei?"**

**Shi tidak menjawab, memilih menatap kosong langit-langit.**

**Sakura menandakan sikap bungkam Shi sebagai jawaban, dan ia memutar bola matanya. "Well?"**

**Shi mengukir senyum. "Kau benar, akan tetapi aku tidak menyesal dengan apa yang aku lakukan." katanya sambil bangun dan duduk menyilang, ia menatap intens Sakura. "Hey," panggilnya.**

**"Hm?" Sakura bergumam, menolehkan sedikit kepalanya dan seketika pipinya mulai memanas mengetahui wajah Shi begitu dekat dengan wajahnya dan lagi tatapan mata hitam yang intens membuat otaknya kembali mengingat 'first kiss' mereka—Shi menatapnya seperti sekarang ini, jadi mana mungkin kan pemuda itu—mau menciumnya?**

**Tanpa menghentikan pandangan intens mata hitamnya ke mata hijau Sakura, Shi berujar pelan. "Kenapa sih kau masih memanggilku 'senpai'?" tanyanya penasaran.**

**"Eh...?" Sakura menyahut sekenanya, pikirannya masih mengkhayal ke hal yang lain. "Maksud senpai?"**

**"Tuh kan kau memanggilku 'senpai' lagi," kata Shi mengingatkan kalem. "Aku mengerti kau adik kelasku tapi kan sekarang kita berkencan, aku merasa aneh dipanggil 'senpai'." ungkapnya.**

**"Um..." memang benar terdengar aneh, namun bibirnya sudah terbiasa jadi tanpa disadari keluar sendiri.**

**"Kau bisa memanggil nama kecilku kalau mau," kata Shi.**

**Memanggil dengan nama kecil? Sakura belum pernah melakukannya bahkan saat mengobrol bersama teman-temannya, ia tetap memakai embel 'senpai', temannya juga tidak ada yang protes selama ini jadi ia pikir masih normal namun jika yang memprotes Shi sendiri, ia jelas harus mengubah kebiasaannya.**

**"Um..." Sakura membuka bibirnya.**

**"Tidak sulit Sakura," kata Shi menyemangati. "Kau bisa melakukannya," lanjutnya tersenyum lembut.**

**Sakura menggigit bibirnya; bagaimana bisa ia melakukannya di saat Shi menunjukan senyum favoritnya? "S-senpai..."—dan akhirnya ia gagal.**

**Shi pun menghela napaa kecewa. "Kau sungguh pemalu ya..."**

**"Well," jika ia bilang Shi adalah pacar pertama yang disukainya, dan ia baru mengalami yang dinamakan mabuk asmara, mungkin?**

**Shi bukan kekasih pertamanya, tetapi hubungan pertama yang dijalani atas dasar saling suka.**

**Sakura dulu pernah berpacaran selama dua kali namun ia sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan, semuanya atas dasar paksaan dari teman-temannya.**

**Jadi apa yang dirasakannya pada Shi benar-benar baru, bahkan ketika mereka ciuman untuk pertama kalinya, itu adalah ciuman pertamanya dengan seorang lelaki.**

**"Kita bisa mencobanya lain kali," kata Shi, lalu ia merogoh sesuatu di kantung celananya, meletakan benda tersebut di telapak tangan Sakura.**

**Sakura melirik benda apa yang berada di tangannya—ternyata sebuah tiket nonton; Shi mengajak kencan? Degub jantungnya berdetak cepat lagi, namun belum sempat ia merespon, tubuhnya ditarik mendekati Shi, cukup dekat hingga bisa membuat pemuda itu berbisik di telinganya.**

**"Aku tunggu minggu ini," bisik Shi.**

**Sakura merona, tidak tahan akan jarak mereka berdua, ia pun berdiri dari duduknya sambil memeluk erat tiket di dadanya. "Um," bibirnya masih tak menurut dikarenakan 'aksi' mendadak Shi; mata hijaunya tanpa sadar beradu dengan mata hitam Shi, dan kembali malu, ia buru-buru menutup matanya. "A-aku akan datang," katanya.**

**Kenapa ia jadi terbata-bata begini? Seperti bukan dirinya!**

**Sakura mendengar tawa kecil yang membuatnya membuka matanya dan menatap heran Shi.**

**"Kau tidak usah," kata Shi. "Aku akan ke rumahmu,"**

**"Eh...?" Shi akan ke rumahnya...? Rumahnya?**

**"Aku... boleh kan?" tanya Shi pelan.**

**Rumah... eh? Ia mau... tapi ayahnya...**

**Sakura mengalihkan mata hijaunya ke sisinya lesu; meskipun hatinya ingin berkata iya akan tetapi otaknya berpikir lain; mana mungkin ia membiarkan Shi bertemu ayahnya; ia tidak ingin kelemahannya diketahui orang-orang apalagi Shi.**

**Sakura tidak mau sebab ia pasti akan kehilangan Shi.**

**"Gomen," sesal Sakura dengan wajah tertunduk dalam. "Aku rasa itu terlalu cepat,"**

**"Oh,"**

**Sakura bisa merasa nada kekecewaan dari suara Shi jadi ia buru-buru menambahkan. "T-tapi, lain kali senpai bisa kok,"**

**Shi menatap Sakura sejenak sebelum kemudian mengulas senyum kecil. "Baiklah,"**

**Sakura balik bersenyum juga, senang Shi mau mengerti keadaannya saat in**i.

.x.

Sakura seketika bangun dari tidurnya, napasnya tersengal-sengal.

Mimpinya tadi itu...

Otaknya memutar kembali ingatan akan mimpinya barusan, lalu Sakura mencengkeram helaian rambut pink-nya.

Kenapa...?

Kenapa ia harus...?

Apa yang membuatnya bermimpi akan masa lalunya...?

Apakah itu sesuatu pertanda...?

Pertanda akan perasaannya...?

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya.

'Tenanglah,' katanya dalam hati.

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Mimpi tadi terjadi hanya karena ia terus memikirkannya seharian dan akhirnya otaknya mengulangi masalah itu melalui mimpinya, itulah logisnya, tidak ada arti penting dari itu.

Benar?

Ia dokter... mimpi buruk seperti ini ada hal yang menjelaskannya.

Sakura termenung.

Mimpi buruk... eh?

Benarkah...?

Yang diimpikannya itu kejadian yang pernah dialami olehnya dengan Shi.

Jika diingat itu merupakan kenangan manis sebab Shi membelanya diam-diam...

Sakura menepuk keningnya.

'Berhenti memikirkan dia,' keluhnya dalam hati.

Itu sudah menjadi masa lalu, seindah atau manis apa pun itu hanyalah kenangan, tidak berarti apa-apa.

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya, dan menatap ke sampingnya ingin melihat wajah polos Naruto lagi, namun ia tidak menemukan kekasinya, dan ia pun menyadari tubuhnya tidak lagi berada di kursi tetapi berada di ranjang.

"Hm..." Naruto pasti memindahkannya ketika ia masih tidur.

Manis sekali.

Perasaan bersalah kembali singgah di hatinya; ia yakin Naruto pasti tidur di sampingnya, betapa tidak adilnya itu, kekasihnya sudah melakukan sesuatu yang manis akan tetapi ia malah memimpikan lelaki lain.

Sakura bangun dari ranjang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Ini bukan salahnya!

Ia tidak bisa mengontrol mimpinya, jadi ini bukan salahnya, memangnya apa untungnya bermimpi Shi?

Sakura berjalan menuju kamar mandi, menyalakan keran westafel, dan mencuci wajahnya, baru setelahnya mata hijaunya memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin.

"Tenanglah... semua hanya masa lalu," gumamnya mencoba berpikir positif. "Ini bukanlah hal penting, tetaplah berjalan maju Sakura..."

Hening...

"Sungguh?"

"Huh?" Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya, untuk melihat suara siapa itu dan mendapati pantulan dirinya di cermin tengah menatapnya sinis dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Sungguh?" Inner Sakura bertanya lagi. "Shi bukanlah hal yang penting bagimu?"

Sakura menggeleng kuat. "D-dia bukan!"

"Tuh! Kau terbata! Kau bohong!" seru inner Sakura mengejek. "Kau bermimpi dia karena kau merindukan Shi-senpai kan?"

"Aku tidak!"

"Heh, kau menganggap Shi-senpai tidak berarti padahal dialah segalanya bagimu!" kata inner Sakura memanas-manasi. "Kau bahkan selama tujuh tahun masih bermain sebagai kekasih dia untuk menolak lelaki lain,"

"Aku..." Sakura tidak bisa membalas akan hal tersebut karena memang benar adanya.

"Betapa egois dan kekanak-kanakannya dirimu Sakura Haruno," ejek inner Sakura. "Dan jika dia tidak penting, kau tidak perlu memberi pengakuan ke Shi sewaktu di bioskop kan?"

Sakura terkesikap.

Pengakuan sewaktu di bioskop...

.x.

Flashback ON

.x.

"Ini,"

Shi menatap kosong gelas plastik yang disodorkan dihadapannya sesaat sebelum kemudian menatap pemilik tangan tersebut datar. "Tidak usah,"

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut bukan main. "Kenapa? Memang senpai tidak haus? Filmnya kan diputar dua jam lebih loh! Dua jam!"

Shi tetap tidak mau menerimanya, ia justru memalingkan wajahnya.

Hati Sakura sedikit terluka dengan penolakan Shi padanya; karena ia tahu sifat keras kepala Shi jadi minuman tersebut ia letakan di samping pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Shi mengembuskan napas. "Sakura, aku sungguh tidak ingin,"

Sakura memasang wajah tidak berdosa. "Sudah terlanjur dibeli jadi harus diterima,"

Shi naik pitam, tanpa pikir panjang ia mencengkeram tangan Sakura erat. "For fuc—" mata hitamnya menatap lekat-lekat mata hijau dihadapannya yang memancarkan kesakitan; ia kembali membuang napas lalu melepaskan tangan Sakura. "Maaf," sesalnya.

Sakura mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang tadi dicengkeram oleh Shi; ini pertama kalinya ia melihat pemuda itu marah, padahal ia berniat bercanda untuk mengembalikan mood Shi, sama sekali tak terlintas di kepalanya Shi akan berbuat kasar padanya.

Membuat Sakura sedikit takut karena mengingatkan dirinya akan ayahnya.

Sakura kembali terkejut akan sentuhan Shi di pergelangan tangannya, ia pun hendak mengibaskan tangan pemuda itu akan tetapi Shi justru menambahkan tangannya yang lain untuk menghentikan penolakannya, ia pun memberanikan diri menatap mata hitam pemuda itu; ekspresi wajah Shi kali ini serius sekali membuatnya sedikit gugup. "Apa?"

"Apakah sakit?" tanya Shi pelan.

Sakura merasa lega mengetahui Shi kembali seperti sedia kala. "Hm..." pergelangan tangannya eh? "Sudah tidak kok,"—ia mengakui memang Shi mencengkeram erat namun karena hanya sesaat jadi tidak parah.

Shi tidak melepaskan tangannya, ia justru memberikan belaian lembut. "Ini salahku, maaf." sesalnya lagi. "Ada masalah yang rumit,"

Sakura tertarik akan masalah rumit tersebut, yang membuat Shi berubah agak kasar; ia ingin tahu masalah itu namun ia tahu pemuda itu tipe yang tak suka berbagi atau curhat ditambah ia juga tidak mau memancing lagi amarah Shi.

Ia harus memilih kata-kata yang tidak menyinggung peraasan Shi.

Shi yang sejak tadi memerhatikan Sakura yang melamun seperti bergulat dengan pikiran, mengembuskan napas. "Kau tidak usah takut, masalah ini tentangmu juga,"

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut bukan main.

Shi menatap kosong ke depan. "Ini soal hubungan kita, sejujurnya."

Degub jantung Sakura seakan terhenti sesaat; soal hubungan mereka? Apa maksudnya?

Sakura tidak bisa menilai selain Shi bosan dengannya atau ingin putus dengannya.

Jelas sudah, Shi ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka, bahkan pemuda itu bersikap kasar padannya menunjukan perasaan Shi yang sudah hilang padanya.

Shi terdiam sejenak, berperang apakah harus dikatakan atau tidak; masalah ini bisa dibilang konyol sekali, dan mungkin Sakura akan menertawakan dirinya yang terlalu berpikir berlebihan. Namun ia membutuhkan Sakura, ia butuh sebab pendapat gadis muda itulah yang penting baginya sekarang ini. "Teman sekelasku mulai berpikir jika aku hanya berkencan denganmu karena uangmu..."

"Apa...?" Sakura tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya; Shi berkencan hanya demi uang...?

"Kau tahu kan, terkadang seseorang terlalu tertarik akan kehidupan orang lain," kata Shi, "Jadilah teori ini beredar, aku hanya memanfaatkanmu," lanjutnya disertai helaan napas kecil. "Aku bukanlah dari kalangan atas sepertimu Sakura jadi wajar—"

"Jangan konyol!" potong Sakura sedikit emosi, tidak tahan akan ucapan negatif Shi. "Kita bersama karena kita kan memiliki perasaan satu sama lain," terangnya. "Sejak awal aku sama sekali tidak berpikir ke sana, aku percaya perasaan senpai padaku," lanjutnya.

Shi berusaha melawan. "Terkadang sebagian orang—"

"Siapa yang peduli dengan sebagian orang itu!" Sakura memotong lagi penuh emosi—yang membuat mata Shi melebar syok—mungkin karena baru pertama melihat ia naik pitam. Ia tertunduk. "Senpai pernah bilang padaku kalau tidak usah memperdulikan opini orang lain, jangan mau hidup untuk menyenangkan orang lain," katanya.

"Well," memang benar ia pernah mengatakan itu namun ketika mengalaminya langsung, sedikit sulit dilakukan.

"Kenapa harus peduli?" tanya Sakura serius. "Senpai tidak perlu merasa jengkel jika itu tidak benar, kan?"

Shi terhenyak akan pertanyaan Sakura, ia tertunduk dalam memikirkan setiap kata-kata tersebut. "Aku..."

'Kenapa ragu-ragu begitu?'

Melihat Shi seperti kehilangan kata-kata membuat pikiran Sakura berkeliaran kemana-mana.

Mungkin rumor tersebut benar adanya sebab Shi sama sekali tidak menanggapi pertanyaannya.

Berarti Shi tidak mencintainya melainkan uangnya—?

Sakura tertunduk dalam.

"... Memang benar aku seharusnya tidak mendengarkan kata-kata mereka," Shi akhirnya bersuara setelah sekian lama berkecamuk dalam dirinya sendiri.

"Eh?" ia benar—? Jadi Shi memang mencintainya?

"Orang-orang menilai karena mereka lebih sering melihat kita pulang bersama naik bus," kata Shi. "Mereka tidak melihat 'kebersamaan' kita, perasaan kita satu sama lain, Sakura."

"Well," mereka kan hampir tidak pernah bersama di lingkungan sekolah, ini idenya sendiri sebab ia tak ingin ayahnya mendengar bahwa ia mulai tertarik pada lelaki, sebab ia tahu ayahnya pasti akan ikut campur, atau lebih parahnya berusaha memisahkan mereka.

"Aku mengerti," kata Shi semangat. "Mulai sekarang, kita hang out bareng di sekolah, mungkin dengan melakunan itu pikiran mereka berubah."

"Ah..." ini yang ditakutkan Sakura. "Um... kurasa tidak akan ada pengaruhnya dengan rumor itu,"—ia mencoba memberi alasan masuk akal.

Wajah Shi berubah sedih. "Kau malu bersamaku...?"

"Tidak!" sahut Sakura cepat, lalu menggeleng. "Bukan itu hanya saja aku belum pernah memamerkan perasaanku, dan lagi itu—" ia tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya, lebih memilih menatap sendu Shi.

"Ayahmu?" Shi menebak.

"Ha'i," Sakura menjawab lesu.

"Standar yang tinggi, eh?" gumam Shi. "Apa boleh buat," katanya mengalah.

Sakura tersenyum pahit; benar, apa boleh buat, hanya jawaban itu jika berurusan dengan ayahnya; ia dan Shi tidak memiliki kekuatan yang besar untuk melawan.

Ia yakin jika ia memperkenalkan Shi sebagai kekasihnya, ayahnya akan menanyakan banyak hal, dan jika tidak ada yang masuk list 'kekasih Haruno', maka ia yakin ayahnya berusaha untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka berdua.

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya; tidak seharusnya ia memikirkan hal berat seperti itu, ia sedang berkencan, yang berarti mengisi kenangan indah bersama yang diisi canda dan tawa, bukanlah keheningan suram begini.

"Um..." Sakura membuka suara; menimbang-nimbang, percakapan apa yang harus mereka bahas agar suasana kembali mencair. "Senpai sudah berbaikan?"

Shi terkejut. "Pada siapa?"

"Tentu saja Chojuro-senpai," sahut Sakura. "Sudahkan?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Mengingat sahabatnya membuat Shi tertawa kecil. "Kami memang bertengkar hebat, tapi persahabatan kami jauh lebih kuat," katanya. "Ya, aku dan Cho sudah baikan,"

Sakura ikut tersenyum kecil; ia senang sekali bisa mengembalikan tawa serta senyum di bibir pemuda yang dicintainya. "Aku senang mendengarnya,"

Senyum di bibir Shi seketika hilang bergantiraut wajah serius. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku—?" Sakura tahu ke arah mana pembicaraan ini namun ia lebih memilih menjawab polos.

"Shion,"

Sakura tertunduk sedih; ia berharap ikatan Shion dengannya sama seperti Shi dengan Chojuro; hatinya sedikit terselip rasa cemburu. "Tidak ada perubahan," sahutnya datar. "Tapi, aku yakin Shion akan kembali," lanjutnya dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya. "Sekarang, aku hanya bisa memandang dia dari jauh..."

"Kau tidak marah dengan itu...?" tanya Shi heran; selama ini ia cemas dengan Sakura namun ia tidak menyangka gadis itu menanggapi masalah lebih mudah—? Ataukah ia yang berlebihan—?

Sakura menggeleng, jujur; tentu tidak, siapa yang puas kehilangan sahabat baiknya? "Aku takkan marah, meski jujur memang ada sedikit," katanya, "Tetapi aku kembali teringat hal baik Shion padaku, dan aku memaafkannya lagi."

"Seperti apa?" tanya Shi. "Suka mentraktirmu makan?" candanya disertai tawa kecil.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan perlahan malu-malu ia meletakan tangannya di atas tangan Shi.

"Karena membuat kita bisa bersama..."

—membuatnya bisa mengerti bagaimana rasanya dicintai seseorang...

.#.

Flashback OFF

.#.

"Hentikan!" seru Sakura.

Ia tidak mau lagi ingat ini semua!

"Jangan bodoh, kau dulu bilang Shi itu narkoba bagimu,"

Sakura menutup telinganya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha untuk tidak mengingat kenangan lain tentang Shi.

'Ini hanya ilusi! Omong kosong!'

"Ayolah ingat ketika kau menyusul ke kyoto—"

'Cukup!'

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang ada, Sakura memukul cermin dihadapannya.

Prang!

Sakura menghela napas dalam.

Sudah selesai...

Tidak ada lagi dirinya 'satunya' lagi...

Merasa lega, tanpa disadari air mata Sakura perlahan keluar, dan jatuh membasahi pipinya...

"What the f—? Suara apa itu?"

Sakura terhenyak mendengar suara Naruto di kejauhan, dan akhirnya ia sadar jika ia sedang berlibur bersama di paris bukanlah di kamar apartemennya.

"Sakura... ?"

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, ia pun membalikan tubuhnya perlahan dan mendapati Naruto berdiri di ambang pintu dengan raut wajah bingung serta penasaran; buru-buru ia menyembunyikan 'bukti' di belakang tubuhnya.

Naruto memandang wajah Sakura, lalu tanpa sengaja melihat cermin kamar mandi yang retak di belakang tubuh Sakura, dan terbelalak. "Huh!?" serunya. "What!? Kenapa bisa hancur begini, dattebayo!?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, berdiri gugup sambil semakin menyembunyikan tangannya yang terluka di belakang tubuhnya.

Naruto menganalisa cerminnya yang retak kemudian memandang keseluruh area westafel dan mendapati ada subjek yang menarik yaitu tetesan darah di lantai; ia pun berbalik, berhadapan dengan Sakura, menatap lekat-lekat mata hijau kekasihnya.

Sakura yang merasa ditatap jadi semakin gugup. "A-apa—!" belum selesai ia berkata, Naruto dengan cepat menarik tangannya yang sejak tadi disembunyikannya, ia pun tanpa perlawanan merintih kesakitan. "Ow!"

"Ini harus segera dibersihkan," kata Naruto serius. "Kau melukai dirimu sendiri?" lanjutnya syok tidak percaya.

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk.

Naruto menghela napas kecewa akan respon terbatas kekasihnya; lagi, ia merasa ditutup oleh Sakura soal masalah lagi, dan itu membuatnya sedikit kesal. "Kau harus cerita kenapa bisa begini ya, chérie?" tanyanya selembut mungkin.

Masalah...

Apa itu teringat Shi bisa disebut masalah?

Sakura menutup mata hijaunya rapat-rapat; kepalanya sakit sekali.

'Kau tidak bisa menghindar, Sakura...'

'Hentikan!'

"Hm... ?" Naruto merasa ada yang aneh, "Kau, baik-baik saja... ?" tanyanya cemas sambil memberikan tepukan pelan di bahu Sakura.

"Huh?" Sakura merespon sekenanya, dan perlahan membuka mata hijaunya lagi. "Naruto—?"

"Ya?" Naruto merespon.

Entah kenapa hati Sakura yang sejak tadi berkecamuk merasa lega melihat kekasihnya. "Naruto—" gumamnya.

Naruto menaikan alisnya bingung, lagi ia merespon singkat. "Ya?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya agar penglihatannya fokus, dan ia tersadar sesuatu, jika Shi seperti narkoba baginya... maka Naruto seperti obat baginya—dan ia merasa sedikit lebih baik—?

'Obat? Jangan konyol!'

Sakura menggeleng; kenapa suara aneh ini terus terngiang di kepalanya? Berhenti mengganggunya!

Sakura ingin melenyapkan suara tersebut, lalu memandang Naruto lagi.

Obat...

Tentu saja...

Sakura tanpa pikir panjang langsung berhambur ke dada bidang Naruto, memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat.

Naruto yang dipeluk tiba-tiba jelas terkejut, "Eh?" apa yang terjadi? Ia tadi melihat Sakura seperti kesakitan dan tiba-tiba saja melakukan hal seperti ini—? Ia agak senang namun tetap merasa aneh; ia menarik Sakura dari pelukannya agar bisa menatap wajah wanita muda itu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Sakura menatap lekat-lekat Naruto. "Naruto..." apa yang harus dikatakannya? Apa harus ia bilang jika ia sekarang ini sedang berdebat dengan sisi 'inner evil' dirinya sendiri—?

'Menyedihkan.'

Mendengar suara negatif di kepalanya lagi, Sakura pun memeluk Naruto lagi, lebih erat lagi. "Naruto... sentuh aku." pintanya.

"A-apa—?" pernyataan tersebut sontak membuat pipi Naruto merona; menyentuh? Apa maksudnya?

Sakura sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya agar bisa menengadahkan kepalanya menatap mata biru Naruto, dan entah kenapa hanya melihat iris biru kekasihnya yang begitu indah membuatnya semakin 'haus' akan kekasihnya. "Tunjukan padaku perasaanmu... cintamu..."

"A-apa?" lagi, Naruto kembali kaget; untuk pertama kalinya Sakura meminta hal seperti itu secara vulgar, bukannya ia tidak suka sih hanya saja waktunya tidak tepat.

Wajah Sakura berubah sedih. "Kau tidak mau—?" tanyanya lemah.

"Bukan itu, dattebayo,"—ditatap seperti itu membuat pertahanan Naruto sedikit goyah. "Kita harus membersihkan lukamu terlebih dahulu, ya? Chérie?"

"Naruto..." kenapa kekasihnya tidak mau mengerti jika saat ini ia benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan—? Jika Naruto tidak mau maka ia yang akan melakukannya...

"Dengar Sakura tentu aku senang tapi sekarang ini tidak tepat untuk melakukan hal itu ya—!" Naruto berusaha merayu namun tidak dapat menyelesaikannya karena Sakura melingkarkan sebelah tangannya yang tidak terluka ke lehernya, lalu menariknya agar bibir mereka bisa bertemu; mata birunya melebar syok.

Ketika bisa merasakan bibir Naruto, Sakura merasakan tubuhnya mulai rileks,

Naruto akhirnya terbangun dari keterkagetannya ketika merasakan lidah Sakura memasuki mulutnya; ini bukanlah saatnya melakukan hal seperti ini! Ia pun mulai sedikit melawan dengan meletakan tangannya di pipi Sakura, lalu dengan lembut menjauhkan wajah wanita muda itu serta dirinya, mengakhiri ciuman yang mulai membuat tubuhnya memanas. "Chérie, cukup, obatin dulu lukamu, ya?"

'Lihat? Naruto bahkan tidak menikmati sentuhanmu! Hahaha...'

'Tidak,' gumam Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura belum cukup, ia masih mau menyentuh Naruto, suara di kepalanya belum hilang, ia hanya butuh sedikit lagi sentuhan.

Sedikit.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya memberi tanda tidak setuju tangannya diobati; mata hijaunya beralih ke leher Naruto yang begitu menggoda di matanya; memberikan ciuman-ciuman serta gigitan ringan di sana.

"Aah—!" Naruto tidak bisa menghentikan desahannya, tiba-tiba disentuh seperti ini—apalagi Sakura yang tidak pernah mau mencoba menyentuhnya—membuat pikiran logisnya perlahan memudar. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh kalah, meskipun ia tidak memungkiri ia menikmati ini, Sakura saat ini bukanlah kekasihnya yang dikenalnya. Dan ia pun mengambil perlawanan dengan mendorong lembut bahu kekasihnya agar menyudahi ini semua. "Sakura—mm—luka—ah!" protesannya terputus saat merasakan tangan Sakura menyentuh dadanya dengan begitu sensual dan perlahan turun ke otot perutnya.

What the f—?

Sejak kapan kancing kemejanya terbuka!?

Dan lagi kenapa juga ia tidak bisa menghentikan sentuhan Sakura? Ia tidak memiliki tenaga, seakan perlahan menghilang setiap kali ciuman serta jari kekasihnya menyentuhnya.

Naruto tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia membiarkan wanita mengambil alih, ia selalu senang memegang kendali jika pun ada itu hanya ketika wanita hendak melakukan oral padanya.

Menjadi seseorang yang menerima 'kesenangan' bukan hal yang buruk, mungkin karena yang menyentuhnya itu Sakura—wanita yang dicintainya.

"Uhn—?" Naruto merasakan bibir Sakura yang sejak tadi berada di lehernya merangkak naik ke dagunya—hingga akhirnya berhenti ketika wajah mereka sejajar, mata biru miliknya beradu pandang dengan mata hijau kekasihnya sesaat sebelum turun ke bibirnya, dan entah kebetulan ataukah Sakura mengetesnya, wanita muda itu menjilat bibirnya sendiri—yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu seksi di mata birunya; ia memandang Sakura lagi dan sebelum bisa berkata, bibir mereka bersatu kembali.

Kali ini Naruto tidak menghentikan, ia justru membalas dengan penuh gairah, meluapkan perasaannya setelah tidak bertemu selama tiga bulan.

Mungkin telat sedikit tidak apa-apa—lagi pula rapat begitu membosankan—ia pun masih 'rindu' dengan Sakura, semalam belum cukup sebab mereka lelah sehabis semalaman di pesawat.

Namun sekarang—mungkin Sakura mau melakukan 'sesuatu' yang lebih...

Naruto memgakhiri ciuman panas mereka, memberi satu kali kecupan singkat sebelum menurunkan bibirnya ke bawah—dan berhenti leher wanita muda itu, memberi tanda 'love bite' di sana.

"Aah..." —itu yang ingin Naruto dengar, yang membuatnya semakin semangat memberikan lagi 'cintanya'.

"Koi, aku ingin kau menyentuhku lebih..."—pintanya sambil menempelkan erat tubuhnya pada Naruto; ia hanya ingin melupakan segalanya, dan hanya ingin pikirannya diisi oleh Naruto, Naruto dan Naruto.

Naruto dengan senang hati menurut, tangannya yang tadi berada di pinggul Sakura bergerak menyelinap di balik kaus oranye yang dikenakan wanita muda itu; god betapa sukanya ia melihat Sakura mengenakan pakaian miliknya, terlihat seksi plus wanita muda itu pasti takkan mengenakan apa-apa di balik bajunya; dan benar saja ia ketika sampai di dada Sakura, tidak ada penghalang apa pun di sana, membuatnya mudah; ia pun mulai memberi remasan lembut di dada kekasihnya.

"Aahhh—" Sakura tanpa sadar mendesah cukup keras yang membuatnya sedikit malu, ia pun membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan bahu Naruto untuk meredam suaranya. "Uhm—!" remasan lain dirasakan olehnya, lebih keras yang membuatnya tanpa sadar menggigit bahu kekasihnya.

Naruto meringis pelan bahunya tiba-tiba digigit, tidak ingin terulang, ia memberi inisiatif dengan menyatukan bibir mereka lagi, membiarkan Sakura mendesah di mulutnya, barulah melanjutkan aktifitasnya, kali ini ia mengangkat satu kaki wanita muda itu, dan membelai lembut paha Sakura barulah perlahan ke atas.

"Uhm—!" Naruto baru saja menyentuhnya di 'sana' yang membuat tubuh Sakura memanas, menginginkan lebih lagi, mengikuti instingnya ia menurunkan tangannya ke pinggul kekasihnya kemudian membuka ikat pinggang yang melingkar di sana.

Sentuhan Sakura di pinggulnya membangunkan pikiran Naruto sepenuhnya; jika celananya terlepas maka ia tak bisa berhenti—dan akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menyelesaikan 'sexy time' mereka.

Luka Sakura—

Rapatnya pagi ini—

'Apa yang sudah kulakuan? Membiarkan nafsuku menguasaiku?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Dengan sisa kesadaran yang masih ada, Naruto dengan cepat menangkap tangan Sakura yang hendak melepaskan ikat pinggangnya dan mengakhiri ciuman mereka, menghentikan segala kontak fisiknya. "Cukup." katanya dengan napas memburu.

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya; ia masih ingin lebih. "Koi..." gumamnya memelas.

Naruto tidak bergeming, tetap menahan tangan Sakura yang berusaha melepaskan.

Tidak.

'Jangan memandangku dengan ekspresi seperti itu, dattebayo!' seru Naruto frustasi.

Naruto mengembuskan napasnya lelah. "Dengar, aku menikmati ini dan ingin lebih, sungguh, tapi masih ada hal yang penting, dan itu mengobati tanganmu dan juga aku ada rapat hari ini," jelasnya.

"Oh!" dan akhirnya Sakura tersadar jika Naruto berpakaian rapi hingga mengenakan jas hitam.

Sekarang ia merasa malu luar biasa.

"Maaf," sesal Sakura tertinduk malu.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya acuh tak acuh, toh itu bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk justru menyenangkan apalagi Sakura sangat bernafsu padanya yang sangat jarang ditunjukan, ia juga yakin lehernya ada tanda merah dari wanita muda itu. Ia terbatuk, menyingkirkan pikiran mesumnya. "Aku pikir aku punya kotak p3k di lantai bawah."

Sakura mengangguk pelan, lalu Naruto pergi, ia pun menghela napas dalam dan duduk di ujung ranjang.

'Aku tidak percaya aku...'

Otaknya otomatis mengulang kejadian barusan terjadi, dan pipinya merona merah. Ia tidak percaya ia meminta Naruto untuk menyentuhnya, dan ia menyentuh Naruto seperti wanita 'liar' ketika kekasihnya menolaknya.

Awalnya ia hanya berniat melenyapkan pikiran negatif yang membebaninya, dan ketika berciuman memberi efek di tubuhnya membuatnya ingin lebih, membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti bahkan ia masih mencoba melawan saat Naruto menghentikan tangannya.

Tangannya...

Sebelum Naruto menghentikannya, terbesit pikiran untuk melepaskan ikat pinggang pria itu, syukurlah Naruto sudah menghentikannya, jika sampai ke sana, ia yakin ia takkan sanggup menatap kekasihnya itu karena malu.

Sakura bertanya-tanya apakah Naruto tidak menyukai sentuhannya—? Ia amatir soal ini masalahnya; Naruto bilang menikmatinya sih tetapi seperti terdengar tidak suka—?

Naruto memang mendesah tetapi tetap menginginkan berhenti.

Sakura menepuk keningnya; tentu saja ingin berhenti sebab luka ditangannya jauh lebih penting, jika ia tak terluka pastilah Naruto akan membiarkan dirinya.

Blush.

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya.

Kenapa jadi mesum seperti ini?

Mungkin, karena ia berani? Tidak. Karena ia menyukai setiap kali menyentuh tubuh Naruto? Ia selalu diam-diam mengagumi tubuh terutama dada kekasihnya jadi ketika menyentuhnya—

"Ugh!" Sakura meringkuk di ranjang, malu; ia senang semua penderitaannya selesai namun ia juga tidak mengharapkan Naruto menilainya wanita 'liar', terakhir kali ia seperti ini ketika di apartemen kyoto Shi—

Sakura memeluk erat tubuhnya.

Shi...

Perasaan bersalah ini kembali lagi...

"Ternyata memang ada, dattebayo!"

Sakura menengadahkan kepala mendengar suara Naruto—yang tanpa disadarinya kini berada dihadapannya.

Naruto meletakan kotak p3k di ranjang. "Ada masalah?" tanyanya cemas melihat mata hijau Sakura yang sendu.

"Naruto..."—ini mungkin berlebihan tetapi ia sungguh-sungguh membutuhkan kekasihnya. "Bisa kau peluk aku?" pintanya pelan. "Please?"

Naruto tanpa menjawab, langsung menurut; mana mungkin ia menolak jika cara bicara Sakura seperti orang yang putus asa—?

"Arigatou,"

Hening...

Hanya itu? Tidak tahukah jika ia sangat cemas? Serta sedikit kesal Sakura tidak terbuka padanya? Namun meski begitu ia tidak bisa memaksa, tidak benar, jadi Naruto memberitahukan lagi. "Sakura, jangan pernah merasa sendiri, ya?" katanya pelan, ia bahkan membelai perlahan rambut pink kekasihnya, memberikan kesan nyaman agar bisa membuka sedikit hati Sakura. "Aku di sini..."

"Naruto..." tentu saja ia tahu, ia tahu Naruto selalu berada di sampingnya, menyemangatinya; sentuhan pria itu menggambarkan perasaan yang mendalam untuknya.

Sakura bisa merasakannya...

Sakura hanya takut respon apa yang akan Naruto berikan ketika ia bercerita jika ia memikirkan lelaki lain? Apalagi ini Shi.

Sakura takut Naruto akan meninggalkannya, jadi ia berusaha memecahkan masalahnya sendirian.

Namun sekarang, dengan sentuhan serta kepedulian Naruto yang dalam padanya saat ini membuatnya menjadi tidak berdaya.

Sakura perlahan melepas pelukan Naruto di tubuhnya, kemudian kembali meringkuk memeluk lututnya lagi. "Bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?" pintanya.

"Apa?" Naruto tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya; ia sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin namun tetap tidak bisa merubah pendirian Sakura? Ia mencari akal agar bisa tetap bersama. "Terus lukamu?" tanyanya seraya hendak menyentuh tangan Sakura namun wanita muda itu mengelak, menggeser tubuhnya menjauhkan diri.

Sakura merespon lemah. "Aku bisa sendiri," katanya. "Please?" pintanya lagi, memelas.

Naruto mencengkeram rambut pirangnya, frustasi akan sikap 'hot and cold' kekasihnya; bagaimana bisa Sakura mempermainkan perasaannya seperti ini?

Sakura sungguh ingin mengganggu konsentrasinya bekerja dengan tidak berkata apa-apa soal masalah yang ada dibenak wanita berambut pink tersebut?

Seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Naruto, Sakura berkata. "Aku akan cerita sehabis kau selesai bekerja."

Selesai bekerja? Alasan yang bagus.

"Baiklah," Naruto mengalah akhirnya, ia berbalik berjalan memuju pintu. "Aku akan minta Konan untuk membantu membersihkan lukamu." katanya. "Itu perintah," lanjutnya sebelum Sakura sempat memprotes.

Blam.

Sakura mencengkeram erat tangannya.

Meskipun Sakura bersikap dingin tetapi Naruto tetap menunjukan kepedulian pada dirinya—yang membuat hatinya semakin sakit dan merasa semakin bersalah.

Sakura merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan perhatian tersebut.

Perhatian Naruto.

"Perasaan ini," gumam Sakura.

Mungkin memang ada hanya satu cara, yaitu dengan berkata jujur pada Naruto, ia tidak tahu kekasihnya itu akan seperti apa, namun ia sudah tidak kuat menahan perasaan ini, ia sudah lelah melarikan diri.

Namun pertama-tama...

Sakura mengambil ponselnya.

"Ayah, aku butuh bantuan..."

.x.

"Naruto, kau mau minum? Sudah lama, kan?"

Naruto berhenti melangkah, mendengar kata minum sontak membuat tenggorokannya yang kering kembali terasa; minum terdengar menyenangkan apalagi sudah lama juga ia tidak bersama Sasuke karena sahabatnya itu memutuskan tinggal di paris.

Namun seketika wajah Sakura terlintas di pikirannya; seharian ini ia belum sempat mengecek keadaan kekasihnya, dan anehnya Sakura tidak mengirim email atau apa pun untuk sekedar menyapanya.

Naruto tahu Sakura mendukung penuh pekerjaannya namun setidaknya wanita muda itu akan mengirim email penyemangat singkat untuknya.

Mungkin kondisi Sakura masih belum stabil?

Naruto tadi meminta Konan untuk mengecek namun wanita muda itu bilang Sakura tidak berselera jalan-jalan atau sekedar keluar dari kamarnya yang membuatnya cemas jika terjadi sesuatu.

"Lain kali ya, aku ada urusan penting Sasuke," kata Naruto.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau hanya beberapa bulan kemari, minum denganku sampai tidak mau? Apakah Sakura sehebat itu?" sindirnya

Sontak pipi Naruto merona merah. "Bukan itu, teme!" serunya malu kembali teringat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Sungguh?" tanya Sasuke curiga akan tingkah aneh sahabatnya. Apalagi sebelum rapat, penampilan Naruto terkesan sedikit berantakan seperti buru-buru, ditambah ada ruam merah di leher sahabatnya.

"Teme!"

Drrrt! Drrt! Drrt!

"Oh!" Naruto merasakan ponselnya bergetar, lantas mengambilnya dan mengeceknya, bibirnya mengulas senyum kecil ketika mengetahui email itu berasal dari kekasihnya.

From : Sakura

Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu.

Kau sudah selesai bekerja?

Naruto mengecek lagi tombol ke bawah akan tetapi tidak ada apa-apa, hanya itu? Tidak menanyakan soal keadaan atau pekerjaan seperti biasa? Sesuatu yang tidak beres memang terjadi pada diri Sakura.

Dengan perasaan kecewa, ia menjawab.

To : Sakura

Aku sudah selesai.

Kau ingin bertemu, chérie?

Mau aku bawakan makan?

Oh, bagaimana dengan tanganmu?

Setelah selesai, Naruto mengirim email-nya.

"Sekarang aku mengerti orang yang jatuh cinta seperti apa," Sasuke membuka suaranya yang sejak tadi diam memerhatikan. "Menjijikan."

"Apa maksudmu!?" seru Naruto tidak terima. "Kau hanya cemburu Sakura memilihku, teme!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya lalu melangkah menuju lift.

"Tunggu, teme!"

.#.

Cklek.

"Tadaima," kata Naruto lantang, berharap Sakura mendengarnya; ia melonggarkan dasi di lehernya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tidak biasanya, Naruto pun masuk ke dalam sambil tangannya melepaa jas yang dikenakannya. "Sakura?" panggilnya. "Hm?" mata birunya tanpa sengaja melihat koper besar berada di atas ranjang—koper milik wanita muda itu, namun dimana pemiliknya?

Cklek.

"Oh!"

Naruto menoleh, dan mendapati Sakura berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi—jelas sudah kenapa kekasihnya itu tidak menjawab sebab berada di kamar mandi. "Hey," ia melangkah maju, hendak memberikan kecupan singkat namun Sakura menahannya dengan tangannya. "A-apa?" tanyanya canggung; ini pertama kalinya kekasihnya itu menolak untuk dicium.

Sspertinya situasi lebih parah dari yang ia pikirkan.

Sakura menatap lekat-lekat mata biru Naruto sebelum membuang muka ke arah lain. "Bisa kita duduk dulu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, hanya mengikuti kembali ke kamar tidur, ia mengambil kursi dan meletakannya di depan Sakura yang lebih memilih duduk di ranjang, ia meraih kedua tangan wanita muda itu, menatap intens mata hijau dihadapannya "Ada apa chérie? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanyanya selembut mungkin.

Sakura menarik tangannya lalu meletakannya di atas pahanya.

Hening...

Tidak ada satu pun yamg berbicara.

Sakura menolak menatap balik Naruto, terus menunduk bersembunyi di balik helaian rambut merah mudanya.

Di sisi lain, Naruto berusaha mencari petunjuk dari gerak-gerik sunyi kekasihnya namun nihil, ia tidak bisa menebaknya.

Tidak tahan akan keheningan ini, Naruto membuka suara. "Sakura, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Pertanyaan tadi sukses membuat Sakura akhirnya memandang mata biru Naruto, dan ia dapat melihat rasa takut, ragu, bersalah di mata hijau wanita muda itu.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya canggung; apa yang harus dikatakannya? Harus mulai dari mana? Haruskah ia langsung berkata intinya atau kah basa-basi terlebih dahulu?

Rasanya Sakura ingin kabur dari sini, namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya, ia sudah bertekad akan jujur pada Naruto dan akan menerima segala jawaban dari kekasihnya.

"AkubertemuShidikafe,"

"Maaf... apa?" Naruto tidak bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakan Sakura karena terlalu cepat, ia menangkap kata 'kafe' saja. "Bisa diulangi?"

Sakura mengambil napas dalam dan mengeluarkannya, entah kenapa teras berat hanya bernapas.

Ini sekarang atau tidak selamanya...

"Aku bertemu Shi-senpai di kafe tempat kita berkencan kemarin," kata Sakura datar.

Hening...

Naruto membatu, memproses apa yang dikatakan oleh kekasihnya.

Sakura—

—bertemu Shi—

—di kafe tempat mereka berkencan—?

Pfffttt...

"Lalu apa?" respon Naruto acuh tak acuh; bertemu mantan bukanlah sesuatu yang besar, apalagi Sakura kan mencintainya, jadi mana mungkin itu menjadi masalah—kan—?

Sakura membuang mukanya; Naruto masih berpikir positif, eh? Tentu saja sebab Naruto sama sekali tak tahu hubungannya dengan Shi. Hati-hati, ia memilih setiap kata-katanya. "Aku juga berpikir begitu namun ketika kau menyentuhku, aku teringat dia, dan reaksi dariku itu mendorong wajahmu... uh..."

"Tunggu!" Naruto menyela. "Maksudmu, kau berimajinasi yang menyentuhmu lelaki itu padahal sesungguhnya itu aku?" ini tidak masuk akal.

"Well," Sakura bingung mau mengatakannya. "Ini bukan imajinasi, hanya saja entah kenapa tiba-tiba kau berubah jadi dia, aku langsung bereaksi keras seperti itu."

Naruto mengerjap, syok.

Hening...

Sakura takut-takut melirik Naruto di balik bulu matanya; ia dapat melihat berbagai ekspresi di wajah pria muda itu, bingung, murung, terluka, dan yang terakhir kesal.

'Ini salahku! Aku memang lemah!' seru Sakura dalam hati.

"Hahaha..."

Sakura terhenyak mendengar tawa Naruto, meski begitu ia tidak mendapati bahwa tawa tersebut lucu. "Kau... marah?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, masih tertawa. "Hahaha... tentu saja tidak,"

Begitukah? Ia tampaknya terlalu berpikir jau—

"Tentu saja aku marah, dattebayo!" seru Naruto emosi.

Sakura terhenyak, kemudian menggigit bibirnya putus asa; tentu saja, bodoh sekali dirinya bahwa Naruto akan mengerti, seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura ketakutan seperti itu merasa bersalah sudah membentaknya namun siapa peduli? Ia yang paling sakit hatinya sekarang ini. "Aku sampai tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa," katanya.

Mendengar pengakuan bahwa ketika ia menyentuh Sakura justru kekasihnya membayangkan pria lain apalagi Shi di antara semua lelaki membuat hatinya sakit sekali.

Tunggu!

Tidak mungkin kan?

"Apakah mood-mu yang turun juga karena dia—?" tanya Naruto datar.

Sungguh untuk pertama kalinya Naruto memohon dalam hati jika kecurigaannya hanyalah omong kosong namun ketika mata birunya melihat Sakura mengangguk kecil, ia akhirnya kehilangan kesabarannya, lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

Sakura ikut berdiri, "Naruto..."

Mendengar Sakura memanggil namanya, membuatnya entah kenapa merasa dirinya menyedihkan. "Aku butuh waktu,"

"Tetapi..." Sakura berusaha menahan.

Naruto berbalik, "Aku butuh waktu Sakura!" bentaknya. "Aku bingung, ok!? Selama ini, apa yang kita lakukan, apakah kau melihatku ataukah lelaki itu—? Apa cinta yang kau tunjukan itu untuk aku—?"

"Kau tahu itu kau!" Sakura berusaha membela.

Naruto tertawa datar, menertawakan betapa menyedihkannya Sakura saat ini, dirinya—"Sungguh?" tanyanya dingin. "Aku tidak bisa melihatnya,"

Tidak...

Tidak ada gunanya, Naruto tidak mau mendengarkannya...

Ini semua sia-sia...

Sakura kembali terduduk lemas.

Naruto mengambil napas dalam, menenangkan dirinya; meskipun hatinya terluka tetapi tetap berteriak meminta untuk menenangkan Sakura, di sisi lain pikiran logisnya berteriak menghentikan segala tingkah bodohnya, dan kali ini ia memilih pikiran logisnya. "Aku senang kau bisa menunjukan perasaanmu tapi kurasa karena lelaki itu," ia tidak sudi menyebut nama Shi; memikirkan ini membuat ia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

Apakah sentuhannya sama seperti Shi sehingga Sakura bisa berimajinasi tentang lelaki itu?

Bagaimana bisa?

Beraninya Sakura 'selingkuh' darinya setelah apa yang mereka lalui bersama—?

Selingkuh—?

Untuk kedua kalinya ia merasakannya lagi namun kali ini lebih buruk, parah.

Haruskah ia mengurung Sakura agar wanita muda itu tidak melihat pria lain selain dirinya—?

Memberikan 'cintanya' hingga Sakura hanya melihatnya—?

Naruto meletakan tangan di pelipisnya, kepalanya mulai pusing.

Ia harus pergi sebelum ia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Sakura.

"Aku pergi," kata Naruto datar, lalu berbalik.

"Tunggu!"

Naruto berhenti tanpa menoleh.

Hening...

Sakura ragu untuk mengatakan ini, ia tahu hubungannya sedang di ujung tanduk, tidak seharusnya ia melakukan ini akan tetapi di situasi seperti ini percuma bersama, ia juga sudah lelah berbohong atau bersembunyi.

"Aku kembali ke jepang," kata Sakura pelan.

Melarikan diri, eh? Pemikiran yang bagus.

Larilah seperti yang dilakukan Sara padanya...

Naruto membuka pintu. "Aku tidak peduli." katanya dingin. "Kuharap kau menemukan dirimu lagi,"

Blam.

.x.

Naruto menjentikan jarinya. "Isi lagi," pintanya, mendorong gelas kosong ke depan bartender.

"Oui,"

Sasuke yang memerhatikan sejak tadi tingkah Naruto, menghela napas kecil. "Apa lagi sekarang?" tanyanya lalu meneguk minumannya. "Aku setuju minum bukan untuk melihatmu mabuk."

Naruto tidak menjawab, memilih meneguk minumannya.

Sasuke mengambil gelas Naruto. "Sudah cukup, aku tidak mau menyeretmu ke hotel."

"Hey!" seru Naruto tidak terima; kenapa semua orang meremehkannya!? "Aku tidak sepayah itu, teme!" ii mencoba merebut gelasnya namun gagal.

Sasuke tidak bergeming, "Bicara atau aku pergi." katanya serius.

Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Pergilah, aku akan minum sendiri," katanya acuh tak acuh.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. "Sungguh, hm?" tanyanya, ia mengeluarkan dompet hitam dengan corak garis berwarna oranye di dalam celananya, menggoyang-goyangkan dompet tersebut di depan wajah Naruto. "Karena aku akan membawa asetmu juga, dobe."

"Aaah!" dompetnya! Sejak kapan berpindah ke tangan Sasuke!? Naruto mencoba meraihnya namun gerakan Sasuke lebih cepat darinya. "Kau!"

Sasuke bertopang dagu santai. "Bicara." perintahnya.

"Fuck you,"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil; mencoba mengetesnya eh? "Aku berpikir: apakah dompet ini bisa menghangatkan ruanganku?"

Apa! Dompetnya mau dibakar!?

"Teme! Jangan coba-coba denganku, dattebayo!"

Sasuke tidak takut sedikit pun. "Cerita. Mudah kok,"

Naruto menggerutu tidak jelas; ia hanya butuh teman minum bukan teman curhat, ia ini lelaki, ia punya harga diri, meskipun sudah hancur oleh Sakura.

Mengingat wanita berambut pink itu membuatnya naik pitam lagi.

"Beraninya dia berpaling dariku," bisiknya emosi.

Rupanya umpatan tersebut didengar oleh Sasuke.

Siapa yang sanggup membuat Sakura berpaling dari Naruto—?

Sasuke mengembuskan napas kecil.

Hanya ada satu lelaki.

Sasuke menyerahkan gelas yang tadi direbutnya pada Naruto. "Dia memang brengsek," katanya.

Naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati, "Maksudmu?" tanyanya tidak mengerti arah topik pembicaraan Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Naruto sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Shi,"

Brruuusshhh!

Naruto menyemburkan minuman yang hendak di tenggaknya ketika mendengar nama 'Shi', ia terbatuk-batuk. "Tunggu! Kau ukh... kenal dia, Sasuke?"

"Sedikit," jawab Sasuke memainkan gelasnya. "Kau harus tahu siapa musuhmu, benar?"

Mendengar itu membuat Naruto kembali teringat kalau Sasuke pernah jatuh hati pada Sakura, tak heran jika sahabatnya itu mencari tahu soal Sakura.

"Aku hanya tahu dia dari keluarga biasa, dan kurasa mereka ditentang oleh paman Kizashi karena setelah lulus lelaki itu pindah ke kyoto," jelas Sasuke. "Dan kau tahu Sakura mengejarnya dan blah blah blah."

Naruto sedikit tertarik. "Lalu apa lagi?" tanyanya.

"Hm..." Sasuke mencoba mengingat. "Hubungan mereka tak berjalan mulus, entah kenapa Sakura tetap menetap di tokyo," jelasnya. "Aku tidak tahu," lanjutnya. "Aku tidak percaya kalah dengan lelaki yang standarnya berada di bawahku."

Mata biru Naruto menyipit tidak suka; sudah lama tidak mendengar Sasuke merendahkan orang lain, dan ia berpikir apakah sewaktu merebut Sara darinya, apakah sahabatnya membanggakan diri? Ia memutar bola matanya.

Kenapa juga harus peduli? Kejadian Sara sudah lama berlalu.

Lelaki bernama Shi itu—Naruto bertanya-tanya seperti apakah dia?

Jika ia bisa disebut seseorang yang berada di samping Sakura ketika mengelesaikan masalahnya, maka Shi itu seseorang yang berada di samping Sakura ketika awal mulai masalah tersebut.

Satu tahun bersama melawan tiga bulan bersama.

Namun Sakura sepertinya menjalani hubungan yang rumit dengan Shi sehingga membuat wanita muda itu tidak bisa 'move on'.

Naruto mencengkeram erat gelasnya.

Namun tetap itu bukanlah alasan untuk berimajinasi dengan pria lain.

Ini terdengar aneh, bercerita masalah cintanya pada Sasuke yang notabenenya tidak pernah tertarik masuk kehubungan teman-temannya tetapi ia butuh pendapat.

"Yang aku tidak mengerti, Sakura hanya bertemu dengan lelaki itu dan dia seperti wanita yang kehilangan kendali." keluh Naruto. "Aku dulu bertemu Sara tidak seperti dia,"

"Oh?" Sasuke merespon singkat, berpikir lagi. "Mungkin karena dia kekasih pertama Sakura," katanya. "Sejauh yang aku cari, dia hanya memiliki tiga kekasih termasuk kau."

Tiga eh? Sedikit sekali, Sakura bukan tipe yang main-main sewaktu di sekolah rupanya.

"Siapa satu lagi?"

"Hyuuga Neji,"

"Oh... ?" keluarga Hyuuga—? Ia pernah mendengar jika keluarga tersebut menjalankan bisnis properti namun ia tidak pernah bekerja sama; Sakura punya selera baik.

"Ino-lah yang mengenalkan Neji ke Sakura," kata Sasuke. "Kurasa hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan sebab hubungan mereka tidak panjang."

"Haha..." kenapa ia tidak terkejut? Mungkin karena Ino juga yang memperkenalkan Sakura padanya.

Hening...

Sasuke memandang kosong wine berwarna merah pekat tersebut. "Aku rasa Sakura hanya kebingungan," katanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tertarik.

"Bertemu lelaki yang pernah dicintainya jelas membawa kembali perasaan yang dulu dilupakannya," kata Sasuke. "Sakura tipe wanita yang serius, dia tak seperti kita yang mudah melupakan seseorang." jelasnya.

Naruto terdiam; perkataan Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya salah, sewaktu bertemu Sara juga meskipun ia berkata sudah merelakan namun hatinya serta pikirannya tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengingat kebersamaan mereka.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil dompetnya dan meletakan lembaran uang di meja, barulah menatap Naruto. "Ini terserah padamu sekarang," katanya sambil memberikan tepukan pelan di bahu sahabatnya sebelum pergi.

Naruto terdiam memandang kosong gelasnya.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya—?

Bibirnya mengembuskan napas.

Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain selain mencari tahu awal dari masalah ini.

Naruto mengambil ponsel miliknya di sakunya, menekan tombol memanggil.

"Halo?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Maaf menelepon malam begini, Konan."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sedang minum bersama temanku,"

"Oh!" Naruto teringat, Sasuke menggelar pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan keberhasilan hotel serta juga kembalinya ia ke paris; ia jadi tidak enak karena tidak dapat hadir serta menyeret Sasuke minum bersama.

"Apa Tuan Naruto ingin sesuatu?" tanya Konan.

"Ah," Naruto ingat lagi tujuan utamanya. "Aku ingin kau memesan tiket pesawat untukku besok."

"Baiklah," sahut Konan. "Tujuannya jika boleh kutahu?"

Naruto mengambil napas dalam; ia tidak percaya akan melakukan ini; ia baru kembali ke paris, ia ingin main-main di sini! Namun ia tidak punya pilihan.

"Tokyo, tentu saja,"

...

Bersambung...

...

Note :

Hay...

Pas adegan Sakura bertengkar sama sosok dirinya sendiri di kaca kamar mandi, saya namain 'inner Sakura' karna kan bingung ya klo scene kayak begitu di fic gimana, beda klo komik ada gambarnya

Hubungan NaruSaku mulai ga sehat, eh?

Big Thanks To :

: ok bakalan tetep di rate M :) makasih review-nya :)

Paijo Payah : awas ya klo ga nunggu :P makasih review-nya :)

tieichataeyeon : ini pelampiasan saya(?) karna di HCTM ga ada romance-nya :v Saku tetep keingetan Shi meski cinta Naru karna masalah mereka itu sebetulnya belom selesai 7 tahun yang lalu :/ sifat Saku di sini sifat dia yang sebenernya. Naru cowo idaman? :D apakah selera kita sama? Naru di sini saya buat bener-bener lelaki normal, suka cewe bertubuh propsional, seneng minum, nge-game, suka super car dan dia juga penggambaran cowo idaman*suami*uhuk* saya makanya saya suka banget pas ngetik scene Naru, makasih review-nya :)

MANASYE : Ga bakalan ada lemon, saya trauma buatnya :) makasih review-nya :)

RyuuKusanagi : saya seneng feel-nya kena karna sulit buat bikin itu karna saya lagi ga jatuh cinta :) makasih review-nya :)

Guest : saya ga mau ngambil terlalu lama timeline-nya dari fic HCTM, makasih review-nya :)

CrysteleXia : itu panjang banget, mecahin rekor -_-" makasih review-nya :)

Guest : ini udah lanjut :) makasih review-nya :)

GoldLuck : saya klo ngetik ga pernah kerasa tau-taunya udah 10k+ karna saya orangnya perfeksionis klo pengen chap ini bersambungnya harus di sini, ya harus, haha. Makasih review-nya :)

Guest : ya mungkin ga terlalu menegangkan ya? Tapi kan ada penjelasan konflik SasuNaru, SakuKiza, dan Hanare yang belom dijelasin di fic ini jadi ga terlalu spoiler sih... Makasih review-nya :)

Guest : ya bakal dilanjutin :) makasih review-nya :)

Fama : up fic Mysterious Girl? Silakan baca note chapter 1 He Can't Tame Me ya :) makasih review-nya :)

Xxx : ini udah lanjut :) makasih review-nya :)

Guest : udah lanjut, makasih review-nya :)

1234ruru : maaf menunggu lama, makasih review-nya :)

Awy77 Andrian : makasih, ini udah up, makasih review-nya :)

Raynoval : maaf ya menunggu lama :( makasih review-nya :)

Saya rasa ga adil fiksi ini harus hiatus sebab ini dan he can't tame me sejauh ini fic favorit saya

Saya up 1x seminggu tapi ya mungkin bisa dapet ketikan dikit atau panjang, yang penting up

Thanks for reading...


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Setelah kedua orang tua mereka sembuh, Naruto mengajak Sakura ke perancis, namun ada hadiah kecil menanti di tokyo/"Aku ingin kau berkencan dengan dia, lalu putuskan perasaanmu sekali lagi."/

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: Mainstream, Typo, OOC, Mature

.x.

Naruto melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya kemudian mengembuskan napas bosan.

Seperti biasa Ino selalu terlambat jika berjanjian dengannya, mungkin seharusnya ia ke bar bukan meminta bertemu di restoran seperti ini.

Dan lagi...

Naruto tidak yakin kenapa harus melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini, namun apa boleh buat ia harus memahami hati Sakura lebih jauh lagi.

Lagipula ia merasa ia juga memiliki masalah tentang dirinya sendiri yang harus diselesaikan.

Pertengkaran kali ini tidaklah terlalu buruk, setidaknya sampai saat ini, ia menyadari bila ia mulai kehilangan kendali terhadap pikirannya membiarkan kecemburuan di hatinya mengambil alih.

'Aku bahkan sempat berpikir untuk mengurung Sakura,'

Yang dimana itu bila diingat kembali begitu menjijikan.

Ia takkan melakukan hal tersebut.

Takkan pernah.

Naruto tersadar, ia dan Sakura tidaklah 'sempurna', jauh malah. Ia selalu berpikir jika ia sudah melewati tahap ia bisa menerima 'orang lain' di sisi wanita yang dicintainya namun setelah mendengar pengakuan Sakura ternyata ia masih belum.

Dan ia menyadari bahwa selama ini ia selalu membujuk Sakura untuk berada di sampingnya setiap saat; menjadi seorang yang posesif tanpa peduli perasaan kekasihnya sama sekali padanya.

Naruto bertopang dagu.

Sejak kapan ia berpikir seperti ini—?

Sebelumnya ia berpikir jika memiliki kekasih atau istri, ia membutuhkan 'me time' bahkan berpikir untuk membuat ruangan khusus sendiri untuknya.

Dan sekarang—? Ia bahkan naik pitam hanya mendengar teman Sakura menyatakan cinta pada wanita muda itu.

Dan jangan ingatkannya soal ide mengerikan yang melintas di kepalanya ketika tahu Sakura memiliki masalah 'ingatan' dengan Shi.

'Aku terlalu paranoid,'

Naruto menyadari satu hal jika ia masih bertumpu pada masa lalu juga, semenjak dikhianati Sara, kepercayaan ia berkurang dengan wanita yang dikencaninya selama ini termasuk Sakura. Ia tidak bisa percaya sepenuhnya.

'Mungkin sumber masalah bukan hanya pada diri Sakura,'

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Naruto pun meminum jus jeruk pesanannya seraya menatap ke jalan raya, di saat itulah mata birunya tanpa sengaja melihat Ino berjalan menuju restoran tempatnya berada.

'Akhirnya,'

Sambil menunggu Ino naik ke lantai atas tempatnya berada, Naruto menghabiskan minumannya kemudian memesan lagi; ia tidak bernafsu untuk makan kali ini.

"Naruto~"

Naruto yang merasa namanya dipanggil, menoleh, tidak jauh darinya, Ino melambaikan tangan padanya; ia tidak merespon, hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Sorry," kata Ino sebelum duduk di kursi seberang Naruto. "Aku ada rapat dadakan sih,"

Terdengar bukanlah omong kosong, jadi Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan lagi. "Kau lapar? Mau pesan apa? Aku yang membayar, dattebayo."

Mata biru Ino berbinar-binar; makanan gratis! Di restoran ternama pula! Ia pikir Naruto takkan mentraktirnya jadi ia menyiapkan uang lebih. "Menu favorit di sini?" tanyanya semangat.

"Kau mau daging wagyu?"

"Aku mau!" seru Ino semangat; ia membiarkan Naruto memesan menu untuknya, setelah pelayan pergi, ia bertanya. "Kenapa mengajak ke sini?" tanyanya, mata birunya menyapu keseluruh ruangan. "Bahkan sampai memesan ruangan privasi segala."

"Well..." Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata seperti apa; ia merasa ini akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya; ia memutar bola matanya akan pemikiran konyolnya. "Aku pikir kau uhh—"—shit.

"Aku kenapa?" tanya Ino tidak sabar.

Naruto terbatuk gugup; habis sudah harga dirinya. "Kau dan Sakura satu sekolah bersama kan?"

Ino mengangguk polos. "Lantas?"

"Jadi aku berpikir—"—kenapa begitu sulit berkata soal lelaki sialan itu? Oh, shit. "Kau pasti tahu soal hubungan cinta Sakura, kan?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Ino mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku tahu Sakura pernah menyukai siap—oh!" dan seketika itu juga ia mengerti apa yang ditanyakan oleh Naruto. "Maksudmu 'dia'?" tanyanya berhati-hati tidak melukai perasaan pria muda tersebut.

Kenapa kata-kata Ino membuat hatinya panas? Oh, itu bukan Ino namun yang dimaksud wanita muda itu yang membuat hatinya panas: Shi. "Yeah," jawabnya acuh tak acuh, seketika itu juga ia mendengar tawa geli dari Ino yang membuatnya menaikan sebelah alisnya terheran-heran. "Apanya yang lucu?"

"Tidak... haha... aku..." sahut Ino disela-sela tawanya; ia berdehem untuk berhenti. "Sakura... dia sepertinya bisa membaca pikiranmu, dia menebak kau akan menemuiku setelah balik dari Paris,"

Naruto mengerjapkan mata.

Sakura menebaknya akan menemui Ino? Itu berarti kekasihnya menemui Ino juga.

Sepertinya menyembunyikan pertengkaran mereka dari Ino hal yang mustahil; ia ingin bertanya langsung pada Sakura namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena mungkin ia akan kehilangan kendali pikirannya lagi jika melihat wajah Sakura yang merona merah atau bahagia ketika menceritakan Shi, jadilah memilih jalur alternatif yaitu meminta Ino melakukannya.

"Sesungguhnya, aku tidak begitu tahu tentang hubungan mereka," kata Ino.

Hening...

"Apa!?" seru Naruto panik; jika Ino tidak tahu lantas ia harus bertanya pada siapa lagi? Sakura? Mana sudi ia mendengarnya langsung dari kekasihnya, ditambah ia sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang!

"Aku bukanlah sahabat dekat Sakura saat itu terjadi, aku hanya teman bermain karena kami satu geng," kata Ino. "Tapi ketika Sakura terpuruk, aku-lah yang menemaninya selama ini, dan dia bercerita sedikit tentang lelaki itu,"

Naruto bertopang dagu, berpikir; menemani Sakura ketika terpuruk? Bukanlah hal yang buruk juga, ia yakin Ino mengerti penderitaan Sakura ketika putus dengan Shi. "Bisa kau bercerita?"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini akan membantu atau memperburuk hubungan kalian," kata Ino.

"Siapa yang peduli?"—hubungan mereka berdua memang sudah buruk; Naruto ingin tahu semuanya, ia lelah Sakura terus menyimpan rahasia darinya.

Ino mengambil napas; jika Naruto sudah mengatakan seperti, ia bisa apa? Sakura sendiri sudah memberi ijin jika Naruto menanyakannya dan ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kedua temannya itu. "Seperti yang kau ketahui, Sakura dan Shi menjalin cinta selama setahun, padahal mereka saling kenal setahun yang lalu, dari sisi Sakura sih,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Itu hanya pertama kali mereka berdua untuk pertama kalinya bertemu," kata Ino. "Sakura awalnya hanya ingin mencoba naik bus sekolah karena bosan selalu diantar pakai mobil pribadi, tetapi siapa sangka bakal ketemu Shi di sana."

Naruto memutar bola matanya; klasik sekali, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Drama yang konyol. "Lalu?"

"Kau tahu Sakura sedikit pemalu?" tanya Ino; Naruto mengangguk. "Well, dia hanya mencari tahu nama Shi saja! Bisakah kau percaya?" tanyanya tidak percaya. "Padahal temanku ada yang mau menjadi cupid loh,"

Naruto tidak percaya juga; kenapa juga Sakura menolak? Ah, mana peduli soal itu! "Ino, aku rasa kau salah paham, aku hanya ingin bicara inti dari ini semua,"

"Maksudmu?"

Narutp menghembuskan napas; tentu saja Ino tidak mengerti maksud darinya. "Kenapa Sakura—"—ugh, memikirkannya saja kesal. "Begitu suka dia,"—fyuh, hanya itu yang bisa dikatakannya.

"Ah..." Ino mengerti, dan ia mulai merasa simpati pada Naruto karena harus mendengar ini, sebab ialah yang memperkenalkan mereke berdua jadi ia merasa salah juga; ia akan memberi Sakura ceramah lagi. "Bukankah sudah jelas? Shi sepertimu, dia selalu ada di saat titik terendah Sakura bahkan saat Shion mengkhianati dia yang membuat kelompok kami terpecah-pecah, Shi-lah yang menemani Sakura."

Naruto merengut kesal; ia sudah mendengar soal Shion namun ia baru mendengar soal kelompok Sakura yang terpecah; jika saja—jika saja dulu menerima tawaran Ino lebih cepat, mungkin ini takkan terjadi; tidak, ini sudah terjadi, ia tidak bisa terus menyesal.

"Shi bahkan menentang ayah Sakura karena perlakuan buruknya," kata Ino. "Sakura begitu suka menggambar manga, tapi paman Kizashi tidak setuju, jadi Shi yang mendukung Sakura sampai-sampai membelikan alat-alat khusus menggambar, kau tahulah Naruto, tipikal pacar idaman itu gimana."

Lelaki bernama Shi itu tahu bagaimana memperlakukan wanita dengan benar, eh?

Naruto perlahan-lahan mulai mengerti hubungan Sakura dengan Shi, apalagi jika menyangkut Kizashi yang dulu begitu ketat pada wanita muda itu. "Apa ada yang lain?" tanyanya; berharap dalam hati kecilnya hanya itu.

"Aku rasa Sakura kesulitan karena dia terlalu bergantung pada Shi jadi ketika Shi kuliah di kyoto tanpa ijin Sakura, dia langsung mengejar ke kyoto," kata Ino. "Sakura juga bilang padaku, mereka mau kabur bersama,"

Mata biru Naruto melebar tidak percaya; melarikan diri? Bersama? Begitu sulitnya hubungan mereka kah? "Dia setuju?"

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Tentu... seperti orang yang dibutakan cinta," jawabnya. "Aku tak tahu kenapa mereka putus tapi Sakura sungguh menanganinya begitu buruk, dia bahkan bilang ingin kembali ke kyoto membujuk Shi lagi," terangnya. "Jelas aku menahannya karena Shi tidak pantas mendapatkan Sakura,"

Naruto mengembuskan napasnya; semakin ke sini seperti terdengar drama murahan, mungkin karena ia mendengar dari Ino yang bercerita tanpa emosi sama sekali jadi ia hanya menangkap sedikit simpati untuk kekasihnya. "Kau membenci lelaki itu?"—tetap belum bisa menyebut nama sialan itu.

"Tentu saja!" seru Ino berapi-api. "Sejak awal aku curiga Shi cuma memanfaatkan kekayaan Sakura, dan lagi dia sama sekali tidak menghubungi Sakura sama sekali saat Sakura tidak bisa menepati janji,"

"Maksudmu?"

Ino terdia sebentar; sepertinya ia sudah kelewatan, tidak seharusnya ia bercerita sampai sini; namun ia tahu Sakura takkan marah kan? Sahabatnya itu yang memberi ijin. Jadi takkan marah kan? "Um... sejujurnya Sakura dan Shi membuat janji, saat itu juga bibi Mebuki dilarikan ke rumah sakit, Sakura tak bisa menepati janji mereka yang menandakan hubungan mereka berakhir."

Naruto speechless.

What the actual f—?

Janji?

Tidak bisa ditepati langsung putus? Dari itu semua tidak ada yang masuk akal! Tidak ada!

"Selesai," kata Ino, lalu menenggak minuman yang dipesannya tadi; bercerita panjang begitu membuat kerongkongannya kering.

"Tidak ada?" Naruto memastikan.

"Kau mau mendengar keluhan Sakura padaku selama lima tahun berusaha melupakan Shi?" tanya Ino sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya; jika iya maka ia akan minta makanan lebih sebab akan panjang cerita tersebut.

Mana mau Naruto mendengarkan hal 'bullshit' macam itu jadi ia menggeleng pelan.

Sekarang Naruto bisa menyimpulkan, Sakura jatuh cinta pada Shi terlalu dalam di situasi yang sama sepertinya dan Sakura.

Ia tidak bisa menahan perasaan kecewanya.

Apakah Sakura jatuh cinta padanya karena situasi ia dan Shi sama? Sama-sama berada di samping titik terpuruk wanita itu?

Naruto sempat berpikir mungkin Sakura hanya suka karena Shi termasuk tipe wanita muda itu, ternyata lebih dari itu.

Apakah Sakura ketika bertemu pertama kalinya dengannya, wanita muda itu melihat Shi di dalam dirinya?

"Naruto, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, oke?" tanya Ino pelan. "Masa lalu hanya masa lalu, Sakura mencintaimu, saat ini dia hanya bingung, bukan berpaling darimu—"

Naruto tertawa datar. "Lucu, kau mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke."

Ino mengembuskan napasnya; ia ingin berkata lebih, ingin mengatakan situasi Sakura saat ini namun diurungkannya. "Ingat kata-kataku, oke?"

Naruto bangkit dari kursinya, "Hn," sahutnya singkat lalu keluar ruangan.

Blam.

.x.

Setelah keluar dari restoran, Naruto memilih untuk berjalan menuju apartemen miliknya, biasanya ia memilih ke tempat Sakura namun situasi sekarang belum memungkinkan untuknya.

Kepalanya sedikit pening karena 'ceramah' Ino tadi.

Menyedihkannya, ia belum menemukan jalan keluar dari masalah mereka.

Naruto menghela napas.

Apa yang salah pada dirinya memang? Hingga Sakura berpaling darinya.

Apakah ia terlalu lembut? Apakah perhatian ia kurang? Memang ia pergi selama dua bulan; mungkin memang hal tersebut?

Naruto tidak percaya ia bisa kecolongan hanya dikarenakan pertemuan satu kali tanpa sengaja Shi.

Fuck.

Naruto berhenti melangkah, dan merogoh saku jaket hitamnya, mengambil kotak kecil berwarna merah lalu membukanya, menatap intens cincin putih berhiaskan berlian.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya terhadap cincin ini? Rencananya ia ingin memberikannya pada Sakura.

Naruto tahu Sakura berkata padanya bahwa wanita muda itu tidak bisa 'berjanji' apa-apa padanya namun ia tidak dapat menghentikan diri untuk tidak membelinya.

Ini bukanlah cincin untuk melamar, hanya cincin 'pinky promise' sebagai hadiah untuknya karena Sakura berhasil melalui masalah tersulitnya dengan ayahnya.

"Oh!" sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di kepalanya; tentu saja, ia bisa memakai ide 'itu' untuk menyelesaikan ini semua! Kemudian ia menatap penuh suka cita cincin di telapak tangannya.

Normalnya ia tidak percaya akan hal-hal ajaib, namun kali ini bolehkah ia menyebut cincin ini memberinya hal yang baik?

"Cincin yang cantik,"

Naruto otomatis menutup kotak merah di tangannya, menoleh di sampingnya—ada dua lelaki muda berdiri di dekatnya, yang satu berambut pirang, sementara yang lain berambut biru muda; anehnya ia merasa tidak asing dengan lelaki berambut pirang seperti dirinya itu.

Apakah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

"Maaf mengganggu waktu anda tuan," kata pria berambut biru muda sambil membungkukan tubuhnya, diikuti pria berambut pirang di sampingnya.

"Ah!?" Naruto menjadi salah tingkah dipanggil 'tuan'; apakah ia berpenampilan seperti orang berada? Atau mungkin mereka mengenalinya dari majalah jadinya sampai memanggilnya tuan? Ia menggaruk belakang lehernya malu. "Kurasa tak usah memanggil tuan. Aku Naruto."

Untuk sesaat kedua pria tersebut diam.

Naruto merasa ada yang aneh, namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak membuka percakapan; lagipula yang memulai percakapan kan mereka berdua bukanlah ia.

Satu deheman kecil dari pria berambut pirang mengakhiri keheningan mereka. "Maaf, terdengar mengganggu, tapi... tapi apakah cincin itu untuk seseorang yang spesial untukmu?"

Seseorang yang spesial? Sakura? Tentu saja namun...

"Ya." sahutnya singkat.

Entah kenapa hatinya merasa tidak enak, ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri percakapan ini; apa yang terjadi padanya? Ia tahu kedua pria ini asing dan ia sering mengobrol dengan orang-orang yang belum dikenalnya tapi belum pernah ia merasakan seperti ini.

Naruto bahkan tidak mau membagi sedikit ceritanya.

"Begitu..." kata pria berambut pirang tersebut pelan. "Aku juga ingin tapi aku belum bertemu dengan wanita-ku lagi sih..."

"Begitu?"—kenapa ia mengulangi ucapan pria itu? Apakah karena mereka sama-sama pirang? Eww!

Pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum kecil. "Aku berharap kau sukses, Naruto," katanya seraya mengulurkan tangan ke Naruto. "Namaku Chojuro, ngomong-ngomong."

Naruto sedikit ragu awalnya namun disambut juga uluran tangan tersebut. "Thanks," katanya. "Kau juga, Chojuro."

Hening...

Untuk beberapa saat mereka tetap seperti itu, saling memandang satu sama lain dengan intens.

Naruto yang sejak awal merasa tidak nyaman, mengakhiri jabat tangan mereka dan berbalik. "Well, bye," katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Yeah," kata Chojuro datar.

Setelah mendengar respon dari Chojuro, Naruto pun mulai berjalan, dan ia berani bersumpah ia mendengar Chojuro bergumam: sampai bertemu lagi.

.x.

"'Namaku Chojuro'? Yang benar saja!"

"Maaf aku harus memakai namamu, Cho,"

Chojuro menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak masalah, sih, yang tidak aku mengerti kenapa memakai namaku, Shi?"

Shi menimang-nimang. "Aku hanya berpikir mungkin Sakura akan bercerita soalku pada dia jadi aku memakai namamu,"

"Benar juga sih," Chojuro menyetujui pendapat sahabatnya. "Sepertinya Naruto tidak mengingatmu ya?"

"Dia takkan," kata Shi datar. "Aku kan hanya magang di perusahaan dia sebentar, kami juga hanya berpapasan beberapa kali,"—dulu ia juga sempat menaruh kagum pada Naruto karena di usia yang sama sepertinya sudah sukses; tidak dipercaya sekarang orang yang dikagumi olehnya dulu menjadi rivalnya.

Chojuro menepuk pelan pundak Shi. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Shi menatap Chojuro sesaat, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. "Tidak ada," sahutnya. "Sakura sepertinya memilih lelaki yang baik..."

Selama bekerja di perusahaan Naruto, ia memang mendengar gosip jika pria muda itu suka bergonta-ganti pasangan, mengencani model-model namun tidak pernah satu kali pun ia mendengar Naruto menyakiti wanita tersebut, selalu wanita yang dikencani oleh Naruto yang minta putus, setidaknya itulah gosip yang beredar di perusahaan, mungkin karena itulah Naruto menjadi idaman para karyawan perempuan apalagi perlakuan pria muda itu pada ibunya, Kushina.

Naruto memang ada celah negatif namun memang lelaki 'gentleman'.

Chojuro tersenyum kecil. "Termasuk kau, eh?"

Shi berhenti melangkah. "Tidak," sahutnya. "Kalau iya, kami pasti masih bersama..."

Chojuro terdiam; ia tidak bisa membalas kata-kata itu. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

'Aku lakukan—?'

Shi tidak menjawab, lebih memilih menatap langit sore.

.x.

Sakura memutar tubuhnya ke sana ke mari di atas ranjang, lalu menghela napas berat, barulah duduk menatap layar ponselnya putus asa.

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada email atau pun telepon dari Naruto.

Lagi. Sakura menghela napas berat.

Tentu saja, apa yang diharapkannya sih?

Naruto jelas marah besar dan tidak mau menghubunginya.

Ia juga akan melakukannya jika berada di posisi Naruto.

Sakura menghela napas yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya.

Ia mendengar kabar bahwa Naruto menghubungi Ino, dan yang seperti diduganya, kekasihnya itu menanyakan hubungannya dengan Shi, namun hanya itu. Hanya itu, Naruto kembali menghilang lagi hingga sampai ini ia tak tahu keberadaan kekasihnya.

Sakura tidak bisa menanyakan kabar dari teman-teman Naruto karena mereka semua menolak memberitahu untuk menghargai perasaan kekasihnya bahkan ia dapat sindiran keras dari Kiba karena masalah ini.

"Naruto sudah melakukan yang terbaiknya untukmu, dan kau—?"

Sakura memeluk lututnya mengingat perkataan atau sindiran Kiba.

Tentu saja ia tahu dan menyadari perlakuan Naruto untuknya, ia tahu.

Bahkan ia masih ingat perlakukan Naruto untuknya ketika hubungan mereka ke tahap lebih lanjut.

.#.

Flashback ON

.#.

Sakura merasakan punggungnya menyentuh ranjang diikuti oleh Naruto yang memposisikan tubuhnya di atasnya tanpa mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka.

Sakura mengakhiri ciuman mereka, ingin berbicara dan juga butuh oksigen, namun Naruto tidak membiarkannya berlama-lama, dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. "Mmm—" ia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak mendesah.

Ini hanya ciuman, mereka sering melakukannya namun entah kenapa kali ini membuat seluruh tubuhnya perlahan memanas—membuatnya ingin disentuh lebih dalam lagi—

'Tidak...'

Ia tidak boleh kalah.

Sebelum ia kehilangan semua akalnya, Sakura menggerakan tangannya ke dada Naruto bermaksud untuk mendorong menjauh darinya namun kekasihnya menangkap tangannya, meletakannya di atas kepalanya bahkan menggenggamnya, mengaitkan jari-jari mereka agar tidak memberontak.

'Aku tidak pernah menang melawannya kalau masalah ini,'

Sakura mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin ketika Naruto mengakhiri ciuman mereka, ia menggigit jarinya menahan desahannya begitu merasakan kekasihnya mencium bahunya setelah menurunkan tali branya.

"Naruto—ah—tunggu—" Sakura berusaha berkata disela-sela desahannya.

Naruto tidak berespon membiarkan sentuhannya yang berbicara, mencoba membuka kaitan bra Sakura.

"Koi... please?" pinta Sakura memelas, menahan lagi dada Naruto memakai tangannya yang bebas; ia bahkan menambahkan 'pet name' agar Naruto mendengarnya.

Dan usahanya berhasil, Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya, menatap Sakura lembut. "Ya, chérie?"

Sakura mengatur napasnya, mata hijaunya menatap Naruto hanya sebentar sebelum kemudian ditutup oleh tangannya, malu; kekasihnya terlihat seksi sekarang, ia tidak pernah memperhatikan Naruto sehabis mandi sebelumnya.

'Aku punya fetish? Aneh sekali.'

Melihat bulir-bulir air berjalan di lekukan tubuh terutama dada dan rambut pirang Naruto membangkitkan gairah 'aneh' dalam diri Sakura ditambah lagi tubuh kekasihnya hanya berbalut handuk pendek menutupi pinggul hingga paha—karena Naruto berada di atasnya—celah lipatan handuk tersebut terbuka menampilkan—ia meneguk air liurnya tanpa sadar.

'Mesum,'

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto lembut.

Sakura ingat arah pembicaraan mereka lagi; pipinya semakin merona merah. "Aku... tidak berpengalaman," katanya pelan; ingin rasanya ia lenyap dari sini.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

Kenapa Naruto harus memiliki loading yang lambat? Ini menghancurkan harga dirinya!

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan ke lain arah. "Aku hanya melakukan 'itu' satu kali," katanya, merona hebat. "Aku ini amatiran, Naruto."

Hening...

"Pfftt,"

Sakura terkejut memdengar suara tawa tertahan dari bibir Naruto. "Apanya yang lucu?"—ia mengungkapkan rasa ketidak percayaan dirinya tetapi kekasihnya justru tertawa?

Apakah sebegitu menyedihkannya dirinya?

"Serius Sakura," kata Naruto disela tawanya. "Kau mempermasalahkan ini?" tanyanya terheran-heran.

"Ummm..." tentu saja, ia takut Naruto akan kecewa berat mengetahui ia tidaklah hebat seperti wanita-wanita yang pernah dikencani oleh kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak peduli, ok?" kata Naruto seruis.

Virgin atau tidak, amatiran atau ahli, ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Ia memang suka bergurau jika Sakura itu virgin tapi ia tidak sungguh-sungguh akan perkataannya.

Mungkin Sakura cemas karena wanita muda itu 'perfect woman'—?

Itu tidak seperti ia akan berkata pada semua orang sudah melakukan 'itu' dengan Haruno Sakura.

Naruto lebih senang menjaga privasinya, lagi pula jika ia bercerita mengenai itu otomatis teman-temannya akan berkhayal tentang kekasihnya.

"Um," Sakura masih ragu.

Naruto mendesah; Sakura tidak pernah berhenti merasa tidak nyaman padanya, eh? Padahal mereka sudah satu bulan menjalin cinta.

Naruto memegang pipi kekasihnya, menatap lekat-lekat mata hijau yang disukainya. "Aku mencintaimu," katanya serius. "Bagiku itu tidak penting. Ok?"

Sakura terhenyuh sesaat; meskipun sudah satu bulan menjalin cinta, ia masih belum terbiasa dengan sifat blak-blakan Naruto; itu bukan sesuatu yang jelek namun ia merasa begitu pasif jika dibandingkan kekasihnya dalam mengungkapkan perasaan.

"Lakukan dengan lembut, ya?" pinta Sakura menatap Naruto malu-malu.

Naruto pun ikut merona; bagaimana bisa ia menolak jika Sakura mengatakannya dengan ekspresi menggoda dan imut seperti itu? Ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura, menaruh di pangkuannya. "Tentu saja," katanya, ia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga wanita muda itu berbisik pelan. "Apa aku pernah bersikap kasar padamu, chérie?" tanyanya, ia bahkan menambahkan sentuhan sensual menggoda di punggung wanita muda itu yang direspon desahan kecil, yang membuat ia menggigit bibirnya karena gairahnya untuk menyentuh kekasihnya naik lagi.

Tentu saja belum pernah, Naruto selalu menunjukan sisi 'gentleman', memang pernah pria muda itu marah tetapi tidak pernah satu kali pun bermain tangan.

Konflik di hatinya selesai, Sakura memberanikan diri memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Naruto sebagai jawaban darinya.

Naruto mengerti sinyal yang diberikan Sakura, ia membalas mencium juga namun lebih dalam, dan tidak lupa perlahan ia melanjutkan lagi aktifitasnya yang tadi sempat berhenti—melepas kait bra kekasihnya lembut...

.x.

Flashback OFF

.x.

Sakura mendesah frustasi.

Bila tidak mana mungkin ia merasakan perasaan hampa dan kosong ini, kan? Mana mungkin ia menangis dalam diam menyesali ini, kan?

Dan yang terpenting, ia begitu rindu dan hancur tidak bisa merasakan perasaan, sentuhan, serta perhatian Naruto untuknya.

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya.

Jadi seperti ini?

Pada akhirnya ia kembali merasakan perasaan kosong ini lagi?

Naruto sudah hampir seminggu kembali, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda pria muda itu akan kembali padanya.

Padahal ia sedikit bahagia mengetahui Naruto kembali setelah ia juga kembali ke Tokyo akan tetapi harapannya pupus setelah mengetahui kekasihnya itu lebih memilih menyewa apartemen bahkan cukup jauh dari tempatnya tinggal.

Mungkin hanya sampai sini hubungan mereka.

Kenapa juga ia harus teringat Shi di saat begini?

Apa yang otaknya ingin sampaikan padanya?

Mengakui jika ia masih menyimpan cinta pada Shi?

Ugh.

Sakura tidak mau lagi ingat tentang Shi, ia hanya ingin Naruto, hanya Naruto...

.x.

"Sakura, jangan terlalu murung, kau terlihat jelek,"

Sakura menghela napas lalu memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak peduli."

Kenapa juga ia harus bersemangat? Ia yakin 99 persen Naruto takkan datang di acara lelang malam ini, jadi ia tidak perlu berdandan ataupun semangat.

Kenapa datang jika itu hanya membuat Naruto semakin naik pitam menyaksikan ia ditawar oleh lelaki lain?

Naruto mungkin bilang tidak sudi ia berkencan dengan pria lain, dan itu sebelum insiden di Paris.

Dan tidak ada gunanya bergantung pada sisa satu persen tersebut.

Sakura memang tetap menyiapkan kursi untuk Naruto namun hingga acaranya sudah mau berakhir tetap tak ada tanda-tanda kekasihnya datang.

"Ino," panggil Sakura pelan.

"Hm?"

"Bisa kau memberiku semangat?" pinta Sakura kecil; ia biasanya meminta Naruto tapi kan kekasihnya tidak ada, jadi ia mengambil alternatif.

Ia sungguh membutuhkan dukungan; hatinya mungkin sedang hancur namun setidaknya ia bisa mengulas kecil senyum palsu ketika di panggung.

Naruto tidak datang, jadi ia sudah bisa memastikan yang akan menang akan tawaran kencannya itu mungkin Ibiki atau harapan kecilnya ya teman-teman Naruto.

Ino yang sejak tadi dingin pada Sakura akhirnya luluh juga, ia rasa sudah cukup menghukum Sakura setelah sejak dimulainya acara lelang melihat sahabatnya bolak-balik mengintip dibalik tirai memastikan dan berharap-harap Naruto akan datang; ia pun menepuk pelan bahu Sakura, "Kau bisa melewati ini," katanya disertai senyum lebar.

"Ino..." Sakura tersentuh seketika, api semangatnya yang hilang, sedikit menyala; ia sempat berpikir Ino takkan mau mengatakannya sebab semenjak ia curhat masalah Naruto, sahabatnya itu sedikit dingin padanya, mungkin karena Ino lebih mengambil titik tengah di antara ia dan Naruto.

Ino juga mendengar dari sisi Naruto, jadi ia mengerti itu.

"Thanks," kata Sakura ikut tersenyum.

Ino mengangguk, "Oh!" lalu ia teringat sesuatu, dan mengambil bedak serta lipstik di tas kecilnya. "Kau mungkin tidak semangat tapi harus cantik! Ingatkan tujuanmu partisipasi lelang ini!? Hah!?"

"Ha'i," Sakura menurut begitu saja, membiarkan sahabatnya membuat 'magic' pada wajahnya.

Mendengar Ino memarahinya membuat hati Sakura sedikit senang; ia bukan masochist hanya rindu akan omelan Ino setelah beberapa hari diacuhkan.

"Selesai," kata Ino tersenyum puas; ia tadinya berniat hanya menggunakan bedak dan lipstik namun karena Sakura menurut saja jadi ia menambahkan yang lain.

"Sakura-neechan! Sakura-neechan!"

"Huh?" kata Ino dan Sakura bersama-sama.

Tidak jauh, Sasame tengah berlari menuju Sakura berada.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura terheran-heran.

Sasame tidak menjawab, sibuk mengambil napas karena berlari dari luar gedung menuju belakang panggung. "A-aku—"

"Tarik napas terlebih dahu—"

"Naruto-niisan datang!" potong Sasame semangat.

Sakura serta Ino membatu di tempatnua berdiri.

Naruto—datang—?

Datang—?

"Sasame tidak percaya awalnya tapi pas Naruto-niisan menyapa baru bercaya," kata Sasame menggaruk malu pipinya yang merona mengingat Naruto sampai harus berteriak saking syoknya melihat kekasih kakaknya. "Neechan—?" panggilnya memiringkan kepalanya kikuk, Sakura tidak kunjung mereapon.

Datang—!

Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan semangatnya yang mulai naik tidak terbendung; ia tahu mereka masih belum berbaikan namun hanya mendengar nama Naruto membuat hatinya berdebar. "S-sungguh?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Kau tidak berkhayal, kan Sasame?" tanya Ino menaikan alisnya heran; Naruto bilang padanya takkan datang kok; kecuali pria berambut pirang itu berbohong atau berubah pikiran.

Naruto beralasan sudah cukup 'bullshit' dari Sakura.

Apa yang membuat Naruto berubah atau berbohong padanya?

Apa Naruto memiliki rencana selama ini yang tidak diketahuinya?

Sepertinya malam ini Ino akan menginterogasi Shikamaru.

Sasame mengangguk penuh percaya diri. "Kalau tidak percaya lihat saja sendiri, neechan." katanya. "Naruto-niisan cool seperti biasa," lanjutnya terkagum-kagum.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, ia mengepalkan tangan di dadanya yang sejak tadi berdebar tidak karuan.

Tenang.

Ia hanya bertemu biasa bukan akan melakukan sesuatu spesial.

Sakura mengembuskan napas kecil.

Tentu saja sulit.

Selama beberapa hari ini, hanya Naruto yang berada dipikirannya, keinginan untuk bertemu dan menyelesaikan masalah mereka berdua begitu kuat bahkan sampai diimpikannya.

"Oh, ya, dia datang," kata Ino yang sudah mengintip duluan dibalik tirai; lelah menunggu Sakura; mata birunya menyapu seluruh ruangan, dan di saat itu juga tanpa sadar ia menangkap objek yang menarik. "Aku bermimpi—? Apa masih mabuk?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, ia menampar pipinya untuk memastikan. "Ow!" itu sakit! Berarti ia tidak sedang bermimpi atau mabuk; ia mengerjap namun objek tersebut tetap ada. "Gawat,"

"Apa maksudmu gawat?" tanya Sakura heran.

Ino menatap mata hijau Sakura intens; haruskah ia mengatakannya? Ini tidak adil!

"Ino," kata Sakura tidak sabar.

Memang harus dikatakan, lagipula Sakura akan melihatnya sendiri jika ia menolak menjawab, daripada seperti itu lebih baik ia berbicara. "Aku rasa, aku melihat Shi..."

.x.

'Aku tidak percaya akan melakukan ini lagi,'

Meskipun Naruto mengakui masih sakit hati namun membiarkan Sakura berkencan dengan pria lain tetap berhasil membuatnya cemburu.

'Aku harus mulai mengatasi sifat bodoh ini,'

Terlalu posesif berefek begitu banyak baginya, yang paling berpengaruh adalah pekerjaannya, ia bahkan membatalkan 'meeting' dengan klien demi Sakura.

Namun hanya satu kali ini, Naruto mentoleransi dirinya bersikap nakal, maksudnya, hubungan mereka diambang putus jadi ia tidak mau menambah pria lain.

"Aku pikir kau takkan datang, Naruto." kata Kiba sambil merangkul erat sahabatnya.

"Huh, yeah," sahut Naruto sekenanya. "Aku sendiri juga tidak percaya akan datang,"—menyedihkan sekali.

"Kau hampir terlambat, untungnya giliran Sakura belum," kata Shikamaru.

"Oh?"

Sakura belum eh? Tentu saja yang terbaik dipersiapkan di bagian akhir.

Sakura kan Queen.

'My queen,'

Shit.

Degub jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar.

What the f—?

Setelah semua masalah ini, hatinya masih menginginkan wanita muda berambut pink tersebut—? Ssdalam apa perasaannya ini? Melebihi harga dirinya?

"Kupikir title-nya bakal pindah," kata Kiba.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Kenapa kau bilang?" Kiba mengulangi dengan nada mengejek. "Tentu saja karena kali ini tidak ada Gaara, Sasuke atau pun Ibiki, 'perang' ini tidak seru,"

Naruto mengerjapkan mata.

Gaara—Sasuke—

Naruto baru menyadari mereka tidak ada, ia mengerti situasi Sasuke karena sahabatnya pindah ke Paris akan tetapi Gaara? Kemana sahabat Sakura itu?

Ini kesempatan bagus untuknya jadi ia tidak terlalu mengeluarkan uang yang banyak, bukannya ia tidak mau menyumbang, ia kan sedang membangun perusahaan baru, ia sedang menekan pengeluaran yang bukan 'prioritas' sebisa mungkin.

"Kupikir—oh—!?" Kiba hendak menggoda Naruto namun mata cokelatnya tanpa sadar beradu pandang dengan pemilik mata hitam yang duduk di depannya. "Oh? Eh?" matanya tidak salah lihat kan? Pria berambut pirang tadi terlihat tidak asing baginya. "Shika, kau kenal lelaki itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke bagian pria itu berada.

Shikamaru mengikuti arahan jempol Kiba. "Hm?" terlihat tidak asing baginya juga, matanya menyipit memastikan lebih tajam lagi, dan barulah ingat ketika pria berambut pirang itu menoleh untuk mengobrol dengan pria muda di sampingnya. "Itu rival Sasuke, kan?"

"Hah—?" rival Sasuke? Jika berbicara rival jelas itu dirinya bukan yang lain; penasaran, Naruto pun ikut melihat; model rambutnya terlihat tidak asing di matanya; ia mengingat-ingat dimana pernah bertemu.

"Kupikir aku ingat namanya," kata Kiba. "Um... Itu..."

Naruto ingat! Ia ingat pernah bertemu!

"Itu Shi/Chojuro!" seru Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan; mereka saling beradu pandang kebingungan.

"Shi dari mana? Itu Chojuro, Kiba," kata Naruto tidak mau kalah. "Aku belum lama ini bertemu dengan dia,"

Kiba tidak mau kalah. "Dia itu Shi, baka! Sasuke memperlihatkan foto dia pada kami tahun lalu!"

"Huh?" mana mungkin! "Tapi dia mengaku bernama Chojuro, dattebayo!"

"Iya!" seru Kiba tetap tidak mau kalah.

"Bukan!"

"Iya!"

"Bukan!"

"Bisa kalian diam? Merepotkan." Shikamaru memotong perdebatan kedia temannya, lelah melihat mereka tidak ada yang mau mengaku salah. "Kurasa lelaki itu sengaja membuatmu keliru Naruto,"

"Huh?" Naruto tidak mengerti. "Untuk apa?"

Shikamaru menutup matanya, berpikir. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi kurasa dia sengaja memalsukan namanya, kau bilang pernah bertemu kan? Mungkin jika dia mengaku, kau akan marah."

"Kenapa juga aku harus marah?" tanya Naruto terheran-heran.

"Aku tidak tahu," sahut Shikamaru. "Mungkin dia berpikir Sakura bercerita tentang dia padamu? Merepotkan."

"Benar juga," sahut Kiba menyetujui. "Kau kan kekasih Sakura."

"Tapi kurasa takkan mungkin dia tahu?" tanya Naruto.

Kiba memutar bola matanya. "Kau ingat skandal besar kalian? Dan jangan lupakan kau berkencan dengan putri Haruno Kizashi. Haruno!"

Naruto mengakui kesalahannya; sekarang ia kembali terbakar amarah; apa yang Shi rencanakan? Tindakan yang berani mengajak ngobrolnya. Mata birunya balik lagi menatap Shi.

Mencoba bermain api, eh? Bersiaplah untuk terbakar kalau begitu.

Naruto akan tunjukan betapa ia dan Shi tingkatnya sangat jauh. Sangatlah jauh sehingga Shi tidak berpikir lagi untuk mengganggunya dan Sakura.

Mungkin setelah menang menawar, ia harus mencium Sakura di atas panggung? Menunjukan semua orang termasuk Shi jika Sakura miliknya? Takkan ia lepas?

Tidak.

Naruto akhirnya tersadar lagi, ia kelewatan, melakukan itu tetaplah percuma, ia mungkin bisa menyingkirkan Shi namun tidak dengan pikiran Sakura terhadap mantannya tersebut.

Ia harus menyingkirkan keduanya... tapi dengan cara apa?

Naruto mencengkeram helaian pirangnya frustasi.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya—?

Apa—?

Satu ide akhirnya muncul di kepalanya setelah sekian lama berdebat pada dirinya sendiri; Naruto tidak yakin akan ide ini, namun ia tidak memiliki pilihan, ditambah lagi Sakura sudah naik ke atas panggung.

Naruto mengambil napas dalam.

'Pertaruhan terakhir.'

Win or lose...

Dan Naruto yakin ia akan menggenggam kemenangan, hanya sedikit bersabar.

Sedikit.

.#.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya gugup, mata hijaunya terus memerhatikan kakinya agar tidak tersandung.

Ia senang akhirnya bisa melihat Naruto lagi namun ia tidak mengira akan bertemu dengan Shi juga.

"Kami persiapkan yang terbaik di akhir, kalian pasti tahu siapa yang berdiri di sini kali ini," kata Tsunade. "Kalau belum, aku perkenalkan Haruno Sakura, dia berprofesi sebagai dokter, dia wanita multi talenta."

"Bukankah puteri Haruno berkencan dengan putera Namikaze!?" teriak salah seorang peserta.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, sampai saat ini, ia masih belum bisa mengangkat wajahnya, namun pertanyaan tadi membuatnya ingin sekali mengangkat wajahnya, ingin melihat reaksi Naruto akan seperti apa, apakah senang atau kesal.

'Kau kuat Haruno!' seru Sakura dalam hati.

Dengan segenap keberanian yang ada; tanpa peduli akibatnya; Sakura menaikan kepalanya, tanpa perlu mencari, mata hijaunya terpaku pada pria berambut pirang yang kebetulan atau memang menatapnya juga.

'Naruto...'

Sakura tidak bisa menebak mood Naruto seperti apa karena kekasihnya itu memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, ia sedikit kecewa namun sedikit senang juga bisa bertemu lagi.

Sekarang, Sakura pun berani melihat pria yang menghantui mimpinya, mata hijaunya mencari—tanpa butuh waktu yang lama, ia melihatnya, tidak berubah sama sekali, masih sama seperti terakhir kali mereka berpisah tujuh tahun yang lalu.

'Shi...'

Tiba-tiba kenangan akan masa lalu mereka bersama-sama kembali melintas di kepalanya, dengan cepat ia menggeleng pelan, kembali memfokuskan mata hijau miliknya pada mata biru kekasihnya.

Apakah ia bermimpi melihat sudut Naruto tertarik ke atas?

'Jangan kalah!'

"Mungkin iya mungkin juga tidak, mereka tidak pernah mengkonfirmasikan. Mari kita lanjutkan!" seru Tsunade.

Sakura mengambil napas dan mengembuskannya perlahan.

"Haruno Sakura adalah peserta favorit selama dua tahun ini, dan belum lama ini dia mengumpulkan donasi terbesar, jadi malam ini, aku akan membuka penawaran sepuluh ribu yen," kata Tsunade.

"Lima puluh ribu yen!"

"Ya lima puluh ribu yen dari peserta nomor 6!" kata Tsunade. "Ada yang berani menawar lebih?"

"Seratus ribu yen!"

"Baiklah seratus ribu yen dari nomor empat!"

"Seratus lima puluh ribu yen!"

"Ya, seratus lima puluh ribu yen!" seru Tsunade. "Adakah yang menawar lebih? Jika tidak akan kuhitung sampai—"

"Lima ratus ribu yen."

Sakura menutup mata hijaunya; suara itu, suara yang sangat dikenalnya; yang sangat dirindukannya selama tujuh tahun.

Tentu saja, Shi akan berusaha 'membelinya' namun kenapa?

Sakura yakin Shi mengetahui skandalnya bersama Naruto.

Apakah karena skandal tersebut Shi kembali?

Sakura tidak tahu, yang terpenting baginya Naruto, sejak tadi kekasihnya sama sekali tidak membuat penawaran, membuatnya kebingungan.

Apakah Naruto hanya ingin kemari?

Apakah Naruto mengenal Shi?

Mungkin tidak makanya kekasihnya tidak menawar—?

Sakura melirik lagi Naruto, kali ini kekasihnya tengah mengobrol atau berdebat dengan teman-temannya—?

Mata mereka kembali bertemu, kali ini Naruto tidak membalas melainkan membuang muka seakan-akan ia seperti sesuatu yang menjijikan untuk dilihat—?

Sakura menunduk sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan bulir-bulir air matanya.

'Sakit sekali,'

"Baiklah, sepertinya tidak ada," kata Tsunade; penawaran Sakura turun drastis, tampaknya karena skandal dengan Naruto begitu berpengaruh; mau bagaimana lagi mereka mencintai satu sama lain. "Aku akan mulai menghitung! Tiga, dua, sat—"

"Lima ratus lima ribu yen!"

Oh? Masih ada yang mau meski naiknya tidak terlalu besar.

"Lima ratus lima ribu yen dari nomor sembilan belas!"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya; ia kenal suara itu, bukan dari Naruto melainkan Kiba. Dari semua orang, mungkin Kiba melihat betapa menyedihkannya dirinya sehingga berani bertaruh—?

"Enam ratus ribu yen!"

Shi menawar lagi.

Penawaran tersebut sudah cukup baginya jika memang benar adanya Shi datang untuknya.

Sakura tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa; otaknya blank.

"Baiklah sepertinya tidak ada lagi, aku akan menghitung mundur lagi," kata Tsunade.

Seperti hanya sampai sini...

"Tiga..."

Memang...

"Dua..."

Tidak!

"Satu..."

Sakura takkan membiarkannya, ia mengangkat lagi kepalanya, menatap Naruto lagi penuh harap. "Naru..."

"Nol... Ya penawaran ditutup dengan enam ratus ribu yen dari nomor sepuluh!" seru Tsunade kemudian membungkuk hormat. "Terima kasih atas partisipasinya! Selamat malam!"

Sakura masih membatu.

Pada akhirnya Naruto sama sekali tidak menawar—tidak mempertahankannya—?

Dan lebih yang membuatnya hancur, Naruto memandangnya masih tanpa ekspresi, datar.

Merasa cukup dikecewakan, Sakura mengakhiri tatapan mereka dan membungkuk barulah keluar dari panggung setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sakura berlari sambil sesekali menyeka air matanya.

'Aku takkan membiarkan ini!'

.#.

Naruto membuka pintu mobilnya, dan mendesah lega.

Tadi itu waktu-waktu tersulitnya.

Ia harus menyakiti orang-orang di sekitarnya termasuk Sakura...

Kami-sama... begitu sulit menatap Sakura tanpa menunjukan perasaannya.

Naruto hampir berkali-kali gagal akan 'puppy eyes no jutsu' Sakura untunglah karena sering bermain dengan Sasuke membantunya sedikit.

'Hanya sedikit lagi...'

Naruto menyeringai kecil.

Bruk!

"Huh?" Naruto merasakan ada seseorang memeluknya dari belakang; ia mengenali wangi parfum tersebut; ia melirik lewat bahunya was-was dan benar dugaannya bila itu kekasihnya, Sakura.

Naruto tidak ingin menyakiti Sakura lebih dalam lagi, ia merasa tadi sudah cukup namun wanita muda itu tidak memberinya pilihan lain.

Berakting lagi.

Naruto mengembuskan napas gusar. "Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?" tanyanya dingin sementara degub jantungnya berdebar-debar keras. Shit.

Hening sesaat...

Sakura melepas pelukannya. "Bisa kau berbalik dan tatap aku?"

Damn it.

Naruto menurut, setelah berbalik, ia memasang ekspresi tidak tertarik lagi. "Ya?"

"Kenapa datang kemari kalau tidak menawar?" tanya Sakura.

"Temanku di sini," kata Naruto; betapa konyolnya alasan itu, ia yakin Sakura takkan percaya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa pulangnya kalian berpisah?" tanya Sakura tidak sabar.

Tentu saja kekasihnya tahu ia berbohong.

Kenapa juga ia berkencan dengan dokter?

"Aku pikir kau akan partisipasi," kata Sakura sedih, lalu memukul-mukul dada Naruto frustasi. "Aku kecewa padamu! Kecewa! Kecewa!"

"Sakura..." Naruto menyadari jika sekarang ini ia sudah kelewatan; Sakura mengakui jika memikirkan pria lain namun wanita muda itu kan tidak benar-benar selingkuh, ia dapat melihat tadi Sakura hanya berfokus padanya.

'Fuck it,'

Naruto menghentikan tangan Sakura yang memukul-mukul dadanya yang membuat mata hijau wanita muda itu memandangnya. "Aku melakukan ini semua demi kita juga," katanya, "Aku senang kau langsung menemuiku," ia mengakui dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya. "Yang berarti aku masih penting bagimu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura. "Kau tentu masih," lanjutnya tak kalah merona. "Kau selalu,"

Naruto tersentuh seketika, namun semau apa pun ia ingin memeluk Sakura erat-erat, membisikan tentang perasaannya, ia tak bisa, ini tempat umum. "Sungguh?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Lalu berkencanlah," kata Naruto. "Buktikan padaku,"

"Maksudmu?"

Naruto menggaruk belakang lehernya; ia akan menyesali ini; mata birunya menatap serius. "Sakura... aku ingin kau berkencan dengan Shi,"

—akhirnya ia bisa mengatakan nama lelaki itu; mungkin ia mulai 'tumbuh'? Sekarang ia tidak merasa kesal saat terpikirkan mantan kekasih Sakura itu.

Hening...

"A-apa?" Sakura syok berat. "K-kenapa?"—ia tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang lain bahkan ia sampai terbata-bata; terlalu syok; tak mengerti jalan pikiran kekasihnya.

Naruto sudah mengira Sakura akan menanggapinya dengan negatif.

Ini demi mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin kau berkencan dengan dia, lalu putuskan perasaanmu sekali lagi."

...

Bersambung...

...

Note:

Saya cuma mampu ngetik segini, harap kalian mengerti ya... saya cuma manusia biasa...

1-2 chapter lagi...

Big Thanks to :

moonlighttxx : makasih semangatnya ya sangat membantu :D makasih review-nya :)

Paijo Payah : makasih cuy, hahaha... Makasih udah review :)

Awy77 Andrian : belom selesai sih haha... Saya juga suka scene NaruSasu :D makasih review-nya :)

tieichataeyeon : mereka sama-sama ga sehat, Naru sejak awal di fic HCTM ga bisa ngontrol cemburunya, makanya di sini saya buat mereka 'tumbuh' bersama, makasih review-nya :)

fffc34hf668ggbb : um... no, saya ga mau terlalu berat karena ini cuma omake/sequel plus Sakura ga bener-bener selingkuh, kan? Makasih review-nya :)

MANASAYE : ini udah lanjut, makasih review-nya :)

Thanks for reading...


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Setelah kedua orang tua mereka sembuh, Naruto mengajak Sakura ke perancis, namun ada hadiah kecil menanti di tokyo/"Aku ingin kau berkencan dengan dia, lalu putuskan perasaanmu sekali lagi."/

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: Mainstream, Typo, OOC, Mature

Note: saya memiliki beberapa masalah, jadi maaf sedikit terlambat dan word-nya ga panjang

.#.

"APA!?"

Naruto menutup telinganya; ia tahu akan mendapat reaksi ini.

Sakura sendiri syok; ia tahu bahwa selama ini ide Naruto terkadang nakal dan sedikit 'gila' namun kali ini levelnya sungguh di luar pikirannya.

Berkencan dengan Shi—? Memilih di antara Shi dan Naruto—?

Apakah Naruto sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya?

Di antara semua kebingungan, yang membuatnya penasaran yaitu memintanya memilih lagi; tidakkah Naruto mempercayai hatinya? "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Naruto menghela napas. "Untuk kita," ia menggeleng. "Terlebih lagi untukmu, dattebayo."

Mata hijau Sakura menyipit, tidak suka.

Untuk kita?

Sejak kapan meminta kekasihnya untuk berkencan dengan mantannya adalah ide yang bagus untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka—? Terutama mantan tersebut yang membuat mereka di situasi seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mau memilih!" seru Sakura marah. "Apalagi berkencan dengan dia!"—sudah cukup Shi mengganggu mimpi-mimpinya serta pikirannya. "Naruto, aku hanya mencintaimu," kali ini kata-katanya lemah dan putus asa, ia memeluk Naruto untuk meyakinkan kekasihnya. "Aku hanya menginginkanmu..."

Naruto tak bergeming; normalnya, ia akan membalas atau sekedar bergurau akan ungkapan cinta Sakura yang jarang didengarnya, kini ia tidak merasakan apa pun, ia justru perlahan melepaskan pelukan tersebut darinya. "Sungguh? Kalau begitu buktikan padaku, kenalkan aku pada Shi—?"

Sakura terkejut mendengarnya; memperkenalkan Naruto pada Shi? Mana mungkin ia mau melakukannya! Itu kan tindakan yang bodoh! Bodoh!

Naruto yang tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari kekasihnya, memutar bola matanya malas; ia agaknya harus menekan sedikit atau menyadarkan kekasihnya sedikit. "Ini yang harus kau selesaikan, Sakura," katanya. "Kau berpura-pura semuanya oke padahal sesungguhnya tidak,"

"Apa? Aku tidak berpura-pura!" bantah Sakura keras; untuk alasan apa juga ia berpura-pura? Naruto aneh!

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Naruto sambil mengangkat bahunya enteng. "Kau bilang kau 'baik-baik' saja," ia menantang, memicingkan mata birunya mengejek.

"Aku..." Sakura kehilangan kata-katanya.

Benar.

Apa masalahnya? Hanya memperkenalkan kekasih pada mantan kekasih, tidak lebih, kenapa harus emosi dengan hal tersebut? Ini bukan terlihat ia masih memiliki sedikit cinta pada Shi—

Sakura terhenyak akan pikirannya lalu menunduk sedih.

Apakah ia... memang masih cinta?

"Sakura, pilihan terbaik saat ini ya berkencan dengan Shi," kata Naruto serius. "Aku takkan lagi menghalangi atau pun bersikap layaknya anak kecil," lanjutnya kalem. "Kupikir kau harus juga kan? Jika kau melewatkan hal ini, hubungan kita akan tetap seperti ini, itu pikiranku,"

Sakura tidak menjawab.

Haruskah ia? Melakukannya?

Sakura masih terkejut Naruto mengusulkan hal tersebut mengingat betapa cemburuan kekasihnya itu, berpisah selama hampir seminggu membuat Naruto dewasa, ia harusnya bahagia kan? Tidak lagi ada desakan-desakan untuk tinggal bersama, kecemburuan akan rekan kerja yang menaruh hati padanya.

Sakura mengepalkan tangan di dadanya. "Bisa aku bertanya?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir ide ini akan berhasil?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Naruto memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, berpikir. "Setelah Shi menipuku hingga tadi dia begitu memperjuangkanmu, aku melihat sisi lain yang aku lupa tengok, perasaan dia dan perasaanmu."

Perasaannya dan Shi—?

"Aku memang masih belum mengerti masa lalu kalian," kata Naruto sambil memutar bola matanya malas. "Tapi perasaan kalian sepertinya begitu kuat di luar dugaanku, kau bahkan butuh waktu bertahun-tahun," jelasnya. "Aku berani bertaruh dengan semua uangku, dia pun kesulitan sepertimu,"

Mata hijau Sakura melebar; Shi kesulitan melupakannya? Mana mungkin! Ia sendiri yang melihat Shi mem-posting foto berdua dengan wanita lain di akun media sosialnya, kecuali Shi melakukannya dengan terpaksa, sepertinya.

Seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan kekasihnya, Naruto berkata, "Kau penasaran? Berkencanlah kalau begitu,"

Sakura mendengarnya merasakan hatinya seperti tertusuk, "Kenapa kau begitu menekanku berkencan dengannya?" tanyanya sedih. "Kau tidak menyukaiku lagi?"

"Tentu saja tidak, dattebayo!" sahut Naruto cepat, ia melipat tangannya, marah. "Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu, mengerti?"

Sakura tersentak; sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat Naruto semarah itu, "Maaf," sesalnya; ia hanya frustasi akan sikap Naruto yang seolah-olah tidak lagi peduli padanya.

Sekarang Naruto yang merasa bersalah. "Maaf, chérie." katanya lembut. "Aku sedikit kelewatan,"

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto memanggilnya 'sayang', Sakura sedikit senang mendengarnya.

Naruto mengembuskan napas dalam. "Kita memang bertengkar tapi sejujurnya perasaanku belum berubah," ia mengakui. "Aku merencanakan semua ini supaya kau sungguh-sungguh sudah 'move on'. katanya serius. "Aku ingin ketika kita kembali bersama, tidak ada penyesalan ataupun sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatimu,"

"Maksudmu—?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Selesaikan masalah apa pun itu dengan dia, yang selama ini kau sembunyikan rapat-rapat, kemudian putuskan kembali perasaanmu," katanya.

Sakura mulai mengerti maksud dari Naruto.

Ia tidak bisa lagi seperti ini, jika ia menolak, Naruto berpikir hubungan mereka akan tetap tidak sehat, dan Shi kebetulan ada di sini.

Sakura mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

Sudah saatnya melangkah maju.

Menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Shi.

Melangkah bersama Naruto atau Shi.

Jika Naruto tidak keberatan dengan hal tersebut, ia tidak memiliki alasan menolak.

Sakura akhirnya menyetujui. "Baiklah,"

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Aku senang mendengarnya," katanya.

Sakura balas tersenyum; haruskah ia berkata 'senang' juga? Apakah Naruto akan marah padanya mengatakan itu?

Naruto menepuk tangannya, teringat sesuatu. "Tapi ada syaratnya,"

Mata hijau Sakura melebar. "A-ada?" katanya gugup; berharap bukan lagi hal-hal yang aneh.

Naruto mengangguk. "Ayo kita berkencan, dattebayo!"

Eh?

.#.

Sakura merapikan jaket yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya pagi hari ini, menatap cermin sambil memutar tubuhnya—memastikan pakaian yang dikenakannya telah sempurna.

Kencan.

Naruto, lagi, mengejutkannya.

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya; ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan kekasihnya, tetapi salahkah bila ia sedikit senang—?

Naruto. Namikaze Naruto yang punya harga diri tinggi, yang terkadang membuatnya memutar bola matanya akan kesombongan kekasihnya, mengajaknya kencan setelah hampir seminggu mereka bertengkar.

Apakah Naruto terbentur kepalanya sebelum acara lelang?

Apa pun itu, Sakura bersyukur, dan mungkin dengan kencan ini, ia bisa mengerti jalan pikiran kekasihnya.

Sakura mengecek kembali pakaiannya, setelah selesai ia mengambil tas selempangnya di atas meja dan keluar dari apartemen, ia melirikan mata hijaunya ke samping, memastikan Ino tidak ada; ia sengaja tak memberitahu Ino agar tidak mendapat ceramah panjang; setelah yakin sepi, ia langsung mengunci pintu dan sedikit berlari ke pintu lift, menekan tombol tutup pintu buru-buru.

'Aku seperti pencuri,' keluh Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura menenangkan dirinya sambil menunggu lift turun ke lantai bawah.

Kenapa juga Naruto tidak mau ke apartemennya? Malah lebih memilih menunggu di bawah, jika ketahuan Ino, ia pasti akan diinterogasi atau lebih parah dituduh hendak berkencan diam-diam dengan Shi.

Ting!

Sakura keluar dari lift, dan berjalan pelan keluar gedung, tangannya berpegangan erat pada tali tas pink-nya. Setiap langkah ke depan, degub jantungnya tak berhenti berdebar cepat.

Mungkin memang seperti ini ketika sepasang kekasih bertengkar lalu harmonis lagi? Seperti mereka kembali merasakan kencan untuk pertama kalinya?

Udara dingin menyentuh kulit Sakura seketika ia berada di luar; udaranya memang dingin namun untunglah tidak turun salju.

Sakura menggosok-gosokan tangannya yang diselimuti sarung, barulah melangkah lagi, di saat itulah mata hijau miliknya melihat Naruto berada, kekasihnya itu sedang bersandar di pinggir mobil sambil memainkan ponsel; ia menelan ludahnya tanpa sadar; ia tahu Naruto itu 'cool' namun sekarang di matanya lebih dari itu, atau mungkin karena efek 'bertengkar' mereka?

Naruto berhenti memainkan ponselnya ketika melihat sepasang kaki berhenti tepat di depannya, ia menaikan kepalanya, dan mengukir senyum kecil. "Hey,"

"Hey,"—kenapa harus gugup? Ini cuma Naruto! Atau—pria keren di matanya? Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya ia lihat Naruto mengenakan streetwear! Dan lagi turtleneck yang ketat begitu, mau pamer? Lalu kenapa ada Yamato ada di sini? Apa mereka mau 'threesome'?

'Apa aku berpikir threesome? Dengan paman Yamato? Eww!'

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, menyingkirkan pikiran kotornya.

"Kau takkan menciumku tanpa sepengetahuanku lagi kan, chérie?" tanya Naruto menggoda.

"Eh... ?" Sakura tidak paham apa maksudnya; mana mungkin ia mencium Naruto apalagi di keramaian, memangnya ia mau mencari skandal baru—"Oh!" ia menyadarinya, pipinya merona merah.

Sakura memang pernah mencium Naruto ketika pria muda itu hendak berangkat ke Paris, saat itu ia hanya ingin tidak dilupakan oleh Naruto makanya ia memberi ciuman singkat, dan siapa sangka ada yang memotret kejadian tersebut hingga menimbulkan skandal besar.

Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Aku berharap kau tidak melakukannya lagi, chérie," keluhnya, namun mata birunya memancarkan kejahilan. "Setidaknya tanpa persetujuanku, bukankan membosankan kecupan singkat saja?"

"Y-ya," sahut Sakura masih merona, satu detik kemudian sadar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, pipinya pun semakin merah; kekasihnya memberi ide untuk ciuman panas di tempat umum!? Dan ia setuju—? "Tidak!" serunya emosi.

Sudah cukup sekali skandal mereka dulu hingga membuatnya kesulitan keluar apartemen akibat wartawan mengikutinya, ingin mencari tahu hubungannya dengan Naruto; ia bahkan sampai menginap di rumah Tenten agar mereka berhenti mengikutinya.

Itu skandal terburuknya, mungkin karena ada bukti kuat jadi wartawan tidak setengah-setengah mencari tahu, berbeda ketika ia memiliki skandal dengan Sasuke.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya tanpa dosa. "Sebagai lelaki tidak salahnya berusaha, eh?"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya; Naruto kembali seperti Naruto yang dikenalnya, suka menggodanya. "Apakah kau mau terus begini? Atau pergi ke tempat kencan kita?" tanyanya jengkel.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja," katanya, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

Sakura menatap bingung uluran tangan kekasihnya; bukankah mereka akan naik mobil? Jadi untuk apa berpegangan tangan segala? "Kita naik mobil kan?'

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kita naik bus, atau kalau kau mau, kita jalan,"

"Eh?" tidak biasanya Naruto mengajaknya naik kendaraan umum, "Bagaimana jika kita berjalan saja?" ide naik kendaraan umum membuat kepalanya sedikit pening; ia tidak mau berdesak-desakan atau parahnya tubuhnya dipegang oleh tangan-tangan orang nakal, ia yakin seratus persen Naruto akan melindunginya tetapi tidak ada salahnya mencegah kan?

Naruto menangguk.

.#.

Selama perjalanan, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka ingin membuka percakapan.

Sakura hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Naruto, ia ingin mengobrol namun tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa; ia rasa harapan untuk tidak gugup setelah pertengkaran mereka sudah redup.

Apakah Naruto tidak memperdulikannya?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

Berhenti berpikir negatif.

Apa untungnya juga berpikir hal yang jelek-jelek? Dari pada menerka-nerka yang tidak pasti, ia akan berinisiatif jika Naruto enggan melakukannya.

Sakura pun menempelkan tubuhnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto.

Naruto menyadari, dan menolehkan kepalanya sedikit. "Ada sesuatu?" tanyanya kalem.

Sakura agak syok mendengarnya; apakah sentuhannya terpancar sebagai sesuatu yang aneh? Ia memang bukanlah tipe wanita yang agresif; bukankah hal normal wanita bersandar ke bahu kekasih yang dicintainya?

Ia tidak boleh menyerah.

Sakura sedikit mengeratkan genggamannya, "Aku hanya ingin bersandar padamu, apakah itu salah?"

"Oh!" suara Naruto terdengar seperti terkejut di telinga Sakura. "Kupikir kita harus 'permisi' sebelum disentuh seperti dulu,"

"Permisi!?" seru Sakura syok; sejak kapan ada peraturan konyol—oh! Ia ingat, ia ingat pernah mengatakan itu saat mereka baru satu hari hubungan mereka resmi...

.#.

Flashback ON

.#.

"Sandwich atau natto?" Sakura menimang-nimang roti di tangannya; biasanya ia sarapan dengan sandwich atau malah minum suplemen, tetapi Naruto sudah permanen tinggal di apartemennya, ia menyiapkan menu sarapan lain; ia berpikir-pikir apakah kekasih 'barunya' menyukai natto? Ia memutar bola matanya malas; selama tinggal bersama, ia tak pernah sekali pun melihat Naruto makan yang sehat, bahkan baginya pria muda itu cenderung memilih-milih makanan; lebih baik ia kembali ke 'basic' saja.

Sakura memasukan sepasang roti ke pemanggang, dan mulai memotong daging ham serta sayur-sayuran.

Aneh.

Selama ini ia terbiasa sendiri, mendapati Naruto tinggal bersamanya membuay hatinya sedikit tergelitik; padahal dulu ia pesimis akan Naruto bisa membuatnya 'terbuka', lihat ia sekarang? Membuatkan menu sarapan untuk pria muda itu, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang palsu, kali ini ia membuatnya dengan degub jantung berdebar-debar; ia berandai-andai apakah Naruto akan menyukai sarapan yang dibuatnya, ia mengakui tak cukup mahir di bidang masak-memasak karena PTSD yang dideritanya selama ini, tapi bukan berarti juga ia payah, dulu ia pernah ikut kursus memasak oleh ayahnya.

Setelah semuanya persiapan selesai, Sakura mengambil penggorengan, meletakan di atas kompor listrik, barulah menaruh minyak sedikit dan menyalakannya, menunggu panas, ia membuka lemari untuk mengambil spatula—di saat itulah, seseorang memeluknya dari belakang begitu erat hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Selamat pagi, beautiful,"

Sakura yang panik, tanpa pikir panjang langsung menarik tangan yang melingkar di perutnya, dan membanting 'pelaku' tersebut ke depannya hingga menimbulkan benturan keras di lantai.

"Ittai!"

Sakura terkesikap pelan, menyadari siapa 'pelaku' yang berani-beraninya memeluknya ternyata kekasihnya yaitu Naruto, dengan segera ia menghampiri, membantu pria muda itu duduk di kursi. "Maaf, aku kira ada yang masuk ke sini!"—jika tahu itu Naruto, mana mungkin melakukan gerakan karatenya.

Kenapa juga ia tidak bertanya dulu, huh?

Naruto masih mengelus pinggangnya, menggerutu. "Ingatkan aku kenapa aku mencintaimu," keluhnya.

"Ummm—?" pertanyaan macam apa itu? Meski begitu ia menjawab. "Karena aku—cantik—?" Sakura tidak ingin terdengar narsis, Naruto sendiri yang tadi berkata begitu padanya.

Mata biru Naruto tertuju pada mata hijau Sakura sekarang. "Memang," katanya serius.

Sakura membuang mukanya, ia dapat merasakan pipinya memanas; pujian ini, ia masih belum terbiasa. "Lain kali, kau harus ijin terlebih dahulu melakukan itu, ya?"

"Haaah?" Naruto tidak percaya akan 'pengakuan Sakura barusan; memang mereka ini apa? Anak yang baru puber main ijin-ijin segala bila disentuh?

Sakura bertolak pinggang. "Aku bisa membantingmu lagi, kau tahu?" katanya tak mau mengalah.

Naruto memutar bola matanya; bagaimana bisa ia lupa jika Sakura bisa karate? Sekarang, kekasihnya bertingkah seperti virgin; ia yakin Sakura memiliki pengalaman soal ini mengingat kekasihnya memiliki mantan kekasih, yah walaupun cuma satu—sepengetahuannya. Ia pun bangkit berdiri, "Baiklah," sahutnya mengalah; untuk sekarang ia akan mengikuti kemauan aneh-aneh Sakura yang sedikit 'pemalu'. "Sekarang, sampai dimana kita?" pancingnya.

Sakura terkesikap, "Maksudmu?" tanyanya ragu-ragu; ia mengerti maksud dari Naruto hanya ingin memastikan jika ia benar; dalam hati kecilnya berharap salah. "Ah~" ia mendesah pelan saat Naruto kembali memeluknya, kali ini tidak memberikan ruang untuk memberontak.

Naruto menyeringai kecil. "Kupikir, kita saling mengerti di sini," katanya. "Atau aku harus yang melakukannya? Aku lebih berpengalaman, kan?"

Seketika Sakura menjawab. "Tidak," jika Naruto yang melakukannya, ia yakin akan lebih dari kesepakatan mereka; ia belum siap berhubungan sedalam itu; jadi Sakura menutup mata hijaunya, dan menghapus jarak wajah mereka, memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir kekasihnya, "Selamat pagi,"

"Hm," entah kenapa gumam Naruto terdengar seperti godaan di telinga Sakura seakan meminta lebih atau pikirannya yang mesum.

Sakura ingin sekali melepaskan pelukan mereka, selain ia mulai mencium aroma-aroma gosong, ia juga ingin menenangkan degub jantungnya yang berdebar-debar tidak karuan namun ia tidak bisa, tangannya terkurung, jadi ia hanya bisa mencengkeram dada kekasihnya.

Naruto sepertinya mencium aroma terbakar juga, dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas, ia mematikan kompor listrik di belakangnya, dan fokus pada mata hijau Sakura lagi. "Aku masih tidak percaya,"

"Soal apa?"

"Kita berkencan," Naruto menyudahi dengan senyum lebar.

Sakura juga berpikiran sama; ia tidak percaya akan memiliki seseorang yang spesial lagi; ia hampir tak peduli soal percintaan setelah Neji; berbicara kencan membuatnya ingat sesuatu. "Bisa kita merahasiakan hubungan kita?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Hening...

"Apa!?" seru Naruto akhirnya mengerti maksudnya; merahasiakan hubungan mereka dari orang-orang? Kepala Sakura terbentur atau apa? "Kau kehilangan akalmu, ya?" tanyanya dingin.

"Bukan!" Sakura tahu Naruto pasti marah. "Aku masih ikut lelang kencan it—"

"Aku tidak mengijinkannya," potong Naruto murka. "Kau pikir aku ini apa, Sakura?"—membiarkan orang lain menyentuh kekasihnya, memikirkan hal-hal mesum di otak mereka, mana mungkin ia membiarkan itu.

"Kan hanya satu tahun sekali, Naruto!" Sakura tidak mau mengalah; ia tidak bisa mundur; ia penyumbang terbesar selama ini, jika ia berhenti, pasti dana yang diterima tak banyak; Ino bisa menggantikannya tetapi sahabatnya itu sudah mendeklarasikan kencan dengan Shikamaru. "Aku akan tetap melakukannya meskipun tanpa ijin darimu!" bentaknya sambil mendorong keras dada Naruto hingga membuat pria muda itu mundur beberapa langkah, dan hampir terjatuh lagi; ia tidak peduli melihatnya.

Naruto menggertakan giginya; kenapa juga ia harus jatuh cinta pada wanita keras kepala seperti Sakura? Terkadang ia muak selalu menuruti kemauan wanita muda itu; ia punya batas juga, dan Sakura mengetes batas kesabarannya lagi? "Apa... kau pernah berpikir tentangku? Perasaanku?"

Sakura terkesikap; ia tidak menyangka akan ditanyakan mengenai hal tersebut; sejauh ini ia belum memikirkan perasaan Naruto sama sekali, ia hanya berpikir jika pria muda itu tidak pantas untuknya, ia berpikir juga Naruto lebih pantas mencari wanita lain; ia tertunduk; jawaban jelas tidak, ia selalu melihat dari matanya, tidak pernah bertanya bagaimana perasaan Naruto.

Bahkan mereka berdebat ketika di pantai.

Naruto memutar bola matanya; melihat Sakura yang murung membuatnya merasa bersalah; mungkin ia terlalu keras? Sakura baru melewati masa tersulitnya, wajar mungkin wanita muda itu belum memikirkan perasaannya. "Baiklah," katanya pasrah.

"Huh?"

"Aku mengijinkanmu melakukannya," kata Naruto; ia berharap ia tidak menyesali ini; Sakura cantik, dan ia tahu cara berpikir pria akan seperti apa pada wanita cantik, dan jangan lupakan tubuh kekasihnya juga; ia bahkan belum merasakannya namun melihat Sakura tidur mengenakan celana pendek, memamerkan paha putih indahnya membuat tubuhnya panas; ia terbatuk.

Sakura tersenyum lebar; padahal ia sempat berpikir akan berhenti mengikuti acara melihat Naruto tak menunjukan tanda-tanda menyerah padanya.

Naruto membalas tersenyum kecil; iya, Sakura memang lebih manis jika tersenyum.

"Arigato," kata Sakura; ia begitu senang Naruto mau mengerti; menjalani hubungan ini tidak terlalu buruk juga. "Aku lupa harus memasak sarapan kita.

Naruto melirik penggorengan yang berisi minyak; memang salahnya telah mengganggu Sakura, ia masih tidak percaya wanita muda itu menjadi kekasihnya jadi ia memeluk untuk meyakinkan lagi jika itu bukan mimpi semata. "Mau aku bantu?"

"Kau mau?" Sakura bertanya balik; jujur ia sudah sangat lapar, sedikit bantuan mungkin baik, memang ia belum pernah melihat Naruto memasak, ia bisa meminta pria muda itu memotong buah atau hal ringan lainnya.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kau bisa menyiapkan piring dan roti,"

.#.

Flashback OFF

.#.

Sakura jadi teringat betapa Naruto sabar menghadapinya.

Naruto memang protes satu kali atau dua kali namun ketika ia sudah murung bahkan ingin menangis, pria muda itu langsung mengalah atau pun meminta maaf.

Sakura lupa betapa manisnya Naruto dulu, bahkan mungkin sekarang, yang harus memintanya berkencan dengan mantan kekasihnya, ia tak bisa membayangkan betapa sulitnya di posisi Naruto saat mengatakannya.

Sakura mengeratkan pegangan tangan mereka. "Masalah itu sudah lewat, kan?" tanyanya.

"Hm," Naruto menjawab sekenanya.

Sakura mengecek sekelilingnya; ia tahu jalan ini. "Kita mau kemana memang?"

Naruto memamerkan senyum misterius, "Kau nanti tahu,"

"Well," jelas Sakura tahu, ia kan lahir di shibuya, jalan yang mereka tapaki saat ini menuju ke taman bermain, masa Naruto mengajak ke sana? Atau mungkin Naruto ingin mencoba toko ramen baru? Namun ketika langkah kekasihnya berhenti di gerbang masuk taman bermain, ia tahu tujuan kencan mereka.

"Ingat terakhir kali kita kemari?" tanya Naruto.

"Uh?" terakhir kali mereka kemari? Ketika kencan ganda dengan Ino, benar? "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Aku janji padamu, lain kali kita akan menaiki permainan yang belum kita coba kan?"

Sakura mengangguk polos; tentu saja ia ingat, ia bahkan kesal karena belum sempat mencoba semuanya karena Naruto terus mengeluh.

Naruto menarik tangan Sakura. "Kalau begitu ayo kita coba, dattebayo!" serunya semangat, menuntun Sakura menuju loket tiket.

"Eh?" Sakura hanya menurut; ia senang Naruto menepati janji, lagi pula seingatnya permainan yang belum mereka coba yaitu roller coaster—tunggu! Roller coaster!? "Fu—k Naruto tunggu!"

"Kau lambat! Nanti kita tidak sempat mencobanya, dattebayo!"

Itulah masalahnya!

'Whatever!'

Naruto sendiri yang merasakannya bukanlah dirinya.

.#.

"Hooeekkk..."

Sakura yang berada di samping Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sudah diperingatkan, Naruto tetap bandel, seperti inilah hasilnya, semenjak turun dari roller coaster, Naruto tidak berhenti merasa mual, mereka bahkan mencari tempat yang aman untuk memuntahkan isi perut pria muda itu.

Setelah mengusap bibirnya, Naruto bersandar di kursi, mata birunya menerawang kosong. "Kenapa ada banyak Pink-chan berputar di atas kepalaku, dattebayo... ?"

Sakura menghela napas kecil, mendekatkan kursinya, dan mulai membersihkan keringat yang berada di wajah Naruto menggunakan tisu. "Serius," gumamnya. "Kenapa kau mau melakukan ini jika kau mabukan?" tanyanya; ia masih tak percaya alasan Naruto menghindar berkencan di taman bermain karena tidak tahan naik roller coaster; selama ini ia berpikir Naruto takut ketinggian...?

Kenapa Naruto baik-baik saja naik kendaraan pribadi?

What the—?

"Aku berjanji padamu, kan?" tanya Naruto balik. "Dan sekarang saatnya,"

Sakura menyodorkan air mineral pada kekasihnya; ia sejujurnya tidak begitu antusias dengan janji yang satu ini, terdengar aneh jika seorang sepertinya berkencan di taman bermain, mereka kan bukan anak sekolahan; tapi mengetahui sifat Naruto, ia dapat memakluminya.

"Kau senang?"

"Aku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri polos; Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Well..."—tentu ia senang, selama naik, ia bisa melampiaskan emosinya dengan berteriak sekeras mungkin tanpa perlu orang-orang menilainya 'gila'; iya ia senang, jadi ia pun mengangguk.

Naruto bangkit berdiri. "Ada yang mau kau coba?"

Sakura menimang-nimang; memang ada namun melihat Naruto yang berdiri pun belum benar, ia menggeleng.

"Kau yakin?" Naruto menyakinkan sekali lagi.

Sakura mengangguk lagi; kenapa Naruto bisa membaca pikirannya sih?

"Kalau memang itu maumu," sahut Naruto. "Selanjutnya kita ke rumah Kiba,"

Sakura menaikan alisnya. "Kiba?"

.#.

"Waaahhh... imutnya~"

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan; apanya sih yang imut? Hanya kucing biasa, senyuman Sakura saat ini jauh lebih imut dan juga manis, kalau saja wanita muda itu dapat melihat apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kau mau mengadopsinya, Sakura?" tanya Kiba. "Aku mengambilnya di depan supermarket, dia tidak memiliki kalung jadi kubawa ke rumah dari pada kedinginan di luar,"

Tentu saja Sakura ingin mengadopsi kucing putih bercorak oranye di pelukannya ini, tetapi ia tidak tahu dengan Shizune apakah akan mengijinkannya, ia bisa memakai alasan sebagai pengobatannya sih; matanya kembali tertuju pada kucing mungil di pelukannya, dan terhenyuk akan keimutan binatang tersebut.

Sakura sesungguhnya tidak terlalu pilih-pilih mengenai ini, ia terima-terima saja mendapat kucing dari ras biasa bahkan cenderung tidak mendukung ras campuran atau mahal, ia merasa simpati kucing-kucing dijadikan bahan percobaan.

Pink-chan bahkan pemberian bukan ia yang membelinya.

Sakura mengembalikan kucing tadi ke Kiba dengan berat hati; seingin-inginnya ia mengadopsi, ia harus meminta ijin Shizune. "Ada beberapa yang harus aku pertimbangkan,"

"Aww," gumam Kiba kecewa. "Kabari aku oke? Tapi jangan terlalu lama,"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Silahkan tehnya,"

"Oh," Sakura menoleh, seketika senyum di bibirnya hilang mendapati wanita berambut cokelat—Tamaki membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh, meletakannya di meja; ia tidak suka Tamaki, sebab mata cokelat wanita muda itu sesekali melirik-lirik Naruto—sangat jelas jika Tamaki itu jatuh hati pada kekasihnya.

Reaksi Naruto yang sesekali menguap bosan juga tidak menolongnya, entah kekasihnya itu sengaja memasang tampang 'cuek' atau tumpulnya tingkat dewa hingga tak menyadari sejak tadi Tamaki mengirim sinyal cinta.

Kenapa juga Tamaki ada di rumah Kiba coba? Saat ia menanyakan jika mereka berkencan, Tamaki dengan cepat membantahnya, diikuti raut kecewa dari Kiba.

Merasa di perhatikan, Tamaki melirik ke Sakura yang dengan segera membuang muka—tak peduli tertangkap basah memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya. "Hm? Apa kau Haruno Sakura?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk.

Mata cokelat Tamaki memicing tidak suka sesaat sebelum memasang senyum manis ke arah Naruto. "Aku lihat loh majalah itu, soal skandalmu Naruto-kun~" katanya manja. "Apa benar kau berkencan dengannya?"

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, murka akan nada mengejek di suara 'manja' Tamaki; beraninya meremehkannya hingga tidak sudi menyebut namanya. Ia melipat tangan di dadanya, menatap tajam kekasihnya.

Kita lihat pembelaan Naruto terhadap wanita sombong ini.

Naruto sendiri hanya melihat singkat dapat mengerti amarah Sakura, jujur bahkan sampai bergidik, seakan membangkitkan singa yang tertidur. Namun semau ia ingin berkata jujur, ia tidak bisa melakukannya. "Hanya rumor murahan. Aku dan Sakura berteman baik,"

Sakura membatu, syok.

Ia menunggu kata-kata pembelaan yang manis dari bibir Naruto bukan tajam seperti silet.

Beraninya...

Beraninya Naruto mengatakan itu...

Sakura bangkit berdiri, "Aku pikir, sudah cukup kunjungan ini, Kiba," katanya, ia memutar bola matanya mengingat harus berpamitan pada Tamaki. "Kau juga ya," lanjutnya tanpa menutupi sedikit pun kekesalan di nada suaranya.

Naruto hendak memprotes tetapi Sakura sudah menarik tangannya keluar rumah Kiba.

.#.

Naruto sejak tadi bertanya-tanya, sejak keluar dari rumah Kiba, ia menunggu penjelasan Sakura kenapa tadi tidak ramah kepada temannya padahal ditawarin mengadopsi kucing; Sakura bahkan berjalan di depannya, selalu saja menyingkirkan tangannya yang hendak memegang atau merangkul bahunya. "Kenapa kau begitu marah?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya; kenapa katanya? Konyol sekali.

Naruto menghela napas; siapa yang bertindak seperti anak kecil sekarang? "Kau marah padaku?"

Sakura masih tidak mau menjawab.

Kenapa Sakura harus membuat ini sulit? Bukankah wanita muda itu bilang: tidak ada kebohongan?

Naruto menarik tangan Sakura membuat wanita muda itu terpaksa berhenti melangkah. "Kau ini kenapa sih?"

Serius? Naruto masih belum memahami masalahnya sendiri?

Baiklah, ia akan mengatakannya!

"Sikapmu membuatku jengkel!" seru Sakura emosi.

"Aku?" apanya yang menjengkelkan? Ia bersikap biasa saja tadi bahkan cenderung diam saja tadi karena tak tertarik dengan obrolan mereka; apakah menguap itu menjengkelkan?

Naruto memang tumpul tingkat dewa.

"Wanita Tamaki itu," Sakura berusaha mengendalikan kecemburuannya namun nada suaranya tidak dapat terbendung lagi bahwa sekarang ia berteriak di jalan, yang untungnya lumayan sepi. "Dia menggodamu dari tadi,"

Mata biru Naruto terbelalak. "Tamaki... ?"

"Ya," Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Kau jelas-jelas memberikan jawaban yang membuka peluang untuk menjadi 'kekasihmu'."

Hening...

"Pfffttt! Hahaha..."

Sakura terkesikap mendengar tawa geli Naruto, ia menaikan alisnya heran. "Apanya yang lucu,"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak hahaha..." ia mencoba berbicara disela-sela tawanya. "Kau lucu hahaha..." sekarang ia mengerti dengan mood Sakura, "Kau cemburu, chérie?"

Kenapa pertanyaan Naruto terdengar ejekan di telinganya?

"Aku tidak!"

"Ya, kau memang,"

"Tidak!"

"Iya," Naruto bahkan mengedipkan matanya meyakinkan jika cemburunya Sakura bukanlah sesuatu yang salah, ia bahkan menyukainya.

"Tidak," Sakura justru jijik melihatnya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya; debat ini takkan ada artinya, meski menyenangkan juga mengetahui Sakura bisa cemburu juga; ia pernah mencoba mengetes tapi belum berhasil entah karena akting wanita bayarannya buruk atau Sakura terlalu percaya padanya. "Chérie, aku tidak melihat ada masalah dari ini,"

"Kau bercanda, ya?"

"Aku tidak salah kan?" Naruto bertanya balik, santai; sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya, ide yang brilian, ia memutuskan untuk mencobanya, "Kau sendiri yang menginginkan hubungan kita rahasia..." pancingnya menyeringai kecil. "Kita bahkan berpakaian tertutup supaya tidak ada yang tahu kencan kita kan, chérie?"

Sakura terkejut bukan main; balasan tadi yang sukses membuatnya bungkam; memang benar ialah meminta merahasiakan hubungan mereka, selama ini ia biasa saja mungkin karena setelah kesepakatan tersebut keesokan harinya Naruto mulai menjalani bisnis yang membuat mereka jarang berkencan kalaupun memang, mereka lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama di apartemennya.

Sekarang, melihat wanita lain secara terang-terangan menggoda kekasihnya membuatnya hampir kehilangan pikirannya, ia dibutakan perasaan cemburu.

Cemburu? Ia?

Mungkin.

Tidak.

Akhirnya Sakura mengakui jika ia cemburu; rasanya aneh merasakan perasaan tersebut ia jadi berpikir egois untuk mengusir semua wanita yang ada di sekitar Naruto, ingin kekasihnya itu hanya melihatnya saja; aneh.

Sekarang, Sakura mengerti perasaan Naruto setiap kali mengetahui ada lelaki lain mencintainya ataupun dekat dengannya, perasaan ini sungguh menyakitkan, hatinya tidak bisa berhenti cemas sebelum bisa menyingkirkan wanita yang menggoda kekasihnya.

"Baiklah," Sakura menepuk keningnya, "Aku cemburu," mengakui jika dirinya salah begitu memalukan, ingin sekali lenyap dari sini setelah mengatakannya.

"Jangan terlalu putus asa," kata Naruto. "Aku menikmatinya kok,"

"Sungguh?" namun kenapa perasaannya tidak enak?

Naruto mengangguk. "Melihat kejadian langka Haruno Sakura dibutakan cemburu tentu saja menyenangkan," godanya.

Sakura merona merah. "Hentikan, Naruto!" seharusnya ia tidak mengakuinya, mengetahui Naruto begitu menyukai menggodanya.

Bodohnya ia...

Naruto tertawa sebentar; sepertinya sudah cukup menggodanya. "Karena kau mempertimbangkan, belum mengadopsi, jadi aku mencari tempat kencan kita yang lain,"

"Lagi!?" ia kira kencan mereka telah usai mengingat hari sudah malam; Sakura juga masih belum ingin berpisah dengan Naruto.

"Aku punya tempat yang cocok untuk kita,"

.#.

Sakura menatap papan bertuliskan 'Icha-Icha Bar' dengan pandangan kosong.

Dari sekian banyak tempat kencan yang romantis, Naruto memilih ini? Ini?

"Kenapa kita ke bar tempat Ino bekerja?" seru Sakura emosi.

Tidak tahukah jika sepagian ini ia menghindari Ino supaya tidam mendapatkan omelan?

Mereka masih di depan, belum masuk ke dalam jadi belum terlambat untuk mengganti tempat kencan, ia tahu tempat minum yang enak kalau memang Naruto kemari hanya ingin minum bersamanya.

"Kita sudah lama tidak kemari kan?" tanya Naruto polos. "Kau ingat terakhir kali kita ke sini?"

'Terakhir kali ke sini...?'

Terakhir kali Sakura ke sini sendirian, sehari setelah Naruto pergi selama tiga bulan untuk membangun perusahaan baru, saat itu ia begitu kesepian jadi ia memutuskan untuk minum sekaligus bertemu Ino.

Jika yang dimaksud bersama Naruto ke sini, sudah jelas ketika mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya...

.#.

Flashback ON

.#.

Sakura mutar bola matanya.

Mau sampai kapan ia harus menunggu?

Pria bernama Naruto yang diceritakan Ino sudah telat selama satu jam, satu jam!

Bisakah kalian bayangkan betapa membosankan dan tak nyamannya dirinya, memang ada Ino juga beberapa teman-teman pria lain untuk mengusir kebosanannya, tapi ia tidak begitu mengenal mereka semua kecuali Sasuke, lagi pula pria berambut hitam itu sejak tadi memasang 'jangan ganggu aku' di ekpresi wajahnya.

Ino juga sibuk bermesraan dengan Shikamaru.

Sakura mengecek jam di ponselnya.

'Jika lima belas menit lagi lelaki bernama Naruto itu tidak datang, aku akan pulang!'

Persetan dengan janjinya dengan Ino, ia lelah menunggu.

Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan jika harus berkencan dengan pria bernama Naruto; pertemuan pertama saja pria muda itu sudah terlambat, bagaimana jika kencan?

Sakura menghela napas, melirik bosan keluar jendela; untunglah pemandangan di sini bagus, jika tidak, sudah pasti ia kabur duluan; ia terlalu lelah berakting 'wanita sempurna' ke teman-teman Naruto jadi ia lebih memilih diam.

'Aku pasti sudah main dengan Pink-ch—'

"Maaf, aku terlambat, dattebayo,"

Sakura menoleh malas dan mata hijaunya yang sejak tadi bosan, kini tertarik dengan pria berambut pirang yang berdiri sambil menggaruk belakang leher gugup.

'Jadi ini Naruto... ?'

"Kau lama sekali, Naruto!" keluh Kiba.

"Ya," Shikamaru menyetujui. "Kau dari mana sih?"

Pipi Naruto merona. "Aku kan baru pindah kemari jadi harus beres-beres ke apartemen baruku, dattebayo,"

"Kau jatuh miskin?" sindir Sasuke dingin. "Itu bukan apartemen, lebih terlihat asrama murahan,"—apartemen yang diisi Naruto sungguh buruk, kamarnya terbagi tiga sementara hanya ada satu kamar mandi.

Sakura menebak-nebak bahwa Naruto bukanlah dari kalangan atas—mengingatkannya kembali pada Shi.

Shi...

Sakura berpikir bagaimana kabar kekasihnya itu—ralat, mantannya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya.

Ino sungguh-sungguh tahu bagaimana caranya memilih lelaki, eh?

"Uhh... Nona? Bisa kau mendengarku?"

Sakura terkesikap, amarahnya kembali memuncak saat tahu yang mengajaknya berbicara adalah Naruto, ia pun menghela napas, dan mulai memasang wajah palsunya. "Ya?"

"Bisa aku duduk di sini?" tanya Naruto sopan.

"Kau bisa duduk di sampingku, Naruto," Sasuke memberi saran, bahkan menggeser posisi duduknya; melihat Naruto berusaha menarik perhatian Sakura membuatnya jengkel.

"Begitu?" Naruto menjawab sekenanya, namun tidak bergeming, menunggu jawaban dari wanita muda berambut pink yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

Sasuke yang melihatnya, mendecih kesal, dan kembali minum.

Naruto tahu sopan santun pada wanita, eh? Sayangnya tidak dengan ketepatan waktu.

"Tentu," Sakura merespon sekenanya.

"Thanks," gumam Naruto sambil duduk di samping Sakura. "Um, bisa aku tahu namamu?"

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya; kenapa sih pria bernama Naruto ini tidak mau membiarkannya sendiri? "Aku Haruno Sakura," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Dan kau... ?"

Naruto menyambutnya, "Namikaze Naruto, senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura." katanya dengan senyum.

Sakura mengangguk kecil; rasanya nama 'Namikaze' terdengar tidak asing di telinganya namun ia tidak dapat mengingatnya dimana pernah mendengar atau melihat nama tersebut.

"Aku sudah memesan minuman favoritmu, Naruto." kata Shikamaru.

Mata biru Naruto bersinar semangat. "Sungguh? Kau memang sahabat terbaik, dattebayo!"

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Naruto yang seperti anak kecil.

"Ya, Shikamaru yang bayar tentunya," sela Kiba merangkul manja sahabat 'nanasnya'.

"Hah?" Shikamaru menyingkirkan tangan Kiba dari bahunya. "Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya!"

"Kau bilang kok,"

"Sama siapa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Naruto..." sahut Kiba enteng. "Ya kan, Naruto?"

"Err..." haruskah ia jujur atau berbohong mengikuti gurauan Kiba? Dua-duanya mengerikan; kenapa juga ia kemari? Ah, karena jebakan Ino; ia baru sampai di tokyo dan Ino sudah menjebaknya soal kencan buta, bukannya mengeluh, Sakura memang manis, cantik malah, hanya waktu kencan bertepatan dengan jadwal beres-beres, ia bahkan telat satu jam—ia tidak yakin Sakura masih mau dengannya, mengingat wanita paling benci menunggu, keajaiban jika wanita muda mau dengannya.

Naruto tidak terlalu peduli, kencan buta ini ia anggap hanya kesenangan semata, beruntung jika Sakura mau.

Sakura menepuk keningnya; bisakah Shikamaru dan Kiba berhenti berdebat? Ia tahu Kiba suka mengerjai teman-temannya namun berdebat? "Aku yang bayar."

Semuanya terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto. "Aku bisa membayarnya, dattebayo!"

Eh? Bukankah Naruto kurang mampu? Ia bukan bermaksud merendahkan, tetapi dari pada mentraktir teman-temannya bukankah lebih baik untuk keperluan makanam sehari-hari apalagi baru pindah kemari, dan menu di sini cukup mahal.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Sakura dengan senyum. "Anggap saja sebagai awal pertemanan kita,"

Naruto tertawa; tentu saja pertemanan, teman; kenapa kata-kata Sakura membuat hatinya sedikit terluka? Tak mungkin ia menaruh suka? Ia akui mata hijau itu indah dan entah kenapa sedikit misterius yang membuatnya ingin mengobrol lebih; ia menepuk keningnya, mungkin perasaannya karena jet lag? Ia kan naik kereta, frustasi, ia meminum minuman yang dipesankan Shikamaru dan tersenyum lebar mengetahui sahabatnya ingat minuman favoritnya.

Keadaan kembali normal.

Sakura tadi sempat berpikir Naruto akan menanyakan bermacam-macam padanya namun tidak, lebih memilih mengobrol dengan teman-temannya; ia memanfaatkan peluang ini dengan diam-diam memperhatikan secara seksama Naruto; ia tidak bisa berkata selain pria muda itu tampan, Ino tidak berbohong ketika berkata Naruto termasuk tipenya, meskipun ia sudah bilang berkali-kali tipe lelaki berambut pirang sudah 'kadaluarsa'.

Tubuh Naruto bagus juga, ia bisa melihat lekukan otot dibalik kemejanya, jangan lupakan lengan kemejanya sengaja dilipat—membenarkan opininya.

Sakura mengukir senyum manis saat dirinya kepergok menatap diam-diam oleh Naruto.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Hah?

"Kau melihatku begitu intens," Naruto tidak ingin terdengar aneh ketika menjelaskan, ia berhati-hati tetapi malah terdengar jika Sakura berpikir 'mesum'.

Sakura merona merah; apakah terlihat seperti itu? Ia merasa wajahnya datar-datar saja ataukah Naruto itu termasuk orang-orang yang bisa membaca ekspresi seseorang? Baiknya hati-hati; sudah terlanjur terlihat seperti itu, terpaksa ia mengeluarkan senjata terakhir miliknya. "Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu," katanya.

Naruto menaikan alisnya, bingung. "O... ke?"

Kenapa ekspresi Naruto membuat ucapannya terdengar bodoh? Apakah ia salah?

"Ingat kan 'soal' Ino," Sakura memberi petunjuk.

"Oh, benar," Naruto berdehem; harapannya sempat pupus tadi, karena diungkit oleh Sakura, ia berharap lagi; agak aneh memang, kencan buta ini tak boleh diketahui oleh teman-temannya,

Sakura bangkit berdiri. "Kita lanjut di konter bar saja,"

Semua teman-temannya berhenti minum, terkejut akan kata-kata Sakura, termasuk Naruto sendiri.

Bukankah ini rahasia?

"Wah~ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" goda Kiba.

"Iya~kenapa dengan kalian~" Ino ikut-ikutan, menyeringai lebar.

Sakura menepuk keningnya; ia tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, padahal kemarin ia bilang butuh seseorang agar kencannya tidak canggung, siapa sangka Ino malah membawa teman-temannya; membuat kencan rahasia itu hanya omong kosong.

Naruto tidak memperdulikan godaan Kiba, memilih berdiri, mengikuti kemauan Sakura.

.#.

Flashback OFF

.#.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Kau masih memelihara sifat terlambatmu ya," sindirnya.

"Aku tidak, dattebayo!" seru Naruto tidak terima; hari ini ia datang tepat waktu bahkan kencan-kencan mereka sebelumnya, jika yang dimaksud Sakura adalah acara lelang, ia memang tidak niat hadir awalnya. "Dari pada itu, ayo kita minum,"

"Uh," ya minum. "Ino kerja tidak?"

"Tidak kok," sahut Naruto percaya diri. "Kita bisa minum sepuasnya tanpa perlu cemas, dattebayo."

Sakura justru sedikit terkejut; bagaimana Naruto bisa tahu? Ia kira Naruto memilih tempat ini karena dadakan? Seharian kekasihnya itu juga tidak bermain ponsel; apa mungkin Naruto menghubungi Ino sebelum berangkat ke titik temu kencan mereka?

Sakura sedikit ragu jika ini hanya sebuah kebetulan belaka.

Apa Naruto merencanakan sesuatu?

Sakura tersadar dari lamunanya ketika merasakan Naruto melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya, ia menengadah yang disambut senyum manis di bibir kekasihnya.

"Ayo," kata Naruto lembut.

Mungkin ia terlalu berpikir jauh?

Tanpa bersuara, Sakura membiarkan Naruto membawanya ke dalam bar.

Apapun itu Sakura berharap bukanlah hal yang buruk.

.#.

Sakura mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Naruto, namun sejauh ini tidak ada yang aneh atau 'petunjuk' tentang 'rencana' kekasihnya.

Mungkin ia memang terlalu berpikir jauh.

Naruto bersikap biasa selama minum di bar, tentu kekasihnya terkadang merangkul atau melingkarkan tangan di pinggulnya setiap ada pria yang berusaha melirik dengan pandangan tertarik padanya, dan itu sesuatu yang biasa.

Naruto memang cemburuan meski kali ini tindakan kekasihnya jauh lebih normal, terakhir kali mereka berkencan, Naruto sempat mengajak berkelahi karena seorang pria menatapnya terlalu lama.

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan Naruto sendiri, dan senang juga melihat perubahan kekasihnya.

Sakura selalu merasa jika Naruto tidak mempercayai perasaannya bila berdekatan dengan pria lain, itu membuatnya sedikit sedih, meski ia tahu kekasihnya bertindak seperti itu karena rasa cinta kepadanya.

Sakura terlalu berlarut-larut memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak pasti hingga Naruto berkali-kali memanggilnya.

Naruto meletakan minumannya. "Kau tahu cherié," ia membuka percakapan. "Kalau kau tidak nyaman, kita bisa pindah ke tempat lain,"

"Tidak!" seru Sakura cepat hingga membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut; ia terdengar begitu panik, "Aku suka kok,"

"Sungguh?" sahut Naruto acuh tak acuh. "Kau terlihat tidak nyaman, kau bahkan sama sekali tak menyentuh minumanmu,"—dan jangan lupakan mata hijau Sakura yang terus-terusan memerhatikannya—yang membuat hatinya berdegub cepat—ia memang pernah sesekali memergoki kekasihnya memerhatikannya namun tak seperti sekarang ini, terlalu intens—hingga pikirannya berpikir tidak-tidak.

Sakura mengambil minuman miliknya lalu menghabiskannya dalam satu tegukan. "Lihat?" ia memamerkan gelasnya yang kosong.

Naruto tertawa kecil; usaha yang bagus. "Sakura, aku serius kalau kau tidak nyaman, kita bisa pergi, banyak tempat lain, kau tahu."

Naruto tidak menyerah meyakinkannya, mungkin sedikit jujur lebih baik?

"Aku bukan tidak nyaman karena tempat ini," kata Sakura.

Naruto bertopang dagu, tertarik. "Hm?"

"Aku hanya mengira-ngira," Sakura tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. "Naruto apa kau sedang berusaha membuatku merasa... bersalah... ?"

Mata biru Naruto melebar seketika. "Apa maksudmu?"—dari mana kesimpulan itu?

"Maksudku, kau mengajakku ke tempat kencan kita dulu, membuat aku mengingat kenangan itu, jadi aku berpikir kau sedang mencoba membuatku bersalah dan me—"

"Tidak!" potong Naruto, sekarang ia merasa bersalah, ia tidak menyangka Sakura akan jauh berpikir itu, ia rasa ini karena efek PTSD yang belum hilang sepenuhnya, yang seherusnya ia tahu. "Maaf, Sakura. Maksudku bukanlah begitu."

"Bukan... ?" jadi Naruto memang berencanakan sesuatu, memang separuh benar dugaannya.

"Tidak," Naruto mengulangi, mata birunya meredup. "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu sedikit,"

Lagi. Sakura tidak mengerti. "Um...?"

"Aku berpikir mungkin kau terlalu bersalah terhadapku," kata Naruto serius. "Jadi aku mengingatkanmu tentang semua yang kita lalui bersama, bagaimana kita berdua bisa saling jatuh cinta,"

"Oh," Sakura merasa bersalah sekarang; ia terlalu diliputi perasaan cemas hingga lupa jika kepribadian Naruto itu berbanding terbalik dengannya, begitu positif dan cerah.

"Dan juga memenuhi janjiku padamu, karena aku kan tidak tahu nanti kau akan memilih siapa," kata Naruto; jika Sakura memilih Shi, ia harap tidak; ia akan kesulitan memenuhi janjinya sebab ia yakin butuh waktu yang lama untuk melupakan Sakura ditambah ia juga yakin Shi takkan membiarkannya bertemu dengan wanita muda itu.

Sakura tertunduk.

"Aku hanya melakukan sebisaku..." kata Naruto serius. "Aku tidak mau kau memilihku karena kau teringat kesalahanmu padaku, aku ingin kau memilihku karena kau memang mencintaiku,"

Sakura tidak berpikir ke situ; memang benar selama ini ia hanya diliputi perasaan bersalah; tempat yang mereka kunjungi membuatnya sedikit lebih baik.

"Aku memang tidak tahu soal kalian, tapi kurasa kau teringat dengan Shi karena kenangan indah kalian, jadi aku pun melakukan hal yang sama," kata Naruto. "Yah, meski kurasa kenangan buruk juga,"

Sakura speechless.

Kenapa Naruto tahu?

Mungkin karena merasakan hal yang sama dulu?

"Oh," Naruto teringat sesuatu, lalu ia mengeluarkan sesuatu di saku jaketnya yaitu kotak berwarna merah, mendorongnya ke depan Sakura. "Untukmu,"

Sakura terkejut bukan main; mana mungkin kan Naruto akan melamarnya? Mana mungkin. "Um,"

Naruto tertawa, "Tenang saja, bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan," katanya sedikit menggoda. "Awalnya bukan untuk hari ini tapi saat kita bertemu lagi, tetapi karena pertengkaran kita jadi aku lupa dengan ini."

Sakura mengambilnya dan membukanya; sebuah cincin sesuai dugaannya, memang benar bukan cincin untuk melamar sebab ukurannya bukan untuk jari manisnya, ia mengambilnya hendak mengamati tetapi Naruto dengan cepat mengambilnya dari tangannya.

"Ini 'pinky ring'," kata Naruto. "Aku memberikan ini untuk hadiah kau berhasil melawan semua masalahmu, belum seratus persen memang tetapi kau begitu bersusah payah melawannya, kau pantas mendapatkan hadiah,"

"Oh," Sakura terlalu tersentuh hingga hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari bibirnya.

Naruto menarik tangan Sakura, memakaikan cincin perak tersebut di jari kelingking kanannya.

Sakura memerhatikan cincin yang terpasang di jarinya terkagum-kagum. "Arigato," cincinnya begitu cantik dan sempurna di jarinya.

"Hadiah kencan hari ini," kata Naruto.

Hadiah? Sakura sama sekali tidak memikirkannya, ia terlalu senang bisa berkencan dengan Naruto lagi.

Sakura merasa tidak enak, jadi kali ini ia ingin membuat kencan mereka lebih baik lagi.

"Bisa kita pesan minum lagi?" tanya Sakura. "Dan cemilan?"

Naruto mengangguk; senang Sakura kembali seperti semula; ia menjentikan jarinya memanggil bartender.

.#.

"Hari ini menyenangkan," kata Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk, ia melirikan mata birunya ke gedung apartemen tempat Sakura tinggal; rasanya aneh tidak lagi tinggal di sana. "Kuras—"

"Tidak!"

Naruto menatap Sakura sekarang. "Hm?"

"Aku..." Sakura tidak mau ini berakhir, mereka akhirnya bisa berinteraksi seperti biasa lagi tanpa beban, melihat Naruto berniat pergi membuatnya tidak nyaman. "Bisa kau menemani ke dalam juga?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, masih memandang Sakura yang cemas dalam diam, "Kau membuat ini sulit, kau tahu?"

Benarkah?

Sakura hanya ingin lebih lama bersama Naruto, apakah salah?

"Tentu," kata Naruto singkat lalu berjalan ke dalam dan memasuki lift, diikuti Sakura.

Sakura memberanikan diri lagi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto—sedikit menegang saat tangan kekasihnya perlahan membelai lembut rambut pink-nya, hanya sesaat sebelum ia kembali rileks. "Naruto,"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana jika kita tidak..." Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya, tak sanggup melanjutkan; sesungguhnya ia tidak ingin menjadi lebih sulit, ia penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto jika mereka tidak bersama.

Naruto seakan mengerti, menjawab pelan. "Simple. Move on."

Sakura sedikit kecewa. "Kau tidak mau berjuang?"

"Kenapa juga harus?" Naruto balik bertanya. "Itu kan keputusanmu, Sakura. Aku harus menghormatinya." lanjutnya. "Meski sakitnya seperti dicabik-cabik," ia menambahkan tawa yang datar, berniat bergurau.

Ting!

Naruto keluar terlebih dahulu, "Kalau kita memang... tidak bersama, aku rasa itu jadi pembelajaran lagi bagiku," katanya pelan.

"Aku juga,"

"Kau?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Maksudku, aku ingin lebih baik lagi," kata Sakura. "Aku menyakitimu begitu dalam, kan? Aku masih perlu belajar,"—ia masih begitu baru dipercintaan; ia berpikir jika ia dewasa namun setelah ini ia merasa masih jauh dari kata 'dewasa'.

Naruto tidak menjawab, yang membuat Sakura menilai jika perkataannya benar.

Mereka melanjutkan langkahnya lagi, berjalan dalam keheningan, baik Sakura maupun Naruto sama sekali tidak membuka percakapan; Sakura merasa ia sudah cukup mengerti arti 'terluka' yang dibuatnya jadi ia tak mau menabur garam di atas luka.

Sakura berhenti melangkah setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar apartemennya, ia mengambil kunci di tas dan memasukan ke dalam lubang pintu, memutarnya barulah membuka pintunya.

"Soal yang tadi kau katakan," Naruto membuka suaranya setelah sekian lama diam, berdebat dalam pikirannya.

Sakura berbalik.

"Kau benar soal 'nyakiti'," kata Naruto sedih. "Tetapi bukan berarti perasaanku padamu berubah,"—ia bisa mendengar kata 'bodoh' jika teman-temannya tahu.

Sakura tidak menjawab; ia bingung harus bersikap bahagia atau sebaliknya; tentu ia senang Naruto mengungkapkan perasaan lagi padanya di sisi lain ia semakin merasa bersalah telah menggantungkan perasaan tulus pria muda itu.

"Naruto, aku bahagia selama bersamamu, oke?" kata Sakura, ia bahkan menekankan kata 'bahagia'. "Aku ini bingung sekarang," ia mengakui; meski hatinya berteriak Naruto tetapi pikirannya berteriak Shi; ia begitu senang kekasihnya mau memberinya pilihan meski ia tahu betul menyakitkan.

Sakura ingin melangkah ke depan, entah itu bersama Naruto atau Shi, yang pasti ketika ia melakukannya tidak ada lagi waktu menoleh ke belakang dan menyesali.

Meskipun ia mengingatnya, ia akan tertawa lepas karena masa sulit tersebut telah lewat.

"Sepertinya sudah 'clear' sekarang, ya." Naruto sedikit senang Sakura bisa kembali berpikir rasional. Aku akan menunggu, di tempat kita pertama memulai semuanya," katanya serius.

Sakura dibuat bingung oleh pengakuan Naruto.

Tempat mereka memulai ini semua? Apa ada? Bukankah mereka tadi sudah mengunjunginya?

Naruto tampaknya sungguh senang membuatnya kebingungan.

"Baiklah," kata Sakura; ia bisa memikirkannya nanti jika ia memilih Naruto, sekarang ini ia butuh istirahat—dan lagi keinginan untuk memonopoli kekasihnya muncul. "Kau... bisa tidur di sini kalau mau?"—ia mencoba peruntungan.

Naruto tanpa pikir panjang menggeleng pelan.

Sakura mendesah kecewa, namun tidak lama ketika ia merasakan tangan Naruto berada di pipinya, lalu turun ke dagunya, menaikan wajahnya.

"Ini bukan terakhir kalinya, ya?" kata Naruto lembut. "Kita bisa bertemu lagi,"

Mereka memang bisa bertemu lagi, tetapi ketika saat itu tiba apakah ia akan berpegangan tangan dengan Naruto atau Shi itulah permasalahannya.

Memikirkannya membuatnya ingin menangis.

Sakura mengangguk.

Naruto menurunkan kembali tangannya, kemudian melangkah mendekat. "Boleh aku... menciummu?"

Sakura terkejut; ia tak menyangka Naruto akan meminta itu, apalagi sampai meminta ijin segala, ia agak kecewa sebab ia merasa seperti bukan seorang kekasih. "Ha'i," ia perlahan menutup matanya.

Naruto tidak bergerak, memerhatikan wajah Sakura intens; begitu sulit baginya menerima kenyataan jika wanita muda di depannya ini keesokan harinya bisa menjadi mantan kekasihnya; ia baik-baik saja seharian ini, namun perasaan perih yang dirasakannya jauh lebih memukulnya sekarang, membuat dadanya sesak, ia ingin menghentikan Sakura untuk bertemu Shi berulang kali agar wanita muda itu tetap menjadi miliknya.

Naruto berpikir lagi, menghentikan egonya, untuk entah keberapa kalinya ia berhasil hingga kencan mereka hari ini berakhir.

Sakura takkan mengerti, meski ia mencoba bersikap selembut dan tengan mungkin, perasaannya hancur di dalam; berpikir yang terburuk jika mereka benar-benar berpisah; berpikir beberapa hari ke depan, mata hijau yang disukainya tidak lagi menatap penuh cinta pada dirinya.

Naruto mengembuskan napas—menahan cairan bening yang berusaha keluar dari matanya, ia menempelkan mereka. "Aku juga senang," gumamnya; untuk kencan kali ini dan mungkin terakhir kalinya menjadi kekasih Sakura.

Sakura membuka mata hijaunya. "Kena—" ia tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Naruto mengecup bibirnya, hanya sebentar—tiga detik—tetapi kecupan itu memiliki banyak arti baginya.

Sakura dapat merasakan bibir Naruto bergetar saat bersentuhan dengannya, seakan menahan diri untuk tidak menangis—?

Naruto memberikan pelukan singkat, yang membuat tubuh Sakura membeku; sebelum ia mundur kemudian berbalik melangkah menuju lift. "Bye,"

Sakura tidak menjawab, menatap punggung Naruto dalam diam, hingga benar-benar menghilang dari mata hijaunya barulah berbalik, melangkah ke dalam dengan perasaan yang berat.

Blam.

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu, dan menghela napas berat, mata hijaunya berkaca-kaca.

Tenang.

Jangan bersedih.

Ini bukan akhir segalanya.

Mereka masih bisa bertemu

Sakura merosot ke bawah, meringkuk.

Omong kosong.

Jika benar kenapa hatinya begitu sesak?

Kenapa air matanya membasahi pipinya?

Menyerah.

Sakura terisak di tengah heningnya malam.

.x.

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya berat.

Sakura tidak bisa tidur semalaman, pikirannya penuh dengan Naruto, hubungan mereka, ciuman singkat 'perpisahan' mereka, ia mencoba untuk tidur tetapi semakin ia mencoba semakin sulit hingga berkali-kali mencoba untuk menghubungi Naruto.

Malam yang begitu sulit baginya tadi.

Tadi pagi Sakura bahkan kesulitan menutupi mata sembabnya dengan make up; ia ingin tampil fresh agar orang-orang tidak mengetahui ia sehabis menangis habis-habisan semalam, namun niatnya gagal jadi ia memutuskan memakai masker untuk menutupinya wajahnya.

Sakura berharap Shi tidak menyadarinya—tetapi ia tahu tanpa perlu diperhatikan dari dekat, ia yakin pria muda itu akan menyadarinya.

Sakura mendesah.

Kenapa ia tidak terlalu peduli akan penilaian penampilannya di mata Shi?

Dimana sosok dirinya yang begitu terobsesi akan pria muda itu?

"Hei,"

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya, di depannya ada pria berambut pirang tengah berdiri, sempat melihat jika itu Naruto, namun ketika mata hijaunya mengerjap, sosok 'mantan kekasihnya' lenyap bergantikan mantannya yang lain—Shi.

Sakura bangkit berdiri.

Sudah waktunya memilih...

Bersambung...

Note:

Saya baru tau Tamaki yang demen Sasuke itu nikah sama Kiba lol saya ga bisa berhenti 'terkesima'

Update ini buat ngerayain trailer baru KH 3 :) saya senang karna ada Yozora di situ meski cuma sebentar lol jadi mood ini naik buat ngetik :)

Big Thanks To :

Raynoval : udah lanjut ya, makasih review-nya :)

CrysteleXia : ya saya juga mikir klo di posisi Naru bakal begitu :v makasih review-nya :)

tieichataeyeon : tentu bagus dong :p makasih review-nya :)

Hikari Chiyo : jelas dong nomor 1 ;) jadi ikut sedih klo inget 'canon' :v makasih review-nya :)

Paijo Payah : kan situasinya yang bikin Naruto harus buat keputusan itu, dia kan ga mau tetep lanjut tapi Sakura masih inget Shi :v toh Naru ngelakuin ini juga buat 'belajar' Sakura itu bisa 'dibagi' bukan cuma milik dia :v makasih review-nya :)

putraarthur56 : saya harap ini ga lama ya? Haha... makasih review-nya :)

moonlighttxx : saya cuma ambil flashback mereka sedikit, intinya posisi Shi itu tergantikan Naruto dan cara nyikapin mereka beda soal masalah Sakura, makasih review-nya :)

Kocheng Oyen : ini udah lanjut ;) makasih review-nya :)

Rindou .N Alice : sejauh ini saya belum nulis sad ending sih lol makasih review-nya :)

Guest : Naru juga ga seneng kok tapi mau gimana lagi dong :( makasih review-nya :)

Update 7-10 hari setelah up chap ini :)

Sebenernya saya bikin angst di akhir chap ini tapi jadi sedih biasa, susah banget genre itu -_-

Permisi, ya saya mau peluk bae baru saya si Yozora ;)

Thanks for reading...


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Setelah kedua orang tua mereka sembuh, Naruto mengajak Sakura ke perancis, namun ada hadiah kecil menanti di tokyo/"Aku ingin kau berkencan dengan dia, lalu putuskan perasaanmu sekali lagi."/

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: Mainstream, Typo, OOC, Mature

Note: full SakuShi sedikit NaruSaku, saya peringatkan di sini, kalian bakal tahu semua masa lalu mereka, kalian bisa skip chap ini kalau mau...

.x.

Hening...

Tidak ada di antara mereka mulai membuka percakapan.

Sakura pun memilih tidak membalas sapaan Shi; kurang sopan? Ia tidak peduli, meski ialah yang mengajak pria itu bertemu di luar kencan 'resmi' mereka, tetapi Shi-lah yang memulai konflik tersebut.

Sakura bukan wanita bodoh, ia mengerti betul sifat Shi, ia mengenal selama dua tahun lagi pula; Shi takkan mau menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu tanpa alasan dan lagi untuk dirinya yang mantan kekasih pria muda tersebut.

"Kau terlihat sehat," Shi membuka percakapan.

Lagi.

Sakura memilih diam; pertanyaan macam apa tadi? Itu membuat darahnya sedikit mendidih, mengingat Shi dulu meninggalkannya di saat keterpurukannya tanpa peduli penjelasan darinya soal janji mereka, pria muda itu pun tidak memperjuangkan hubungan mereka.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura teringat bagaimana mereka masih bersama, bagaimana mereka menghadapi masalah bersama, janji mereka, membuatnya sedih.

Bagaimana bisa Shi melakukan hal seperti itu padanya? Meskipun ia mengakui ia juga salah.

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya, menenangkan diri.

Penyesalan kembali menghampirinya, ia harus kuat, ia sudah melewati ini selama tujuh tahun, ia tidak mau perjuangannya selama ini sia-sia; perasaan lemah ini.

Sakura memasang kembali wajah datarnya.

Shi di lain sisi menghela napas; Sakura tidak berubah sama sekali sepertinya. "Dengar, kita bisa berbicara di acara kencan soal ini, tapi kau sendiri yang memintaku kemari kan? Untuk apa? Aku menunggu,"

Jangan lupakan, jangan pernah lupakan juga bila Shi memiliki kemampuan untuk memutar balikan keadaan, melimpahkan kesalahan orang lain.

Sakura melipat tangan di dadanya, sedikit jengkel.

Bagaimana bisa lupa juga ya?

.x.

Ting! Tong!

Cklek.

"Sakura!?"

Sakura menggaruk lengannya gugup, ia mengira yang akan membukakan pintu adalah Shi bukan Chojuro, apakah ia diberi kamar yang salah? Ia sudah bertanya sebaik serta sopan mungkin pada mahasiswa Kyoto di sini.

Apa ia dibohongi?

Sakura memutar bola matanya.

Ia tidak peduli.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Chojuro gugup.

Lagi. Sakura memutar bola matanya; pertanyaan yang bodoh, ia tahu Chojuro tahu kenapa ia di sini, kenapa harus berbasa-basi?

Kecuali Shi memang menghindarinya—? Emosinya kembali memuncak. "Jangan bermain-main, senpai," katanya sinis, lalu mengembuskan napas, "Aku tahu dia di sini, bisakah aku bertemu dengan dia?" pintanya memelas.

Chojuro ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun wajah Sakura yang seperti 'puppy eyes' membuatnya menyerah; ia tak suka memasuki hubungan sahabatnya lagian "Baiklah," lalu masuk ke dalam untuk memanggil Shi.

Sakura menunggu dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk; marah, kecewa, hancur, dan bingung; maksudnya apa salahnya hingga membuat Shi pergi darinya?

"Kenapa kau ke sini?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, ia berharap disambut kehangatan atau penyesalan, nyatanya malah dingin seperti ini membuat ia menjadi orang yang bersalah. "Kau bercanda ya?" tanyanya tak kalah dingin—meski tidak dapat bertahan lama sebab dadanya mulai sesak. "Kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku?" tanyanya sedih.

"Kita bisa bicarakan di dalam—"

"Hentikan!" Sakura berseru keras. "Aku mau jawabannya sekarang! Siapa peduli dengan orang lain!?" bukankah Shi harus lebih peduli akan hubungan mereka terutama perasaannya?

Shi menghembuskan napasnya; ia tahu Sakura akan murka, tetapi ini sudah keputusan yang dibuatnya, lebih tepatnya ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain ini. "Kau bersikap seperti anak kecil lagi, membuatku muak..." katanya dingin.

Sakura syok mendengarnya; dari semua orang yang berkata negatif padanya tidak pernah terbayang Shi termasuk di pikirannya, sekarang hatinya benar-benar sakit, "Maaf," sesalnya; tidak seharusnya ia meminta maaf di sini, tetapi jika itu bisa membuat Shi kembali padanya, ia tidak apa, ia akan lakukan apa pun walau menyakitkan hatinya. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti, kau berjanji akan pindah ke Kyoto bersamaku... sekarang? Kau justru pindah sebelum aku lulus sekolah,"—tanpa memberitahunya juga.

Sakura merasa dikhianati, ketika ia mendengarnya kabar tersebut dari Ino, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa, membatu seperti orang bodoh, ia bahkan tidak membela saat Ino mulai berkata buruk setelahnya mengenai Shi, ia terlalu syok mendengarnya, dan hatinya semakin hancur ketika ia mencoba menghubungi Shi tetapi ponselnya mati.

Sakura melakukan hal nekat, ia bolos dari sekolah saat itu juga, mengancam petugas sekolah untuk membuka gerbang sekolah supaya bisa keluar, kemudian menuju stasiun kereta menuju Kyoto.

Shi terdiam sesaat, melihat Sakura yang begitu terluka membuat hatinya terluka juga, padahal ia tidak bilang pada siapa pun jadi bagaimana bisa informasi tentang kepindahannya bisa bocor? Tangannya mengepal, ada pengecualian dari pria 'itu'—yang berarti perjanjian yang mereka buat batal, namun ia tidak tahu dari mana harus memulai ini.

Shi bisa mendapat hati Sakura sekarang juga tapi ia tidak bisa mengambil keputusan itu sebab ia yakin pria 'itu' akan mengambil sesuatu yang berharga baginya; sudah cukup sebelumnya ia ditolak semua rumah sakit di Tokyo; ia tidak bisa kembali, setidaknya sebelum ia sukses. "Aku lelah, Sakura." katanya. "Aku berpikir logis kali ini, kita tidak bisa bersama,"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku naif dulu, aku berjanji sesuatu yang mustahil, aku tidak bisa membawamu kemari bersamaku," kata Shi, "Dan sikapmu akhir-akhir ini menjengkelkan, contohnya sekarang ini," lanjutnya. "Dan itu membuat perasaanku padamu memudar,"

Sakura speechless.

Shi muak dengannya?

Perasaan kepadanya sudah hilang?

Padahal baru minggu kemarin mereka kencan?

Tidak mungkin.

Ya tidak mungkin!

Sakura menolak menerima ini. "Kau bohong! Aku tahu kau tidak seperti ini!"—merendahkannya. "Apa ayahku yang membuatmu seperti ini?" tanyanya pelan; ia sudah bilang pada Kizashi untuk tidak ikut campur setelah tahu hubungan cintanya, terlebih Shi termasuk keluarga biasa saja, ia tahu betapa tinggi selera ayahnya, maka wajar jika ayahnya meminta Shi untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka atau bahkan perlu menggunakan uang.

Reputasi Haruno akan jatuh jika ia berkencan dengan lelaki biasa, meski ia merasa itu tidak ada hubungan dengan bisnis.

Ayahnya tidak suka mengambil kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa membuat bisnisnya turun.

"Tidak..." suara Shi terdengar ragu yang membuat senyum kecil terukir di bibir mungil Sakura, hatinya kembali lemah, begitu suka ia dengan senyum tersebut, senyum yang selalu ingin dilindunginya; tangannya terkepal, fokus Shi! "Tidak. Ini Keputusanku sendiri," katanya dingin.

Sakura terkesikap, lalu tertunduk sedih; padahal ia yakin Shi dipengaruhi oleh ayahnya, mungkin ia akan berbicara 'manis' pada ayahnya.

Shi pandai berbohong lagi pula.

Shi mengembuskan napasnya pelan; hatinya sakit sekali, tetapi ini sudah keputusan yang dipilihnya, ia harus mengambil segala resiko tersebut, ibunya atau Sakura, dan ia memutuskan untuk melupakan kekasihnya walau hatinya seperti dicabik-cabik sekarang ini, dan ekspresi gadis yang dicintainya tidak menolongnya, inilah kenapa ia memutuskan kontak dengan Sakura, ia tidak sanggup melihat Sakura Haruno hancur di depan matanya dengan kata-katanya. "Aku tidak mau lagi melihatmu," ia berbalik menolak melihat respon gadis muda itu, "Carilah lelaki lain untuk bersandar,"

Blam.

Sakura terdiam.

Tubuhnya berteriak ingin menghancurkan pintu di depannya agar Shi keluar, menyelesaikan masalah ini, namun pikirannya berkata lain bahwa ini akan sia-sia, jadi sambil menelan pil pahit, ia berbalik dan berjalan keluar apartemen.

Sakura mungkin mengalah sekarang tapi satu hal yang pasti, ucapan Shi yang terkesan terburu-buru tadi memberi sinyal positif padanya untuk menemui Kizashi.

.x.

Flashback OFF

.x.

Sakura mengambil napas dalam; kenangan itu begitu menyedihkan, dan berpikir bahwa pertemuan mereka saat ini adalah salahnya.

Mengejutkan sedikit bagi dirinya, tubuhnya tidak memberikan efek penolakan saat mengingat kenangan tersebut, pengobatannya berhasil? Padahal tadi pagi ia lupa meminum obat.

Masalahnya terlalu banyak hingga tubuhnya lelah merespon?

"Kenapa kau bertaruh untuk aku kemarin?" Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak basa-basi.

Shi berpikir sejenak. "Aku ingin berbicara padamu."

"Kau tahu kan ada alat bernama 'ponsel'?" kata Sakura dingin, hatinya sungguh-sungguh mendidih sekarang! Mungkin karena semakin lama ia menatap Shi semakin kenangan tentang mereka berdua muncul di kepalanya.

Dan mungkin juga perasaan sakit yang terpendam di lubuk hatinya perlahan keluar.

"Ponselmu tidak aktif," kata Shi tanpa terpancing sedikit pun. "Shion tidak berteman lagi denganmu jadi aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain,"

Sakura tidak membalas; penjelasan yang masuk akal. "Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" tanyanya lemah. "Setelah selama ini..."—tidak ada kontak sama sekali, tak ada; begitu susah payah ia melupakan Shi, kemudian pria muda itu muncul di saat ia sudah kuat dan memiliki Naruto di sampingnya?

Seperti takdir tengah mempermainkannya saat ini.

Shi mengembuskan napasnya. "Aku marah,"

Sakura diam.

"Aku pikir aku sudah melupakanmu," kata Shi lemah. "Tetapi setelah melihat skandalmu, itu membuatku marah dan aku menyadari aku—"

"Menyadari!?" seru Sakura naik pitam. "Itu berarti kau masih berasumsi! Bukan sesuatu yang nyata!"

"Kupikir juga—"

"Bukan kupikir! Kau harus berpikir matang-matang!" Sakura tidak mau mendengar omong kosong, mata hijaunya berubah sendu. "Karena kau kembali, aku sampai bertengkar dengan Naruto..." gumamnya.

"Jadi skandal tentang kalian benar," kata Shi pelan.

Sakura tak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya, ia mengatakan hal yang jujur namun dibalas seperti itu? "Kau kembali padaku di waktu yang salah! Kau sendiri yang memutuskan kontak kita—"

"Aku tidak memutuskan kontak kita," potong Shi.

"Kau memang!" Sakura tidak percaya.

Shi menepuk keningnya frustasi. "Aku tidak Sakura,"

"Kau masih berbohong di situasi seperti ini?"

Shi mulai kehabisan kesabarannya. "Ingatkan padaku satu kali saja, kapan aku pernah berkata putus padamu?"

"Itu..." Sakura mencoba mengingat, memang ada satu kali tetapi itu sebelum janji mereka, setelah janji mereka tidak ditepati, ia cenderung memilih menunggu sebab ia berharap Shi-lah yang menghubunginya terlebih dulu dan juga ia sibuk mengurus ibunya yang sakit, namun sudah dua minggu berlalu tidak ada kabar sama sekali; otaknya teringat sesuatu. "Memang tidak, tetapi bukankah kau memiliki kekasih baru?" tanyanya dingin.

Shi syok tak percaya. "Aku tidak punya kekasih baru..."

"Jangan berbohong! Ino sendiri yang mengirim fotomu berdua dengan wanita lain!" seru Sakura penuh amarah, mata hijaunya meredup, "Dan aku menyadari bahwa aku begitu bodoh menunggumu, memastikan kau pasti akan kembali, bodohnya aku..."

Shi menepuk keningnya, sekarang ia mengerti, "Kurasa ini semua karena kesalah pahaman," katanya. "Aku tak tahu apa yang Ino potret, tapi aku meyakinkan padamu bahwa aku tidak memiliki kekasih setelah kita berpisah," ia mungkin tampan namun ia masih terlalu terluka untuk membuka hati pada wanita lain. "Aku mau menghubungi tapi kau sudah memiliki skandal baru dengan Hyuuga,"

"Hyuuga?" Sakura menaikan alisnya, "Oh," ia mengerti, yang dimaksud adalah Neji, ia tidak protes, memang benar ia berkencan dengan Neji namun murni karena sahabatnya memaksanya seperti biasa. "Ide Ino, dia pikir ide yang bagus untuk melupakanmu,"

Shi mengembuskan napasnya. "Sudah jelas sekarang, ini murni kesalah pahaman,"

Sakura terdiam.

Kesalah pahaman—lagi?

Jika dipikir-pikir selama ini mereka dulu bertengkar untuk hal kecil-kecil dan akhirnya inti masalah mereka awalnya adalah selalu salah paham, sebab ia dan Shi memiliki sifat keras kepala yang sama, hanya ia lebih lemah.

Sakura ingat sekarang, ia dan Shi memiliki begitu banyak kesamaan, makanya kencan pertama mereka habiskan untuk mengobrol hal-hal yang mereka sukai bersama, ia awalnya senang, namun jika mereka bertengkar takkan ada yang mengalah, kebanyakan dirinya yang mengalah hingga terkadang berpikir apakah ada dirinya di hati Shi?

Sakura membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tersebut, ia mau menatap masa depan bersama, Shi juga lah yang mendukungnya serta melawan ayahnya meskipun pada akhirnya Shi mengajaknya untuk kabur bersama dari pada tetap tinggal dengan ayahnya.

Begitu salah ide Shi dipikiran Sakura sekarang, ia terlalu dibutakan cinta hingga hanya menurut pada pria muda itu dulu.

"Shi," Sakura menghela napas; begitu sulit mengatakan nama tersebut di depan orangnya langsung. "Apakah kau tidak lupa satu hal? Meskipun kita salah paham, kau bisa memperbaikinya seperti masalah kita sebelumnya,"

"Aku..." Sakura tidak salah, ialah yang salah di sini, ia terlalu pesimis dengan hubungan mereka apalagi saat itu saingannya seorang dari kalangan orang kaya—ia teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya jengkel. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya," katanya. "Sakura... kurasa sudah saatnya aku jujur, begitu banyak yang tidak kau ketahui tentangku,"

Sakura terkesikap; jujur? Jadi memang dugaannya benar ada yang tidak beres; kenapa ia merasa gugup? Apakah karena ia akan mengetahui sisi gelap Shi? Shi bukanlah pria yang seperti yang dikiranya?

Sakura menepuk keningnya.

Whatever.

Sakura ke sini untuk memperjelas hubungan mereka dan kemungkinan untuk kembali pada Shi jadi bukan sesuatu yang dipermasalahkan.

Sebagai pasangan, mereka harus menerima baik serta buruk pasangan masing-masing.

"Aku mendengarkan," kata Sakura tanpa semangat sama sekali.

Shi mengambil napas; Sakura akan membenci ini. "Rumor soal aku memanfaatkanmu itu benar,"

Hening...

Mata hijau Sakura terbelalak syok; apakah telinganya tidak salah dengar? Shi—memanfaatkan dirinya—? Menfaatkan—?

Plak.

Sakura memandang telapak tangannya; ia baru saja menampar Shi—? Ia tidak bisa menahan segala emosi yang meletup-letup di tubuhnya dan pengakuan Shi membuatnya memuncak hingga tanpa pikir panjang ia menampar pipi pria muda tersebut.

Shi menyentuh pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan Sakura; ia tak memprotes atau membalas sebab merasa pantas mendapatkannya, "Aku hanya lelaki biasa, disukai oleh orang kaya sepertimu menjadi kesempatan bagiku,"

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat, menahan tangannya untuk tidak menampar untuk kedua kalinya; setelah selama ini Shi baru mengatakannya?

Seperti mengerti perdebatan di kepala Sakura, Shi berkata, "Itu awalnya, setelah kita menghabiskan waktu bersama, perlahan tujuanku berubah, aku yang awalnya hanya menginginkan uangmu untuk ibuku menjadi ingin melindungimu juga,"

Sakura tertunduk.

Jadi seperti itu—Shi memanfatkannya demi ibunya, ia pernah mengunjungi ibu pria muda itu dan kondisinya memang cukup parah, karena ia masih muda, ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain memberi dukungan, memang ia memberi sedikit uang tetapi uang yang diberikannya belumlah cukup.

Apakah Shi sengaja memperkenalkan ia pada ibunya agar lebih mudah mendapatkan uang darinya?

Sakura tidak bisa berpikir lagi; semua kenangan indah mereka perlahan berubah pahit, bodohnya ia tidak menyadarinya—dibutakan cinta atau Shi begitu pandai berakting.

Terima kasih pada Shi juga pandangannya tentang lelaki yang terbaik dilihat dari cara memperlakukan ibunya jadi berubah.

"Perasaanku padamu berubah," kata Shi. "Apa yang aku lakukan padamu nyata bukanlah paksaan,"

Sakura tak menjawab; ia seharusnya senang mendengar itu walau Shi memulai hubungan mereka tanpa perasaan pada akhirnya pria muda itu jatuh cinta padanya tetapi ia tak merasakan apa-apa, hatinya kosong.

Sakura menjadi bertanya-bertanya ada apa dengan perasaannya, ia begitu tersiksa semenjak melihat Shi di kafe namun perasaan tersebut hilang—?

"Bisa berbicara langsung ke intinya?" Sakura merasa hanya percuma jadi ia menyarankan.

Shi terdiam sesaat, ia sedikit kecewa tentu namun itu adalah pilihan Sakura, ia tidak bisa memaksanya. "Kau tahu aku ke Kyoto sendiri kan?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Sejujurnya aku dan ayahmu membuat kesepakatan," kata Shi sedikit gugup. "Kau mungkin tidak tahu, ayahmu menyuruh rumah sakit untuk menolak ibuku berobat,"

Sakura syok, membatu; ia tahu ayahnya orangnya keras namun ia tidak menyangka hingga melakukan sesuatu yang jahat seperti itu, ia bertanya-tanya apakah deminya ataukah menjaga reputasi agar tetap baik; mengetahui ayahnya dulu, mungkin yang kedua, mungkin. Namun ia tak bisa berasumsi seperti itu, mungkin setelah Kizashi mengetahui ia berkencan, ayahnya mencari tahu siapa Shi—dan menyadari sesuatu yang tidak disadari olehnya yaitu tidak ada cinta Shi untuknya.

Mungkin.

"Aku tidak berkutik," kata Shi, raut wajahnya jengkel mengingatnya. "Jadi ayahmu menawarkan sejumlah uang dengan ganti aku harus berhenti menemuimu,"

Kenapa Sakura tidak terkejut? Ia tahu ayahnya seorang yang pintar mencari celah, dengan lihai menghancurkan hidup seseorang, dan Kizashi akan datang di detik-detik kehancuran bak pahlawan.

"Aku dengan berat hati menerimanya," kata Shi.

"Kau harusnya memberitahuku!" seru Sakura emosi; jika Shi lebih terbuka padanya, tidak memikul beban sendiri, mungkin hubungan mereka takkan seperti ini, mungkin hidupnya lebih baik lagi—

Sakura merasa ragu.

Benarkah?

Hidupnya akan lebih baik jika ia tetap bersama Shi? Kabur ke Kyoto, memutus hubungan dari keluarga serta sahabatnya?

"Aku mau," Shi menyetujui, wajahnya berubah sedih kemudian. "Tetapi aku berpikir lagi, semua tetap akan percuma, tujuan ayahmu jelas, dia tidak menginginkan aku,"

"Oh," Sakura bergumam kecewa; bagaimana tidak? Shi terlalu pesimis mengenai hubungan mereka, begitu Shi sama sepertinya.

"Aku berubah pikiran lagi," kata Shi, lalu berdehem. "Setelah kau mengunjungiku kedua kalinya di Kyoto,"

Sakura menggaruk lengannya gugup; kunjungan kedua? Masih teringat jelas di kepalanya mengenai kunjungan keduanya, dimana setelah ia berhasil membuat Kizashi berkata jujur bahwa efek Shi pergi memang karenanya, ia langsung pergi ke Kyoto dan meminta penjelasan pada Shi, mereka berdebat lagi, panas, hingga ia tidak tahan dan menyerahkan 'dirinya' pria muda tersebut.

Sakura awalnya tidak berniat menyerahkan keperawannya—bertindak sejauh itu namun ia dan Shi terbawa suasana panas mereka.

Sakura berusaha sebisa mungkin memasang wajah datarnya namun ia dapat merasakan pipinya memanas, ia yakin pipinya merona merah sekarang; itu pengalaman pertamanya, normal kan ia merasa malu mengingatnya?

Naruto memang lebih hebat masalah 'sexy time', ia mengakuinya namun bersama Shi lebih membekas di hatinya karena pertama. Tidak lebih. Tidak lebih, kan—?

Sakura tidak yakin.

Shi tersenyum kecil mengingatnya. "Aku berpikir lagi, dan aku memutuskan untuk memperjuangkan lagi, aku tidak peduli soal ayahmu, saat itu yang ada di pikiranku, aku hanya ingin bersamamu—melindungimu," katanya lembut. "Karena itu aku membuat janji itu,"

"Oh," Sakura hanya dapat merespon kecil; apa yang harus dikatakannya juga? Setelah janji mereka, ialah yang mengingkarinya. "Aku tidak bisa datang karena keadaan ibuku memburuk,"

"Oh," Shi teringat sesuatu. "Aku turut bersimpati," ia melihat berita mengenai Mebuki namun ia tidak bisa mengirim bela sungkawa sebab nomor Sakura sudah diganti ditambah ia tengah sibuk-sibuknya kuliah.

Sakura menggeleng. "Setelah ibuku membaik, aku ingin menghubungimu tetapi Ino mengirim fotomu bersama wanita lain jadi aku pikir mungkin hubungan kita sudah selesai," katanya sedih. "Kau juga tidak menghubungiku jadi semakin jelas."

Ino juga yang sejak awal memang tidak menyukai Shi terus-terusan memprovokasinya—ah memberi nasihat untuk segera melupakan Shi jadi karena lelah ia setuju kencan buta dengan Neji—yang menimbulkan skandal cukup besar.

Shi mengembuskan napasnya. "Kenapa kau dan aku memiliki banyak kesamaan—?" keluhnya menepuk pelan keningnya; ia juga membutuhkan waktu sendiri sebelum memutuskan, terlalu lama sehingga skandal Sakura dan Neji muncul; saat itu ia yang masih terluka, tidak mampu berpikir positif, ia menyerah sebab yang dihadapinya kali ini anak kaya raya; ia hanya berharap Sakura bahagia.

Sakura sendiri tidak tahu.

Mungkin kesamaan itulah yang membuat mereka langsung saling nyaman—? Tetapi karena kesamaan mereka itu jugalah yang membuat hubungan mereka berakhir.

Sakura menutup mata hijaunya, menikmati hembusan udara dingin menerpa kulitnya.

Pembicaraan mereka membuat hatinya sedikit membaik, tidak ada lagi yang dipertanyakan.

Meski menghancurkan pandangannya pada Shi jika pria muda itu seorang yang sempurna.

Sakura membuka mata hijaunya perlahan; Shi berdiri di sampingnya memandang kosong matahari terbit; sekarang ia bisa memperhatikan dengan seksama Shi setelah sejak tadi berdebat panas, pria muda itu sama sekali tidak berubah hanya tubuhnya bertambah tinggi terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Sakura menatap ke langit setelah kepergok memerhatikan Shi diam-diam, berpikir.

Semuanya sudah jelas, sekarang apa—?

Meskipun awalnya Sakura merasa sakit menemui Shi, dalam hati kecilnya, ia senang bisa bertemu lagi dan terlebih lagi meluruskan kesalahpahaman hubungan mereka.

Jika Shi datang lebih cepat, sebelum Naruto mungkin situasi takkan serumit ini.

Sakura memainkan cincin yang melingkar di kelingkingnya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa rindu dengan kekasihnya, jika Naruto di sini, ia yakin kekasihnya akan memecah keheningan mereka dengan candaan atau godaan.

Sakura melirik Shi lagi melalui celah bulu matanya.

Dulu Sakura begitu mengagumi sisi tenang Shi karena ia juga tipe yang tak terlalu suka keributan, bertemu Naruto membuat pandangannya berbeda.

Sakura mengepalkan tangan di dadanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan bersama?"

"Huh?" Sakura tersadar.

Shi tersenyum kecil. "Aku yakin kau lapar,"

"Uhh..." berbicara sarapan, perutnya jadi keroncongan; ia memang belum sarapan. "Baiklah,"

.x.

Sakura terkagum-kagum memandang sekeliling kafe, banyak benda-benda imut di berbentuk kucing di sini; ia tidak menyangka ada kafe yang buka sepagi ini; baginya jam sembilan itu pagi.

Sakura bertopang dagu, melihat Shi yang tengah sibuk memainkan tablet bertuliskan menu di meja, bahkan pelayanannya modern sekali; kenapa juga ia tak pernah mendengar kafe ini? "Aku mau pesanan yang populer saja," katanya, ia tidak mau ambil resiko kan ini pertama kalinya kemari.

Shi melirik sebentar, sebelum kembali fokus ke tabletnya. "Kau tidak berubah ya,"

Sakura agak terkejut. "Aku masih diriku," katanya kikuk; setelah perbincangan mereka tadi, hatinya cukup padam meski belum sepenuhnya, ia mulai merasa nyaman. "Kau juga, senpai."

Shi tertawa kecil. "Ya, kau tidak berubah," gumamnya.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat; apakah yang dilakukannya sudah benar? Ia menghabiskan waktu dengan pria yang mau menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Naruto?

Naruto memang bilang ini demi kebaikan mereka tetapi bagaimana jika ia menemukan kenyamanan lagi di sisi Shi selama kencan ini?

'Simple. Move on.'

Naruto mengatakannya seperti itu hal yang paling mudah sedunia namun ia tahu itu begitu sulit, ia merasakannya ketika melupakan Shi.

Jika ia memilih Shi berarti kencan mereka semalam menjadi kencan terakhirnya bersama Naruto, ia yakin pria muda itu takkan mau menemuinya.

Perpisahan?

Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan perpisahan dengan Naruto, tidak dengan apa yang mereka lalui bersama, bahkan dulu ia begitu putus asa saat berpisah selama tiga bulan.

.#.

Flashback ON

.#.

"Apakah kau sungguh-sungguh mau pergi selama itu?" Sakura menarik Naruto kembali ke dalam apartemennya; berusaha agar bisa mengubah keputusan kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan," kata Naruto terdengar pasrah. "Aku sudah banyak menghabiskan waktu, jadi aku rasa sudah cukup main-mainnya," jelasnya serius.

Kembali ke dunia bisnis tidak semudah itu, apalagi ia sudah mengecewakan rekan bisnisnya dulu dengan pengunduran dirinya untuk berfokus kuliah.

"Hm," Sakura mengerti namun tiga bulan tidak bertemu jelas membuatnya sedih dan kesepian, mereka juga kan baru menjadi sepasang kekasih jadi wajar ia ingin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama bukan menjalin hubungan jarak jauh begini. "Itai—" ia merasakan pipinya di cubit, "Lepfaskann—!"

"Heh," Naruto menyeringai kecil, bukan melepas justru menarik ke atas dan ke bawah barulah dilepas. "Jangan terlalu sedih, kita bisa berkomunikasi setiap hari,"

Sakura tetapi tidak bergeming.

"Sakura," panggil Naruto lembut. "Aku melakukan ini karena idemu kan? Dan juga aku butuh fondasi kuat untuk hubungan kita ke depannya,"

Sakura terkejut; fondasi hubungan mereka ke depannya—? Terdengar serius sekali, membuatnya gugup.

"Aku tahu yang dipikirkanmu," Naruto buru-buru menyela sebelum Sakura berucap. "Yang kumaksud itu apa yang kau minta aku selalu bisa menurutinya, dattebayo."

Sakura merasa itu bukanlah alasan yang tepat, apalagi suara Naruto tidak terlalu percaya diri, mungkin Naruto memang memikirkan yang jauh tentang mereka, jadi ia memutuskan mengubah topik pembicaraan sebab itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. "Kalau begitu kau bisa kan sesekali kembali ke sini?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Naruto berpikir sesaat. "Membuat perusahaan baru butuh sepenuhnya perhatianku," gumamnya pelan. "Tetapi aku akan mencoba mencari waktu kembali supaya kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama,"

Sakura tersenyum lebar; berita bagus dengan begitu ia bisa meyakinkan Naruto lagi; ia terbatuk; kenapa ia jadi posesif begini? Ia seakan tak mau membagi pria muda itu; ini pasti efek 'pacar baru'. "Baiklah,"

Naruto tersenyum, senang akhirnya mereka mencapai kesepakatan, meski ia sedikit menikmati protes Sakura yang secara terang-terangan menunjukan perasaannya padanya. "Sebentar lagi musim dingin, jangan sampai lupa memakai jaket lebih tebal, oh, jangan lupa makan," ia begitu jengkel saat memergoki kekasihnya itu masih memakan pil dengan alasan kesiangan. "Dan terpenting jangan mengenakan sepatu hak terlalu tinggi, jalan akan licin karena salju, dattebayo."

Sakura memutar bola matanya; Naruto mulai terdengar seperti ibunya, ia tahu itu bentuk kepedulian hanya saja ia tetap merasa jengkel seakan diperlakukan layaknya anak kecil. "Aku mengerti,"

Naruto melangkah maju, "Jadi mana?"

"Um?"

"Chu~?" Naruto menunjuk bibirnya. "Good morning kiss~?"

"Huh!?" tetapi mereka sudah melakukannya tadi bahkan hingga berendam bersama, pipinya memanas mengingatnya. "Sudah kan? Kau belum puas?"

"Heh," Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya. "Mana mungkin aku bisa puas jika itu berhubungan denganmu, chérie."

Pipi Sakura merona seketika; Naruto begitu mengerti soal perasaan wanita bukan sepertinya yang masih belum nyaman menyampaikan hatinya. "Chérie?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku akan memanggilmu chérie, boleh, kan?" tanyanya.

Sakura tidak masalah selama itu panggilan yang bukan aneh-aneh, hanya saja belum terbiasa, ia mengangguk.

"Sekarang," Naruto menaikan dagu Sakura, membuat mata indah hijau tersebut mau memandangnya. "Bisa aku mendapatkannya, chérie?"

Degub jantung Sakura berdebar kencan; ia juga belum terbiasa dengan jarak mereka yang dekat jadi refleks ia menutup mata hijaunya.

Naruto ingin tertawa melihat Sakura yang canggung, salahkah ia? Wanita muda itu bersikap seakan baru pertama memiliki kekasih, keinginan menggoda lagi muncul namun ditahannya sebab jadwal keretanya sudah sebentar lagi, akhirnya ia memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir Sakura. "Jauh lebih baik,"

"Um," Sakura merespon sekenanya, berpikir ciuman mereka lebih dari sekedar sentuhan, nyatanya tidak, ia sedikit kecewa. "Semoga kau sampai dengan aman," katanya. "Jangan lupa hubungi aku setelah sampai ya?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Sakura melambaikan tangan dengan perasaan kosong.

Dengan berat hati, Naruto pun membalas melambaikan tangan barulah berbalik dan mulai berjalan menuju lift, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. "Saku—"

"Biarkan aku,"

"Huh?"

"Biarkan aku sebentar seperti ini," pinta Sakura pelan seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Naruto tidak menjawab lebih memilih meletakan tangannya di tangan Sakura yang berada di perutnya; terlambat sendiri mungkin tak apa.

Sakura sendiri tahu permintaannya egois namun ini untuk pertama kalinya mereka berpisah setelah sekian lama; mereka sudah terbiasa bersama, ia merasa tidak ada yang perlu dikuatirkan jika ada Naruto, bahkan saat situasi PTSD-nya kambuh.

Tiba-tiba ditinggal Naruto tentu membuat perasaan cemasnya muncul.

Naruto melepas pelukan mereka, dan berbalik, "Sakura, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kau kuat oke?"

"Aku tahu tapi..." Sakura tetap cemas jika ia kembali kalah dari PTSD-nya; memang ada Ino tetapi kan sahabatnya itu tidak sepenuhnya bersamanya; lagi, pikirannya egois begini. "Janji ya kita berkomunikasi terus?" pintanya dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Aku janji, dattebayo." jawab Naruto cepat.

Sakura mengulas senyum lebarnya, ia sedikit lega sebab ia tahu Naruto bukan pria yang suka mengobral janji-janji tanpa ditepati.

.x.

Flashback OFF

.x.

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya gusar.

Ia harus berhenti mengkhayal tentang Naruto ketika berkencan dengan Shi.

Sakura terkesikap.

Kencan—? Ia barusan menganggap ini kencan? Hanya obrolan singkat, hatinya sudah mencair?

Sakura pasti sudah gila, ingat betapa menderitanya ia berusaha melupakan Shi, menghadapi ayahnya sendiri tanpa pria muda itu. Ingat itu!

Tetapi itu sudah masa lalu, bukankah lebih baik menatap masa depan?

Memaafkan juga bisa disebut sebagai bentuk kedewasaan kan?

Sakura memang merasa lega akan penjelasan Shi namun memaafkan? Ia masih belum bisa, ia masih bertindak sebagai anak kecil.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menjadi dokter," Shi membuka percakapan. "Kupikir kau akan menjadi mangaka mengingat kau begitu semangat dulu,"

"Sudah banyak yang terjadi selama tujuh tahun ini, aku punya tujuan utama lain dari sekedar mengkhayal yang tidak pasti kan?" sindir Sakura halus. "Aku tak bisa terus berharap perlindungan yang tak pasti kapan datangnya kan?" lanjutnya sedih.

Shi terdiam.

Sakura menepuk keningnya, "Tidak, aku, aku tidak bisa," katanya, lalu bangkit berdiri. "Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa..."

Shi ikut bangkit berdiri. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya.

Sakura berjalan keluar kafe, berhenti di luar pintu lalu berbalik menatap mata hitam yang dulu disukainya. "Aku butuh waktu," katanya; ia pikir ia sudah kuat, kuat lagi menjalani kencan ini namun mengingat kenangannya dengan Naruto membuat tubuhnya menolak kehadiran Shi; ia sendiri tidak mengerti, sebentar ia merasa yakin nyaman, sedetik kemudian perasaannya berubah.

Mungkin memang benar nasihat Ino bahwa ia butuh pukulan di kepala untuk menyadari kebingungannya.

Sakura sungguh-sungguh bingung; apakah ia memiliki dua perasaan?

Kepalanya serasa ingin meledak; kenapa kembali di saat yang salah? Kembali? Ia teringat sesuatu. "Aku ingin bertanya padamu dan aku ingin kejujuranmu Shi," Sakura memijit pelipisnya yang mulai terasa pening. "Apakah... kau melakukannya demi kembali bersamaku?" tanyanya.

Hening...

Sakura menunggu dengan degub jantung tak beraturan, was-was; ia tidak bodoh, ia tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri, ia hanya ingin memastikan dari mulut Shi sendiri, dan mungkin, mungkin saja pemikirannya salah, bahwa Shi hanya mau bertemu saja.

Shi menatap lurus mata hijau Sakura, dengan lantang ia menjawab. "Ya,"

Sakura mengembuskan serta mengeluarkan napasnya.

Tenang.

Jangan panik.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Fuck it!

"Kau gila ya!?" seru Sakura penuh emosi, "Kau pikir setelah apa yang kita lalui bersama, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang ini akan berubah!?"

"Aku..." Shi berpikir sejenak. "Niatku tidak seperti itu awalnya," ia mencoba menjelaskan dengan tenang, "Tetapi setelah bertemu denganmu di acara lelang, perasaanku ternyata masih kuat terhadapmu,"

Sakura syok, menggigit bibir bawahnya; ia seharusnya marah, benci, dan jijik namun, kenapa, kenapa ketika Shi mengungkapkan perasaan padanya membuat hatinya menghangat?

Ada apa dengan hatinya? Seketika ia dingin seperti es di musim dingin sedetik kemudian hangat seperti matahari musim semi?

Setelah tujuh tahun, penderitaan, kesedihan serta keputus asaan yang dialaminya, hatinya masih mau menerima lagi Shi?

Ia bodoh atau terlalu lembut pada Shi?

"Alasan aku tidak bisa menghubungimu juga karena ayahmu,"

Ayahnya—!?

"Setelah kesepakatan, ayahmu bilang dia akan setuju setelah aku cukup 'matang', dia bilang, apa yang aku miliki takkan bisa membuatmu bahagia," kata Shi. "Mungkin karena aku terus melawan... ayahmu luluh, mencoba menerimaku,"

Sakura tidak tahu harus bahagia atau kecewa; bahagia mengetahui ayahnya dulu memerhatikannya meskipun dengan cara ekstrim, ataukah kecewa karena Shi mau menuruti kemauan ayahnya.

Shi mengembuskan napasnya. "Sakura..." panggilnya pelan. "Aku tidak memaksamu untuk bersamaku, tapi jika memang perasaanmu berubah, aku akan senang," lanjutnya lembut. "Kita dulu hampir menikah lagi pula."

Menikah?

Sakura tersadar, ia begitu antusias bisa tinggal bersama Shi di luar kota, memang hati kecilnya dulu sekilas berpikir mereka mungkin akan menikah, tak menyangka menjadi benar khayalan naifnya.

Dan yang paling terpenting, pada akhirnya semua pilihan kembali lagi padanya.

"Aku butuh waktu," Sakura membuka suara akhirnya, "Jika tidak ada yang mau kau bicarakan lagi, aku pergi,"

Shi menggeleng; ia merasa cukup puas. "Istirahatlah," katanya, dengan berani mengusap lembut kepala Sakura, ia menarik kembali tangannya ketika melihat tubuh wanita muda itu menegang; sentuhannya tidak lagi menenangkan. "Aku tunggu di kencan resmi kita,"

Sakura mengangguk kaku kemudian berjalan pulang.

.x.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang, untuk pertama kalinya ranjangnya terasa sangat nyaman sekarang, memberikan kehangatan yang dibutuhkan olehnya saat ini.

Kata-kata Shi melintas lagi diingatannya.

Sakura meringkuk lemah.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Kenapa semua meminta jawaban darinya?

Sakura memang dulu selalu berharap Shi kembali.

Namun Sakura tidak berharap kembalinya akan di situasi seperti ini.

Kesalahan apa yang dilakukannya hingga takdir mempermainkan dirinya seperti ini—?

Mata hijaunya melirik bagian kosong di sampingnya, bagian yang selalu ditempati oleh Naruto.

Jika saja Naruto ada di sini, ia akan minta pendapat pada kekasihnya, meski pria muda itu tidak selalu memberi solusi terbaik, memiliki teman mengobrol cukup membuat hatinya yang bergejolak tak karuan sedikit padam.

Sakura tidak yakin Naruto akan mau mendengarnya sebab masalahnya kan masih berhubungan dengan kekasihnya.

Naruto atau Shi.

Siapa yang akan dipilih olehnya untuk melangkah bersama ke depan—?

Sakura tahu betapa Naruto mencintainya.

Pagi ini juga Sakura mengetahui perasaan Shi padanya masih kuat; pria muda itu memberanikan diri menjadi pihak ketiga di antara ia dan Naruto, sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh Shi yang dulu.

Sakura memeluk lututnya frustasi.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Sakura merindukan Naruto.

Ia ingin bertemu namun merasa belum pantas karena menyadari hatinya masih membuka peluang pada Shi.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto jika berada di situasinya?

.#.

Flashback ON

.#.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur?"

"Hm," Naruto bergumam, "Setelah kau,"

"Tidak," Sakura menolak; sudah cukup untuknya setiap kali bangun selalu memergoki Naruto memperhatikan tidurnya; imut dan menakutkan baginya. "Kau dulu, ya?"

"Kenapa harus aku—?" tanya Naruto tertarik. "Aku takkan menyerangmu kok," lanjutnya. "Kecuali kau memintanya, dattebayo." ia mengakhiri dengan kedipan mata jahil.

"Naruto!" seru Sakura malu; mana mungkin ia meminta hal memalukan—pipinya semakin merona; faktanya ia memang pernah, sekali, ketika berendam bersama, itu pun karena Naruto memainkan dadanya tanpa mau lagi bergerak lebih jauh, menginginkannya berkata 'meminta' dari bibirnya.

Sakura tentu menolak keras, dan melepaskan sentuhan Naruto di dadanya namun tubuhnya justru ditarik hingga menempel dengan dada bidang kekasihnya, bahkan satu tangan kekasihnya yang bermain di dadanya mulai turun ke bawah perutnya, ke bawah lagi—meruntuhkan dinding pertahanan yang tersisa.

Sakura menyerah detik itu juga, menurut, dan Naruto pun memberikan yang terbaik untuknya, sebagai hadiah akan kejujurannya.

Sakura bahkan menilai hadiah itu 'sexy time' terbaik mereka sejauh ini.

Mungkin terbaik karena ia tidak dapat melihat wajah Naruto yang berada di belakangnya, mungkin karena pikirannya yang tertutup nafsu berusaha menahan agar wajah serta dadanya tidak menabrak di dinding kamar mandi karena gerakan cepat pinggul kekasihnya...

Naruto begitu baik—tahu apa yang dilakukanya dalam hal menyenangkan wanita.

Ketika ia meminta untuk lebih lembut, Naruto akan memberikan banyak ciuman serta belaian di tubuhnya, dan ketika ia meminta lebih, Naruto akan mengeluarkan seluruh perasaannya—keliaran yang belum terpikirkan olehnya yang membuatnya terlalu menikmatinya meski baru pertama kalinya disentuh sepanas itu.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat; kenapa ia malah mengingat itu? Berpikir ia selalu mengeluh Naruto mesum, ia tidaklah jauh berbeda.

Ugh.

Mungkin ia ketularan mesum dari Naruto?

Naruto tertawa kecil; menyenangkan sekali menggoda kekasihnya. "Sakura, jangan pernah malu apalagi takut mengeluarkan pendapat atau hatimu padaku, ya?"

"Well..." mudah mengatakannya.

"Meskipun sesuatu yang begitu susah atau kau berpikir akan menyakitiku," kata Naruto serius. "Lepaskan saja, ya?"

"Um... ?" menyakiti terdengar er... ekstrim? Ia tidak mau menyakiti Naruto karena kemauannya; dan berpikir Naruto terus membangkang bukan seorang masochist membuatnya bertanya-tanya juga.

"Aku lebih suka kau terang-terangan padaku, chérie," kata Naruto. "Dengan begitu aku tahu apakah kau menyukai caraku memperlakukanmu hm... yang bisa membuatmu nyaman, dattebayo."

"Baiklah," Sakura akan mencobanya.

.x.

Flashback OFF

.x.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Pikirannya yang sejak tadi dikelilingi oleh kabut perlahan hilang.

Naruto bilang tidak apa-apa, meski menyakiti hati pria muda itu.

Naruto tidak mau menjalin hubungan lagi hanya karena kasihan.

Jadi tentu saja Naruto akan baik-baik saja jika ia memilih Shi, kan?

Shi juga bilang tidak memaksanya untuk kembali.

Jadi tentu saja Shi akan baik-baik saja jika ia juga tetap memilih Naruto, kan?

Mau pilihan apa pun, satu hal yang pasti akan ada yang tersakiti, ia tidak bisa menghindarinya, mana mungkin juga ia memilih keduanya untuk menghindari rasa sakit di antara mereka.

Naruto dan Shi berharga baginya, namun sudah saatnya berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan mereka berdua.

Sakura mengembuskan napas yang panjang.

Sepertinya ia sudah tahu siapa pilihannya.

Bersambung...

Note :

Chapter depan, Last Chapter fic ini

Big Thanks To :

tieichataeyeon : well, sejauh ini saya belom pernah nulis sad ending sih, makasih review-nya :)

Paijo Payah : buat sad ending apa bakalan terbaik ya? Haha... makasih review-nya :)

CrysteleXia : iya, kencan terakhir klo Saku milih Shi, bukan kok, Saku belom milih kan cuma kencan buat ngilangin kabut tebel di hati(?) Saku, makasih review-nya :)

Raynoval : satu chapter lagi yo jadi ga penasaran lagi... ;) makasih review-nya :)

moonlighttxx : masa sih? Jadi terharu deh haha... makasih review-nya :)

Zian : ya kan klo Naru ga sedih aneh gitu ya, ini udah up jadi sendalnya tak balikin lagi ;) makasih review-nya :)

Guest : ya soalnya emang udah niat bersambungnya di situ sih, jadi setiap kencan mereka beda chap, makasih review-nya :)

Mr. Koben's : mananya alur yang mulai ga jelas? Itu kan klimaks konflik, tolong diperjelas keluhan kamu ya, klo yang kamu maksud 'booting' itu 'boring' silakan kamu ga usah baca ya, saya ga maksa kamu baca fic saya kok, makasih review-nya :)

Thanks for reading...


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Setelah kedua orang tua mereka sembuh, Naruto mengajak Sakura ke perancis, namun ada hadiah kecil menanti di tokyo/"Aku ingin kau berkencan dengan dia, lalu putuskan perasaanmu sekali lagi."/

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: Mainstream, Typo, OOC, Mature

Big Thanks To:

tieichataeyeon : well, Saku kan masih cinta jadi jelas dia masih mikirin Naru, oh, makasih dukungannya ya, dan makasih review-nya :)

fffc34hf668ggbb : ide kamu bagus loh, banyak plot twist yang emang saya suka, cuma saya udah mutusin hanya sampe sini masalahnya :o buat masalah sampe punya bayi, ya, hm~ saya pikir dulu ya, makasih review-nya :)

CrysteleXia : soal Naru kasian, itu udah resiko dari keputusan dia, Saku emang plin-plan di sini, Shi meski udah nyakitin ya tetep berharga mungkin karena inget masa lalu, Shi kan yang nemenin Saku di masa labilnya sih haha... Mungkin kamu bener Naru bakal ke Paris klo Saku milih Shi haha... makasih review-nya :)

Shiromaki Uzuto : makasih ya pujiannya, saya senang kamu bisa bayangin cinta mereka ToT saya bahkan iri setiap ngetik scene romance mereka loh, percaya ga? Percaya dong#plak makasih review-nya :)

RayNoval : Naru sama yang lain? Baca aja ya, Saku juga ga punya pilihan karna disuruh Naru juga, makasih review-nya :)

giantsmoker : ini udah sebisa mungkin di up, makasih ya review-nya :)

MANASYE : saya udah melakukan sebisanya, dan untuk Saku berakhir sama siapa silakan tunggu ya ;) makasih review-nya :)

putraarthur56 : ya ini udah up, makasih review-nya :)

Hikari Chiyo : well, kamu bisa tau nanti(?) atau di chap ini siapa yang dipilih Saku, makasih review-nya :)

Guest : gak masalah, saya mengerti, dan makasih review-nya :)

: ini udah up, duh banyak ya review kamu sampe 6x :) makasih review-nya :)

OXed13ND : kenapa kamu menginginkan ending itu? Silakan komentar yang logis ya :) makasih review-nya :)

Happy reading... :D

.x.

Sakura menyentuh dadanya yang sejak tadi berdegub kencang.

Ia siap.

Tidak ada lagi yang dipikirkannya.

Ini yang terbaik untuknya.

"Sakura-neechan!" panggil Sasame riang. "Aku pikir kau takkan datang,"

"Kenapa berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Um..." Sasame sedikit ragu. "Maaf! Aku mendengar pertengkaran Sakura-neechan dengan Naruto-niisan," sesalnya, ia bermaksud pergi awalnya namun karena pertengkaran yang cukup intens membuatnya tertarik.

Sakura menepuk keningnya; sekarang ia merasa malu, pertengkaran mereka sehebat itukah? Ia berpikir apakah akan ada skandal lagi, acara lelangnya kan baru tiga hari berlalu. "Apakah kau melihat... pasangan kencanku...?" ia bertanya gugup.

"Oh!" Sasame teringat. "Tentu saja, Shi-niisan sudah ada di dalam,"

Sakura agak berharap Shi belum datang agar ia bisa menenangkan hatinya di taman belakang atau minum alkohol sedikit. "Aku ke dalam dulu kalau begitu."

Sasame mengangguk, "Sakura-neechan tidak usah gugup, kau cantik sekali malam ini kok," pujinya. "Aku suka sekali tato di belakang punggung neechan juga!"

Berdandan selama dua jam memanglah tidak sia-sia, ia bahkan memesan gaun dari desainer terkenal malam ini dengan bagian belakang yang terbuka—memamerkan punggung indahnya yang memiliki tato besar bermotif bunga sakura seperti namanya.

Tato tersebut bagian dari keputusannya juga, ia sudah lama memilikinya setelah Naruto pergi selama tiga bulan.

Naruto bahkan terkejut ketika melihatnya...

.#.

Flashback ON

.#.

Sakura merasakan jari Naruto bergerak menelusuri lekuk tulang punggungnya secara perlahan. "Naruto, aku lelah," keluhnya sebelum kekasihnya melakukan hal yang lebih.

"Aku baru sadar kau mentato punggungmu," kata Naruto, ia terlalu menikmati 'sexy time' pertama mereka setelah tiga bulan berpisah, atau tato itu tertutup helaian rambut pink kekasihnya saat ia membalikan tubuh Sakura sebab setelahnya ia memberikan bahu serta leher kecupan jadi mata birunya tidak melihat ke yang lain. "Apakah aman?" tanyanya cemas; Sakura kan punya bekas jahitan cukup panjang.

"Aku sudah konsultasi dan tidak apa-apa," sahut Sakura. "Aku selalu menutupinya karena takut tapi kan aku sudah membaik setelah ke psikiater jadi aku putuskan untuk mentatonya, aku bisa percaya diri tanpa perlu orang lain berkomentar tentang lukaku, mereka akan lebih fokus ke tatonya."

Naruto ber-'oh' ria, ia senang Sakura memiliki kemajuan berpikir positif. "Aku mau mentato juga deh."

"Eh... ?" Sakura terkejut. "Kenapa?" tanyanya heran; ia menyukai tubuh Naruto apa adanya, tubuh pria muda itu sudah seksi di matanya jadi kenapa juga harus ditato?

"Terlihat bagus sih," sahut Naruto polos. "Dan itu sedikit membuatku bergairah lagi." tambahnya pelan, memberi belaian lembut di punggung kekasihnya.

"Naruto!" seru Sakura merona malu.

Naruto tertawa. "Aku tidak terlalu tertarik," katanya. "Kalaupun mau kupikir memakai anting lebih baik,"

Giliran Sakura yang tertawa. "Kau bakal dijuluki 'flower boy' bukan 'bad boy' lagi,"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya jengkel. "Memakai anting bukan berarti aku 'flower boy', dari mana juga referensi itu?" tanyanya terheran-heran; tidakah Sakura tahu style punk-rock?

"Drama," sahut Sakura polos.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Ingatkan aku untuk membuang kaset drama yang kau tonton itu setelah kembali ke Jepang,"

"Hm... ?" Sakura membalikan tubuhnya; mana mungkin ia akan membiarkan Naruto membuang kaset berharga miliknya. "Hm~"

"Kau mencoba menggodaku?" tanya Naruto. "Tidak akan berefek, dattebayo." lanjutnya tidak tertarik, meski begitu ia menolak untuk memandang mata hijau Sakura.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya; mendengar Naruto berkata seperti itu membuatnya agak kecewa sebab ia merasa tidak menarik atau payah menggoda lelaki; iya memang ia hanya mendesah namun tetap saja mungkin desahannya tadi berbeda dengan desahan yang keluar karena Naruto.

Naruto selalu memintanya untuk lebih keras memanggil nama pria muda tersebut; berkata itu menjadi kepuasan tersendiri bagi Naruto.

Sakura terbatuk gugup, memiringkan tubuhnya, menyembunyikan rona merahnya dari kekasihnya.

"Hm~?" Naruto yang sejak tadi memerhatikan tentu saja menangkap rona merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di pipi kekasihnya, membuat bibirnya tanpa sadar menyeringai kecil, ada bahan untuk menggoda lagi; ia ikut berbaring, "Chérie, aku hanya bergurau jangan marah."

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya, ia terkesikap pelan ketika Naruto menarik lembut tubuhnya hingga kulit mereka bersentuhan. Hanya dengan sentuhan sekecil itu kembali membuat irama degub jantungnya bergerak cepat.

"Kau tahu aku takkan melakukan apa yang kau benci." kata Naruto.

"Hm..." Sakura tentu tidak bisa beradu argumen tentang itu sebab Naruto benar, setelah mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, Naruto sebisa mungkin mencari cara untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama, mengikutinya seperti 'lost puppy', jarang melawan bila yang mereka perdebatkan masalah kecil. Lantas ia pun membalikan tubuhnya, saling berhadapan sekarang, dan meletakan tangannya di pipi Naruto. "Tentu... kau kan masochist," ejeknya bahkan menarik keras pipi kekasihnya.

"Itai..." Naruto memegangi pipinya yang kini memerah; ia tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Kau,"

"Hm~" Sakura bergumam mengejek, memprovokasi.

"Kau yang meminta ini, woman."

Sakura tanpa perlu penjelasan apa-apa, mengerti maksud dari peringatan Naruto, dengan segera bangun dari ranjang dan menghindari dengan berlari ke lantai bawah. "Kau takkan bisa melakukannya~"

"Tunggu, dattebayo!"

Sakura tidak memedulikan teriakan kekasihnya, terus berlari menuruni tangga, beberapa kali ia harus mengeratkan selimut agar tidak terlepas dari tubuhnya hingga ketika ia hendak memutari jacuzzi, Naruto menangkap tangannya, dan dengan gerakan cepat ia sudah berada di kurungan kedua lengan kekasihnya dengan punggungnya menempel di dinding.

"Siapa yang tertawa sekarang?" tanya Naruto penuh percaya diri.

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu, hm?" Naruto bertanya-tanya dengan nada intusias, memerhatikan tubuh Sakura dari bawah ke atas secara intens.

Sakura merasa tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan tersebut, apalagi dengan tatapan mata Naruto yang terkesan lapar. Namun ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya, memasang wajah tidak tertarik. "Kau mulai bertindak kekanakan."

"Oh?" Naruto tertarik. "Jadi kau ingin aku bertindak dewasa?" pancingnya. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang memulai permainan kekanakan ini?"

Sekarang Sakura yang kehilangan kata-katanya, merasa kalah, ia pun membalas tajam. "Lalu kenapa? Aku yakin kau menikmatinya, kan?"

Naruto memerhatikan Sakura sesaat, terutama pada bagian paha putih kekasihnya yang tak tertutup selimut. "Tentu saja," ia menyetujui. "Bukankah aku selalu bilang bahwa kau memiliki kaki yang seksi?" godanya disertai tawa kecil.

Sakura syok, lalu mendorong Naruto penuh emosi. "Kau mesum."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri," sesal Naruto namun tetap tertawa.

Sakura sudah tidak mood, memilih kembali ke ruang tidur; Naruto benar-benar menguras tenaganya, ia tahu mereka tidak bertemu selama tiga bulan, namun ia tak menyangka kekasihnya begitu rindu padanya sampai tidak mau berhenti sebelum ia memprotes keras.

Terkadang Sakura berpikir apakah ia berkencan dengan manusia atau bukan, selain stamina yang membuatnya heran, cara Naruto menyentuhnya juga begitu—

Sakura memutar bola matanya; belum satu menit ia mengeluh soal kemesuman Naruto, ia sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

'Aku butuh minum.'

.x.

Flashback OFF

.x.

Sakura melanjutkan masuk ke dalam, namun sebelum ia mencari Shi, ia berkunjung menuju ruang panitia terlebih dahulu.

Cklek.

Sakura langsung saja masuk ke dalam, di sana banyak teman-temannya, namun bukan itu tujuannya, ia berjalan melewati mereka dengan sesekali membalas sapaan dari mereka, hingga akhirnya ia menangkap seseorang yang dicarinya, yaitu wanita paruh baya berambut pirang.

"Ah, Sakura, kau sudah datang." kata Tsunade ramah.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Bisa aku berbicara sebentar?"

"Tentu saja, Sakura," kata Tsunade bersandar santai di meja. "Kau tidak perlu sungkan,"

Sakura sedikit ragu awalnya, "Aku memutuskan untuk tidak ikut lagi setelah acara ini selesai," katanya serius.

Mata Tsunade melebar awalnya sebelum kembali normal. "Aku mengerti."—ia menepuk bahu Sakura. "Kau sudah berbuat banyak selama tiga tahun," katanya bangga. "Kau bisa kembali jika mau."

Sakura tersenyum kecil; senang Tsunade mau mengerti, ia sendiri masih berdebat selama diperjalanan kemari; apakah ini keputusan yang baik untuknya sebab ia sudah menjalaninya selama tiga tahun, ia sudah menganggap orang-orang di sini sebagai keluarga; mereka ada di saat titik terendahnya, melupakan pikiran negatif untuk bunuh diri selama ini. "Terima kasih, selama ini kau menjagaku, membuatku berpikir positif, menjadi sosok ibu untukku, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain, terima kasih."

Berpikir ke belakang, Tsunade-lah yang sungguh-sungguh menganggap serius masalah kesehatannya, menghadiahkan kucingnya agar ia tidak berpikir negatif di kala sendiri, bernegosiasi dengan Shizune akan hal itu juga, bahkan meminta Ino agar tinggal di sampingnya.

Bagi Sakura, Tsunade adalah ibunya keduanya, ia terlalu berpikir negatif sehingga tidak pernah menyadari bahwa ada orang yang benar-benar mencintainya.

Keputusan untuk mundur juga masih dipikirkan olehnya hingga detik ini, sebab ia tahu, jika memutuskan untuk mundur, ia takkan bisa sering bertemu Tsunade.

Sakura masih bisa bertemu di rumah sakit untuk bekerja sama mencari obat untuk kanker namun tetap ia merasa sedih.

Tsunade meletakan tangannya di bahu Sakura lembut. "Aku mengerti Sakura, dan aku senang kau sudah kuat sekarang."

Sakura terharu mendengarnya. "Aku?"

Tsunade mengangguk. "Matamu sudah tidak lagi memancarkan kesedihan, mereka bersinar sekarang."

"Aku masih berusaha," Sakura sedikit senang mendengarnya, pengobatannya sedikit membuahkan hasil, dan ia merasakannya juga sebab kini PTSD-nya tidak kambuh sesering dulu. "Aku tidak bisa tanpamu dan yang lain."

"Hm," Tsunade bergumam. "Aku bertanya-tanya siapa yang lainnya,"

Sakura membuang mukanya, malu; mulai lagi godaan Tsunade. "Baiklah, aku pergi keluar dulu." katanya mengalihkan membicaraan. "Aku tidak ingin teman kencanku menunggu lebih lama lagi."

"Hm, good luck."

Blam.

.x.

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya.

Satu keputusan sudah terselesaikan.

Sakura mulai mencari keberadaan Shi lagi, yang tadi didengarnya dari Sasame, ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama mengobrol dengan Tsunade. Ia keluar gedung, mencari ke taman belakang. Mata hijaunya sempat terpaku pada bulan bulat yang menerangi malam ini, begitu indah menyinari sebagian taman yang tidak terkena lampu-lampu kecil di rumput hias.

Keberuntungan Sakura cukup buruk, ia tidak dapat menemukan Shi, jadi ia melangkah lebih dalam ke taman ke tempat yang dikenalnya, kemudian mata hijaunya akhirnya menangkap seluet pria berambut pirang sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangannya di masukan di saku celana hitamnya.

Sakura terpana memandangnya.

Berapa tahun ia menantikan ini?

Menantikan Shi menunggunya seperti sekarang ini?

Sekarang, pikirannya jernih, ia dapat memerhatikan Shi dengan seksama, pria muda itu berubah cukup drastis, terutama dari tingginya, namun mata hitamnya ketika beradu pandang dengannya tidaklah berubah tetap ada kelembutan di sana—memberitahukan perasaan Shi dari tatapan mata tersebut.

"Kau datang." kata Shi dengan senyum kecil.

Sakura membalas tersenyum balik. "Tentu saja,"

Shi terdiam sesaat, "Kau berbeda."

"Aku?" Sakura kebingungan; kenapa semua orang-orang berkata seperti itu padanya?

Shi mengangguk. "Kau begitu mudah ditebak Sakura. Matamu berkata segalanya." jelasnya. "Kau sekarang lebih tenang."

Tenang?

Sakura tidak mengira Shi akan menilainya seperti itu, mungkin karena ia sudah memiliki keputusan terakhir akan perasaannya jadi tak ada lagi yang membuatnya gundah.

Walaupun keputusan yang dibuatnya tetap menyakiti salah satu di antara mereka, tetap, Sakura bersyukur Naruto serta Shi mencintainya dengan segenap hati.

Naruto dan Shi juga merubahnya menjadi diri yang lebih baik.

Sakura kembali sedikit sedih harus menyakiti mereka.

"Aku ingin mengatakan padamu juga," kata Shi. "Setelah ini, aku akan kembali ke Kyoto."

"Huh?" Sakura syok. "Kenapa?"

"Sejujurnya aku hanya mengambil cuti untuk kemari," kata Shi. "Dan juga untuk memenuhi janjiku." lanjutnya, mata hitamnya menatap lurus mata hijau Sakura. "Aku ingin kau ikut bersamaku kali ini."

Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa; Shi mengambil cuti untuknya? Itu manis sekali. Bohong jika ia tidak senang, ia senang Shi mau memperjuangkannya. Meski begitu ada yang masih mengganjal di hatinya. "Sungguh? Kau ingin aku? Kau kembali karena skandalku bukan karena aku sendiri," katanya. "Apa kau selama ini sendiri? Apa perasaanmu tidak berubah setelah bertahun-tahun?"

"Aku tidak, perasaanku sama—"

"Biar kuperjelas..." Sakura memotong, mata hijaunya menatap lurus mata hitam Shi. "Apakah kau menjalin cinta dengan wanita lain setelah aku?"

"Aku..." Shi kehilangan kata-katanya, untuk sesaat ia diam, menimbang-nimbang harus berbohong atau tidak. "Aku... memang pernah beberapa kali berkencan," ia mengakui. "Tetapi mereka tidak sepertimu, Sakura. Jadi aku berhenti berkencan dan fokus dengan impianku hingga sekarang ini."

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya.

Shi ternyata berkencan dengan beberapa wanita setelah mereka putus, sementara ia terpuruk sendirian, berharap Shi akan kembali padanya.

Sakura tidak bisa menyalahkan, langkah yang dilakukan Shi bagus, mencari pengganti tentu menjadi pilihan yang utama, hanya ia sedikit dilema mengetahui pria muda itu berhenti berkencan karena terus teringat padanya.

Mata hijaunya kembali tertuju lagi pada pria muda di depannya, lalu mengambil napas panjang, dan berkata selembut mungkin. "Perasaanku padamu juga tidak berubah, Shi..."

Bersambung...

Entah satu atau dua chapter lagi mengingat saya cuma membatasi 1-2 ribu word

Haruskah saya membuat dua ending? Lol.

Siapa yang semangat sama lanjutan Mysterious Girl? Karena fic itu update selanjutnya~ saya juga sedikit bosen nulis romance

Thanks for reading...


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Setelah kedua orang tua mereka sembuh, Naruto mengajak Sakura ke perancis, namun ada hadiah kecil menanti di tokyo/"Aku ingin kau berkencan dengan dia, lalu putuskan perasaanmu sekali lagi."/

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: Mainstream, Typo, OOC, Mature

"Sungguh?" tanya Shi tidak percaya.

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu. "Sungguh..." kemudian wajahnya berubah dingin. "Itulah yang aku katakan jika kau kembali lima tahun yang lalu."

Shi langsung tertunduk.

"Aku menunggumu selama itu," kata Sakura. "Tapi kau tahu? Fuck it! Aku akan melupakanmu, aku akui sulit, kau yang pernah menemaniku di masa tersulitku, tetapi buat apa aku terus berharap yang tidak pasti?"

"Aku rasa, aku terlambat..." kata Shi.

Sakura menatap Shi tidak percaya. "Tentu saja, kau pikir kau siapa? Aku bukan Putri Tidur yang menunggu seorang Pangeran untuk membangunkanku, aku wanita normal," sindirnya. "Aku berhasil melupakanmu dan kupikir untuk tak memiliki kekasih lagi atau pendamping hidup, tetapi Ino menghancurkan rencanaku."

"Naruto?" Shi menebak.

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku juga sepertimu, aku hanya memanfaatkan Naruto sementara, tetapi aku sesungguhnya hanyalah wanita biasa, yang kuat dari ucapan tapi sejujurnya butuh sandaran. Naruto ada di sampingku saat itu, dia membuatku menjadi wanita spesial lagi, bagaimana rasanya dicintai lagi..."

Shi diam beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "Lalu kenapa kau kemari?" tanyanya. "Kau membuat harapan palsu? Mempermainkan aku?"

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku," sahut Sakura polos. "Kau yang memenangkan lelang kencanku lagipula." jelasnya. "Aku bukan wanita yang di level serendah itu sampai membuat harapan palsu," lanjutnya jijik.

"Kau tidak seharusnya melakukannya." kata Shi. "Cukup tidak datang itu sudah cukup jelas."

"Aku hanya ingin mengakhiri semua ini." kata Sakura. "Dan beruntungnya aku mendengar kejujuranmu soal hubungan kita dulu," lanjutnya, wajahnya berubah sedih. "Aku merasa seperti perempuan bodoh, aku terlalu buta untuk melihat realita bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku..."

"Itu tidak benar, hanya awalnya saja," kata Shi.

"Sama saja." kata Sakura dingin; ia tak percaya sudah menghabiskan uang demi Shi yang tidak mencintainya dulu, biarlah, semua sudah berlalu, ia menganggap uang itu juga sebagai donasi untuk Ibu Shi. "Aku sudah punya hubungan sempurna dan kau datang menghancurkan itu semua..."

"Kau bertengkar dengan Naruto?" tanya Shi panik.

Mata hijau Sakura menyipit. "Tentu saja! Kalau kami tidak mana mungkin aku di sini." katanya ketus kemudian wajahnya berubah sedih. "Memang saat Kakak balik, kenangan tentang kita kembali ke pikiranku bahkan itu yang membuat kami bertengkar,"

"Kenangan indah kita?" Shi bertanya dengan polosnya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Tapi ya itu, kenangan hanya akan menjadi kenangan, tidak lebih." katanya. "Aku akan tetap berjalan ke depan, bersama atau tidak bersama Naruto..." yang ia tahu Naruto sedang frustasi padanya.

Hening...

Shi mengulurkan tangan kirinya. "Aku rasa inilah perpisahan kita." katanya.

Sakura terkejut, ia memandang uluran tangan itu sedih; bagaimana pun juga Shi adalah cinta pertamanya, dulu mereka belum sempat putus, sekarang mereka bertemu lagi, dan saatnya juga melepas Shi bersama kenangan mereka berdua. Ia menyambutnya akhirnya. "Aku..." ia berhenti berkata memandang Shi tapi sebentar tidak tahan melihat ekspresi sedih pria muda itu. "Aku, terima kasih sudah menemani dan menjagaku saat sekolah dulu."

Shi mengambil napas dalam. "Aku juga," katanya sedih, ia melepaskan tangan mereka. "Pulanglah, aku tak apa, selesaikan masalah kalian."

Sakura terkejut, "Kakak yakin?" tanyanya memastikan; ia tidak ingin uang donasi itu sia-sia.

Shi mengembuskan napasnya gusar. "Sakura, melihatmu adalah hal yang terakhir kali aku mau."

"Oh," tentu saja, pada akhirnya meskipun mereka berpisah baik-baik, Shi akan berubah membencinya, ia merasa terluka, tetapi tidak ada pilihan yang baik jika masalah lelaki. Ia membungkuk hormat sebelum akhirnya pergi memasuki gedung untuk keluar.

.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.

Sakura langsung ke rumahnya, membuka seluruh pakaian yang dikenakannya, membersihkan make-up di wajahnya dan berbaring di ranjangnya.

Sepi...

Sakura tidak pernah merasa kesepian seperti ini.

Naruto...

Apa yang harus dilakukannya pada Naruto kali ini?

Sebelum mereka berpisah, Naruto menitipkan pesan yang ambigu kepadanya.

"Aku akan menunggumu di tempat di mana kita memulainya."

Sakura tidak bisa memecahkan tempat mana yang Naruto maksud, ada banyak tempat yang mereka singgahi bersama.

"Bagaimana bisa dia memberiku petunjuk serumit itu?" ia mengeluh pelan.

Sakura berpikir lagi.

Mungkin di bar? Mereka pertama bertemu di sana, memulai semua ini.

Ataukah pantai? Di sana pertama kali mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Atau malah Perancis? Di mana pertengkaran mereka di mulai?

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya frustasi.

Jika memang benar salah satu dari itu tempat yang dimaksud Naruto, ia butuh banyak uang dan tak mungkin ia sekarang mencarinya.

"Hm..."

Sakura berpikir lagi.

Mungkin...

Mungkin...

Mungkin tempat yang dimaksud Naruto tidaklah serumit yang ia kira.

Ada satu tempat dipikirannya, tempat di mana mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama selain di apartemen yaitu atap apartemen.

Namun Sakura tidak begitu yakin, kunci apartemen ia yang memegang sementara kunci cadangannya masih ada pada Ino. Ia tidak memberikannya pada Naruto sebab ialah yang selalu di atap duluan menunggu Naruto sekaligus menatap bintang-bintang.

"Kecuali..."

Ino memberikan kunci pada Naruto.

Sakura tadi tidak melihat Ino di gedung, ia langsung pergi mencari Shi waktu pulang pun, matanya terus tertuju ke depan sama sekali tidak menoleh ke sekitarnya.

Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya, ia hanya memakai tank top dan celana levis pendek, karena hari sudah malam, ia menambahkan jaket, sedikit menyisir rambutnya agar sedikit rapih, barulah keluar apartemen dengan membawa kunci beserta harapan di tangannya.

Sakura melangkah perlahan dengan jantung yang mulai bergerak naik seiring dekatnya atap apartemen.

Sakura sempat berhenti untuk mengetuk pintu apartemen Ino meminta untuk ditemani tetapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, yang menandakan Ino pergi.

Sakura pun melanjutkan lagi langkahnya, hingga sampai di depan pintu atap. Ia ragu sekarang.

Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Naruto jika memang benar ada di sana? Apa yang akan Naruto ucapkan saat melihatnya lagi setelah sekian lama? Umpatan? Kebencian?

Dan yang paling terpenting, bagaimana jika Naruto ternyata tidak ada?

Sakura rasa lebih mudah jika Naruto tidak ada sebab ia sama sekali belum menyiapkan kata apa yang harus diucapkannya pada pria muda itu.

Sakura memasukan kunci ke dalam lubang, harapannya hilang seketika mengetahui itu bisa masuk, ia memutarnya hingga terdengar bunyi klik, barulah membukanya perlahan, udara malam menyambutnya, menyentuh setiap inci kulitnya yang terbuka membuat ia merapatkan jaketnya.

Sakura berjalan keluar.

Suasana benar-benar sepi, tidak ada siapa-siapa, sepertinya memang bukan ini tempat yang Naruto maksud.

Sakura sedikit kecewa, ia harusnya kembali ke apartemennya, tetapi langit malam hari ini begitu indah, banyak bintang-bintang, jadi ia memandang sebentar dengan bertopang dagu di pagar besi pembatas.

Sakura melirik ke bawah, begitu banyak kendaraan lalu-lalang hanya terlihat cahaya lampunya saja yang berwarna emas.

Sakura mengembuskan napas. Ia harus memulai dari mana dulu besok? Ke pantai? Atau naik pesawat?

"Hm?" tiba-tiba Sakura dipeluk oleh seseorang secara tiba-tiba, ia tidak dapat mengenali parfum beraroma lemon itu. "Lepaskan!"

Namun bukannya dilepas justru semakin erat pelukannya. "Biarkan aku seperti ini satu menit saja..." pintanya sambil menyandarkan dagu di bahu Sakura.

Sakura sendiri membeku di tempatnya berdiri, tidak percaya ia akan mendengar suara pria yang dicintainya lagi, sedekat ini juga. Dari pada menjawab, ia lebih memilih memegang tangan yang memeluknya lembut.

Detik demi detik berlalu, mereka tetap diam, hanya menikmati kerinduan yang telah lama meluap di hati mereka.

Hingga tepat satu menit, Naruto berkata. "Kau tahu tempat ini?"

Sakura membuka matanya. "Aku tahu tetapi tidak mengerti maksud dari katamu sebelum kita..." ia tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tidak ingin mengingat perpisahan mereka.

"Karena di sini tempat kita sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, tempat ini jugalah pertama kalinya kau mulai terbuka padaku..." kata Naruto pelan.

Sakura mencoba mengingat maksud dari kalimat terakhir yang Naruto ucapkan, dan ia teringat sewaktu ia frustasi menyendiri di sini, saat itu Naruto datang, ia yang putus asa takut menghadapi masalah ayahnya akhirnya bercerita masa lalunya pada Naruto, mungkin itu yang dimaksud 'memulai semuanya', ia memang mulai terbuka ke Naruto mengenai masa lalunya.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan mereka, dan berbalik, untuk sementara ia tidak langsung melihat wajah Naruto, tertuju pada dada bidang pria muda itu, di rasa terlalu lama, Naruto berdeham pelan, barulah ia berani memandang mata biru yang dirindukannya.

"Kau di sini sudah berapa lama?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Semenjak malam kita berpisah," Naruto menjawab santai.

Sakura terkejut, "Jadi kau tidak pulang?" pantas saja ia tidak mengenali parfum Naruto kali ini, dan sekarang ia menyadari bahwa rambut pirang pria muda itu sedikit basah seperti sehabis mandi? Tetapi di mana? Ino?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku takut malam itu kau bisa menebaknya makanya aku tidak pulang langsung ke sini, dattebayo,"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Jadi selama ini Naruto di sini? Menunggunya?

Sakura langsung menghambur ke pelukan Naruto, memukul pelan dada pria muda itu. "Baka! Kau bisa sakit tahu! Kau harusnya pulang, bukan menunggu di sini! Mana bisa aku memecahkan ucapanmu secepat itu!?"

Naruto menangkap tangan Sakura, meletakannya di dada kirinya. "Kalau di setiap detik ada kesempatan untukku bisa bersamamu, tidak apa, aku rela melakukannya, dattebayo."

Hati Sakura meluap mendengarnya, air mata yang ditahannya akhirnya tumpah membasahi pipinya; ia tidak percaya Naruto masih mau menunggunya setelah apa yang ia lakukan. Berpikir, ia akan kehilangan Naruto seperti di sebuah manga terkenal.

Naruto menghapus air mata di pipi Sakura. "Apa kau tahu betapa aku membenci melihat kau menangis?" tanyanya.

Sakura yang masih terisak berkata pelan, "Aku bukan menangis sedih, tapi bahagia, Naruto..."

"Sepertinya kau sudah memutuskan ya?" tanya Naruto sedikit gugup, tentu Sakura datang ke tempatnya tetapi bukan berarti wanita muda itu akan memilihnya, bisa saja untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal kemudian lari ke pelukan Shi seperti mimpi buruknya akhir-akhir ini.

"Memutuskan apanya, Naruto?" Sakura bertanya balik polos. "Karena sejak awal memang kau lelaki yang aku cintai..." ia mengungkapkan dengan rona di pipinya.

Hening sesaat...

Sakura jadi gugup, berpikir apakah ucapannya tadi tidak terdengar, ia hendak berkata lagi namun, terpotong dengan Naruto memeluknya kemudian memutarnya dengan cengiran khasnya di bibirnya.

Naruto melepas pelukannya. "Kau membuatku bahagia, Sakura."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau yang membuatku bahagia, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum malu-malu sebelum kemudian serius lagi. "Dia tidak menyentuhmu kan?" tanyanya sambil mengecek leher Sakura dengan seksama. Bersih. Seketika ada keinginan untuk memberikan gigitan di leher Sakura, memberikan tanda bahwa wanita muda itu ada yang memiliki dan juga sebagai balasan telah berpaling padanya selama dua hari.

Naruto ingin Sakura merasakan betapa tersiksanya dirinya menunggu selama tiga malam dua hari di sini, berharap cemas apakah Sakura tidak mengerti pesannya, tidak memilihnya...

"Hah?"

"Kau tahu siapa," kata Naruto enggan menyebut nama Shi, tidak ingin kebahagiaan mereka ternoda dengan nama terkutuk itu. "Dia tidak menyentuhmu kan?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Tidak, untuk apa? Aku menyukaimu bukan dia," sahut Sakura.

Mendengar sekali lagi Sakura mengutarakan perasaannya membuat Naruto yakin bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. "Bagus, karena aku akan menghapus semua jejaknya di tubuhmu jika benar."

"Menghapus jejak!?" Sakura merona mendengarnya, ia tidak bermaksud yang tidak-tidak tetapi ucapan Naruto kembali memancingnya berpikir ke sana.

Naruto mengangguk, "Karena kau tampaknya jujur kali ini, aku percaya." katanya. "Sudah lama kita tidak memandang bintang bersama, kau mau?"

Sakura mengangguk tanpa berpikir lagi.

Memandang bintang setelah mereka kembali lagi menjadi kekasih tidaklah buruk...

Tamat...

Note :

Happy ending... ?

Ya, happy ending... ?

Ga ada adegan cakar? Tendang? Tampar? Bacokan(?)

Ciuman? Adegan ranjang?

Ga, emang gitu...

Utang lunas... Huwaaa... #terharu

Di bagian akhir saya jadi nulis karakter NaruSaku di manga, haduh maklum NS garis keras :')

Sejak awal saya buat ini, memang Shi ga bakal berperan besar, dia cuma jadi pengingat Sakura buat melangkah ke depan, Shi yang buat Sakura takut buat melangkah serius sama Naruto, ya kalian tahulah mereka itu dulu mau kawin lari loh :D

Perpisahan dan pertengkaran, saya buat mereka berkembang kalau masih ada masalah yang belum selesai

Naruto ga cemburuan, Sakura bisa berpikir ke depan klo hubungan serius itu ga se-mengerikan yang dia kira.

Buat yang pengen mereka pisah, ya mungkin kalian kecewa? Ya mau bagaimana jg Sakura emang dasarnya masih tetep cinta :/ dia kan cewe kuno wkwkwk...

Terima kasih sudah membaca fiksi ini hingga akhir...

Saya rasa mungkin Tie bakalan marah karena saya ngasih spoiler bad ending ke dia yang padahal isinya itu ngawur semua wkwkwk... Ya kali saya buat Naru nge-gay sama Sasu di ending? Adek saya satu ini polosnya ya... :p

Oh, ya jika kalian maen di MangaToon, kalian bisa cek novel saya :D nama pena saya di sana nona_g atau kalian bisa cari novel saya berjudul Sweet Revenge, nanti juga muncul kok :)

Ada bonus 1 chapter lagi... Fluff kok... ;) Atau ecchi? Wkwkwk...

Review ya...


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Setelah kedua orang tua mereka sembuh, Naruto mengajak Sakura ke perancis, namun ada hadiah kecil menanti di tokyo/"Aku ingin kau berkencan dengan dia, lalu putuskan perasaanmu sekali lagi."/

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: Mainstream, Typo, OOC, Mature

Note : Lime! Atau Lemon? Entahlah biarkan kalian menilainya

Sakura mendesah ketika merasakan Naruto memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam kewanitaannya secara perlahan. Ia tidak percaya mereka melakukan sexy time mereka di pintu apartemen miliknya. "Naru—um," ia menjauhkan wajahnya agar bisa membuat Naruto berhenti menciumi lehernya, mau menatapnya. "Kita masih bisa ke kamarku—oh!" ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya setelah Naruto mulai menggerakan pinggulnya, memulai dengan kecepatan pelan namun dengan sentakan dalam yang membuatnya mulai kehilangan akalnya.

"Biarkan mereka mendengarnya," bisik Naruto disela kegiatannya. "Kau milikku—" lanjutnya yang diakhiri erangan pelan merasakan dinding Sakura menjepitnya begitu keras. Menyenangkan bisa menyentuh Sakura lagi setelah dua hari mereka berpisah.

Sakura yang menginginkan lebih dengan malu-malu menggerakan pinggulnya juga, dan memekik pelan ketika penis Naruto masuk lebih dalam. "Lebih cepat, ah!"

Naruto menurutinya, mempercepat gerakannya yang membuat Sakura semakin kencang juga mendesah, membuat ia semakin bersemangat, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia menyadari desahan kekasihnya mengecil, ia membuka matanya dan melihat Sakura menutupi bibir dengan tangannya, ia segera menyingkirkannya. Mereka sudah sering melakukan ini tetapi Sakura masih malu dengan desahannya padahal sudah berkali-kali ia bilang ia menyukainya.

"Naru—ah! Ah!" Sakura mendesah keras, tubuhnya mulai merasakan berada di puncaknya hingga membuatnya mulai kesulitan menahan kakinya yang melingkar di pinggang Naruto.

"Hm ... milikku." Naruto berbisik di telinga Sakura begitu posesif.

Sakura tidak bisa berpikir jernih, tidak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa ia akan menikmati ini lagi, pengalaman pertamanya tidak begitu menyenangkan jadi ia pikir bercinta bukanlah sesuatu yang membuatnya ketagihan makanya dulu ia sempat berpikir untuk terus melajang.

Namun sekarang, Naruto mengubah pandangannya, bercinta sesuatu hal yang menyenangkan dan ia dapat melihat sisi Naruto yang lain, mendengarkan Naruto membisikan perasaannya atau ucapan kotor yang anehnya membuatnya nafsunya semakin naik.

"Ah!" Sakura mengerang ketika Naruto menyentuh bagian terdalamnya, "Naru—aku—ah!"

"Heh," Naruto menyeringai, berpikir bisa membuat Sakura yang pemalu berkata kotor sebuah kebanggaan sendiri baginya, senang, ia memberikan sentakan kuat di tempat yang tadi membuat Sakura mendesah keras.

"Ah! Ah! Naru—Ya, di situ—" Sakura mengerang, malu akan ucapannya, ia membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Naruto.

Naruto tidak menyukai tidak bisa melihat wajah Sakura, ia memegang kepala kekasihnya agar bisa melihat lagi.

Mereka saling bertatapan dengan sesekali mata Sakura tertutup karena kejantanan Naruto menghentakkan diri begitu dalam. Sebelum kemudian berciuman panas, saling bermain lidah tidak mau kalah, dan melepas lagi setelah paru-paru mereka membutuhkan oksigen.

Desahan serta dinding kewanitaan Sakura yang kian ketat membuat Naruto merasakan dirinya mulai di puncaknya, dan memutuskan untuk membaringkan Sakura di lantai agar ia bisa fokus sepenuhnya menggerakan pinggulnya tanpa perlu lagi berpikir kaki Sakura akan lepas di pinggangnya, ia sempatkan melihat tubuh kekasihnya yang bermandikan peluh serta tanda merah di dada dan leher yang dibuat olehnya, "Kau cantik—uh cherié ..."

Sakura tersipu mendengarnya dan dengan malu-malu memegang tangan Naruto, mengarahkan tangan tersebut ke tempat di mana saat ini mereka bersatu, "Please koi? Aku ... oh! Hampir—"

Naruto yang mendengar Sakura meminta dimanjakan olehnya dengan nada begitu imut, dengan senang hati melakukannya, menyentuh klitoris kekasihnya barulah memainkannya membuat desahan nikmat dari Sakura semakin keras, yang membuat dinding kewanitaan Sakura semakin menjepit kejantanannya membuatnya mendesah juga, memaksanya menggerakan pinggulnya lebih pendek namun lebih dalam ke kewanitaan Sakura. "Ini aman?"

Sakura tidak dapat menangkap pembicaraan Naruto, ia terlalu menikmati gerakan pinggul Naruto yang disukai olehnya.

"Hari ini ... uh ... aman?" Naruto bertanya lagi, ia sendiri merasakan dirinya sudah berada di ujung, se-ingin apa pun ia mau membuahi sel telur Sakura, ia tetap meminta ijin, sebab ia tahu betapa takutnya kekasihnya itu melangkah ke hubungan yang lebih serius lagi apalagi mereka baru saja berbaikan tadi.

"Terserahmu, koi!" Sakura menyahut, memeluk Naruto erat. "Aku hanya mau bersamamu ..." lanjutnya pelan, memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar pengakuan Sakura semakin cepat menggerakannya dan ketika ia merasakan ia mau keluar, ia segera mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam kewanitaan Sakura dan menyentuh dirinya sendiri hingga mengeluarkan cairan putih dari sana, mengenai perut serta dada kekasihnya.

Sakura yang sedang menikmati puncaknya, terkejut mendapat sesuatu yang hangat di perut dan dadanya, ia membuka matanya yang sayu untuk melihat itu apa, ternyata sperma Naruto, ia melirik kekasihnya yang sedang mengelap keringat di keningnya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, dattebayo." kata Naruto, ucapan Sakura manis dan lebih menyenangkan keluar di dalam tetapi entah kenapa ia membatalkan niatnya di detik-detik terakhir.

Sakura duduk membuat sperma Naruto bergerak ke bawah, di pikirannya terlintas bagaimana rasanya, ia tidak pernah mau melakukan oral hanya memegang saja, jadi belum pernah merasakannya. Ia mengambil sedikit sperma tersebut menggunakan jarinya dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Tindakan tersebut membuat Naruto menganga lebar. "Apa yang kau lakukan, cherié!?" tanyanya syok melihat kekasihnya menjilat spermanya. Sesuatu yang erotis dan aneh mengingat berkali-kali Sakura menolak melakukan oral padanya.

"Aku hanya penasaran dengan rasanya," kata Sakura malu. "Apakah aneh?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan pada Sakura membantu berdiri. "Justru membuatku bergairah lagi, chérie." akuinya jujur mendorong tubuh kekasihnya hingga menyentuh dinding ruang tamu.

Sakura syok, dan malu-malu melirik bagian bawah Naruto, dan benar ucapan kekasihnya itu, ia segera mendorong tubuh Naruto yang mendekatinya, "Aku butuh tidur, koi." katanya.

Naruto melirik jam di dinding, "Masih sore bagiku, jadi ..."

Sakura hendak pergi ke kamarnya namun dengan cepat Naruto menangkap tubuhnya, memeluknya dari belakang, ia mengerang pelan merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyentuh bokongnya.

Naruto menyingkirkan helaian rambut Sakura di bahunya agar ia bisa berbisik di telinga kekasihnya, "Aku takkan memaksamu, kau bisa hentikan ini, cherié."

Sakura menutup matanya rapat-rapat; bagaimana bisa ia menolak sementara bibir Naruto mulai menyerang lagi lehernya penuh nafsu dan jangan lupakan kejantanan Naruto yang bergerak maju-mundur di antara bokongnya. "Kau ini—mesum—oh!"

"Hm ..." Naruto tidak mengindahkan ucapan Sakura, ia memegang dagu Sakura agar mau menoleh ke arahnya dan memberikan ciuman di sana, mereka bermain lidah sesaat, sebelum ia bertanya lagi. "Cherié?"—ia memposisikan ujung kejantanannya di luar kewanitaan Sakura membuat kekasihnya mendesah seksi di telinganya.

Sakura mulai tertutup nafsu lagi, "Ha'i ..."

Naruto tersenyum kecil, dan mempersatukan kejantanannya lagi ke dalam kewanitaan Sakura yang membuat mereka mengerang nikmat bersamaan. Di posisi membelakangi Sakura, ia bisa bermain dengan dada kekasihnya yang tadi tidak sempat mendapat perhatian karena ia sudah ingin ke intinya.

Sakura bangun dari tidurnya, mendapati kepala Naruto berada di antara dadanya membuatnya mengingat kejadian semalam, pipinya memanas mengingatnya.

Naruto itu! Selalu tidak sabaran ingin melakukan sexy time mereka tanpa peduli tempatnya.

Sakura dapat mendengar Naruto mengerang pelan. "Selamat pagi."

Naruto menguap kecil. "Pagi." ia bangun untuk merenggangkan ototnya. "Tidur tadi adalah yang terbaik di minggu ini." katanya.

"Hm," Sakura mengangguk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk di samping kekasihnya.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka bisa melihatmu tidur lagi di sampingku." kata Sakura mengakuinya malu.

"Kau akan melihatku lagi setiap hari," kata Naruto dengan senyuman.

Sakura tersipu mendengarnya. "Bagaimana sebagai perayaan kita kembali bersama, kita makan di kafe di

"Tapi itu kan jauh." kata Naruto, ia melirik tubuh polos Sakura yang begitu indah di matanya hingga membuatnya tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya. "Akan lebih baik di apartemen seharian."

Sakura memukul bahu Naruto main-main. "Kau ini, bukan saatnya berpikir sex. Sebelumnya kita belum sempat mencoba makanan di sana dan aku dengar hari ini hari terakhir tema makanan itu, ayolah Naruto. Kita ke sana."

Naruto berpikir sesaat, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk; siapa juga yang bisa menolak wajah lost puppy Sakura? "Baiklah kita ke sana," katanya. "Tapi ciuman selamat paginya mana, chérie?"

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya, dan memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir Naruto. "Ayo."

"Haruskah sekarang?" Naruto mengeluh.

"Ya, jadi saat sampai di sana masih sepi pengunjung." kata Sakura.

Naruto bangkit berdiri, "Masih lama, aku bisa mengendari dengan cepat," katanya, menatap tubuh Sakura lagi yang tertutup selimut. "Kita bisa mandi bersama, chérie." godanya, mencoba peruntungannya.

Sakura berpikir sesaat, "Hanya jika kau berhasil masuk duluan~"

Naruto tidak menyangka Sakura akan mengatakannya, sebelum ia dapat merespon apa yang terjadi, kekasihnya kabur berlari ke kamar mandi, ia dengan cepat mengejar. "Hey! Kau curang curi start duluan!"

"Biarin! Mesum!"

Setelah pagi yang panjang, Naruto dan Sakura sampai di kafe artnia.

"Tidak ada yang berubah dari terakhir kali kita di sini." kata Naruto kecewa.

"Tentu saja, kan belom ganti tema." kata Sakura heran, ia melingkarkan tangannya di tangan Naruto, "Ayo masuk."

Naruto mengangguk, walaupun akan membosankan, ia bisa memandang Sakura sepuasnya.

Mereka hendak berjalan namun terhenti oleh ucapan berat seseorang.

"Sakura?"

Sakura membeku di tempatnya berdiri, ia tahu suara siapa itu, ia melirik ke depannya untuk memastikan apakah benar itu suara mantan kekasihnya, ia menghela napas ternyata benar adanya.

Naruto memicingkan matanya tidak suka. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi." katanya.

Shi tersenyum. "Aku lihat kalian berbaikan akhirnya."

Sakura awalnya tidak ingin membalas, tetapi ia berpikir ini merupakan kesempatan bagus baginya untuk benar mengakhiri semuanya. "Kami memang sudah."

Naruto melirik Sakura heran mau meladeni Shi.

Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Naruto, dan berdiri di antara dua pria berambut pirang tersebut. "Aku lupa memperkenalkan kalian, Naruto, kenalkan dia Shi, kakak kelasku dulu." katanya sambil menatap Naruto, lalu menatap Shi. "Shi-senpai, perkenalkan dia Naruto, kekasihku."

Kedua mata pria itu melebar sesaat sebelum menatap satu sama lain.

Naruto-lah yang pertama mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Namikaze Naruto."

Shi memandang tangan Naruto yang terulur, sebelum kemudian tersenyum pahit dan membalasnya. "Shi, senang bertemu denganmu Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk, sebelum menarik kembali tangannya.

Shi melirik tangannya, barulah wajah Sakura. "Aku harap kalian menikmati hubungan kalian."

"Tentu saja kami akan menikmatinya." Naruto menyahut sebelum Sakura dapat menjawabnya. "Dan aku takkan melepas dia lagi dariku, dattebayo ..."

Shi tersenyum pahit lagi, "Jaga dia Naruto." katanya serius.

Naruto mengangguk. "Kau juga jaga dirimu, menyenangkan bisa berkenalan tanpa perlu kau menipuku," sindirnya.

Shi tidak menjawab, melenggang pergi namun saat melewati Sakura, ia berkata. "Aku turut berbahagia untukmu."

Sakura membeku syok, sebelum tertunduk.

Selesai sudah masalah cinta pertamanya. Sedikit sakit, namun ...

Sakura melirik Naruto yang berada di sampingnya. "Ayo kita ke dalam." ajaknya.

Naruto mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan lagi, seperti dulu, Sakura memesan the promised sandwich dan jelly in the night sky, Naruto memesan sama juga.

"Kau tidak memiliki mantan yang lain kan?" Naruto membuka percakapan selagi mereka menunggu pesanan datang.

"Ada Neji tetapi dia sudah menikah." kata Sakura.

"Baguslah, aku tidak mau menghadapi mantanmu yang gagal move on seperti Shi." kata Naruto dingin.

Sakura tertawa, "Takkan, aku hanya melihatmu."

Naruto syok mendengarnya, setelah berbaikan Sakura jadi lebih berani mengungkapkan perasaan padanya, itu manis, hanya ia belum terbiasa. Sebelum ia sempat membalas, pesanan mereka datang.

Sakura menatap berbinar-binar melihat menu makanan yang imut itu, sebelum menukar piringnya dengan milik Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto kebingungan. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Kau tahu kan legenda buah poupu di game?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah lupa alur game itu. Latar dunia mereka terlalu luas."

"Tak apa, aku akan menjelaskannya." kata Sakura semangat. "Sejujurnya itu hanya legenda, makanan ini juga bukan buah itu tetapi aku hanya ingin bertukar denganmu.

"Hm ..." Naruto sama sekali tidak terlalu tertarik.

"Katanya kalau kita berbagi buah itu ke orang yang kita sayangi, maka takdir kita saling bertautan." Sakura melanjutkan dengan rona merah di pipinya. "Ini aneh dan kekanakan bagimu, tapi aku hanya ingin sih,"

"Kalau begitu tak apa," kata Naruto.

"Eh?"

Naruto menatap Sakura serius sekali. "Kita wujudkan keinginanmu, aku tidak percaya hal seperti itu tapi jika itu membuatmu senang, tak apa."

Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Naruto, terima kasih. Kau membuatku bahagia lebih dari yang kau tahu."

Mereka mengambil sandwich tersebut dan memakannya bersamaan dengan penuh cinta.

The End...

Review yo...


End file.
